Le Futur Modifié - Partie 1
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Bilbon a détruit l'Anneau et s'est réconcilié avec Thorin. La Terre du Milieu est sauvée... Et ensuite ? Recueil de fics entre 1 et 3 chapitres, qui suivent directement 'Changer le cours de l'avenir'. Bilbo/Thorin, Fili/Dernwyn (OC), Kili/Legolas, Dwalin/Ori.
1. Dans vos rêves je me tiendrai

**Bonjour ! Voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 33 :**

**Lilly DB : Il ne faut pas avoir honte, ça m'arrive aussi, voyons^^ Effectivement au travail et dans les transports ce n'est pas l'idéal pour laisser un commentaire ! La traductrice, l'auteur et la correctrice te remercient toutes les trois^^**

**Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache : J'ai arrêté là où la fic d'origine s'arrêtait, hein^^ Pas eu trop le choix.**

**Citwhoille : Ce n'est pas exactement fini ! La quête pour détruire l'Anneau est finie, mais il faut bien décrire ce qui se passe après ! Les 'nounet' à la fin des noms m'ont bien fait rire^^ Effectivement si tu racontais tout ça à ta famille, je crois que tu te ferais interner. Pour le Ori/Dwalin, il y en aura encore – si j'ai bonne mémoire ^^" (oui bah les fics datent de 2013 on peut pas m'en vouloir d'oublier les détails). **

**Elodie : C'était le but, en même temps !**

**Manuka : Mais non, tu n'es pas impardonnable. Surtout si tu avais du travail ! Décidément, la grande majorité est en faveur de la compilation^^ Tant mieux !**

**Justelaura : Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est _Don't Starve_, c'est addictif ! Lol il va bien falloir que ton cœur tienne, parce qu'il va être mis à l'épreuve avec les suites ! Si la demande en mariage t'a presque achevée, je crains pour ta survie au moment du mariage en lui-même !**

**Sabrinabella : Non, je crois que tu n'as pas compris le principe de la question gratuite. Donc je vais ré-expliquer. La 'question gratuite' te permet de demander n'importe quelle information sur l'ensemble de la saga, une information que je ne donnerais pas 'ouvertement' aux lecteurs (par exemple, est-ce que Bilbon adoptera Frodon) demander le nombre de chapitres ne compte pas pour cette question. Cela dit, il y en aura 18, et ensuite on passera à la deuxième longue fic. Puis les lettres, et en parallèle une deuxième compilation.**

**Julindy : Les réactions que tu décris sont tout à fait normales quand on lit cette histoire^^ Dernwyn a en effet un gros travail de deuil devant elle ! Normalement, je pense que ce serait dur de quitter le Rohan, mais vu les circonstances je crois que ça va lui faire du bien. Pour Legolas, je pense qu'il est au courant, oui. Effectivement, la culpabilité de Thorin n'a pas fini de ressortir.**

**Lalala1995 : Je ne sais pas si tu es là, mais dans le doute^^ Contente que l'épilogue t'ait tellement plu !**

**Valkyrie des mangas2 : Le mariage de Thorin et Bilbon sera fait – ce n'est juste pas pour ce chapitre.**

**Noooo Aime : Je crois que _tout le monde_ est encore sur les fesses de savoir que Kili et Legolas se croyaient discrets. Et comme tu dis, impossible de dire non à Finduilas et Ivriniel ! Lol Bilbon ne s'écroulera pas, t'inquiète^^ Il a sa canne après tout ! Et oui, Holdwine a survécu. **

**Toi aussi tu fais des blagues pourries qui volent pas très haut, tu serais pas dépaysée chez les nains ! Bilbon est très doué pour esquiver les problèmes, quand il veut. Ce sera pas la dernière fois... Impatiente d'avoir les réponses ? Certaines ne sont pas pour tout de suite !**

**Aliena wyvern : Contente que la fin t'ait plu ! Voici la suite !**

**Dans vos rêves je me tiendrai**

**Résumé : Il dort mal depuis l'Anneau, mais les cauchemars de Bilbon ne font que commencer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils le rattrapent en-dehors de son sommeil qu'il réalise qu'il n'a jamais raconté à Thorin et aux autres ce qui lui est arrivé pendant son voyage. Y compris sa capture par une bande d'orques.**

**Note : Bilbon et Thorin sont encore à Erebor et ne sont pas encore mariés.**

(-)

Ça allait marcher. Son plan devait marcher. Il savait que la seule chose que feraient les orques seraient de se retourner les uns contre les autres. Il avait fait en sorte que ça marche auparavant, et il pouvait le faire à nouveau. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait que cet orque l'approche, ce qui était exactement ce que son plan allait impliquer. Mais si ça permettait qu'il se libère, il le ferait. Il écouta à peine ce qu'il disait. De la viande, de la viande juteuse, et il parlait comme Gollum, et ce n'était _pas_ à ça qu'il voulait penser, pas quand il avait des orques à s'occuper. L'orque s'approchait et ses dents brillaient dans la faible lumière. Elles étaient noires et crasseuses et il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Est-ce qu'il parlait encore ? Il l'ignorait. L'orque était assez près : il pouvait le faire maintenant. Il appela à l'aide, pour que l'autre orque apparaisse et tienne sa parole. Il se prépara au combat éventuel qui risquait de démarrer entre eux. L'autre orque n'apparut pas. Et soudain, il était seul avec un orque qu'il avait provoqué pour qu'il le morde. Des d_ent_s s'enfoncèrent dans son cou et il hurla tandis qu'elles lui déchiraient la gorge. Il sentit le goût du sang, de son sang, s'accumuler dans sa gorge tandis que l'orque lui arrachait la chair. Des mains dures le maintinrent en place quand il essaya de donner des coups de pied, de s'enfuir, et il s'étouffait sur son propre sang quand l'orque prit une énorme bouchée de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, sa gorge était ouverte, et le goût du sang était partout, et il continuait d'essayer d'appeler à l'aide, et s'il pouvait _juste __respirer__-_

Il prit enfin une grande gorgée d'air et l'expulsa dans un hurlement qui fut enfin, _enfin_ assez fort et résonna partout. Il entendait les bruits de pas des orques maintenant, courant vers lui, lui épargnant le sort qu'il s'était attiré, et il découvrit sa main libre, assez libre pour éloigner l'orque de son cou-

L'orque qui n'était pas là. Il s'étrangla sur la respiration suivante, stupéfait, tandis que des bras le saisissaient par-derrière. Il _se débattit,_ se sentant faible et désorienté, gémissant et essayant de s'échapper. Le son lui p_arvint e_nfin, et ce fut comme un 'pop' soudain dans ses oreilles.

« -bo, _Bilbon_, vous êtes en sécurité, je suis là, _vous êtes en sécurité_\- »

Tandis que le souvenir commençait à prendre le pas sur le rêve, tandis que Bilbon réalisait que Thorin était venu à lui et était sur le lit, le protégeant, la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit brusquement. Bilbon sursauta sur le lit, agrippant Thorin, puis marqua une pause. Deux paires d'yeux affolées lui rendirent son regard, et Bilbon se surprit à se demander si peut-être l_es na_ins se peignaient, finalement, parce que les cheveux de Kili n'avaient jamais autant ressemblé à un nid d'oiseau. Et comment Fili avait-il réussi à saisir ses deux épées et sa ceinture mais ni sa tunique ni son pantalon, Bilbon l'ignorait.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, Dernwyn et Legolas étaient juste derrière Fili et Kili, leurs propres armes tirées.

« Où ? demanda Fili. Bilbon, où ? »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la vue des quatre, habillés en tenue de nuit mais prêts à le défendre, fut ce qui le fit craquer. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses sanglots. Des mains saisirent ses épaules tressautantes et l'attirèrent contre une peau chaude. Bilbon agrippa les bras de Thorin et tourna la tête vers la poitrine nue de son fiancé, mouillant la peau de ses larmes. Une main gentille et familière caressa doucement le dos de Bilbon, le contact chaud même à travers les vêtements de nuit de Bilbon. Il souhaita presque s'être couché sans eux, maintenant, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas, pas même après tout ce temps, pas avec les cicatrices dessous.

Il aurait juré avoir senti des dents mordre sa jugulaire, et Bilbon frissonna. Thorin ne l'attira que plus près de lui, un bouclier de chair et d'os et d'amour. C'était comme si le nain était enroulé tout autour de lui, berçant Bilbon, le protégeant. Il sentit la tension le quitter et il s'enfonça dans l'étreinte.

C'était juste un rêve. Les orques avaient réagi comme Bilbon l'avait prévu, et il s'en était tiré avec seulement des bleus et des égratignures de la marche forcée à travers le Mordor. L'Anneau avait disparu, Thorin était à ses côtés, et ils allaient se marier dans la Comté. Sa broche était sur sa table de nuit, Dard pas loin de là. Il était à Erebor. Il était en _sécurité_, et s'il pouvait honnêtement avoir une nuit qui ne soit pas parsemée de peur et de malaise...

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien qu'on puisse tuer pour vous ? »

La question hésitante mais presque déçue arracha un rire à Bilbon. Kili regardait son arc avec envie, comme s'il espérait que Bilbon lui désignerait un offenseur au hasard. Bilbon ne s'en sentit que plus détendu.

« Pas maintenant, non, répondit Bilbon. »

Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre à quel point sa voix était enrouée. Thorin resserra quand même sa prise.

« Je pense que les orques sont tous tombés avec Sauron. En tout cas, ceux en Mordor l'ont fait.

\- Ceux qui vous pourchassaient ? demanda Fili. »

Après un moment de surprise, Bilbon hocha la tête.

« On s'en est occupé. Chacun d'entre eux. »

Il éprouva un soulagement à ces simples mots, un soulagement auquel Bilbon ne s'attendait pas. Il se frotta les yeux, se sentant épuisé mais tellement mieux qu'avant.

« Merci, murmura Bilbon.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance de prendre de l'avance sur eux, dit Kili. »

Son arc était de nouveau pendu à son dos, bien que Bilbon soit certain qu'il l'y ait placé avec réticence.

« Ils étaient rapides sur les rochers.

\- J'ai eu de la chance de m'enfuir en premier lieu, marmonna Bilbon. »

Il avait failli ne pas le faire. Si l'orque plus gros était seulement arrivé quelques secondes plus tard en réponse au cri de Bilbon, sa gorge _aurait_ été arrachée. Il porta une main à son cou, juste pour se rassurer que toute la peau était encore là, et qu'il allait bien.

« Vous 'enfuir' ? »

Bilbon leva les yeux vers Thorin, surpris par le ton bas. Thorin le fixait avec un regard illisible, mais quand Bilbon regarda les autres, ils avaient les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Oh. Il ne leur avait pas dit.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous av_ez ou_blié de nous dire la première fois ? »

Thorin avait posé la question doucement, mais ses mains étaient serrées autour de Bilbon. Pas pour le mettre en cage, mais pour le protéger, cherchant désespérément à le protéger. Bilbon soupira.

« … Peut-être. Pas intentionnellement. Je n'ai juste... »

Pas voulu y penser. À quel point il avait vraiment approché la mort. La douleur, l'abus, la peur tambourinant dans son cœur-

« Bilbon ? »

La douce voix inquiète de Legolas aida Bilbon à sortir de ses pensées. Ils le regardaient tous, toujours inquiets, et Thorin était tendu à ses côtés. Bilbon était certain qu'il aurait senti ses joues chauffer sous l'attention s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué.

Dernwyn fit un pas en avant, l'épée au flanc.

« Peut-être que du thé nous aiderait tous, proposa-t-elle doucement. »

Bilbon lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« Du thé semble excellent. »

Et aiderait peut-être à calmer ses nerfs qui formaient des nœuds dans son estomac.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait laissé de côté certaines parties de son histoire quand il leur avait raconté son aventure. Et maintenant, l'idée de raconter ces parties était en haute position sur la liste des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

(-)

Les cuisines en bas étaient gérées, à cette heure de la matinée, par un seul nain qui n'eut pas besoin d'autre encouragement pour partir qu'un geste du roi. Bilbon saisit la théière pour la remplir d'eau tandis que Fili attisait le feu. À la troisième tentative échouée de Bilbon de remplir la théière sans renverser, Legolas prit le relais et le poussa gentiment vers la table.

À la _première_ chute tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table, Thorin le saisit par la taille et le guida vers un siège à côté du roi. Bilbon poussa un soupir et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Que ne ferait-il pas pour un peu de sommeil...

Quand le thé fut fait et distribué autour de la table, tout le monde but sans vraiment parler. Kili trouva une boîte de biscuits, et Bilbon en prit un avec re_conna_issance et le mordilla pour éviter de parler. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps, ce silence, les autres ne le laisseraient pas faire, mais pour le moment, la sucrerie légère aidait à calmer ses nerfs et son estomac.

Il réussit à voler trois autres biscuits avant que Thorin ne repousse 'commodément' la boîte vers Kili et largement hors de portée de Bilbon.

« Injuste, marmonna Bilbon dans sa barbe. »

Legolas lui adressa un rapide sourire de l'autre côté de la table. Il avait presque oublié l'ouïe elfique.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait oublié la ténacité des nains, cependant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Thorin. »

Il sautait ainsi les platitudes et la montée subtile. C'était rassurant, en fait, par son côté direct, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Bilbon que d'entrer directement dans l'histoire.

Alors il le fit. Il raconta avoir traversé le Mordor et dévalé la colline après avoir trébuché d'épuisement. Que les orques l'avaient trouvé et capturé. La longue marche tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le poste près du Mont du Destin. S'être réveillé, pendu par des chaînes, avoir piégé les orques pour pouvoir s'échapper. La course désespérée vers le Mont du Destin.

Il essaya de passer sur les coups qu'il avait subis pendant qu'ils marchaient, mais Thorin s'aperçut de son hésitation et exigea doucement, mais fermement, l'histoire entière. Après cela, eh bien. Bilbon n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et il leur raconta avoir été poussé et battu, traîné et assommé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Il prit une autre gorgée de thé, les yeux fixés sur la table. Regarder quiconque à cet instant n'allait juste pas arriver. Personne n'avait dit un mot depuis l'interruption de Thorin, et la cuisine était silencieuse, à l'exception du doux craquement du feu.

« Après que je me sois réveillé dans la tour, il n'y eut pas vraiment beaucoup plus de, eh bien, de blessures. Mais je... j'ai parié ma vie pour éloigner les orques de moi. L'orque était si près que je pouvais sentir sa respiration, et si l'autre orque n'était pas arrivé à mon cri... »

Il déglutit et passa un doigt tremblant sur le rebord de sa tasse de thé.

Kili fut le premier à parler, dans le silence complet qui suivit les paroles de Bilbon.

« C'est de cela que vous avez rêvé : que l'orque vous mordait, vous mangeait. »

Bilbon ne put que hocher la tête. Le silence régna de nouveau en maître.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, et quand Bilbon leva la tête, Legolas était penché sur la table pour l'atteindre.

« Même si l'orque lui-même n'était pas mort, vous seriez en sécurité ici, dit l'elfe. Nous préférerions mourir que laisser quoi que ce soit vous toucher ou vous blesser. »

Même si Bilbon n'avait pas réellement connu l'elfe jusqu'à ce que l'Anneau ait été détruit, il avait trouvé un bon ami chez Legolas. Il était calme et prompt à la gentillesse, et sa dévotion envers Kili amenait un sourire sur le visage de tout le monde. Bilbon comme Legolas parlaient souvent des bois et de l'amour qu'ils avaient en commun pour tout ce qui était vert et vivant, et Bilbon se sentait en paix quand il parlait avec l'elfe.

C'était cette paix qui s'installait désormais lentement dans l'âme de Bilbon.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Il ne fut pas du tout surpris d'entendre sa voix bloquée par l'émotion. Legolas hocha la tête, une promesse rapide.

Dernwyn se pencha également en avant, et Fili et Kili se tordirent pour atteindre et prendre la main de Bilbon dans les leurs. Des murmures de promesses et de serments furent prononcés, et même si Bilbon ne les avait pas entendus, il n'avait qu'à regarder leurs visages pour le savoir. La sécurité. Ils lui promettaient la sécurité. Cela fit brûler des larmes dans ses yeux, et il réussit à sourire.

D'un même mouvement les quatre reculèrent, et Bilbon réalisa seulement pourquoi quand Thorin l'attira à lui. Ses mains glissèrent pour encadrer le visage de Bilbon, et elles réussirent aussi à recouvrir son cou. Bloquant toute attaque, physique ou mentale, et Bilbon s'appuya contre les mains.

Les yeux de Thorin étaient également humides, et il dut serrer la mâchoire dans une expression presque colérique avant de pouvoir parler.

« J'avais espéré que vous étiez en sécurité, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Le pire sort que je pouvais imaginer pour vous était que vous tombiez aux mains des orques, et quand je vous ai retrouvé sur le Mont du Destin, j'ai cru que vous étiez sauf. Blessé, mais sauf. Et maintenant, je sais que vous avez subi le pire sort que j'ai pu imaginer, et que je l'ignorais.

\- Mais je suis là, insista Bilbon. »

Et c'était vrai. Il était à des milliers de kilomètres du Mordor, et plus loin encore du cauchemar dont il avait été captif.

« Je suis là, Thorin. »

Thorin appuya son front contre celui de Bilbon, et s'il appuya un peu plus fort que d'habitude, ce n'était pas un point que Bilbon allait signaler.

« J'aimerais avoir pu vous sauver de cela, murmura Thorin. Si j'avais été là quelques jours plus tôt-

\- Alors vous ne m'auriez peut-être pas trouvé du tout, car je n'étais pas au Mont du Destin. »

Bien que l'idée que Thorin le trouve captif des orques, arrive de façon si magnifique et le sauve, était une idée bien plaisante.

« Vous m'avez trouvé, et vous m'avez sauvé. Je suis juste content de vous avoir rattrapé pour que vous puissiez le faire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire insolent qui ne semblait pas trop forcé.

\- Vous auriez pu tout gâcher on serait arrivés sur des aigles, l'air majestueux et héroïques, et vous auriez été en retard, répondit Kili. »

Il avait son propre sourire quand il rebondit sur les paroles du hobbit.

« Un Sacquet n'est _jamais_ en retard, renvoya Bilbon. J'étais juste à l'heure, comme toujours. »

Thorin laissa enfin échapper un rire et déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de Bilbon.

« C'est moi qui étais en retard, dit-il. Des jours et des semaines de retard. J'aurais dû aller avec vous.

\- Vous l'avez fait, dit Bilbon. »

La réponse fut immédiate et familière. Thorin _avait_ été là, dans un sens. De même que sa mère. Il ne serait jamais arrivé aussi loin sans eux, et il s'accrocherait à cela jusqu'à sa mort.

Thorin, comme d'habitude, se contenta de lui laisser le dernier mot. Cela poussait Bilbon à se demander, parfois, si Thorin pensait qu'il était cinglé. Si Thorin voulait vraiment épouser un hobbit fou qui hallucinait des visions de ceux qui lui manquaient. Et si oui, comment pouvait-il aimer Bilbon à ce point-là.

Bilbon repoussa immédiatement ces idées. Un autre jour. Il s'occuperait de ces idées un autre jour et une autre fois.

Un par un ils quittèrent la cuisine, ne laissant que des tasses vides et des miettes de biscuits. Au final il ne resta que Bilbon et Thorin, Legolas venant de les quitter avec un signe de tête et un sourire. Bilbon réalisa soudain que s'il avait jamais besoin d'aide, il lui suffirait d'appeler, et ils viendraient. Il y avait des gens qu'il pouvait appeler maintenant, et ils seraient là.

Il laissa échapper un long bâillement et se renfonça dans son siège préféré : Thorin. Il était à moitié sur les genoux du nain, son front appuyé contre la gorge de Thorin. Il souffla doucement et se recroquevilla davantage, ses yeux se fermant déjà. Il devait se lever, il le savait, et il devait aller se coucher. Il allait juste se reposer encore un moment. La sensation de la respiration de Thorin contre lui, les mouvements de sa poitrine, formaient une berceuse apaisante, et Bilbon était impuissant contre elle.

Quand il cilla de nouveau, ses yeux fatigués et gonflés luttant pour s'ouvrir, les couloirs de pierre bougeaient de façon lente et régulière. Il avait l'impression de flotter, mais il y avait des bras autour de lui, qui le portaient, et ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et continua de dormir.

(-)

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être tellement surpris de refaire le même rêve cette même nuit. En parler n'avait manifestement servi à rien. En fait, cela ne l'avait rendu que plus vivace. Les dents noires et acérées reflétant la lumière avant de s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Chacune d'entre elles était une source de douleur, et le sang qui coulait sur sa peau était chaud et écœurant. Ses doigts lui marquaient la peau, s'enfonçant si fort qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Sa gorge se convulsa, essayant désespérément d'aspirer de l'air tandis qu'il s'étouffait et s'étouffait dans son sang.

Puis il fut soudain ébranlé, sursautant tandis qu'on le tournait dans les draps doux de son lit. Thorin était penché au-dessus de lui, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés, et le frôlement de ses cheveux était un réconfort contre la peau de Bilbon. Ses mains étaient une présence ferme enroulée autour des épaules de Bilbon, mais elles le rassuraient au lieu de l'enfermer.

« J'vais bien, marmonna Bilbon avant même que Thorin ne pose la question. Je n'ai pas hurlé, si ?

\- Non, mais vous vous débattiez comme si votre vie en dépendait, répondit Thorin qui respirait toujours aussi lourdement que le hobbit. Bilbon-

\- Je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix plus pressante. »

Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une seule nuit de sommeil ? Ses nuits étaient chargées de malaise depuis si longtemps, et maintenant ses peurs apparaissaient violemment et l'affectaient quand il était réveillé... C'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Surtout avec Thorin qui lui adressait un regard lourd d'incrédulité.

« Vous n'allez _pas_ bien, dit fermement Thorin. Quand je suis venu vous voir, vous tourniez et vous vous tortilliez-

\- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une position confortable, plaisanta Bilbon. »

Cela ne lui valut qu'un regard sévère.

« Vous tourniez et vous vous tortilliez comme si vous n'arriviez pas à vous libérer, et l'expression sur votre visage... Je ne veux pl_us _jamais vous voir comme ça. _Jamais._ »

Il était difficile de répondre à ça quand le visage de Thorin était passé d'un regard ferme à une supplication désespérée. C'était un regard que Bilbon aurait préféré ne jamais revoir de sa vie, d'ailleurs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau.

« Ne me contredis_ez p_as à ce sujet, coupa Thorin. Vous n'allez absolument pas bien. S'il y a jamais eu une façon de décrire le fait de ne pas aller bien-

\- Thorin, vous radotez comme Kili, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Thorin ferma les lèvres pour s'empêcher de continuer.

« Vraiment, ça va aller.

\- Mais ça ne va pas pour le moment, répondit Thorin. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit à garder l'équilibre pour éloigner des mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur du visage de Bilbon.

« Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. »

Pourquoi cela inquiétait Thorin, certains jours Bilbon ne le comprenait toujours pas. Il y avait des jours où il regardait et ne voyait que l'amour chez Thorin, et il le chérissait et le tenait contre son cœur, pensait que c'était tout à lui. Pensant qu'il le méritait.

Puis il y avait les jours où il restait assis et se demandait si c'était vraiment de l'amour dans les yeux de Thorin, ou si c'était une imitation par pitié.

Thorin frôla du pouce l'oreille de Bilbon, le ramenant au présent.

« Vous devez dormir, pour pouvoir être reposé lors de notre voyage vers la Comté.

\- Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi vous êtes si impatient d'atteindre la Comté quand vous venez de récupérer Erebor, dit Bilbon. »

Chaque nerf de son corps était maintenant concentré sur la main de Thorin, ses doigts calleux frôlant oh si doucement la peau de Bilbon.

« N-nous pourrions juste célébrer le mariage ici. »

C'était terrible, ce qu'il faisait, parce que Thorin _savait_ que Bilbon adorait la sensation de ses mains. Cela le distrayait de n'importe quoi il supposa qu'_i_l devrait s'estimer chanceux que Thorin n'use ses pouvoirs traîtres que de façon limitée.

« J'ai promis de vous épouser sous l'arbre à cœur, jura Thorin. Et c'est là que je vous épouserai. D'ailleurs, vous devez vous assurer que vos cousins ont bien pris Cul-de-Sac. »

Et n'avait-il pas été surpris de recevoir _cette_ lettre : Lobélia Sacquet de Besace, qui contestait le droit de Drogon et Primula sur Cul-de-Sac, même après la première lettre que Bilbon avait envoyée au Thain. Il avait seulement envoyé la seconde pour confirmer ce que disait la première. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas reçu de réponse.

« J'espère quece sera réglé quand nous arriverons, dit Bilbon. Mais c'est une inquiétude pour un autre jour. Et en parlant de jour, vous avez besoin de sommeil : vous avez la formation du Conseil à gérer demain.

\- Je dormirai quand vous dormirez, dit Thorin, toujours obstiné. »

Ses doigts frôlèrent à nouveau l'oreille de Bilbon.

« Je veux que vous soyez bien reposé.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas ! s'exclama Bilbon si brusquement qu'il les fit tous deux sursauter. »

Il s'assit et s'éloigna de l'étreinte chaleureuse et du doux contact de Thorin, et ressentit immédiatement leur double perte.

« Je ne peux pas dormir ! J'ai essayé, et chaque nuit je me sens si mal à l'aise-

\- Chaque nuit ? Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? demanda Thorin. »

Mais Bilbon repoussa son bras quand le roi tendit la main vers lui.

« -et c'est plus que les souvenirs Thorin, j'ai... j'ai l'impression qu'à tout instant, je vais me réveiller et que ce sera _ça_ le rêve, que je serai toujours au Mordor, que je serai en train d'essayer de dormir parmi la chaleur et les rochers, que vous ne serez qu'une hallucination, que je ne suis pas... Pas à une chambre de vous et de votre contact. Que vous n'êtes pas vraiment là. »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure, et Bilbon enroula ses bras autour de lui-même, ressentant soudain le froid. Il sentit les cicatrices de sa main appuyer sur sa peau, et il frissonna pour une raison différente.

« C'est juste ce que je ressens, conclut Bilbon, sa voix à peine au-dessus d'un souffle. Et il n'y a vraiment rien que personne puisse faire. J'ai essayé des thés pour dormir et de la lavande fraîche et tout, et ça ne, ça n'aide pas.

\- J'aimerais que vous me l'ayez dit plus tôt, dit Thorin avec regret. Bilbon, si vous me l'aviez dit-

\- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? demanda Bilbon, non sans douceur. »

Il se retourna enfin pour regarder Thorin, et le nain semblait aussi perdu que Bilbon s'y attendait.

« Thorin, qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? »

Thorin ne répondit pas. Bilbon se recroquevilla sur lui-même au bord du lit, frottant ses mains contre ses bras.

« Je resterais avec vous. »

Bilbon fit volte-face. Thorin avait cet air déterminé que Bilbon connaissait si bien sur son visage.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je resterais avec vous, poursuivit Thorin. »

Il tendit prudemment la main vers Bilbon. Bilbon se laissa être attiré contre Thorin, et le simple contact le fit se sentir plus chaud.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas affronter cela seul. Pas quand je peux vous protéger par ma présence.

\- Votre contact, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Thorin cligna des yeux.

« Mon contact ?

\- C'est... c'est calmant. Sécurisant. Je sais que vous l'utilisez pour me taquiner, mais... ça fait vraiment une différence. Je me sens plus en sécurité, quand je suis avec vous. »

La main de Thorin s'enroula dans les cheveux de Bilbon, le bout de ses doigts caressant le scalp de Bilbon, entraînant un frisson.

« C'est... rassurant, murmura Thorin. Plus que je n'avais espéré. »

L'idée de Thorin incertain de ce que Bilbon ressentait ne lui plaisait pas, et Bilbon s'enfonça davantage dans l'étreinte du nain. La terreur du cauchemar, la peur des orques, elle disparaissait dès qu'il était dans les bras de Thorin. Une armée entière d'orques pourrait défoncer sa porte et Bilbon ne pousserait même pas un cri de peur. Il était en sécurité ici, dans l'étreinte aimante de son roi.

Il ne savait toujours pas _pourquoi_ Thorin s'accrochait tant à lui. Pourquoi il était revenu pour trouver des bras ouverts et offrant tant d'amour que Bilbon ne savait presque pas quoi en faire. Mais il allait le prendre, cambrioleur égoïste qu'il était, et tout garder pour lui.

Il se retrouva couché_ su_r le flanc, de nouveau dans des draps frais qui étaient agréables contre sa peau. Thorin était allongé face à lui, ses yeux bleus et cristallins le regardant si intensément que Bilbon faillit en perdre sa voix. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Allez-vous... Allez-vous rester ? demanda-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Thorin plia le bras et attira davantage Bilbon à lui. De si près, Bilbon saisit l'odeur de la pierre et du fer, du savon que Bilbon avait fabriqué et l'odeur unique qui était entièrement Thorin. C'était comme être chez lui, et Bilbon sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement.

Une main vint se poser sur la joue de Bilbon, des doigts larges s'étirant pour couvrir son cou. Le protégeant, même dans la nuit, dans la sécurité de la chambre.

Quand le sommeil vint, ce ne fut pas sans rêves, mais rempli d'orques qui venaient vers lui pour l'attraper. Il resta immobile, sans bouger, se contentant d'attendre. Il ne ressentait absolument aucune peur.

Un nain en armure dorée brillante arriva dans un rugissement, coupant la route aux orques et les découpant, un par un. Pas un seul orque ne le dépassa, et tous s'enfuirent quand le soleil illumina l'armure comme une flamme. L'odeur de pierre et de Thorin envahit jusqu'à ses rêves, et pour la première fois, Bilbon dormit profondément.

Et quand il se réveilla, Thorin était toujours là, les bras enroulés autour de Bilbon, la main posée sur sa joue et son cou. Si leur mariage devait être ainsi, se réveiller à côté de son nain pour toujours... Eh bien, Bilbon commençait à ressentir l'urgence d'atteindre la Comté le plus vite possible, lui aussi.

(-)

**Le rêve est juste hyper-romantique... **

**Note : Vous avez dû remarquer le "Partie 1" dans le titre de la fic. C'est parce que la compilation sera divisée en deux : pré-longue fic, et post-longue fic. L'objectif étant d'éviter que de futurs lecteurs ne lisent toute la compilation d'un seul coup et se voient spoiler la longue.**


	2. Je protégerai votre coeur de la tempête

**Bon on dirait que la majeure partie d'entre vous a réussi à trouver le chemin de la suite :p**

** : Si tu as trouvé le premier OS trop rapide, celui-là devrait te plaire...**

**Lillyy DB : Après ce qu'il a vécu, Bilbon ne va pas s'en remettre du jour au lendemain... **

**Julindy : Contente que tu sois toujours à bord^^ Et oui la petite famille qui débarque en tenue de nuit mais armés jusqu'aux dents, c'était très mignon^^ Comme tu dis, Bilbon doit apprendre à gérer le traumatisme...**

**Elodie : Je pense que le passage a fait rire tout le monde^^**

**justelaura : Un plaisir de t'avoir encore^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas je pense que tout le monde s'est mis à rire pendant cette scène. 'Adorables' est un mot qui leur va bien^^**

**aliena wyvern : Je sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Noooo Aime : Smaug ? J'espère que tu as meilleur caractère que le dragon ! Sinon je vais aller chercher une combinaison de pompier... Et oui on peut dire que Bilbon souffre de PTSD. Le thé c'est délicieux, on est d'accord...**

**Comparer les nains et les elfes aux chats et aux chiens... Non, c'est pas ta bronchite, c'est ton état normal ça :p Bilbon commence à guérir, mais ces choses-là prennent du temps... Certes, Thorin ne partage pas, mais je crois que Bilbon non plus, donc pour le siège ça va être difficile :p Pour Lobélia... Je ne dis rien, tu vas voir. **

**C'est très romantique, la façon dont la présence de Thorin permet à Bilbon de se sentir protégé... Et ça se voit dans le rêve !**

**Citwhoille : J'aurais bien fait un dessin, mais je suis très mauvaise pour dessiner... Si quelqu'un ici veut essayer de dessiner le groupe en tenue de nuit, qu'il/elle essaye... Et tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien toi qui as mis la première review.**

**/!\ Attention : Ce chapitre est LONG. La dernière fois que je vous ai dit ça, il faisait 27 pages... Cette fois il en fait 33. Avec un petit bout qui dépasse sur la page 34. **

**Je protégerai votre cœur de la tempête**

**Résumé : Bilbon et Thorin se rendent à la Comté pour se marier, mais découvrent que la saison des tempêtes approche, ce qui signifie que le mariage doit avoir lieu immédiatement, au grand chagrin de Bilbon et à la grande joie de ses cousins. Avec les nains et les elfes pour aider, ils pourraient juste l'organiser à temps.**

**Mais ce n'est pas de la pluie qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter, car une autre tempête couve sous la surface : une tempête de doute et d'anxiété, qui pourrait bien laisser l'heureux jour noyé dans le chagrin et les larmes.**

(-)

Cela avait commencé par une journée étonnamment belle, avec des collines vertes qui s'étendaient devant eux comme des tapis royaux et Bilbon en savait assez sur les tapis royaux ces temps-ci. C'était déconcertant, étant donné que les nains n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de faire en sorte _qu'il_ ait des tapis royaux, et il n'était même pas encore marié à Thorin. Mais c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire, maintenant, pendant leur voyage, aussi la journée commença comme leur humeur : joyeuse et l'esprit léger.

Si seulement Bilbon avait su que ça finirait dans la pluie et les tempêtes et les portes claquées et les larmes.

(-)

Tout le royaume d'Erebor était comme un poisson dans l'eau face à l'idée que Thorin épouse Bilbon. Bilbon avait demandé à Balin, en plaisantant, s'il était désormais un nain honoraire. Balin avait haussé les sourcils si haut que Bilbon avait eu peur pour le visage du nain.

« Mon gars, vous êtes peut-être encore plus honoré que _Thorin._ Non seulement vous nous avez aidé à reprendre notre chez-nous, mais vous avez porté l'Anneau de Pouvoir jusqu'en Mordor. Vous avez _to___ut__ sauvé. »

Balin avait attendu que _ces_ mots s'imprègnent avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr, je suis certain qu'Ori pourrait vous tricoter une barbe, si ça vous faisait sentir mieux. Quand il ne sera pas occupé à prouver à ses frères qu'il peut vraiment manier n'importe quelle arme qu'ils lui donnent. »

Ou quand Ori ne serait pas dans la bibliothèque. Même si Ori se débrouillait parfaitement bien au combat, il gardait le cœur d'un scribe, et la bibliothèque avait été le premier véritable emploi d'Ori. Il s'était jeté dedans avec enthousiasme, et Bilbon avait été content pour lui. Il avait pris l'habitude d'y descendre lui-même, discutant avec Ori au sujet des divers livres venant de _partout e_n Terre du Milieu. Le roi Elessar lui-même avait envoyé un certain nombre de livres et de parchemins de la bibliothèque Gondorienne à Minas Tirith, en cadeau à Bilbon et Thorin pour leur nouveau statut de fiancés. C'était exactement le genre de chose qui leur plaisait à tous les deux, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et l'idée que le jeune Aragorn dirige si bien son peuple faisait encore monter un sourire au visage de Bilbon.

Leurs relations avec les royaumes voisins autres que le Gondor étaient bonnes aussi. Enfin, à part pour la Forêt Noire, mais cela venait plus du fait qu'il n'y _avait_ plus de royaume.

Eh bien, _cela_ n'était pas tout à fait vrai, non plus, parce qu'entre Kili et Legolas, Bilbon était certain qu'ils reprendraient toute la Forêt Noire eux-mêmes. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ils allaient là-bas, Tauriel et Gimli juste derrière eux pour les aider. Mais honnêtement, Bilbon savait que la vraie raison pour laquelle la jeune elfe et le jeune nain avaient accepté d'y aller, c'était parce qu'ils avait passé un accord entre eux pour être les chaperons officieux des deux jeunes princes. Bilbon trouvait ça adorable. Fili trouvait ça _hilarant._ Thorin lui rappelait alors que Fili avait ses propres chaperons, tout comme Dernwyn, mais le roi souriait quand même. Il le faisait beaucoup plus ces temps-ci.

Mais jamais n'avait-il autant souri que durant la longue route de retour vers la Comté. Apparemment, quand il avait juré d'épouser Bilbon dans la Comté, il était sincère. Ce qui signifiait en réalité qu'il allait abandonner son royaume si nouvellement formé, _à_ _nouveau,_ mais il avait ignoré les protestations de Bilbon.

« Je peux attendre, avait insisté Bilbon.

\- J'ai passé bien trop de temps sans vous à mes côtés, avait fermement répondu Thorin. Si je peux y remédier maintenant, sachez que je le ferai. »

Cela avait été sa réponse jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Bilbon l'ait enfin isolé sur l'un des balcons.

« Je sais où je me tiens avec vous, lui avait dit Bilbon. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un anneau sur mon doigt ou d'une perle dans mes cheveux pour le savoir. Il m_e_ suffit de vous regarder dans les yeux pour savoir que vous m'aimez. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si impatient de partir ? »

Bilbon avait presque craint la réponse, inquiet que ce ne soit l'or, bien des étages sous leurs pieds. Mais la réponse l'avait surpris.

« Je veux vous savoir mien et mien seul, et savoir que nous sommes pour toujours. J'ai failli vous perdre, et le souvenir de vous sur les flancs de cette montagne... C'est plus que je ne peux supporter, avait admis Thorin. Je veux vos mains dans les miennes, pour toujours. Je veux que de nouveaux souvenirs remplacent les anciens. Je veux vous voir dans la Comté avec ma perle et mon anneau sur vous. »

Et ça, eh bien. Bilbon n'avait pas pu lui refuser _ça_.

Ils avaient donc préparé le voyage vers l'ouest, avec Kili et Legolas pour les accompagner, ainsi que Dwalin et Bifur. Tauriel n'avait pas été dissuadée de se joindre à eux, insistant trop pour rester avec Legolas en tant que protectrice. Gimli avait voulu venir aussi, insistant qu'il serait le garde de Kili, mais ils avaient réussi à le convaincre qu'en restant, il pourrait protéger Fili. Bilbon aurait presque juré que Tauriel avait eu l'air _déçu__e_.

Fili avait été laissé en arrière avec Dernwyn et le reste de la compagnie, bien qu'ils aient tous juré qu'ils seraient là en esprit.

« Une grande fête quand vous reviendrez ! leur avait assuré Bombur. »

Bilbon n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, non plus.

Ils avaient emprunté un chemin à travers la Forêt Noire que Legolas et Kili avaient nettoyé. Leur chemin à travers les Montagnes Embrumées avait été très facile, et ils s'étaient arrêtés à Fondcombe pour quelques jours, où le Seigneur Elrond avait été ravi de les voir. Il avait promis à Bilbon et Thorin un festin de célébration quand ils repasseraient à l'est, et les oreilles de Thorin avaient rosi, au grand amusement de Bilbon et Dwalin. Ce n'était pas souvent que Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, était gêné.

Puis ils étaient allés encore plus à l'ouest, au-delà de Bree, par-dessus la rivière, et ensuite...

« Ils chuchotent, marmonna Dwalin tandis qu'ils traversaient Hobbitbourg. Tous, et ils vous fixent.

\- Les Hobbits sont des commères par nature, dit Bilbon. »

Il avait déjà ignoré le murmure général qui, il en était certain, courait partout dans Hobbitbourg à ce stade. D'ici à ce qu'il arrive à Cul-de-Sac, il s'attendait à ce qu'une petite foule soit là.

« D'ailleurs, c'est _moi_ qu'ils fixent, pas vous ou Thorin. En fait, c'est moi le plus grand choc, pour l'instant, alors ne vous en faites pas autant. Vous n'êtes pas mon garde, Dwalin.

\- D'après qui ? dit Dwalin. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux deux fois avant de se retourner pour faire face au nain sur son cheval. Après avoir chevauché avec les Rohirrim, il semblait que les habitud_es_ soient dures à briser pour tout le monde.

« Attendez, quoi ? Mais vous êtes le garde de Thorin !

\- Et vous allez l'épouser, ce qui fait de vous ma charge autant que lui, dit fermement Dwalin. D'ailleurs, j'suis pas près de vous perdre du regard, même si Thorin le faisait. Ce dont je doute. On vous a perdu une fois, j'ai pas l'intention que ça recommence. »

Bilbon sentit son visage se réchauffer avec embarras et un peu de joie, aussi.

« Je ne le ferai pas, dit-il, sincèrement touché. Merci. »

Dwalin hocha la tête. Bilbon jeta un regard à Thorin, mais son fiancé regardait résolument devant lui. Il y avait un petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, cependant. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu tout ce qu'avait dit Dwalin. Franchement.

Une idée lui vint en tête, et Bilbon se retourna de nouveau vers Dwalin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à craindre ? Il ne reste qu'une poignée d'orques dans toute la Terre du Milieu, et ils sont loin d'ici.

\- Les orques engendrent des orques, dit Dwalin. Il y a d'autres choses à craindre dans le monde, mon gars. Comme d'autres factions de nains contre Erebor, bien qu'aucune ne se soit encore avancée. Des bandits et des voleurs qui vous kidnapperaient pour une raison. Vous êtes une marchandise, maintenant que vous épousez un roi. »

Thorin jeta un regard incendiaire à son ami.

« Quoi ? Il devrait savoir dans quoi il s'engage, dit Dwalin en haussant les épaules. »

Bilbon tendit la main et tira la manche de Thorin, attirant son attention.

« Ce n'est pas grave : j'ai affronté le Mordor, je pense pouvoir affronter tout le reste. C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, vous allez bientôt faire face à tout Hobbitbourg, si j'ai bien deviné. Vous êtes prévenu. »

Effectivement, quand ils atteignirent Cul-de-Sac, il y avait toute une foule qui l'attendait. Mais Bilbon n'avait d'yeux pour que la porte d'un vert brillant et les trois personnes qui se dressaient devant, l'attendant avec des yeux écarquillés et de grands sourires. Il se laissa glisser de son cheval, attirant des halètements ravis et stupéfaits des hobbits, et courut vers eux, les bras ouverts pour y serrer ses cousins.

« Drogon, Prim ! Essé ! »

Il fut avalé moins d'un instant plus tard, ses cousins riant et le faisant tournoyer et le serrant si fort dans leurs bras d'une façon qui lui avait _manqué._ Oh, comme les affections chaleureuses de ses cousins lui avaient manqué. Il recula avec un grand sourire.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, dit-il, certain que son sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre. C'est _si_ bon de vous revoir.

\- C'est bon de te revoir aussi ! dit Primula. »

Elle regarda derrière lui et son sourire s'élargit.

« Et tu as amené des amis ! Essé, il a amené des _nains_ ! Et des _elfes _! »

Drogon n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste à ce sujet que sa femme, mais il avait un grand sourire pour Bilbon quand même.

« On se demandait si tu reviendrais en ressemblant au vieux Taureau Mugissant lui-même ! Toutes tes aventures et tout ça. On a entendu les histoires, tu sais. Ça s'est répandu dans la Comté. Tout Hobbitbourg t'attendait pour t'organiser un festival. »

Bilbon pouvait sentir même ses pieds rougir.

« Je n'ai pas du tout besoin d'un festival, insista-t-il fermement. Je suis seulement revenu à Hobbitbourg pour rassembler quelques affaires et me marier.

\- Te _marier_ ! Hurla pratiquement Esmeralda. Et tu ne nous l'as _pas_ _dit_ ? Tu es absolument horrible ! Comment sommes-nous censés faire une fête digne de nains et d'elfes et de Bilbon Sacquet si on ne nous dit pas ce genre de choses !

\- A qui es-tu fiancé ? demanda Primula. »

Bilbon jeta un regard à ses compagnons, qui étaient descendus de leurs chevaux pour le rejoindre. Les hobbits les laissèrent passer, murmurant entre eux avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils se turent quand Thorin s'avança. Bilbon tendit le bras, sa main ouverte dans une claire invitation, et Thorin la saisit avec un sourire.

« Voici mon fiancé, dit Bilbon. »

Il se permit de fixer Thorin juste quelques instants – ce nain, cet être magnifique qui lui avait couru après jusqu'en Mordor, ses yeux bleus, ses tresses sombres dans lesquelles Bilbon adorait passer les doigts et il recommençait – avant de se retourner vers ses cousins.

« Primula, Esmeralda, Drogon, voici Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, Roi du grand royaume d'Erebor. »

Les yeux d'Esmeralda s'écarquillèrent davantage, si c'était possible.

« Un _roi_, murmura-t-elle d'un air rêveur. »

Derrière eux, Bilbon put entendre Kili tousser pour dissimuler son amusement. Thorin fit une profonde révérence.

« Pour vous servir, dit-il. »

Même Drogon sembla admiratif. Il était difficile de ne pas l'être, quand Thorin se dressait si majestueusement, son manteau de voyage enlevé à cause de la chaleur extérieure, ce qui laissait ses bras musclés évident à travers sa tunique, les lèvres tournées vers le haut-

Bilbon se secoua _à nouveau_. Dwalin le regardait avec un sourire narquois, comme s'il savait exactement quel était le problème de Bilbon, et Bilbon résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue comme un enfant. Ou Kili. Ou Fili. Étant donné qu'il les avait tous les deux vu faire juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour la Comté, il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient encore, malgré leur âge.

Primula fit une rapide courbette, imitée par Esmeralda.

« Primula Sacquet, pour vous servir. Voici mon époux, Drogon Sacquet. Nous sommes les cousins de Bilbon.

\- Je suis Esmeralda Touque, aussi une cousine, dit Esmeralda. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Essé. Tout le monde, vraiment, alors je vous en prie, faites-en autant. À quoi ressemble Erebor ? »

Bilbon secoua la tête et la chassa d'un geste avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

« Essé, nous avons un mariage à préparer. Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, vraiment pas.

\- C'est ça, dit soudain Drogon en le fusillant du regard. Vous resterez aussi longtemps que vous voudrez. Et je ne veux rien entendre, insista-t-il quand Bilbon commença à protester. C'était _ta_ maison avant que tu écrives au Thain pour en faire officiellement la nôtre. Ce qui veut dire, en ce qui me concerne, qu'elle est tout autant à toi, et un endroit accueillant pour quiconque te considère comme sa famille. Ça en fait notre famille, aussi. »

Pour toute sa nature de Sacquet, Drogon _avait_ épousé une Brandebouc ; il avait oublié que son cousin pouvait être si tenace et féroce quand il le voulait. Bilbon sentit un sourire monter à son visage.

« Alors nous resterons ici. Merci, Drogon. »

Drogon hocha rapidement la tête, et Primula saisit son bras pour lui adresser un grand sourire fier. Bilbon les observa tous les deux et vit le regard de Drogon se baisser, brièvement, avant de remonter croiser celui de sa femme. Il étrécit les yeux.

« Prim, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ? »

Parce qu'il _connaissait_ ce regard. Il le connaissait, et il savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

Primula rougit mais sourit.

« Nous allons avoir un enfant d'ici quelques mois. La sage-femme jure que ce _sera_ un garçon.

\- Un enfant est un don merveilleux, complimenta Thorin. »

Bilbon vit un sourire large et sincère apparaître sur son visage.

« Mes bénédictions à vous deux. »

Bilbon tendit les bras et l'étreignit à nouveau.

« Alors je suis encore plus heureux de vous avoir donné Cul-de-Sac, dit-il. Cette maison a besoin d'entendre à nouveau le rire d'un enfant.

\- Et elle le fera, dit Esmeralda avec un clin d'œil. La famille a été occupée !

\- _Esmeralda_ ! siffla Drogon. »

Ses oreilles rougirent. Dwalin et Kili ricanèrent, et même Tauriel eut un sourire.

« Fiche-leur la paix, Essé, gronda Bilbon. Et file ! J'ai un mariage à préparer. »

Esmeralda sursauta.

« Oui, oui c'est vrai ! Oh, on peut se dépêcher et tout préparer pour ce soir-

\- _Ce soir ?_ dirent Thorin et Bilbon en même temps. »

Dwalin et Kili avaient depuis longtemps cessé de ricaner, et Bilbon imaginait que leurs mâchoires étaient aussi décrochées que la sienne.

« Il va pleuvoir toute la semaine, tu ne savais pas ? dit Primula. Peut-être plus longtemps, même. »

La saison des tempêtes. Excellente pour la récolte, mais terrible pour les mariages.

« Oh non, murmura Bilbon. J'avais complètement oublié.

\- Il ne devrait pas pleuvoir avant demain, lui assura Esmeralda. On va organiser ça vite fait en ville-

\- L'arbre à cœur, dit fermement Bilbon en lui coupant la parole.

\- Il ne pleuvra pas ce soir, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, j'en suis certaine, il n'y a pas besoin de-

\- L'arbre à cœur, répéta Bilbon en pinçant les lèvres. Sauf s'il y a une complication qui fasse conflit. »

Esmeralda sourit lentement, et Bilbon sentit ses joues brûler, parce que c'était _vraiment _un geste romantique, de se marier sous l'arbre à cœur. Se marier sous l'arbre faisait de lui une véritable et complète _fleur bleue_, et tout Hobbitbourg le saurait. Non qu'il s'en soucie, mais quand même, devoir insister pour cela ne le rendait que plus évident.

Et en parlant de Hobbitbourg...

« Fichez le camp, tous ! cria Bilbon. J'ai un mariage à préparer !

\- Les heures de visite auront lieu plus tard ! ajouta Primula. »

Les hobbits se dispersèrent enfin à ces mots, et Bilbon se retourna vers sa cousine en haussant les sourcils.

« Les 'heures de visite', Prim ? Vraiment ?

\- Tu es un vrai _héros, _Bilbon, dit-elle doucement. Il y avait des loups et des orques près de la Comté, i peine quelques mois. Les Rôdeurs les ont empêchés d'entrer mais, eh bien, c'était l'hiver ici. »

Le cœur de Bilbon s'arrêta.

« Prim-

\- Mais ensuite, tout d'un coup, un jour, les orques avaient disparu, poursuivit-elle__, ___et_ elle sourit. Ils sont juste partis après un terrible grondement de tonnerre qui a fait tremblé la terre ! Ils couraient dans tous les sens comme des poulets sortis du poulailler. C'était un vrai spectacle.

\- Et un jour, un Rôdeur est venu nous dire que l'Anneau Unique, des vieux contes, avait été enfin détruit, que le Mordor n'existait plus, et que c'était _toi_ qui l'avait fait ! conclut Esmeralda en battant des mains avec excitation. Tu nous as sauvés, et tu ne le savais même pas ! »

Il réussit à rester debout, mais tout juste. La Comté, en danger ? Des orques et des loups, comme pendant l'Hiver Terrible ?

« Peut-être qu'on peut tous les faire entrer, au lieu de laisser tout le monde debout dehors ? avança Drogon, observant Bilbon avec inquiétude. Prim, chérie, faisons du thé.

\- Absolument ! Dit Primula. »

Encore trop excitée, elle ne remarqua pas que Bilbon avait perdu toute couleur. Elle ouvrit immédiatement la porte en grand et les fit entrer. Kili et Dwalin jetèrent un regard à Bilbon en passant, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude, mais Thorin leur fit signe de la tête d'aller à l'intérieur. Bilbon s'appuya contre la porte et essaya de leur donner aussi un signe de tête, mais n'en sembla pas capable. Bifur grogna quelque chose à Thorin, puis fit un signe de tête à Drogon tandis qu'il entrait dans Cul-de-Sac, laissant un hobbit éberlué fixer la hache dans son front.

Legolas et Tauriel furent les derniers à entrer, Tauriel semblant presque hésiter étant donné à quel point la porte était basse.

« C'est bien plus haut à l'intérieur, lui assura Esmeralda. »

Elle offrit sa main à Tauriel, souriant encore plus quand Tauriel la saisit.

« Vous allez adorer ça, nous avons des gâteaux et des mûres, et, oh, les elfes aiment les gâteaux, n'est-ce... ?

\- Elle gardera Tauriel captive vocale si vous ne faites pas attention. »

Bilbon réussit à croasser ces mots quand Legolas resta dehors, les yeux ridés d'inquiétude.

« J'vais bien, vraiment.

\- Entrez, Legolas, murmura Thorin. Ça va. »

Legolas regarda entre Thorin et Bilbon, puis hocha enfin la tête et entra. Drogon fut le dernier, gardant un œil sur Bilbon jusqu'à ce que la porte soit refermée. Alors seulement Bilbon laissa échapper sa respiration, ses genoux tremblants et menaçant de le faire tomber.

La porte bougea derrière lui, et Bilbon sursauta jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était le bras de Thorin sur lequel il s'appuyait. Ou le bras de Thorin qui l'avait maintenu debout, car il reconnaissait la main solide et sûre dans son dos.

« Avez-vous besoin de vous asseoir ? demanda Thorin. »

Bilbon hocha la tête et, avec l'aide de Thorin, se dirigea vers le petit banc à l'extérieur de Cul-de-Sac. Le bois était bon, était familier sous lui. De la hauteur de Cul-de-Sac, Bilbon pouvait voir jusqu'à la ville. Le remue-ménage de la Comté bourdonnait autour de lui, et la douce odeur des fleurs, des légumes, et des fruits était partout.

Et soudain, il ne pouvait plus rester assis, car il devait être ailleurs.

« Bilbon ? demanda Thorin. »

Il y avait un froncement de sourcils dans sa voix tandis que Bilbon se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Venez, dit Bilbon d'une voix tendue. »

Il avait déjà descendu la moitié de l'allée. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et le pas prudent de Thorin continuer derrière lui, mais il n'osa pas regarder en arrière. Pas maintenant. Il devait continuer d'avancer et aller vite, et il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire ça, pas vraiment, pas maintenant, mais l'idée des orques et des loups l'avait amené à l'avant de son esprit. Sa cheville commença à protester l'abus du pas rapide qu'il avait entrepris, mais il l'ignora.

Il était presque arrivé quand il trouva un carré de fleurs sauvages poussant le long de la route. Il se baissa rapidement pour les cueillir, puis poursuivit. Il pouvait pratiquement _sentir _la confusion de Thorin derrière lui, mais le nain resta heureusement silencieux. Il lui fut plus facile ainsi de continuer à avancer jusqu'à presque sortir de Hobbitbourg.

Ce fut seulement quand il commença à monter la colline, son pas devenant un peu inégal parce que sa cheville palpitait, que Thorin parla enfin.

« Ralentissez, votre cheville ne pourra pas en supporter beaucoup plus.

\- ça va, et on y est presque, insista Bilbon. »

Il_tro_uva soudain une main à son coude, lui offrant un soutien. Ce fut assez pour le faire s'arrêter, juste un instant, mais assez pour que son urgence soudaine disparaisse. Il saisit le bras offert avec le sien, et leurs pas vers le haut de la colline furent bien plus tranquilles.

Quand ils atteignirent le sommet, il sentit Thorin hésiter.

« Dwalin m'a dit que je devrais savoir dans quoi je m'engageais, dit Bilbon. »

Thorin commença à le suivre avec réticence.

« Eh bien, vous devriez savoir dans quoi vous vous engagez, aussi. »

Il croisa le gardien avec un léger signe de tête et essaya d'ignorer le regard d'admiration qu'il reçut ouvertement. C'était à peine mieux que la pitié qu'il recevait d'habitude du vieux Longon. Il ne demanda pas d'aide pour la direction : il ne le faisait jamais. Il connaissait bien la route à travers les chemins et les jardins.

Puis il était là, et il s'arrêta devant elle. Son portrait en peinture était encasé dans le bois qui sortait du sol, marquant l'endroit où elle dormait pour toujours. Il déglutit péniblement. Elle était exactement comme lorsqu'il avait marché à travers le Mordor. Enfin, trébuché à travers le Mordor, plutôt, mais elle avait été là, identique à son portrait. Est-ce que ses cheveux avaient toujours été si sombres ? Dans son souvenir ils brillaient d'un reflet doré, mais il supposa qu'ils avaient foncé au fil des ans, des longues années après que Père soit mort.

Il inspira profondément.

« Bonjour, Mère, dit-il doucement. »

A ses côtés, Thorin se raidit, et Bilbon libéra gentiment son bras de la prise de Thorin. Il s'agenouilla au sol, ignorant sa cheville qui pulsait, et déposa les fleurs contre le marqueur en bois. Elles étaient des couleurs les plus brillantes, exactement ce qu'elle aurait aimé.

Quand il se releva, Thorin était là pour l'aider à se tenir droit. Bilbon aurait voulu pouvoir sourire devant ce geste qui en disait long, mais face à la tombe de sa mère, c'était dur. Cependant, il entreprit d'empêcher que sa voix tremble.

« Mère, voici Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, mon fiancé. Thorin, voici Belladone Touque Sacquet, la plus grande aventurière de toute la Comté, et ma mère. »

Thorin inclina la tête.

« Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer, dit-il. »

Il parlait comme s'il s'adressait à une vraie personne vivante devant lui, et Bilbon dut à nouveau ravaler ses émotions.

« J'aimerais pouvoir élaborer sur ce que votre fils représente pour moi, et à quel point il est merveilleux, mais je ne ferais que répéter ce que vous savez déjà. »

Bilbon enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Thorin, des larmes soudaine envahissant stupidement ses yeux. Oh, comme il aurait voulu que Thorin puisse la rencontrer.

« Croyez-vous qu'elle m'aurait approuvé ? demanda doucement Thorin.

\- Elle aurait été _folle_ de vous, idiot, dit Bilbon d'une voix étranglée. Elle vous aurait adoré. »

Thorin saisit les mains de Bilbon dans l'une des siennes, et son autre bras l'entoura pour attirer Bilbon à lui.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie, cet hiver-là, dit soudain Bilbon à mi-voix. J'étais presque majeur, je croyais que je pouvais voyager sans danger et aller chercher de la nourriture à Bree pour tout le monde. J'étais aventureux, plus que les autres. Je pensais que j'avais une chance de passer les orques et les loups. »

Thorin se tendit à ses côtés.

« Manifestement, vous l'avez fait, pourtant, dit Thorin au bout d'un moment. Sinon vous ne seriez pas là maintenant.

\- Je ne les ai pas passés, pourtant, lui dit Bilbon. Je me suis fait encercler juste après la rivière par un loup et deux orques. J'étais un bon tireur, et j'ai réussi à assommer l'un des orques avec un caillou que j'avais trouvé.

\- Vous étiez parti _sans_ _armes_ ? demanda Thorin, horrifié.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais une ! dit Bilbon. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à rencontrer des loups et des orques ! Mais si. Et ils m'auraient tué, d'ailleurs, si ma mère n'avait pas été là. »

Il sourit presque à ce souvenir : frappé de terreur et au sol, regardant sa mort approcher dans la lueur de leurs yeux, et soudain, il y_ a_vait eu un rugissement, et Belladone s'était jetée dans la bataille avec une poêle à frire et son plus gros couteau. Elle avait tournoyé et frappé et tué les ennemis, et elle avait dit à Bilbon de courir. Et il avait couru, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à Hobbitbourg. Il l'avait attendue là, attendu et espéré qu'elle reviendrait, et quand elle était enfin revenue sur le pont, il avait craqué et pleuré dans ses bras. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et murmuré des paroles pour le rassurer, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait mourir de peur.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie, répéta Bilbon. Je serais mort ce jour-là si elle n'avait pas été là. »

Ils restèrent là un long moment sous le soleil, les arbres et les fleurs se balançant légèrement dans la brise. Il y avait une odeur humide, avec la promesse de la pluie.

Bilbon s'essuya enfin les yeux.

« Essé a raison : il va bientôt pleuvoir. Pas avant ce soir, j'espère. Nous devrions rentrer.

\- Il y _a_ du thé qui nous attend, à ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Du thé à la framboise, connaissant Prim. Elle adore les fruits rouges.

\- C'est mon thé préféré. »

Bilbon leva les yeux vers lui.

« Vraiment ? »

Thorin hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Mais oui. »

Il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour, apparemment.

« Alors allons-y, dit Bilbon. »

Il adressa à sa mère un sourire humide et un geste de la main, puis se retourna pour retourner vers Hobbitbourg. Il ne prêta pas davantage attention au gardien sur le chemin du retour.

Et il manqua complètement Thorin qui s'attardait sur la tombe de Belladone un moment plus, manqua les paroles de gratitude qui tombèrent de ses lèvres, de la gratitude pour avoir élevé Bilbon et été là avec lui pendant son voyage vers le Mordor.

(-)

« … la fête elle-même sous l'arbre des fêtes-

\- Vous avez un arbre pour toutes les occasions ?

\- Seulement les importantes, bonté ! Si nous avions un arbre pour chaque occasion... enfin, il y _a_ assez d'arbres dans tout Hobbitbourg pour chaque jour de l'année, et est-ce que ce ne serait pas quelque chose ? »

Bilbon passa la tête autour du mur et mima, _Ne les encourage pas_, avant que Primula ne le tire en arrière pour finir de s'occuper de ses vêtements. Kili sourit et prit une autre gorgée de son thé. Ce n'était pas de la bière, mais il devait bien l'admettre, un hobbit pouvait faire un très bon thé. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas autant que son oncle. Son oncle nain, à ne pas confondre avec son autre oncle.

Son sourire s'élargit à cette idée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sourire comme ça et ne pas partager la raison, le gronda légèrement Legolas à ses côtés. »

Kili s'appuya un peu plus contre son fiancé et sourit.

« Je vais avoir deux oncles, dit-il. Deux oncles ! Un oncle nain et un oncle hobbit !

\- Avec votre main promise à un elfe et une femme humaine comme votre future sœur, dit Legolas. »

Les yeux de Kili saisirent la tresse pendant dans le dos de Legolas, la perle de bois glissant contre ses boucles dorées, et se retint d'y glisser les doigts. Non qu'il soit inconvenant ou quelque chose de faire cela en public, mais cela allait attirer des ennuis à Kili parce que cela conduirait absolument à d'autres choses qui _étaient_ inconvenantes en public. Comme embrasser Legolas jusqu'à ce que l'elfe connaisse le goût de son thé.

Et Tauriel lui briserait les doigts sans un moment d'hésitation si elle connaissait seulement ses pensées. Étant donné la façon dont elle étrécissait les yeux dans sa direction, il se demanda si peut-être elle savait déjà.

« Voilà qui couvre toutes les races, acquiesça Kili. »

Il leva la tête vers le visage de l'elfe. Les yeux de Legolas_ se_mblaient encore plus bleus quand ils étaient assis à Cul-de-Sac. La lumière du soleil semblait entrer par chaque fenêtre, illuminant les yeux vifs de l'elfe.

« Je serai connecté à toutes les races de la terre, maintenant.

\- Et pour les orques ? Ou les gobelins ? dit Dwalin d'une voix traînante, haussant les sourcils. »

Kili fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un moment, avant de sourire.

« En trophées sur le mur. Là ! Absolument couverts, de toutes les façons. »

Dans le coin, Thorin renifla avant de prendre une autre gorgée de thé. Seul son Oncle pouvait encore réussir à avoir l'air féroce et royal, songea tristement Kili, en buvant dans une délicate tasse de thé. Il avait le sentiment que son oncle pourrait porter des fleurs dans les cheveux et toujours avoir l'air du nain impressionnant qu'il était. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

« Ow ! Prim !

\- Donne-moi juste cinq minutes de plus- !

\- Non ! »

Sur cette exclamation, Bilbon réémergea rapidement dans la salle principale.

« Ta femme est nulle avec une aiguille, dit-il en fusillant Drogon du regard. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle n'a jamais été aussi mauvaise avant. »

Primula sortit derrière lui, incendiant l'arrière de la tête de Bilbon du regard.

« Je m'en sortirais très bien si tu te tenais tranquille un instant ! Tu as le pire cas de nervosité !

\- Parce que tu viens vers moi avec une aiguille de la pire façon ! »

Thorin, qui avait commencé à froncer les sourcils aux paroles de Primula, se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec une lueur d'amusement sur le visage. Ça lui allait bien, vraiment. La dernière fois que Kili avait su sourire son oncle avant l'arrivée de Bilbon, c'était quand Kili et Fili étaient des enfants, qui volaient des biscuits sur le plateau brûlant quand ils pouvaient.

« Votre frère vous manque. »

Kili se pencha pour appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de Legolas. Les fauteuils de Cul-de-Sac avaient une taille étonnamment appropriée même pour les elfes, et cela laissait Kili à la hauteur parfaite pour s'appuyer sur son fiancé.

« C'est vrai, admit Kili. Mais être loin de lui maintenant est plus facile que ça ne l'était... avant. »

Il marqua une pause, attendant de le voir, cet éclair de feu et la vision de cet Œil terrible.

Rien ne vint. Il laissa échapper la respiration qu'il retenait.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Dwalin à voix basse. »

Thorin et Bilbon le regardaient tous les deux avec inquiétude, tandis qu'autour d'eux, Esmeralda, Drogon, et Primula discutaient du mariage et des préparatifs, sans même remarquer que la compagnie avait reporté leur attention sur Kili.

Kili rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux et hocha brusquement la tête.

« Je vais bien, vraiment, insista-t-il doucement. Il n'est... pas là. Il n'y est plus, depuis que l'Anneau a été détruit.

\- Mais vous l'attendez quand même, dit doucement Legolas. Vous pensez encore qu'il pourrait venir. »

Étant donné à quel point l'Œil avait été terrible, et jusqu'où il avait brûlé en lui, il ne pouvait pas croire parfois qu'il avait vraiment disparu. Mais c'était le cas, depuis un certain temps, et Kili se permit de sourire.

« Parfois. Mais c'est beaucoup plus facile, maintenant. »

Guérir prenait du temps, supposa-t-il. Plus longtemps pour lui que pour les autres, même pour Bilbon et Thorin, bien que ça n'ait pas de sens. La guérison physique avait pris aussi longtemps que pour n'importe qui, et Bilbon ne pouvait toujours pas marcher longtemps sans que sa cheville ne proteste. Mais émotionnellement, son oncle et son futur oncle avaient très bien rebondi. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça semblait bizarre. Mais ils étaient restés séparés si longtemps que peut-être ils avaient travaillé sur les problèmes les plus profonds dans leurs âmes, de telle façon que quand ils avaient enfin été réunis, ç'avait été une simple question de pardon et de réconciliation.

Encore maintenant, avec le sourire et l'aveu de Kili, ils se détendaient et échangeaient des regards avec des lèvres souriantes et du bonheur dans les yeux. Il était reconnaissant qu'il ne leur ait pas fallu aussi longtemps pour se remettre ensemble : ils étaient mieux ensemble.

Pas aussi bien que Legolas et lui, bien sûr, mais quand même.

« Je peux sortir la tente, insistait Esmeralda. Vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Tu auras besoin d'aide, tu sais, dit Drogon en haussant les sourcils. Il faut deux personnes pour porter ces tentes. »

Esmeralda se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Tauriel, qui sembla ciller devant l'attention.

« Vous seriez assez gentille pour venir avec moi et m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. J'imagine qu'une elfe aussi forte et charmante que vous n'aurait aucun problème à tenir un bout d'une tente. »

Tauriel jeta un regard à Legolas, et Legolas hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Je serais honorée de pouvoir aider, dit l'elfe. »

Esmeralda se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ce qui, Kili en était certain, aurait été un _sacré_ cri de joie enthousiaste. Elle ne put retenir le grand sourire de délice, cependant.

« Alors on y va ! Bilbon, tu dois laisser Prim finir de te préparer, il est déjà plus de midi ! »

Bilbon roula des yeux et retourna dans la chambre, Primula agitant déjà le doigt p_our l_e gronder sur tout le poids qu'il avait perdu. Quand Esmeralda et une Tauriel perplexe partirent, Kili put mieux voir les yeux de son oncle suivre Bilbon, pleins d'inquiétude.

« Il a perdu un peu de poids, n'est-ce pas ? songea Drogon, renforçant encore l'inquiétude de Thorin.

\- Il en a beaucoup repris, dit Kili, ne serait-ce que pour chasser les ombres du regard de son oncle. Il faut du temps pour ça.

\- Il a déjà traversé tant de choses je ne doute pas que vous verrez Bilbon revenir entièrement à la santé, ajouta Legolas. »

Thorin leur adressa un regarda acéré à tous les deux, mais se calma de nouveau.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai, acquiesça Drogon. Il est plus musclé qu'avant, il y a ça aussi, et une telle chose vous mincit bien vite. »

Il eut un léger rire, se frottant le ventre comme le faisait Bombur.

« Et en cela, il ressemble certainement à Taureau Mugissant lui-même. Pas une once de graisse chez lui, après que le vieux Touque soit parti à l'aventure et au combat. »

Que Drogon le sache ou non, ses paroles calmaient encore davantage Thorin. Quand Drogon glissa un regard en coin au roi, avant de redresser son regard comme si de rien n'était, Kili aurait pu se lever et l'embrasser pour avoir dit cela. Apparemment, tous les hobbits avaient une forme d'intelligence en eux.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose où l'on puisse aider ? demanda Legolas. Il doit y avoir autre chose à faire avant ce soir.

\- Oui, oui ! Nous avons de la nourriture à préparer, et des préparations à finir. J'aurais besoin de mains supplémentaires pour le transport, si vous voulez bien.

\- Ouais, on veut bien, dit Dwalin en se levant de son siège. Après vous.

\- Ce serait, euh, plus facile sans vos haches, mon bon nain, dit Drogon avec hésitation. »

Il se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation, tout comme Bilbon l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils avaient rencontré le hobbit. Kili n'aurait pas pu retenir son grand sourire s'il avait essayé.

Et il ne prit même pas la peine de réprimer le ricanement quand Dwalin se renfrogna mais laissa ses armes à Cul-de-Sac. Même si cela lui valut un coup derrière la tête de la part de son oncle _et_ de Dwalin.

(-)

« Là, dit Primula. »

Elle chassa de la poussière invisible des manches de Bilbon, leva les yeux vers le miroir et sourit.

« N'es-tu pas la beauté incarnée ? »

Bilbon baissa les yeux vers lui-même, luttant _pou_r ne pas tripoter ses vêtements. Sa chemise toute blanche était un peu lâche, quoi que fasse Primula pour la recoudre, mais elle rentrait facilement dans son pantalon d_oré p_our faire habillé. Elle avait repris la taille, vraiment beaucoup, et même si elle avait fait des histoires à cause de son poids, il était seulement reconnaissant qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu après son retour du Mordor. Elle aurait piqué une crise en voyant à quel point il était devenu maigre. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait revenu à la taille qu'il faisait avant que les nains n'envahissent sa maison, mais il avait quand même quelques endroits plus tendres. Bien sûr, il avait des parties plus minces aussi, des muscles obtenus en se battant et en brandissant Dard, et des cals qui ne semblaient pas partir peu importe à quel point il les trempait et tirait dessus.

Enfin, Gandalf avait dit qu'il reviendrait changé. Et il avait fait exactement cela.

« Changé en effet, Maître Sacquet, mais pour le mieux, je pense. »

Primula poussa un cri de joie et courut vers la porte tandis que Bilbon se retournait pour étrécir les yeux vers son ami.

« Savez-vous tout ce qui me passe par la tête ? demanda-t-il à Gandalf. »

Celui-ci s'était penché pour serrer sa cousine dans ses bras. Gandalf gloussa et essaya de se redresser, mais n'y arriva pas tout à fait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé la porte de la chambre. Il s'entoura de ses capes grises, bien que ses longs cheveux blancs n'aient aucun chapeau sur eux.

« Non, mais quand c'est évident sur votre visage, alors oui, je le sais. J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez seulement arrivé à Hobbitbourg juste ce matin, et je vous trouve là, déjà habillé pour l'événement !

\- La saison des tempêtes, dit Primula. Il va commencer à pleuvoir sans s'arrêter avant quelques semaines. »

Gandalf fit un 'ah' de compréhension avant de jeter un regard à Bilbon. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que Bilbon n'aimait pas, et il se remit à tripoter les boutons de sa chemise. Où était sa veste ?

« Prim, est-ce que tu as trouvé ma veste ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue, non, dit Primula. Mais tu n'en as pas besoin pour le mariage : et puis, tu es censé être habillé aussi simplement que possible, pour offrir ta personne et ton âme à ton fiancé sans fanfreluches entre vous. »

Sa veste aurait aidé avec la chemise, mais Bilbon ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours maintenant, et il avait espéré qu'une fouille approfondie quand il pourrait enfin défaire son sac aurait aidé. Il avait beaucoup de vêtements qu'il avait laissés ici à Cul-de-Sac, mais la plupart ne lui allaient plus. Ils allaient à Drogon, et ça lui convenait.

Il avait si bien réussir à se distraire que quand Gandalf demanda :

« Primula, ma chère, puis-je parler seul à Bilbon ? »

Il fut presque surpris. Presque. Primula hocha la tête et lança qu'elle serait en train de préparer un dîner léger s'il avait besoin d'elle, puis il n'y eut que Gandalf et Bilbon. Bilbon garda les yeux fixés sur sa chemise, ses doigts tremblant sur les boutons.

« Vous avez fait un long chemin, mon ami. »

Devant la voix douce, plus douce qu'il n'avait attendu, Bilbon leva la tête. Gandalf était venu s'agenouiller sur le sol, et il y avait un gentil sourire sur son visage. Quand il ouvrit les bras, Bilbon accepta l'étreinte sans hésitation. Penser à ces longs mois où il avait encore cru Gandalf perdu le fit s'agripper peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le magicien.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Gandalf souriait toujours.

« Et je crois que vous _avez_ changé en mieux sur la route.

\- Quoi, parce que j'ai une cousine qui me harcèle sur ma taille qui est très inhabituelle pour un hobbit ? demanda Bilbon en haussant les sourcils.

\- Parce que vous allez épouser quelqu'un qui vous est cher depuis longtemps, contra Gandalf. »

D'accord, c'était de loin la meilleure idée qu'il avait en tête. Ses mains dans celles de Thorin, disant – il l'espérait – toutes les bonnes choses. Cela fit monter à son visage un sourire qui était probablement aussi frivole et ridicule qu'il en avait l'impression.

« Bien que j'admets être légèrement inquiet. »

Ah, alors la raison, quelle qu'elle soit, pour laquelle il était venu à Bilbon ne lui était pas sorti de l'esprit, après tout.

« A quel sujet ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il fronça les sourcils quand l'un des boutons ne voulut pas reposer correctement sur sa chemise. Flûte, si seulement il pouvait trouver sa veste. Ses pieds battirent contre le sol froid et familier.

« Vous avez marié Arwen et Aragorn, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez nous marier aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour moi, mais pour vous, dit Gandalf. »

Bilbon lui jeta un regard furieux, à moitié sincère parce que le bouton ne voulait _toujours_ pas reposer correctement. Il le poussa et se mit à tripoter les manches, dont il avait l'impression que Primula les avait un peu trop resserrées.

« Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'aussi nerveux que vous puissiez être, vous n'avez jamais eu_ l'_air aussi nerveux avant. Et même si vous faites des histoires sur votre apparence, vous n'avez pas regardé dans le miroir une seule fois. »

Bilbon s'immobilisa. Ses yeux glissèrent vers les pieds du miroir, polis et juste devant lui, mais il ne put se forcer à lever les yeux davantage.

« Inutile de regarder dans un miroir quand je peux juste baisser les yeux et voir la même chose par moi-même, dit-il. »

Il essaya d'emprunter un ton léger, mais n'eut pas besoin de regarder Gandalf pour savoir quelle expression le magicien arborait.

« Est-ce que Thorin en a fait mention ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi Gandalf parlait.

« Non, bien sûr que non, dit brusquement Bilbon. »

Les manches étaient trop lâches, maintenant. Il entreprit de les rouler.

« Et aucune chance qu'il le fasse. Les nains pensent que les cicatrices sont l'incarnation de la grandeur. Je lui plais probablement encore plus avec elles.

\- Mais pas à vous-même. »

Bilbon baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Elles étaient claires et à peine présentes, et il fallait vraiment regardait ses paumes pour les apercevoir. Mais il les voyait : les légères lignes irrégulières qui quadrillaient ses mains. Ses pieds étaient pires, il le savait. Son cou avait guéri admirablement en dépit de l'état déchiré et misérable dans lequel il était.

« Les nains apprécient les cicatrices pour les histoires derrière elles, pour la vérité qu'elles racontent. Elles sont un signe de vie, Bilbon. Vous avez affronté des difficultés et survécu. Et pour cela, je sais que Thorin sera toujours reconnaissant de les voir. »

Bilbon prit une respiration, puis une autre.

« Je... suppose, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Gandalf secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense même pas que ce soit ce qui vous cause tant de détresse, cela dit. C'est simplement un inconfort auquel vous vous êtes agrippé. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Tout comme vous avez choisi d'aller sur la tombe de votre mère plus tôt dans la journée. »

Bilbon se força à respirer profondément. Honnêtement, est-ce que les hobbits ne pouvaient pas se taire pour _une_ fois ?

« Je n'y étais pas allé depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Il voulait sa veste maintenant, plus que jamais. Il voulait juste se _cacher_ et ne pas être vu pendant un moment. L'Anneau lui manquait presque pour sa capacité à le dissimuler. Tout avait été plus simple quand c'était juste un anneau magique qui le rendait invisible. Beaucoup de choses avaient été plus simple. Sa relation avec Thorin, notamment, avant l'Arkenstone-

Il repoussa immédiatement cette idée. Il avait Thorin complètement maintenant, et ce soir, il serait à lui, son époux, son tout. Cela lui faisait presque tourner la tête de joie pure. Son époux. Son _époux._

« Hmm. »

Gandalf poussa un soupir moins d'un instant plus tard, mais par chance laissa tomber le sujet.

« J'ai l'impression que votre compagnie vous a abandonné pour se préparer au mariage ce soir. Vou_s_ voudrez peut-être remettre vos habits normaux pour les rattraper. L'arbre à cœur, oui ?

\- Oui, l'arbre à cœur. »

Bilbon sourit alors, et leva même les yeux vers le miroir quand il le fit, croisant le regard de Gandalf dans le reflet.

« Merci d'être là, pour officier. Ça signifie beaucoup pour nous deux... mais surtout pour moi.

\- Vous vous embarquez dans une nouvelle aventure, dit Gandalf avec un léger rire. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

(-)

Autrefois, Bifur avait été le nain le plus bruyant et le plus spontané des nains. Il avait de la force dans la voix, et il en jouissait, menant les nains avec son cri de guerre vers la bataille, les engageant en chanson pour la victoire ou le chagrin. Maintenant, maintenant il n'avait plus de voix, à l'exception de ses mains et du langage que seul son peuple pouvait comprendre.

Mais il avait appris qu'il y avait un pouvoir dans le fait d'être simplement silencieux et d'observer, aussi. Parce qu'en observant, on pouvait _tout_ voir.

Comme aujourd'hui. Il avait observé les hobbits s'affairer en ville et avait bien lu leurs émotions : surprise, un peu_de méfian_ce envers les nains, mais leur nature ouverte et amicale était rapidement revenue et ils avaient accueilli les nains comme de la famille perdue depuis longtemps. Même Bifur avait été accueilli, malgré la hache. Leur joie évidente quand ils parlaient de Bilbon avait fait aimer les hobbits aux nains, et Bifur avait été ravi de prêter sa force quand elle avait été requise. Rien que regarder toute la nourriture que les hobbits arrangeaient lui donnait faim.

Il regarda son roi sourire davantage qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis si longtemps, une tension ayant quitté ses épaules. Ce n'était pas le Roi Thorin, fils de Thrain de la lignée de Durin. Ce n'était pas vraiment Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, non plus, un guerrier volant au combat.

C'était Thorin le nain qui, actuellement, laisser les enfants de Hobbitbourg courir autour de lui avec des gloussements et des cris pour une histoire. Il rit et leur raconta quelques légendes des nains et que même les hobbits adultes vinrent écouter. Mais ce n'était que pour les enfants que Thorin avait d'yeux.

Et cela, Bifur le comprenait, comme le ferait n'importe quel nain. Car si les femmes naines portaient souvent de nombreux enfants, les femmes naines elles-mêmes étaient rares. Dis, la sœur de Thorin, avait été une bénédiction pour le royaume quand elle était née, peut-être même plus que Thorin lui-même. Quand Fili, puis Kili, étaient nés, nul n'avait été plus heureux que Thorin. Il avait considéré les enfants comme les siens même avant que leur père ne soit mort. Les enfants étaient une bénédiction, et même Dwalin avait un doux sourire sur le visage devant la multitude d'enfants qui couraient sur la place du marché.

Bien sûr, les enfants avaient abandonné Thorin pour une vision plus intéressante : Gandalf, avec l'estimé Bilbon Sacquet à sa suite, qui avaient observé la scène avant que les enfants ne les aperçoivent.

Déchiffrer Gandalf était toujours intéressant. Le magicien pouvait cacher beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'était souvent pas par tromperie, mais pour son propre bien. Ses émotions étaient toujours pures : il était joyeusement heureux ou terriblement découragé. Son aura de sagesse semblait pendre autour de lui, attirant les gens autour vers lui comme les papillons vers une flamme.

Bilbon, aujourd'hui, était différent de d'habitude, et cela fit froncer les sourcils à Bifur. Là où le hobbit respirait généralement l'optimisme et la bonne humeur, il n'y avait maintenant qu'un sourire forcé et trop grand, et un resserrement autour des yeux. Il suivit les enfants assez joyeusement, mais les encouragea à retourner jouer avec Thorin tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Je n'ai rien de neuf, plaisanta-t-il. »

Les hobbits eurent un rire tandis que les enfants retraversaient les pavés jusqu'à l'endroit où Thorin était assis sur un tabouret, attendant toujours.

Bifur n'était pas le seul à observer. Le visage de Thorin affichait un regard entendu et un front creusé tandis qu'il regardait son fiancé, mais il se remit à sourire quand les enfants revinrent. Ils étaient revenus avec encore plus de ferveur, apparemment, demandant si Thorin avait déjà vu les feux d'artifice de Gandalf, ou si Bilbon avait vraiment été aussi héroïque. Thorin prit la dernière requête avec enthousiasme, et bientôt il racontait l'histoire du grand Bilbon Sacquet, avec Kili et même Dwalin intervenant ici et là. Les enfants étaient en admiration, et l'attitude des hobbits se fit encore plus celle d'une vénération envers un héros.

Étonnamment, l'attitude de Bilbon ne changea pas. En fait, il sembla encore plus tendu, mais ce n'était pas Thorin ou les hobbits qu'il regardait, réalisa Bifur. Non, Bilbon observait la multitude d'enfants rassemblés autour de Thorin comme des canetons autour de leur mère.

Quand la réalisation vint, Bifur vit que Gandalf, lui aussi, avait assemblé les pièces du puzzle. Le magicien sembla seulement résigné, cependant. Ce n'était donc pas une nouvelle conversation. Bilbon gigota et fit courir ses doigts sur ses paumes.

C'était l'une des rares fois où Bifur souhaitait avoir une voix qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour parler à Bilbon, pour lui assurer avec des mots ce qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'entendre. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Bifur dont Bilbon avait besoin, de toute façon. Il se demanda s'il aurait un moment pour parler avec Thorin, pour essayer de mimer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avec un peu de chance Thorin garderait un œil sur Bilbon lui-même, et on n'en viendrait pas à ça. Bifur était très mauvais pour essayer d'expliquer les affaires de cœur, de toute façon.

Il surveillerait mieux Bilbon, tout simplement. Il se dirigea vers le hobbit, marquant une pause jusqu'à ce que Bilbon tourne les yeux vers lui. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Bilbon et la serra, offrant un signe de tête et un sourire. _Tout ira bien, petit cambrioleur. Ne vous attardez pas sur le passé. Votre futur est brillant et joyeux, et votre amour partagé._

Son regard devait en avoir transmis une partie, car Bilbon se détendit, juste un peu, et rendit son sourire à Bifur.

« Merci, dit doucement Bilbon. Je suis content que vous soyez là, Bifur. »

On dirait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler, de toute façon. Bifur acquiesça d'un grognement, son propre cœur se réchauffant devant l'amitié si librement offerte. Bilbon ne l'avait jamais jugé différent parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, ou même à cause de la formidable lame dans sa tête. Le hobbit avait seulement posé des questions à son sujet, trop curieux pour se taire. Bofur avait transmis sans problèmes, et Bilbon avait été amical depuis.

Et pour cette gentillesse, Bifur se tiendrait à ses côtés à travers toutes les difficultés, que ce soit la douleur physique ou la détresse émotionnelle. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour ça non plus.

(-)

Thorin avait cru qu'il serait nerveux, avec Dwalin et Kili qui le taquinaient sur le côté sous les larges branches de l'arbre à cœur. Il était presque reconnaissant que Bifur soit là : le nain silencieux était un bon bouclier contre les bêtises des deux autres. Surtout quand il avait enfoncé deux coudes soigneusement placés dans les flancs spécifiques de deux nains en particulier. Cela les avait fait taire, au moins pour un temps. Assez longtemps pour que Gandalf prenne place, pour que Legolas et Tauriel trouvent également une place sur la colline.

Assez longtemps pour que Bilbon s'avance, ses cousins montrant la route.

Plus tard, Dwalin serait toujours prêt à raconter que Thorin avait eu le regard fixe comme un garçon qui n'avait jamais vu les sous-vêtements d'une femme avant (ce qu'il avait fait il avait partagé ses quartiers avec sa sœur pendant un temps, il savait parfaitement ce que c'était, malheureusement). Kili embellirait et dirait que c'était comme si on lui avait offert le plus beau des festins _et_ la seule place à table pour le manger (ce à quoi Thorin répondrait en le frappant derrière la tête et en ignorant les ricanements de ses _deux_ neveux). Mais en vérité, Thorin ne se souvenait pas tout à fait de ce qu'il avait fait lui-même, à part fixer Bilbon.

Les hobbits étaient, comme bien d'autres êtres de la Terre du Milieu, attachés à leurs couches de vêtements. Là où les nains favorisaient des couches plus sombres et plus épaisses, les hobbits aimaient leurs couleurs brillantes et leurs vestes. Il s'était attendu aux couleurs blanc et miel. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à _l'absence_ de couches.

Tout ce que portait Bilbon était la chemise blanche, qui bougeait doucement dans la brise, et son pantalon de miel qui descendait juste en-dessous des genoux. Le col de la chemise était ouvert, déboutonné pour révéler le cou de Bilbon, et ses manches étaient roulées jusqu'à ses coudes pour révéler ses avant-bras forts et ses mains pleines de cals. Sur sa poitrine se trouvait la broche, la broche dont Bilbon ne se séparait jamais. Ses cheveux pendaient librement dans la brise, mais Thorin pouvait apercevoir de petites fleurs rouges et blanches coincées dans ses boucles. Des chrysanthèmes, l'informa son esprit, repensant à l'une des longues journées qu'ils avaient passées à marcher pendant le voyage vers Erebor, où Bilbon avait parlé des fleurs le long du chemin et ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Les chrysanthèmes voulaient dire...

« _Ce sont des fleurs importantes, dit Bilbon, cueillant la fleur au sol. Elles signifient un tas de choses, mais par-dessus tout, elles symbolis__e___nt l'amour. La fidélité, la joie, la longue vie. Les blanches signifient un amour loyal et vrai, et les rouges symbolisent l'amour le plus révérend et pur que l'on puisse avoir. »__

Il ne s'en était pas souvenu jusqu'à maintenant, et voir les fleurs dans les cheveux de Bilbon ne fit que repousser la tension qu'il avait éprouvée toute la journée, s'inquiétant pour Bilbon et au sujet de Bilbon et de toute cette affaire et même de ce qu'il avait décidé de porter, sa simple tunique bleu foncé et son pantalon sombre.

Bilbon croisa son regard tandis qu'il se plaçait face à Thorin, et il sourit tandis que ses joues rosissaient.

« Elles vont bien avec vos yeux, murmura Bilbon en brisant le silence. »

Thorin sourit. Il savait exactement ce que regardait le hobbit.

Il avait demandé à Esmeralda, sur une impulsion, s'ils avaient des violettes quelque part. Il était certain que la hobbit avait pratiquement déchiré sa jupe en courant vers la porte pour trouver la fleur. Il l'avait nouée dans ses tresses, sa propre promesse à Bilbon. C'était la seule fleur dont il se souvenait de la signification après la journée 'd'enseignement' de Bilbon. Principalement parce que c'était la seule fleur que Bilbon avait cueillie mais n'avait pas pu jeter, bien qu'il ait parlé de n'importe quelle fleur sauf celle dans sa main. Même Fili avait remarqué, et quand son neveu avait dit quelque chose, Bilbon avait rougi mais répondu d'une voix ferme :

_« Ça veut dire... ça veut dire une promesse de fidélité, d'amour. Elles guérissent les cœurs brisés et protègent l'amour. C'était la fleur préférée de ma mère. Ma préférée, aussi. »_

Ça en avait valu la peine, maintenant, de mettre la fleur dans ses cheveux, ne serait-ce que pour la tête de Bilbon. Son sourire valait plus que tout l'or de la terre, et Thorin tendit les mains, paumes vers le haut. Bilbon n'hésita pas à placer ses mains dans celles de Thorin. C'était comme rentrer à la maison, comme trouver une paix que Thorin n'avait jamais connue, et il résista à l'envie de serrer ses mains autour de celles de Bilbon et de ne jamais le lâcher.

Gandalf commença à parler, des mots sur lesquels Thorin fut honnêtement incapable de se concentrer. Pas avec la brise qui soulevait et faisait voler les boucles de Bilbon autour de son visage, froissait le col de sa chemise et dénudant juste un peu plus de peau autour du cou. La chemise flottait dans le vent, se gonflait sur le côté et ne faisait que révéler le corps que Thorin rêvait de tenir dans ses bras. Jamais auparavant il n'avait tellement voulu envelopper Bilbon dans ses bras, le toucher et le serrer contre lui et le protéger. Il se _languissait_ d'avoir Bilbon dans ses bras, et apparemment Bilbon se retenait tout juste de courir vers Thorin.

Mahal, pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'un mariage pouvait être si difficile ?

« Voulez-vous échanger vos gages ? »

Sa partie, enfin. Thorin sentit la perle et l'anneau être placés dans sa main par Dwalin, et il les offrit tous deux, plaçant l'anneau torsadé qu'il avait fait lui-même sur le doigt de Bilbon.

« Cet anneau je t'offre comme ma promesse extérieure que tu m'es bien-aimé et que tu seras chéri pour toujours, jura-t-il. »

L'anneau était une coutume des hobbits partagée par les hommes, et une que Thorin avait refusé de ne pas avoir dans la cérémonie.

Il tira ensuite doucement sur une mèche de cheveux de Bilbon et y fit la tresse qu'il avait pratiquée si longtemps. La perle qu'il y glissa était forgée en mithril avec une petite veine dorée la traversant, des branches et racines d'arbres tressées à travers la perle cylindrique.

« Cette perle je t'offre comme mon vœu solennel, de te chérir et de te réconforter, en temps de difficulté comme de paix. »

Quand il relâcha la tresse, elle se balança doucement jusqu'à venir reposer juste sous l'oreille de Bilbon. Elle touchait presque le sourire qui traversait son visage.

Drogon s'avança avec les gages de Bilbon, et le simple anneau de mithril glissa sans effort sur le doigt du nain. Thorin cligna des yeux, réellement surpris.

« Je, um, je l'ai fabriquée, murmura Bilbon. Ça m'a pris du temps, je ne suis pas le meilleur dans une forge, et le mithril est difficile à travailler. Mais je suis censé faire mon propre gage, et Dwalin est un bon professeur. »

Thorin entendit Dwalin se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre avec gêne derrière lui, probablement très embarrassé devant le compliment.

« C'est vrai, approuva Thorin avec pour seul objectif de rendre Dwalin encore plus rouge. »

Cela lui laissait le temps de se remettre du fait que Bilbon avait travaillé dans une forge pour _lui_.

Gandalf s'éclaircit la gorge, et Bilbon sursauta.

« Oui, désolé. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour avant de dire d'une voix forte et assurée :

« Cet anneau, je t'offre comme promesse solennelle que tu es premier dans mon cœur et mon âme, que je ne te délaisserai jamais, et que tu es à moi. »

Il tripota autre chose dans sa main, et Thorin fut encore plus stupéfait de la perle qu'il produisit. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour que Bilbon commence à défaire sa tresse d'intention, avant de commencer à y mettre la tresse d'un jeune marié, similaire à celle que Thorin avait mis dans ses boucles. Thorin eut un aperçu de la perle avant que Bilbon ne la glisse, le mithril brillant à la lueur des bougies pendant de l'arbre, et vit une lettre T avec le long sommet de la lettre se courbant autour d'un plus petit B. Thorin fronça les sourcils et regarda Bilbon de côté quand celui-ci finit de nouer la tresse. Bilbon haussa légèrement les épaules, mais le rougissement était revenu.

« Tu m'as porté. Tu m'as protégé. C'est à ça que je pense, quand je pense à toi : enroulé autour de moi, à me protéger. Mon bouclier. »

Jamais auparavant Thorin ne s'était senti si grand et fort, et pourtant si humble et petit à la fois. La perle pendait comme un poids et une promesse.

« Avec ces gages vous avez affirmé vos liens devant vos témoins. Je vous déclare mariés puisse votre vie ensemble être longue et bénie, dit Gandalf. »

Il parla assez fort pour que ceux qui étaient rassemblés à la base de la colline l'entendent. Une acclamation monta avant même que Thorin ne se penche en avant et n'appuie ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbon. Il avait un goût sucré, comme des framboises, et Thorin savait que _cela_ était fait exprès. Il laissa sa langue sortir pour goûter son bien-aimé, et Bilbon poussa un petit gémissement. Les convenanc_e_s, il devait se rappeler des convenances, avec Bilbon et lui-même devant tout Hobbitbourg, mais avec la bouche chaude de Bilbon sur la sienne, ses lèvres humides et implorant d'être mordues et embrassées, ses bras et ses mains rêvant de tenir son hobbit, il devenait difficile de se souvenir de ça.

Un brusque coup de tonnerre fut le seul avertissement qu'ils reçurent avant que la pluie n'arrive. Des cris se firent entendre quand elle commença à tomber. Même à travers les nombreuses branches entremêlées au-dessus d'eux, la pluie se fraya un chemin, et le vent souffla la pluie à travers la colline. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le tronc de l'arbre, où les branches étaient plus épaisses. Thorin enveloppa Bilbon dans ses bras pour essayer de l'abriter de la météo, la chemise blanche déjà trempée sous ses mains.

Quand il observa son bien-aimé, Bilbon souriait largement, malgré les boucles mouillés qui pendaient sur son visage.

« Mon époux, murmura-t-il. »

Thorin appuya son front contre celui de Bilbon.

« Mon époux, murmura-t-il à son tour. »

Ils rejoindraient la fête dans un court instant. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Bilbon et lui contre l'arbre à cœur, la pluie soufflant et tombant joyeusement autour d'eux, rien de plus important que son _é__poux_ dans ses bras où était sa place.

(-)

Remontant le long de l'allée vers Cul-de-Sac, les lanternes fournissant la seule lumière dans le soir et la pluie, Bilbon marmonna :

« _Voilà_ pourquoi je voulais ma veste. Pour des poches où mettre des choses comme les mouchoirs. »

Ce dont il n'aurait pas eu besoin si quelqu'un avait pensé à se souvenir qu'un mouchoir était censé lier les poignets des mariés pour leur première danse. Et bien sûr, sans sa veste, Bilbon n'en avait pas sur lui.

La pluie tombait toujours, mais était loin d'être aussi forte qu'avant, quand l'orage avait commencé. Quand bien même, il aurait voulu avoir quelque chose pour se couvrir. Sa chemise était pratiquement détrempée et lui collait à la peau, et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit, c'était que Thorin lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il devait s'inquiéter. Étant donné la façon dont Thorin l'avait regardé, comme s'il était la créature la plus belle qu'il avait jamais vue, Bilbon avait acquiescé. C'était drôle : un regard de son époux, et toutes les inquiétudes quant à son apparence avaient disparu.

Bilbon sourit à nouveau. Son _époux_. Il ne risquait pas de s'en lasser. Il remonta rapidement le chemin et entra dans Cul-de-Sac_,_ impatient d'être à l'intérieur et d'allumer quelques lampes.

« Tu vas encore te sauver ? »

Bilbon s'arrêta, sa bonne humeur retombant immédiatement. Lobélia. Il aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre, il aurait réellement dû. Il n'avait pas vu la femme de toute la journée, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas là. Il maintint le sourire sur son visage quand il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle ressemblait à un rat noyé, même dans la faible lueur des lanternes du soir, ses cheveux partout sur son visage. Cela l'aida à garder le sourire.

« Je fais la fête, en fait, lui dit-il. Tu n'as pas de félicitations pour moi ?

\- Pour toi, certainement, dit-elle, les bras croisés. Tu te maries à un roi, n'est-ce pas quelque chose ?

\- Quelque chose en effet, dit-il en hochant rapidement la tête. Bonne soirée, Lobélia. »

Il avait juré à Thorin de revenir tout de suite, et une joute verbale avec Lobélia n'allait pas l'aider à ce que ce soit rapide.

« Faut-il le féliciter lui, cela dit, étant donné _ce_ qu'il a épousé ? »

Bilbon se figea. Lobélia, voyant sa chance, la saisit.

« Tu as toujours été l'élément bizarre même ta mère était mieux intégrée, dit-elle par-dessus le bruit de la pluie. Et ensuite tu es parti à l'aventure, rien que ça, et tu t'es retrou_vé _mêlé à de terribles, horribles choses. Tu reviens avec à peine plus que la peau sur les os, loin d'être un hobbit convenable, et tes pieds sont tout éraflés et pleins de cicatrices ! On les voit à chaque pas que tu fais ! »

Il appuya ses pieds si fort dans le sol que sa cheville protesta. Ses doigts étaient figés sur la poignée, froids et mouillés par la pluie.

« Les cicatrices sont un symbole de survie, dit Bilbon en la fixant durement. Ce que j'ai fait, soit dit en passant.

\- Et tu as tout le monde qui te prend en pitié, répliqua Lobélia d'un ton mordant. Pauvre Bilbon Sacquet, il est allé en _Mordor_, bien sûr qu'il ne ressemble plus tellement à un hobbit ! Eh bien, tu ne ressemble certainement pas à un nain, non plus. Ce qui nous mène à ma question : qu'est-ce qu'un _roi_ gagne à t'épouser ? Pourquoi je lui offrirais des félicitations ? »

Bilbon essaya de trouver l'air pour respirer, mais ses paroles étaient comme des couteaux dans son cœur, s'enfonçant profondément dans chaque terrible pensée qu'il avait eu pendant _si longtemps_ pendant le voyage, après que l'euphorie de la demande de Thorin ait laissé place à la réalité et à la vérité, cette horrible vérité de-

« Qu'est-ce qu'il obtient là-dedans ? Tu ne peux pas lui donner d'enfants, tu ne peux rien lui offrir de plus qu'un lit chaud, et tu ne peux même pas faire ça comme un vrai hobbit, parce que tu n'es plus vraiment un vrai hobbit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es maigrichon et pas très agréable à regarder-

\- J'ai sauvé la Terre du Milieu, dit Bilbon – et il blâmait la pluie froide qui le laissait trempé pour le tremblement de sa voix. Je vous ai tous sauvés, chacun d'entre vous, et je l'ai fait parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ce terrible, horrible Anneau, et tu ne comprendras jamais ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il aurait fait à la terre.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Il t'épouse par responsabilité, par gratitude ? Ou par pitié ? »

Bilbon s'avança vers elle à grands pas, avec une telle détermination que Lobélia recula, la peur dans les yeux. Ce fut seulement quand il vit cela qu'il prit une respiration et serra les poings.

« Tu ne sais _rien_ de Thorin et moi ne prétends pas le contraire. Juste parce que tu es malheureuse dans la vie ne te donne pas le droit d'essayer de la rendre misérable pour les autres. Le festin du mariage est ouvert à tout le monde, mais crois-moi, Lobélia, si tu essayes de parler à mon époux, je demanderai à son garde de te jeter dehors. Bonne soirée ! »

Et il saisit brusquement la porte derrière lui et la claqua.

Puis il resta debout et trembla. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était exactemen_t_ ce qu'il avait craint, exactement ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu regarder de près. Mais c'était vrai, tout était vrai.

Vaguement, il enregistra qu'il se laissait glisser au sol dans l'arche près du salon, son dos s'appuyant contre le bois. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et baissa la tête. Ses cheveux gouttaient silencieusement sur le sol dans les ténèbres de la maison.

Gandalf avait eu raison : la tombe de sa mère, le miroir, les enfants au marché... tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec les problèmes eux-mêmes et tout à voir avec le plus gros problème : Bilbon lui-même. Ils étaient tous des rappels de tout ce que Bilbon ne pouvait pas faire correctement.

Sa mère, la voix qui l'avait aidé pendant son voyage mais lui rappelait trop les voyages eux-mêmes, son instabilité mentale tandis qu'il hallucinait, son incapacité à rester fort. Le miroir, qui lui rappelait les cicatrices et chaque imperfection et _inconvenance_ qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à ce dont il devait avoir l'air, maintenant, au hobbit qu'il était, différent de celui que Thorin avait rencontré et dont il était d'abord tombé amoureux. Et les enfants, les enfants dont il savait que tous les nains rêvaient. Les enfants que Thorin avait regardés avec des yeux si grands et joyeux, et Bilbon était en train de lui prendre ça.

Est-ce que Thorin voulait vraiment être collé et lié à lui pour toute l'éternité ? Il essaya de se souvenir de la joie qu'il avait ressentie quand Thorin lui avait offert sa perle, l'arbre assorti à sa broche, l'anneau entremêlé sur son doigt qu'il portait encore maintenant, mais elle avait disparu face aux paroles trop vraies de Lobélia. Qu'avait gagné Thorin en épousant Bilbon ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Mon Oncle ? »

Bilbon renifla, attirant l'attention de Kili vers lui.

« Il n'est pas là, dit Bilbon à mi-voix. Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Je parlais de vous, vous savez, dit Kili. »

Il s'accroupit devant Bilbon, affichant un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Vous êtes mon oncle aussi, maintenant. Celui de Fili aussi. Vous ne voulez pas savoir à quel point on est extatiques à ce sujet, ça ne ferait que nous embarrasser. »

Bilbon essaya de sourire, parce qu'il devait se lever, il devait retourner à la fête. Mais un seul regard au visage de Kili lui dit qu'il ne ferait que perdre son temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Kili. Je sais que la pluie est triste, mais c'est une pluie charmante, si ça fait du sens. Et vous ratez une fête merveilleuse. Juste pour Thorin et vous.

\- J'ai juste, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute, dit Bilbon – et soudain il implorait Kili. Juste une minute, je vais me reprendre, juste, ne le dites pas à votre oncle.

\- Me dire quoi ? »

La soirée ne pourrait pas être pire si Bilbon explosait. Il pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux, sentant des feux d'artifice exploser derrière. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Thorin était toujours debout là, Primula et Dwalin derrière lui. Esmeralda et Bifur et Drogon étaient juste derrière eux, essoufflés d'avoir couru.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Esmeralda d'une voix haletante. »

Thorin semblait complètement éberlué, et Bilbon se sentit terrible d'_e_n être la cause, de les avoir tous inquiétés, mais il ne put trouver sa voix. Primula le regardait avec des yeux qui en savaient trop, et elle ne dit qu'un mot :

« Lobélia ? »

Bilbon détourna les yeux. Primula poussa un grognement qui fit reculer jusqu'à Kili.

« Je vais lui botter les fesses, jura Primula. Je te jure que je vais lui tordre le cou, Bilbon.

\- Pas si je la trouve d'abord, jura Esmeralda. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Je crois que ce serait mieux si nous laissions Bilbon et Thorin seuls un moment, mesdames, dit Kili. »

Il serra le bras de Bilbon pour le réconforter avant de se lever. Entre Drogon et Kili ils firent sortir tout le monde, puis la porte se referma. Bilbon baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et observa des gouttes glisser le long de ses jambes.

Au bout d'un long moment, les bottes de Thorin se dirigèrent lentement vers Bilbon. Puis ce ne furent pas ses bottes mais ses genoux, ses jambes repliées sous lui pour s'agenouiller devant Bilbon. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et baissa encore plus la tête.

Une main douce s'enroula sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Bilbon se détesta pour la façon dont ses yeux brûlaient devant le doux contact. Le visage de Thorin était calme mais impassible, comme s'il réprimait ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient, et Bilbon se détesta d'autant plus.

« Qui est Lobélia ? demanda d'abord Thorin.

\- Une cousine, marmonna Bilbon. Terrible femme. Elle l'a toujours été.

\- Les Sacquet de Besace dont tu parlais ? Ceux qui ont contesté la propriété de Primula et Drogon sur Cul-de-Sac ? »

Bilbon hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient fait des histoires. Bilbon ne s'était attendu à rien de moins, ce qui était pourquoi il avait envoyé une lettre directement au Thain. On ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter avec le Thain.

Les doigts de Thorin étaient légèrement mouillés mais frais contre le visage de Bilbon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Thorin. »

Bilbon renifla.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? demanda-t-il amèrement. Ce qui compte c'est que c'était vrai, et j'ai juste, je ne veux juste pas y penser. »

Non, il avait été content de vivre dans sa joyeuse bulle de fiançailles et d'un pardon qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Est-ce que Thorin s'était vraiment senti assez coupable pour demander la main de Bilbon ?

« Elle a remis en question le fait que tu m'épouses ?

\- Elle a fait une constatation sur le fait que tu m'épouses, _moi._ »

Le silence tomba. La pluie frappait les vitres, un bruit discret et _ca_lmant qui était aussi familier pour Bilbon que la sensation des doigts de Thorin l'était désormais. Il voulut s'appuyer contre ce contact, pendre ce qu'il pouvait avant que la bulle éclate.

Quand Thorin soupira et reprit la parole, ce n'était pas ce à quoi Bilbon s'était attendu.

« Elle a dit que tu étais un mauvais choix pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu es d'accord. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux et croisa le regard de Thorin. Thorin avait l'air triste mais entendu, et Bilbon déglutit.

« Comment... »

Il réalisa que Thorin n'était pas surpris par ses paroles, était presque résigné, et le nœud de son estomac ressemblait à une pierre.

« Tu attendais cela. Que je dise cela.

\- Oui. Depuis un certain temps, en fait. »

Thorin prit une inspiration.

« Je n'ai pas avancé le mariage pour moi, même si je ne voulais rien de plus que tes mains dans les miennes aussi vite que possible. Là, je ne t'ai pas menti. Mais je l'ai avancé pour _toi_. Parce que je sais... je sais que tu es incertain de la place que tu tiens dans mon cœur.

\- Jamais, dit férocement Bilbon, incendiant Thorin du regard. _Jamais,_ je sais que tu m'aimes. Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'aime, argumenta Thorin. »

Bilbon se tut, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse répondre à _ça._ Pas quand c'était vrai.

« Je voulais que tu aies le mariage pour que tu saches que je ne vais pas te quitter. Je n'irai nulle part sans toi. Où tu iras, j'irai. J'ai bien des erreurs à réparer, des regrets que je dois faire pardonner. Ces anneaux, ces perles, ce sont un symbole pour toi et moi que nous sommes liés ensemble, par le cœur et l'âme. »

Il eut un sourire si triste que Bilbon voulut tendre la main et l'effacer, lui donner quelque chose pour vraiment sourire.

« Et je suis heureux de l'avoir fait, car depuis que je suis entré, ta main est fermée sur ta perle. »

Son anneau était aussi appuyé contre la perle, clinquant juste de la bonne façon, et Bilbon lâcha la perle avec culpabilité. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant, qui traînait sa couverture préférée ou sa peluche pour se sentir plus en sécurité.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une perle ou d'un anneau pour savoir que tu m'aimes, dit encore Bilbon. Ce sont des gestes adorables, et leur signification est au-delà-

\- Bilbon, coupa gentiment Thorin. »

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant soudain être de nouveau dans la tente, n'être jamais parti chercher les stupides mouchoirs, être en train de danser avec son époux tandis que tout le monde acclamait et portait un toast. Pas assis dans sa vieille maison sombre et silencieuse, son époux à genoux devant lui avec chagrin, regret, et inquiétude dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas ainsi que leur mariage devait se passer. Il était censé être heureux.

Mais les paroles de Lobélia n'avaient fait que briser l'illusion que Bilbon avait placée autour de lui-même. Parce que Thorin avait raison : il doutait de l'amour offert si librement. Il avait passé tant de temps à parcourir la Terre du Milieu sur sa route vers le Mordor, pendant lequel les derniers mots de Thorin envers lui avaient été pleins de rage ou d'une confusion qu'il n'avait pas comprise. Puis, quand il était revenu, on lui avait offert tant d'amour qu'il n'avait pas su quoi en faire. Alors il l'avait pris et l'avait gardé contre lui comme Smaug avait gardé son or, refusant de le lâcher, et essayant de ne pas se demander pourquoi on le lui avait offert.

Thorin soupira.

« J'ai peur de ne pas t'avoir rendu service, dit-il, et Bilbon se figea. Je ne t'ai pas laissé être en colère contre moi. J'ai simplement imploré ton pardon, car j'étais égoïste et c'était ce que je désirais plus que tout. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais eu le temps d'être en colère contre moi, dit Thorin. Tu méritais de fulminer et tempêter contre moi, et je t'ai pris cela quand j'ai imploré ton pardon. Nous... n'avons pas vraiment parlé de cette journée dans la salle du trône. De l'Arkenstone-

\- C'est dans le passé, fini, insista Bilbon. Ça va.

\- Et _ça_, c'est exactement ce que je craignais que tu allais dire, dit Thorin. »

Maintenant au moins il semblait frustré et non mélancolique.

« Comment peux-tu simplement l'ignorer ?

\- Ce n'était pas toi, dit fermement Bilbon. C'était la fièvre de l'or qui parlait. Tu ne me dirais jamais ça.

\- Et si ç'avait été moi ? demanda Thorin. »

Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, et Bilbon se figea.

« Et si ç'avait vraiment été moi qui parlais ?

\- Ce n'était _pas_-

\- Et si ça l'était ?

\- Ça ne l'était pas, ça ne l'était pas, dit Bilbon, sa voix montant de plus en plus dans les aigus. Je sais que ce n'était pas-

\- Comment ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes, cria Bilbon. Je l'ai vu sur la route vers Erebor, dans la broche que tu m'as offerte, à quel point j'étais _bien-aimé_ et à quel point tu t'es battu à travers la Terre du Milieu pour me parler et me retrouver au Mordor sans une pensée pour toi-même, que tu aurais dû prendre, espèce de nain obstiné, sais-tu que je serais mort s'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit, parce que je t'aime ! »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans l_e_ foyer. Il y avait un triomphe dans le regard de Thorin, mais aussi du soulagement. Bilbon laissa ses propres mots s'imprégner et sentit le poids de la vérité.

« Est-ce que tu attendais ça, aussi ?

\- L'attendre, non, mais je l'espérais, admit Thorin. Je savais que c'était la vérité, mais je voulais que tu le saches aussi. Que tu le croies. »

Il saisit les deux mains de Bilbon entre les siennes, puis marqua une pause quand Bilbon s'immobilisa. Soigneusement il retourna les mains du hobbit de façon à ce que ses paumes soient vers le haut. Dans la faible lueur, Bilbon savait que Thorin pouvait voir les légères cicatrices qui restaient.

Gentiment Thorin se pencha et appuya ses lèvres sur la paume de Bilbon. Les yeux de Bilbon brûlèrent tandis qu'il observait Thorin en faire autant sur l'autre main. Quand Thorin leva les yeux vers lui, il ne put se retenir et se jeta sur lui, faisant presque tomber le nain en arrière. Il fusa presque ses lèvres à celles de son époux, s'accrochant à ses cheveux et tresses mouillés. Les mains de Thorin étaient larges et chaudes contre sa chemise trempée, et Bilbon frissonna. Une promesse, Thorin avait fait une promesse. Thorin ne partait nulle part.

« Redis-le-moi, haleta Bilbon quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer. Redis-moi ta promesse. »

Thorin entoura son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je te jure que je ne te quitterai jamais, que je serai toujours à tes côtés, que je t'aimerai et te chérirai toujours, car tu es à moi, jura Thorin. Tu es à _moi,_ Bilbon Sacquet. Et si quelqu'un doit s'inquiéter de pourquoi l'autre l'a épousé, ce devrait être moi. La plus grande créature qui ait jamais vécu, qui a détruit le Mordor et Sauron tout seul, a accepté de m'épouser, _moi._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai à t'offrir ?

\- Ton cœur, murmura Bilbon. Ton cœur, ton âme, c'est tout ce que je veux. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

\- Et c'est tout ce que je veux de toi, lui dit Thorin. _Voilà_ pourquoi je t'ai épousé. Parce que je t'aime, et qu'être séparé de toi était la pire chose que j'aie jamais vécue. L'agonie de ne pas savoir où tu étais, la peur que je ressentais pour toi... Je ne veut pas revivre cela. Je t'aime_,_ et tu ne pourras jamais savoir exactement à quel point je t'aime. »

Oh, Bilbon pouvait deviner. L'euphorie de la cérémonie du mariage était revenue, mais il y avait aussi une chaleur tranquille qui n'était ni excitée ni sourde. C'était comme une lente brûlure dans son cœur qui l'agrippait et l'enveloppait dans sa chaleur, et Bilbon se souvint du jour où Thorin avait placé la broche sur lui pour la première fois. C'était _ça_ qu'il avait ressenti alors. C'était à _ça_ que ressemblait l'amour de Thorin.

Il appuya son front contre celui de Thorin. Thorin frotta son nez contre celui de Bilbon, le chatouillant juste assez pour faire monter un grand sourire au visage de Bilbon.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Thorin, juste... »

Thorin le fit taire.

« Toi et moi devons encore parler. Mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Plus tard, je veux entendre les mots et la vérité dans ton cœur.

\- Ce ne sont pas de belles vérités, admit doucement Bilbon. Sur moi, ou... ce jour-là.

\- Je voudrais les avoir, dit Thorin. Chacune d'entre elles. Car ton cœur est à moi autant que mon cœur est à toi. »

Pendant une demi-seconde, les paroles de Lobélia refirent surface, mais Bilbon les accepta cette fois pour une raison différente.

« Je ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-il. »

Il éloigna une mèche de cheveux du visage de Thorin.

« Vraiment pas. »

Thorin eut un léger rire et secoua la tête.

« C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, bien-aimé. Mais je vais être un nain égoïste et te prendre quand même. »

La pluie s'était adoucie pendant qu'ils parlaient, et Bilbon entendait maintenant les traces de la musique sous l'arbre des fêtes.

« Tu peux m'aider à trouver un mouchoir, lui dit Bilbon. Il m'en faut un pour pouvoir danser avec mon époux. »

Le sourire de Thorin était trop brillant et contagieux pour que Bilbon ne sourie pas en retour. Son cœur semblait plus léger et en paix qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un certain temps. Ils avaient encore des choses à dire. Peut-être que Bilbon _avait_ pardonné trop facilement. Mais tout ce qu'il avait voulu était la gentillesse et l'amour qu'avait offert Thorin. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à envisager que même s'il disait la vérité, s'il disait à Thorin ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là, la gentillesse et l'amour seraient quand même offerts.

Apparemment c'était le cas.

Il laissa Thorin le hisser sur ses pieds.

« J'ai des mouchoirs dans mon sac dans la chambre, dit-il.

\- Chambre ?

\- … Après réflexion, tu devrais rester m'attendre ici. Sinon on ne partira jamais.

\- Vu l'état de ta chemise, je ne peux pas te contredire. »

Bilbon rougit tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la chambre, suivi par le doux rire de Thorin.

(-)

La danse s'était bien passée et, heureusement pour Thorin, la chemise de Bilbon avait suffisamment séché pour que Thorin ne soit pas tenté de renoncer aux convenances et d'entraîner Bilbon plus loin de la fête. Les peurs et les doutes qui avaient mis longtemps à venir, avaient déjà fait cela une fois.

Il aurait dû savoir que les ombres dans les yeux de Bilbon avaient tout à voir avec le doute de soi et pas une peur du mariage. Mais les propres peurs de Thorin au sujet de l'angoisse de Bilbon l'avaient forcé à se taire. Quand Bilbon n'était pas revenu après être allé cherché un mouchoir, la compagnie s'était levée immédiatement, laissant les hobbits continuer à trinquer et faire la fête. C'était difficile de se joindre aux frivolités quand le souvenir d'avoir perdu Bilbon était bien trop près.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kili les avait devancés et avait trouvé Bilbon. Mais voir Bilbon recroquevillé dans le noir, l'air à moitié noyé et enveloppé de chagrin, avait immédiatement arrêté le cœur de Thorin. Il avait entendu le nom de la personne responsable, un nom qu'il était certain que son peuple retiendrait pour lui, et puis tout n'avait été que Bilbon, et les peurs de Bilbon, et pire que tout, le _doute_ de Bilbon. Son plan de hâter le mariage, pour mettre de côté toutes les peurs et les inquiétudes de Bilbon, n'avait servi à rien.

Bilbon était maintenant appuyé_ c_ontre lui avec un soupir satisfait. Des hobbits étaient venus à leur table à de nombreuses reprises cette nuit-là, leur adressant leurs vœux. Un certain Hamfast Gamegie était passé et avait été si enthousiaste et heureux de voir Bilbon que Thorin avait failli lui offrir un siège à leur table. Il était clair pour tout le monde que Bilbon avait manqué au hobbit, et qu'il avait manqué à Bilbon. De bons amis, donc. Thorin jeta un regard à son propre ami qui en ce moment même buvait joyeusement de la bière, sous les encouragements constants des hobbits autour de lui.

Sur la piste désignée, les hobbits dansaient au son des violons et des tambours et des flûtes qui jouaient. La pluie dehors ne faisait qu'un léger accompagnement, sans même assombrir les musiques joyeuses. Kili était sur la piste de danse avec Legolas, les enfants hobbits dansant autour d'eux. Même Tauriel dansait avec Esmeralda, qui semblait extatique de sa partenaire de danse.

« Un amour en bouton, murmura Bilbon. Son premier. Elle est absolument mordue de Tauriel. »

Il devait l'admettre, c'était exactement ce dont ça avait l'air.

« Tu crois que Tauriel le sait ?

\- C'est une elfe je m'inquiéterais pour ses yeux si elle ne le savait pas. »

Thorin renifla et enroula un bras autour de Bilbon. La chemise blanche était globalement sèche, mais elle tombait toujours lâche autour de Bilbon, caressant doucement sa peau. C'était loin d'être aussi tentant que ça l'avait été plus tôt, quand elle avait collé à sa peau et montré des aperçus alléchants du corps en-dessous.

« Ils ont l'air heureux, commenta Bilbon. »

Il parlait de Kili et Legolas, et détourna heureusement Thorin de la chaleur qui grandissait en lui. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour que la nuit de noces semblait souligner tout ce qu'il y avait d'attirant chez l'être aimé, vous laissant encore plus désireux qu'avant, et elle avait eu raison. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir désiré son bien-aimé autant que maintenant, sachant que Bilbon était à lui. Et cette maudite chemise ne l'aidait pas.

Bilbon le regardait maintenant en haussant les sourcils et Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Surtout avec les enfants qui riaient et dansaient autour d'eux.

« Les enfants sont probablement les plus heureux, commenta Bilbon. »

Il regardait toujours Thorin, cependant. Thorin fronça légèrement les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la façon dont Bilbon était arrivé au marché plus tôt dans la journée : tendu et observant Thorin et les enfants avec une nervosité qu'il n'avait pas comprise. Maintenant, maintenant il comprenait.

« J'imagine, oui. Mais Kili est probablement ravi de danser avec eux. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants parmi les nains, et chaque enfant est une bénédiction. Je suis content, cela dit, d'avoir fait ma part d'éducation de petits. Kili et Fili étaient difficiles. Joyeusement difficiles, mais difficiles quand même. »

Bilbon sembla presque fondre dans ses bras, tant la tension se dissipa vite.

« Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Non. J'ai deux fils, dont l'un montera sur le trône le jour venu, et l'autre l'aidera à diriger. Je n'ai pas besoin d'enfants à moins qu'ils ne soient ceux de Fili.

\- Je crois que, quand ce jour viendra, nous dirons tous, oh, quelle est l'expression ? 'Mahal nous vienne en aide' ? »

Thorin renifla un rire qui était complètement indigne et absolument pas convenable pour un roi. Bilbon souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Vous avons-nous corrompu, Maître Sacquet ? demanda Thorin, riant toujours.

\- Je ne sais pas je crois que je _vous_ ai corrompu, Maître Écu-de-Chêne. Et tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est porter une chemise blanche. »

Tandis que Thorin faisait mine de froncer les sourcils dans sa direction, tandis que Bilbon r_iai_t, Thorin se surprit à profiter de la lumière qui était revenue dans les yeux de Bilbon. Bilbon avait été heureux à Erebor, avait été content et amoureux. Mais il y avait aussi une nervosité présente qui n'avait fait que grandir tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du mariage. Maintenant, maintenant elle avait disparu, et à sa place se trouvait l'étincelle qui avait porté Bilbon à travers le Mordor, que Thorin avait vue le jour où il avait demandé à Bilbon de l'épouser.

Ils devaient encore parler. Mais Thorin était déterminé à ne jamais laisser cette étincelle s'éteindre à nouveau.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de Bilbon.

« Mon bien-aimé, murmura-t-il.

\- Mon époux, répondit Bilbon sur le même ton, et Thorin sourit. »

_A moi. Mon Bilbon, mon époux, mon c__héri et bien-aimé et unique amour._

Il contempla les anneaux sur leurs doigts, sentit le poids de sa perle dans ses cheveux. Et assis là, dans la Comté, la pluie juste en-dehors de la tente sous laquelle ils faisaient la fête, Thorin se sentit peut-être plus heureux que jamais dans sa vie.

Et quand Dwalin se leva enfin et laissa échapper un rot dont Thorin aurait juré qu'on l'avait entendu jusqu'à Erebor, faisant acclamer les hobbits et Bilbon rire si fort qu'il en pleura, Thorin sut que c'était vrai.

(-)

**Pfiou ! 15 461 mots en français. 32 pages et demi sur Open Office. Même le chapitre sur la bataille du Gondor n'était pas si long...**

**Je vous avais bien dit que Bilbon avait pardonné un peu vite à Thorin ! Je le comprends, bien sûr, mais c'était une fausse bonne idée. Parce que tous les reproches qu'il peut avoir à lui faire auront empirés avec le temps et le fait de les avoir retenus.**

**Au sujet du tutoiement/vouvoiement : Je suis incapable d'imaginer des voeux de mariage avec le 'vous'. Et une fois que j'ai commencé avec le 'tu', je le garde^^ Bilbon tutoiera aussi Fili et Kili par la suite, quand il aura pris l'habitude.**

**On voit un certain nombre de hobbits dans cet OS, donc petit rappel de qui est qui, pour ceux qui auraient oublié.**

**Primula et Drogon : Les parents de Frodon.**

**Esmeralda Touque : Future épouse de Saradoc Brandebouc, mère de Meriadoc Brandebouc. Oui, c'est la maman de Merry.**

**Hamfast Gamegie : Le père de Sam.**

**Lobélia Sacquet de Besace : La présente-t-on encore ?**


	3. Ne tolérera pas

**Elodie : Je ne peux rien dire pour Gimli et Tauriel, mais même s'ils finissent en couple, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite !**

**Citwhoille : Non mais t'inquiète pas, on est toutes susceptibles de se retrouver à l'asile si notre famille nous voyait lire des fics... (Ou en écrire, ajoute ma beta – qui pour une fois a eu accès aux ràr) Je vais te répondre point par point, du coup^^ 1) Tauriel : si elle met un terme à son célibat, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Elfe-hobbit n'a pas été fait, mais y a la différence de taille, considérable, à prendre en compte... Encore que la petite taille des hobbits serait bien pratique pour _certaines_ activités mais on va rien dire de plus pour rester dans le rating de la fic. **

**2) Eh oui, sacré portrait de famille, n'est-ce pas ? 3) Hmm en matière de sexy-ness, Thorin est une sacrée compétition pour Kili, je trouve. 4) Ah non mais moi aussi pendant le mariage j'ai eu des pensées impures, tu as vu cette tension sexuelle ? Ne salive pas sur ton ordinateur, il risque de ne pas apprécier. 5) Je sens que Lobélia va devenir le nouveau Denethor... Tout le monde la déteste pour l'instant, _mais_... *n'en dira pas plus***

**Noooo Aime : Et j'adore tes reviews pour la même raison, donc tout le monde est content ! Bon alors ta remarque sur l'asthme incompatible avec le fait de cracher du feu m'a donné l'image d'un dragon asthmatique. Une Ent femelle ? Mais on sait pas de quoi elles ont l'air, ni si elles ont mauvais caractère... (D'ailleurs je me disais qu'elles étaient peut-être dans la forêt autour de la Comté... Vu que les arbres sont censés être vivants là-bas...)**

**Non, ce n'était pas un Two-shot. Les two-shot seront publiés en deux fois, avec Partie 1 et Partie 2 à côté du titre de chapitre. Fili et Kili étant des princes, et jeunes, c'est logique qu'ils aient des chaperons. Thorin et Bilbon peuvent s'en passer vu qu'ils sont plus vieux.**

**Je vois très bien à quel anneau tu as pensé. Étrangement, moi c'est surtout pendant le mariage que j'avais ce genre d'idées. Je ne dirai rien sur Tauriel et Gimli :p D'ailleurs je rappelle que pour l'instant Gimli est l'équivalent d'un ado de 18 ans, tandis que Tauriel je lui donnerais plutôt dans les 25 en âge humain.**

**Si tu as trouvé Dwalin trop chou, ce chapitre va te plaire. Bilbon aussi subtil que Kili... en même temps c'est le jour de son mariage, il a le droit ! La scène de la tombe m'a tirée des larmes. Et j'ai fondu quand Thorin s'est présenté. Si tu aimes cette vision de Belladone, je te conseille de lire des fics AU en anglais, où Thorin et Bilbon se rencontrent quand ils sont plus jeunes. Il y a plein de BAMF!Bella. Oui, Kili souffre de PTSD, en même temps vu ce qu'il a vécu c'est normal... **

**Une cloche à Gandalf. Merci pour l'image mentale, entre ça et le dragon asthmatique je vais bientôt avoir de quoi écrire toute une crack!fic et j'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment ! Oui Bilbon est très anxieux, mais ça se comprend ! Et Bifur est juste génial.**

**Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire si Primula et Drogon vont quand même mourir ? Gagne une question gratuite et tu pourras l'utiliser pour ça si tu y tiens ! Je crois que tu es la plus modérée vis-à-vis de Lobélia, dis donc. Pour Esmeralda... Si je devais lui donner un âge humain, je dirais qu'elle a 14-15 ans tout au plus pour l'instant. Donc Tauriel est juste son premier béguin... Du coup je doute qu'elle soit intéressée. C'est très flatteur bien sûr (j'ai été dans cette position) mais ça ne mènera nulle part pour le moment. Les enfants de Fili et Dernwyn... Petit spoiler cadeau, ils ne vont pas mettre longtemps à arriver.**

**justelaura : Ce chapitre-là devrait être plus facile à survivre. Pour Lobélia, voir remarque ci-dessus : c'est le nouveau Denethor. L'explication entre les mariés est loin d'être finie, mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.**

**Julindy : Pour Essé, même réponse qu'à No : pour l'instant c'est l'équivalent d'une ado de 15 ans qui a son premier béguin. Comme toi, la scène où Thorin parle à Bella comme une 'vraie' personne m'a touchée. Le POV Bifur a plu à tout le monde, je suis contente. Lobélia est insupportable, mais était nécessaire... Oui, tout va devoir sortir, mais pas aujourd'hui...**

**aliena wyvern : Tout le monde a détesté Lobélia, elle fait l'unanimité XD Quand je dis que c'est le nouveau Denethor...**

**Ne tolérera pas**

Résumé : Suite immédiate de 'je protégerai votre cœur de la tempête'. Lobélia Sacquet de Besace est une terrible commère et une horrible hobbit. Ce sont des choses que Dwalin accepterait beaucoup mieux si elle n'avait pas fait de mal à Bilbon.

Parce que Bilbon est de sa famille, et personne ne touche à sa famille. Pas tant que Dwalin sera là.

Ou Esmeralda, ou Primula, ou Kili ou Legolas. Ce qui veut dire que, si Dwalin veut faire craquer Lobélia le premier, il va devoir faire vite.

(-)

Elle fut remarquablement facile à trouver. Même sans Primula et Esmeralda en train de _grogner_ (et ça, Dwalin était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre) dans la direction générale de la hobbit, il était certain qu'il aurait pu repérer Lobélia Sacquet de Besace au milieu d'une foule. Pour commencer, elle était la seule hobbit à des kilomètres à la ronde en train de froncer les sourcils le reste dormait encore suite aux célébrations de la nuit dernière, ou se saluaient joyeusement tandis que le jour se levait avec un peu de soleil et des nuages partout.

Deuxièmement, elle était la seule hobbit qui se dirigeait d'un air renfrogné dans la direction d_e_ Cul-de-Sac, perchée juste devant comme un vautour prêt à frapper. Dwalin avait abattu beaucoup de vautours à une époque pour sauver des membres de son peuple qui étaient proches de la mort mais pas encore complètement. Et penser à Bilbon et la mort n'était pas une association d'idées qui lui plaisait. Il se souvenait de ce dont Bilbon avait eu l'air dans les bras, après la chute de Sauron : petit, pâle, en sang et quasiment mort. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Bilbon traîner les pieds avec sa canne pendant qu'il guérissait, grimaçant à chaque pas sur sa cheville droite. Sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet à part pour éloigner les autres quand ils venaient s'inquiéter.

D'une façon ou d'une autre Bilbon était entré dans le cœur de la compagnie, et oui, Dwalin tenait à lui. Il était la charge de Dwalin autant que celle de Thorin, et plus important, il était un ami. Mahal, Dwalin se moquait de ce que dirait quiconque : Bilbon était de sa _famille._ Voir Bilbon sourire et rire était aussi important que pousser Thorin à enfin glousser ou Balin à hausser ce sourcil qui signifiait que son frère était vraiment amusé. Ça _comptait._

Et la hobbit devant lui avait pris cela à Bilbon. Personne ne méritait d'être réduit aux larmes après un mariage, mais surtout pas le petit hobbit. Pas le hobbit de _Dwalin_.

Maintenant, s'il y avait deux choses à dire au sujet de Dwalin, il estimait que ce seraient les suivantes : la première chose, c'était qu'il était un nain dangereux qui était l_oyal jus_qu'aux os. Il savait qu'il mourrait un jour en défendant ceux qu'il aimait. Ce pourrait être Ori, ce pourrait être Thorin, ce pourrait être Bilbon. Mais c'était la meilleure façon connue de définir Dwalin, fils de Fundin.

La deuxième était que quand Dwalin était calme et silencieux, il était généralement encore plus dangereux. Ce fut donc avec un pas décidément détendu que Dwalin approcha la hobbit. Lobélia le regarda brièvement et poussa un 'hmph' peu amical.

« Je suppose que vous faites parties des nains que Sacquet le Fou a ramené ? demanda-t-elle avec insolence. »

Dwalin croisa lentement les bras, comme s'il n'avait aucun souci au monde, mais cela cachait ses poings serrés. 'Sacquet le Fou', tu parles : il avait fait face à un dragon, vu les feux du Mont du Destin et sauvé toute la Terre du Milieu. Et elle avait le culot de l'appeler _Sacquet le Fou_.

« Je suppose que oui, dit-il. »

Quelque part derrière lui, il entendait Kili et Esmeralda parler d'un air _particulièrement_ mécontent. Il aurait probablement dû leur dire pourquoi il les avait laissés au marché.

Probablement. Mais étant _donné que l_a raison pour laquelle ils étaient fâchés, c'était qu'il était parti faire ce qu'ils avaient _to___us ___voulu fai_re, eh bien... l'un d'entre eux aurait une réputation détruite à Hobbitbourg en s'occupant de Lobélia, et il préférait que ce ne soient pas les petites dames, aussi féroces qu'elles soient__. ___I_l se demanda si elles voudraient déménager à Erebor : elles lui seraient utiles parmi les gardes. Elles pourraient aider à mettre les autres au niveau.

Lobélia renifla.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, vous savez. Bilbon était toujours parti à faire des choses _très_ différentes. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis choquée qu'il soit allé épouser un _nain._ »

Elle se pencha e_n av_ant, comme pour partager une grande sagesse, et Dwalin réussit à ne pas enrouler ses mains aut_o_ur de son grand cou. Peut-être qu'Ori avait une influence sur lui et lui donnait de la retenue.

Elle se lécha les lèvres et quand elle sourit, ce fut une chose terrible. Dwalin avait vu de plus jolis sourires sur des orques, et ça en disait long.

« Écoutez, je suis prête à aider. Vous prenez votre nain, et je retiendrai Bilbon ici. Vous pouvez encore vous échapper. Je volerai quelque chose dans la maison et forcerai Bilbon à rester ici. Je pense que c'est très gentil de ma part de vous aider, et j'espère que vous aurez une bonne opinion des hobbits... en particulier des Sacquet qui ne sont _pas_ apparentés à Bilbon_. »_

Dwalin la fixa, et son sourire finit par retomber.

« Eh bien, vous voulez mon aide, ou pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mordant au bout d'un moment. »

S'il parlait, s'il respirait, s'il _bougeait_, il allait faire quelque chose de terrible qu'il regretterait. Peut-être.

« Vous croyez que 'mon nain' ne voulait pa_s épo_user Bilbon ? réussit-il à dire après une pause. »

Parce qu'il devait avoir mal entendu. Devenait sourd dans son vieil âge et tout ça.

« Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qui le voudrait ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il soit resté célibataire si longtemps ? Personne ne voulait de lui ! »

Dwalin savait très bien pourquoi Bilbon était resté célibataire, parce que le hobbit le leur avait dit pendant le voyage vers Erebor.

« Je n'ai juste pas trouvé la bonne personne, avait-il expliqué. Après avoir vu Mère se faner quand Père est mort... »

Encore maintenant, Dwalin voyait la façon dont Bilbon avait péniblement dégluti, la fausse joie qu'il avait affichée sur son visage tandis qu'il poursuivait :

« Enfin, je n'ai juste pas vu l'intérêt. Ça semble juste finir tristement. Et j'ai mes livres et mes parchemins et mon jardin, et ça suffit à n'importe quel hobbit, vraiment ! »

Étant donné la façon dont l'histoire de Bilbon et Thorin avait failli se terminer, Dwalin ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais ils étaient à l'intérieur du trou de hobbit devant Dwalin et Lobélia, heureux, _enfin_, et si cette hobbit pensait qu'elle allait les diviser quand l'Anneau de Pouvoir et le Mordor eux-mêmes n'avaient pas pu...

Un dur réveil l'attendait. Et Dwalin avait très envie de le lui infliger lui-même.

Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour la vie de Lobélia, les autres les rattra_p_èrent.

« Tu laisses Bilbon tranquille tout de suite ! dit Esmeralda d'un ton bouillant. »

La mâchoire de Lobélia se décrocha devant la façon _tout_ sauf guindée et convenable dont on s'adressait à elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui coule de ta langue, et comment ce n'est pas encore sorti en flottant par les trous de ta tête ! »

Lobélia sembla s'étrangler sur sa propre respiration, et Dwalin profita du momen_t po_ur saisir Esmeralda par les épaules. La petite demoiselle tremblait presque, ses poings serrés de façon parfaite pour donner des coups.

« Du calme, murmura-t-il. Vous ne voulez pas ruiner votre réputation.

\- Ma réputation peut aller se faire maudire par Eru, dit-elle d'un ton mordant. »

Elle resta néanmoins à côté de Dwalin.

Primula s'avança devant Esmeralda tandis que Lobélia retrouvait enfin sa voix.

« Primu_la S_acquet, tes cousins_-_

\- Que tu parles d'Essé ou de Bilbon n'a pas d'importance, dit doucement Primula – mais sous sa voix se trouvait de l'acier trempé. Parce que ce sont tous deux de bons hobbits dans un_e bonn_e position.

\- Bilbon est parti pour cette... cette _aventure-_

\- Et il a du sang de Touque en lui, ce qui le rend parfaitement acceptable, dit finement Primula. »

Elle ignora Lobélia avec tant de grâce que Dwalin en fut presque envieux_. Si tous_ les hobbits étaient aussi doués politiquement, Erebor serait entre de bonnes mains avec Bilbon comme Bien-Aimé du Roi.

« Cependant, en tant que Sacquet, je dois dire que ton propre comportement est absolument déplorable. Non seulement tu es disgracieuse envers ta propre famille, mais tu es absolument _inhospitalière_ envers la famille par alliance et les invités ! Que _penserait_ le reste de la famille ? »

Lobélia perdit toute couleur, mais seulement un instant. Ses_ yeu_x s'étrécirent et elle serra les poing_s_.

« Bilbon est une disgrâce et l'a toujours été. Il a essayé de faire semblant d'être un hobbit convenable mais au fond, il a toujours voulu quitter Hobbitbourg et sa famille. Sa famille de sang, mise de côté pour un nain !

\- Un nain de sang _royal_, insista Esmeralda, et il fallut Kili et Legolas pour la retenir. Thorin est un Roi ! »

Lobélia renifla.

« Nous les hobbits, nous ne reconnaissons pas la royauté. »

Il y avait une limite aux insultes que Dwalin était prêt à subir. Non seulement elle avait remis en question le nom de Bilbon et son honneur, mais elle avait rejeté le droit de naissance de Thorin, celui pour lequel il s'était battu et avait failli donner sa vie. Soudain, il en avait fini avec elle. Il se servit d'une main pour faire taire Primula et Esmeralda quand elles commencèrent à protester, et dut adresser un regard ferme à Kili pour le retenir aussi. Legolas semblait _mourir_ d'envie de saisir une flèche, et Dwalin était reconnaissant que Bifur et Tauriel ne soient pas dans les parages. Retenir deux hobbits, un nain et un elfe était suffisant.

Il tourna lentement son regard vers Lobélia_, et s_on bref triomphe en voyant les autres réduits au silence commença à se changer en peur tremblante.

« Vous ne reconnaissez peut-être pas la royauté, dit-il d'une voix basse et dangereusement douce. Ce qui est au crédit des hobbits, ici, qui n'ont été rien d'autre que gentils et gracieux et accueillants même s'ils ne _reconnaissent_ pas la royauté. »

Il commença à avancer, se dressant au-dessus d'elle, et Lobélia fit deux petits pas rapides et surpris en arrière. À n'importe quel aut_re moment, i_l aurait eu un léger rire devant la réaction, mais à cet instant, il pouvait à peine voir au-delà de sa rage.

« Mais ce que les nains considèrent comme plus précieux, c'est leur peuple et leur famille. Et Bilbon est de notre peuple, de _mon_ peuple maintenant, et l'était déjà, bien avant que le magicien ne scelle l'accord. Et croyez-moi, il est tout sauf non désiré, pas avec nous. Alors vous ferez bien de le laisser tr_an_quille, parce que par Mahal, si je vous surprends jamais, _jamais_ à seulement parler de lui, je serai forcé de vous montrer ce que font les nains quand on menace leur peuple. Et entre vous et moi,___dit_-il en se penchant autant qu'elle l'avait fait, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous voulez faire. »

La seule chose qui avait encore de la couleur sur le visage de Lobélia était ses lèvres, qui tremblaient alors même qu'elle essayait d'en faire une ligne sévère.

« V-vous ne feriez pas ça, dit-elle – mais ça sonna presque comme une question. »

Dwalin lui adressa un sourire féroce, qui ne fit absolument rien pour calmer ses nerfs.

« Je le ferais, lui assura-t-il. Oh, croyez-moi, je le ferai. Et le pire, c'est que je doute que quiconque parmi _votre _peuple viendrait à votre aide.

\- On ne le ferait pas, acquiesça Esmeralda. »

Elle se dirigea vers Lobélia à grands pas, et la fusilla du regard derrière ses cheveux blonds et dorés.

« Crois-moi quand _je d_is que Bilbon n'est pas le Sacquet non désiré à Hobbitbourg. Il ne l'a jamais été. »

Ces paroles touchèrent la corde sensible chez Lobélia, et pas dans le bon sens. Avec un rugissement elle repoussa Esmeralda, et si Dwalin ne s'était pas retourné pour la rattraper, la petite demoiselle serait tombée par terre. Alors même que Primula, Kili et Legolas bondissaient en avant avec des cris de rage, alors que Dwalin se retournait avec des yeux meurtriers, ils n'atteignirent pas Lobélia les premiers.

La flèche sortit de nulle part et toucha le sol juste devant les pieds de Lobélia. Avec un cri elle recula en trébuchant et glissa sur le sol mouillé, atterrissant les fesses les premières dans la plus grande flaque que Dwalin avait jamais vue. Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien.

Des gloussements et des rires commencèrent à résonner à travers Hobbitbourg, et Dwalin réalisa qu'ils avaient attiré une petite foule. Les joues de Lobélia virèrent au cramoisi, et elle essaya de sortir de la flaque, mais se retrouva prise dans ses jupons trempés. Il fallut trois jeunes hobbits costauds pour l'en tirer, et elle se sauva immédiatement en courant, aussi vite que ses vêtements trempés le lui permettaient.

Dwalin se tourna vers Legolas et Kili, mais ils regardaient derrière eux, et moins d'un instant plus tard, Tauriel apparut, descendant l'allée d'un pas très nonchalant. Ses yeux étaient durs comme l'acier tandis qu'ils regardaient Lobélia partir, cependant, et son arc était proprement hissé sur son épaule.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

Mahal, Dwalin ne voulait pas l'aimer, mais à cet instant, il n'avait que de l'admiration pour l'elfe.

« Juste une rate noyée qui se sauvait, comme de juste, dit Dwalin. »

Les lèvres de Tauriel se retroussèrent en un sourire.

« Dommage que j'aie manqué ça, alors, dit-elle. »

Legolas haussa un sourcil dans sa direction mais ne dit rien, trahi par son propre sourire. Tauriel se retourna vers Esmeralda.

« Êtes-vous blessée ? demanda-t-elle. »

Esmeralda réussit à lui adresser un grand sourire lumineux à travers son rougissement.

« Non, rien de tel, assura-t-elle à l'elfe. Un peu embarrassée, je suppose.

\- De vous être avancée pour défendre votre famille ? demanda Tauriel. »

Le sourire d'Esmeralda se fit penaud.

« D'avoir trébuché à cause de sa faible petite poussée. J'ai des pieds plus sûrs que ça. »

Dwalin sourit et eut droit à un rare _gloussement_ de Tauriel.

« Il faudra que je vous montre comment ajust_er vot_re posture pendant le combat, offrit l'elfe, souriant toujours. Une digne guerrière telle que vous devrait savoir comment se battre avec plus que les mots. »

Le sourire d'Esmeralda aurait pu fournir une pause au soleil pour la journée.

« Oh, ce serait _adorable,_ s'épancha-t-elle. »

Elle se sauva avec Tauriel, parlan_t à un_ kilomètre à la minute, rentrant presque dans Bilbon et Thorin tandis qu'ils descendaient l'allée. Dwalin se tint là, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi détendu que possible.

Ce que, bien sûr, Thorin remarqua, et son ami étrécit immédiatement les yeux.

« Devrais-je même demander ? s'enquit Thorin.

\- Rien d'importance, dit Kili.

\- On discutait juste ensemble, confirma Primula.

\- On profitait de la journée, ajouta Legolas. »

Thorin regarda de l'un à l'autre.

« Et moi qui croyais avoir laissé Fili à Erebor, dit-il sèchement. »

Dwalin renifla. Bilbon roula des yeux.

« On a entendu Lobélia, vous savez. Je sais qu'elle était là.

\- Combien ? dit soudain Dwalin. »

Quelle mesure de ses paroles vicieuses le hobbit avait-il entendu ?

À la façon dont Thorin pinça les lèvres et dont Bilbon baissa les siennes, Dwalin était prêt à parier 'tout'. Il jura dans sa barbe.

« J'avais espéré l'éloigner de Cul-de-Sac avant que vous sachiez qu'elle était là, avoua-t-il.

\- Il est parti sans nous ! dit Kili. Ce n'est pas juste ! On avait tous l'intention de l'éliminer.

\- _L'éliminer_ ? dit Bilbon, les yeux écarquillés. Kili !

\- Pas l'éliminer comme _ça,_ dit Primula. »

Elle chassa l'inquiétude d'un geste sans y penser. Bilbon ne semblait p_as p_lus soulagé de sa réponse détachée.

« Juste... s'en _déba_rrasser, pour un moment. Pour qu'elle vous laisse tranquilles tous les deux et que vous puissiez profiter de votre matinée de jeunes mariés ensemble. Avec le soleil qui fait une apparition ce matin pour aider à tout sécher, vous auriez dû avoir une matinée charmante rien que tous les deux, mais quand on a vu Lobélia-

\- C'est mon devoir de protéger le Roi et son époux, dit Dwalin en haussant les épaules. »

Bilbon comme Thorin le fusillèrent du regard, et vraiment, est-ce que c'était à ça que son futur allait ressembler ? Se faire fusiller des yeux par les _deux_ ? Mahal, il n'avait pas été assez _mauv_ais dans la vie pour mériter ça.

« Alors je protégeais.

\- Plutôt _harcelait,_ marmonna Bilbon. »

Son regard s'adoucit, cependant, _et Dwalin_ y vit un signe de victoire.

« Il y a des biscuits à Cul-de-Sac, si quelqu'un en veut.

\- Le butin de guerre est ma partie préférée, dit joyeusement Dwalin, retournant à grands pas vers Cul-de-Sac. »

Thorin roula des yeux mais prit la tête avec son neveu, qui déplorait toujours le fait que Dwalin ait atteint Lobélia en premier. Il pouvait gémir tant qu'il voulait : il n'avait pas été battu par une elfe. Cela dit, il devait l'admettre, ç'avait été un tir spectaculaire, et il pouvait le pardonner, puisqu'il avait manifestement été fait en l'honneur d'Esmeralda.

Une main saisit son bras, et Dwalin trouva Bilbon à ses côtés.

« Merci, dit doucement Bilbon au bout d'un moment. Pour ce que vous avez dit. À Lobélia. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Dwalin posa une main sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et il fut soudain très important que le hobbit le sache.

« Sans vous, Ori et moi ne nous serions jamais trouvés, vous savez, dit-il. Et je ne disais que la vérité : vous faites partie de notre famille, et depuis longtemps. Nous n'allons pas en Mordor pour n'importe qui, vous savez. »

Bilbon commença lentement à sourire.

« Et je suis très reconnaissant d'être de votre famille. Plus que vous ne le saurez jamais. »

Dwalin eut soudain une démangeaison à l'arrière de sa nuque brûlante qui devait être grattée. Bilbon prit pitié de lui et lui tapota la main, le laissant à son visage rouge.

« Le dessert préféré de Prim est aussi un bon biscuit, alors si vous en voulez un, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher, lança Bilbon par-dessus son épaule. Et puis, il va encore pleuvoir plus tard. Cela pourrait même tremper le reste de Lobélia, comme ça elle sera assortie de la tête aux pieds. »

Quiconque avait dit que la gentillesse des hobbits était leur meilleur trait n'avait jamais vu leur côté sournois et rusé. C'était une vision magnifique.

« On n'aurait pas cette chance, dit-il. »

Et le rire de Bilbon, assorti au sourire que Thorin lui donna en réponse, améliora de beaucoup la journée.

(-)

**Un petit peu de légèreté avant de plonger dans une douzaine de pages pleines d'angst. Parce que le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Bilbon, Thorin, et cette fameuse discussion...**


	4. Ces paroles empoisonnées seront notre

**ChickenCondition : Y a un complot ? Les nouvelles lectrices ont obligation de me faire rougir à leur première review, un truc comme ça ? Entre celles qui lisent tout d'une traite quitte à manger devant, et celles qui y passent 'tout leur temps libre'... Je vais me transformer en écrevisse ! Je suis contente que tu t'attaches aux personnages, ça veut dire que la traduction est réussie. Pour ce qui est de la guérison de Bilbon... Je t'invite à lire le chapitre d'aujourd'hui^^**

**Elodie : Qui sait, elles nous surprendraient peut-être^^**

**justelaura : Mais si, je dors, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y a guère que Lobélia à être désagréable, parmi les hobbits... Et oui le chapitre va être mouvementé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !**

**Julindy : Je suis d'accord, Dwalin n'est pas juste un gros bourrin. Je crois qu'ils ont tous gagné, finalement... Lobélia est partie en courant après tout ! Le chapitre du jour... tu as raison de le craindre. Il fait mal.**

**Little-ratgirl : Je te remercie, mais ce n'est pas moi qui écris, je ne fais que traduire. Pour Lobélia, on en a fini avec elle pour un bon moment.**

**Aliena wyvern : Il ne faut pas, elle l'a mérité !**

**Noooo Aime : Tu es bien gentille mais j'en ai déjà plein en cours, des histoires ! Pour de bonnes fics en anglais sur Bilbon et Thorin je te conseille d'aller voir sur Archive of our own. Mal au crâne ? Mais il faut pas lire sur un écran quand on a mal au crâne ! C'est pas la peine de se précipiter sur le chapitre, il ne va pas disparaître !**

**Pour Lobélia, c'est fini pour le moment. On la reverra... plus tard... et tu comprendras pourquoi je l'ai comparée à Denethor et pas, par exemple, à Ecthelion... Et oui les vautours doivent voir les carnages comme un festin de Noël !**

**Plus dangereux que quoi ? Plus dangereux que quand il se bat furieusement, bien sûr. Pas mal le jeu de mots 'Sacquet de Poubelle'... Lobélia n'apprécie _rien_ de toute façon. Smaug en oncle Picsou. À quoi ça ressemble dans ta tête pour trouver des trucs comme ça ? XD**

**Moi aussi j'ai aimé la raison de son célibat, beaucoup de fics disent que c'est parce qu'il est assez riche et que donc la plupart de ses prétendant-e-s en avaient après ça. Dwalin est _toujours_ protecteur, tu l'as bien vu^^**

**Non mais Lobélia elle a lu le 'manuel de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire', sauf qu'elle a mal compris le titre et elle a cru que c'était 'manuel de ce qu'il faut faire', je vois que ça comme explication. Mais entre Dwalin et Esméralda, elle reçoit ce qu'elle mérite !**

**Par contre Tauriel ne drague pas Esméralda elle la défend plutôt comme une petite sœur, c'est Essé qui est à fond sur elle. Comme je disais l'autre jour, c'est un crush d'adolescente Tauriel ayant (en âge humain) environ 25 ans (je pense), elle est flattée mais pas intéressée. Kili n'est _pas_ subtil. Voir sa romance 'secrète' avec Legolas. Primula est plus douée lol**

**Vi Dwalin est comme un gosse quand il est question de biscuits, et la fin est très touchante. Le chapitre va être dur à lire, mais comme tu dis, ils en ont besoin.**

**Ces paroles empoisonnées seront notre perte**

Résumé : Le voyage de retour vers Erebor aurait dû être beau : il avait son nouvel époux à ses côtés, de joyeux compagnons qui étaient maintenant sa famille, et un endroit sûr pour se reposer à Fondcombe.

Mais la suggestion de Thorin, de dire la vérité sur l'Arkenstone et le bannissement, mijote dans la tête de Bilbon depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il n'est pas entièrement certain de pouvoir garder les mots, ou la douleur derrière eux, pour lui-même pendant un moment de plus. Même s'ils ne font que rouvrir une blessure qui n'a jamais vraiment guéri. Même s'ils risquent de réduire en miettes un mariage tout jeune.

(-)

« Je vois quelque chose de vert.

\- Oh, par Mahal, j'vais pas encore jouer à ça 'vec toi, grogna Dwalin. »

La frustration ne faisait qu'empirer son accent. Kili l'ignora fabuleusement, à l'opinion de Bilbon.

« Ce n'est pas l'herbe.

\- Oh, voilà un soulagement.

\- Les décorations sur votre cheval, peut-être ? demanda innocemment Legolas – mais le regard dans ses yeux était malicieux.

\- Bien sûr vous êtes de _son_ côté. »

Thorin renifla sur son cheval à côté de Bilbon. Ils étaient au milieu de la caravane, Kili et Legolas à l'avant, avec Dwalin juste derrière eux, et Tauriel et Bifur qui gardaien_t l_'arrière. C'était étrange, étant donné que ces deux-là auraient dû être ennemis mortels, même si beaucoup avait changé pendant le long voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu. Mais l'attitude silencieuse et presque calme de Bifur, qui formait un contraste saisissant avec la lame de la hache plantée dans son crâne, avait rendu Tauriel apparemment plus disposée à voyager avec lui qu'avec les autres nains. Les elfes dans l'ensemble étaient une race silencieuse et contemplative, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, avec l'éternité qui s'étendait devant eux. Les nains, dans l'ensemble, étaient plutôt l'opposé.

Tauriel était plus impétueuse et spontanée que les autres elfes que Bilbon avait rencontrés. Elle était jeune, comme Legolas, et cela se voyait. Mais quand Tauriel se lassait de badiner avec Gimli et Dwalin et n'importe lequel des autres nains, c'était vers Bifur qu'elle allait, ou Bombur, qui en disait peu mais cachait un grand cœur.

C'était bon de voir une camaraderie entre eux, et Bilbon en était plus ravi que n'importe qui, à part peut-être Legolas. C'était bon de les voir tous partager le même esprit. Même s'ils n'avaient pas tout partagé : les elfes n'avaient pas vu le long voyage vers Erebor. Et ils n'avaient certainement pas été là quand Thorin avait failli tuer Bilbon à cause de l'Arkenstone.

Bilbon inspira lentement. Là, il l'avait dit, ou pensé. Son époux, son Thorin, chevauchait à ses côtés, inconscient de ce que pensait Bilbon. Et Bilbon ne devrait pas s'attarder sur le passé, parce que Thorin lui avait à nouveau offert sa broche, et ils avaient échangé perles et anneaux, et ils étaient _mariés_. Thorin _l'aimait_.

Mais peut-être que Thorin avait raison. Peut-être que Bilbon n'avait pas laissé ça derrière lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Comté, ses pensées dérivaient sans cesse vers Erebor et l'Arkenstone. Il se demanda où elle était, maintenant, et il réalisa assez brusquement qu'il ne le savait p_as. Il _n'avait p_as la_ moindre idée de ce que Thorin avait fait de la pierre. Elle n'était pas au-dessus du trône, et elle n'était pas dans la couronne que Thorin détestait secrètement porter. Bilbon ne l'avait pas vue du tout. Et il n'avait jamais demandé, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu savoir. Il ne voulait pas penser à la pierre ou à Thorin en train de le suspendre par-dessus le bord du mur ou à son bannissement ou à ce qu'il aurait dû faire différemment-

« Allez, essayez juste de deviner : je vois quelque chose de vert !

\- L'arrière de ta tête quand je t'aurai fait tomber de ton cheval et dans l'herbe, marmonna Dwalin. »

Kili roula des yeux.

« C'était cet arbre, loin devant : le gros sur la colline.

\- Ils sont _tous_ verts, Kili, dit Thorin d'un ton incrédule. Tous les arbres sont verts.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas tous _cet_ arbre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Legolas sourit, Bilbon réussit à retenir un rire quand Dwalin marmonna quelque chose de certainement déplaisant en Khuzdul, à en juger par son ton. Thorin se contenta de secouer la tête, mais l'amusement dans ses yeux était évident.

« A mon tour, dit Dwalin. Je vois une noix.

\- C'est trop précis, protesta Kili. Il faut d_onn_er un indice plus vague que ça !

\- La tête de Kili, répondit Bilbon. »

Thorin toussa.

« Bilbon _gagn_e. Suivant ?

\- Hé ! »

La discussion se poursuivit, pleine de plaisanteries et de rire, et ç'aurait dû être une brillante journée. Même la pluie s'était calmée, même si le ciel était encore gris. Ils étaient assez loin de Hobbitbourg pour échapper au plus gros des tempêtes, mais la pluie viendrait. Cela dit, même s'il y avait une tempête, ils riraient et seraient joyeux et les choses seraient bien.

Et pourtant Bilbon n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir l'Arkenstone ou le bannissement de sa tête. Le passé ne cessait d'envahir cette belle journée où il chevauchait aux côtés de sa famille, maintenant, aux côtés de son _époux._ Il y avait de la joie à trouver dans les taquineries sans méchanceté de Kili et Dwalin et le sourire brillant de Legolas et le doux rire de Thorin qui demeurait l'un des sons préférés de Bilbon. Même Tauriel lançait des encouragements, les narguant tous avec des remarques acérées qui donnaient un large sourire à Dwalin tandis qu'il lui rendait la pareille.

Pourtant le passé demeurait.

Alors il se concentra sur le fait de rire avec les autres de son mieux, bien que ses lèvres semblent trop pincées et son visage trop fermé. Il afficha son m_eilleur_ masque et sourit quand il le devait, et si son sourire était un peu terne et n'atteignait pas ses yeux, personne ne dit rien.

(-)

Le gros arbre que Kili avait aperçu plus tôt dans la journée fournit un endroit parfait où camper pour la nuit. Le soleil commençait juste à disparaître sous l'horizon quand ils atteignirent l'arbre, se reposant haut au-dessus du reste du terrain. Avec deux elfes dont les yeux et les oreilles pouvaient tout voir et entendre, Thorin n'avait aucune inquiétude quand à la nuit à venir. Non, il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Comme Bilbon.

Si Bilbon avait été silencieux et inquiet avant le mariage, ce n'était rien comparé à la joie forcée qu'il affichait maintenant. Il y avait presque un désespoir dans ses yeux, ses lèvres serrées comme pour retenir quelque chose. Et Thorin avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il retenait.

Le jour suivant les célébrations du mariage s'était levé couvert de nuages et de hobbits indiscrets, mais Bilbon avait quand même été joyeux. Il avait été difficile de ne _pas_ sourire quand chaque hobbit les avait salués avec des félicitations et des vœux de bonheur. Bilbon avait souri et ri et était si joyeux que Thorin avait voulu capturer le moment, pour toujours avoir Bilbon comme ça. Ils avaient été heureux, si heureux, ces quelques jours à Hobbitbourg.

Ils avaient été heureux en partant, aussi. Gandalf leur avait assuré qu'il rendrait visite à Erebor, quand il en aurait l'occasion, et ils avaient rapidement atteint Bree. Puis ils étaient partis sur la route, tous de bo_nne_ humeur. Et quelque part sur le chemin, la bonne humeur de Bilbon avait lentement commencé à disparaître.

Thorin savait pourquoi. Il avait même dit à Bilbon de faire cela, ou plutôt, de ressentir cela. La nuit de leur mariage, avec de la pluie à l'extérieur et des larmes à l'intérieur, avec les mots durs de sa cousine pesant sur lui, Bilbon avait admis avoir de la peur et des doutes. Des inquiétudes que Thorin avait mises là, quand il avait banni Bilbon. Du temps avait passé, de l'amour avait été échangé, le pardon avait été offert et pris.

Mais le passé n'avait pas été mentionné, avait été poussé de côté dans un coin sombre. Le problème de cette stratégie était que les problèmes grandissaient souvent jusqu'à devenir une bête féroce qui détruisait tout ce que vous aviez construit. Thorin avait dit à Bilbon qu'ils devraient parler, devraient laisser Bilbon être en colère contre Thorin. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait depuis que Thorin l'avait rejeté si longtemps auparavant.

« Encore de la viande, mon Oncle ? »

Thorin jeta un regard à Kili, qui tenait une poêle entre les mains. Il secoua la tête, baissant les yeux vers son repas quasiment intact. Bilbon semblait aussi picorer le sien, même s'il le faisait d'une manière bien plus convaincante que Thorin, car personne ne semblait remarquer.

« Non, ça va aller, dit Thorin. »

Il prit une bouchée pour le prouver. Elle était délicieuse sur sa langue, mais reposa lourdement dans son estomac.

De l'autre côté du feu, Legolas et Dwalin lui adressaient tous deux des regards acérés. Aucun d'eux ne regardait Bilbon. Et vraiment, il était tellement évident que Bilbon était plus en détresse que Thorin, et pourtant ils regardaient vers lui-

Parce qu'ils savaient. Ils _savaient_ que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bilbon, ils le savaient tous. Pourtant ils voulaient aussi le laisser tranquille, lui donner de l'espace pour respirer. Un élan d'affection envahit Thorin quand il réalisa la profondeur de leur sagesse et de leur gentillesse.

Sauf que mai_nten_ant, leur silence avait été remarqué, et Bilbon repoussa son assiette de ses genoux pour la poser au sol.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. »

Il essaya de garder son ton léger, mais le désespoir était de nouveau là, et derrière lui, une petite flamme de colère.

« J'étais concentré sur la viande de lapin, désolé.

\- Nous, euh, nous aussi, dit Kili en levant la poêle en guise de preuve. »

Bilbon lui adressa un regard incrédule. Kili lui rendit la pareille. La brûlure d'une éventuelle dispute à venir commençait à dresser les cheveux de Thorin sur sa nuque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Peut-être que nous devrions commencer à étendre nos sacs de couchage.

\- Je mettrai le mien sous les étoiles, dit Dwalin. Même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup à voir, avec cette tempête qui arrive. Ce sera bien d'en profiter maintenant : elles ressemblent à des gemmes pour moi, les plus belles gemmes qu'on puisse trouver.

\- Elles sont ravissantes, dit Bilbon. »

Il regarda alors droit vers Thorin, avec sur le visage un mélange de supplication et de défi, _Arrête-moi_ et _Tu m'as demandé ça_.

« Elles brillent autant que l'Arkenstone, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le camp entier fut réduit au silence, comme si le nom de la pierre était trop maudit pour le_ prononcer. Bilbon tremblait__,____de _minuscules tremblements que Thorin pouvait voir depuis l'autre côté du feu. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait vraiment de dire cela, mais ses lèvres étaient pincés avec détermination.

Eh bien, Thorin _avait_ demandé cela. La bête féroce dans le coin s'était enfin réveillée.

« J'ai changé d'avis : je crois que je vais dérou_ler_ mon sac de couchage en bas de la colline, dit Dwalin. »

Comme un seul homme, tout le monde se leva avec lui. Tauriel semblait éberluée, plus que Thorin ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, mais Legolas et Bifur l'emmenèrent rapidement avec eux tandis que tout le monde s'éloignait du feu. Thorin crut voir Dwalin prendre une partie du petit bois avec lui, et deux feux étaient dangereux, même dans les zones les plus sûres autour de la Comté, mais il ne put se forcer à dire quoi que ce soit.

Pendant si longtemps, tout le monde avait dansé autour de l'Arkenstone, sans jamais en parler, sans jamais poser de questions à son sujet. Bilbon l'avait à peine mentionnée, et n'avait certainement jamais rien demandé. Entendre le mot tomber de ses lèvres avait presque fait grimacer Thorin. Ça semblait... _erroné_.

Bilbon demeura assis au sol, son dos contre la bûche que Dwalin avait tirée près du feu. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses mains, et il tremblait toujours. Il rappelait à Thorin un animal sauvage, encerclé et prêt à s'enfuir d'une seconde à l'autre. Bilbon_ ne _devrait jamais ressembler à cela, jamais, et Thorin se leva lentement, son propre dîner oublié depuis longtemps. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, Bilbon sembla rétrécir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'une masse de hobbit recroquevillée contre la bûche.

Il se demanda si Bilbon s'était jamais caché ainsi sur le chemin vers le Mordor, et _cela_ n'était pas une direction qu'il voulait prendre. Il ne supportait pas d'y penser.

« Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, dit Bilbon. »

Ses mains se refermèrent en poings sur ses genoux, et ses yeux fixèrent le vide.

« Mais tu as mis cette idé_e da_ns ma tête et maintenant je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser-

\- Paix, murmura Thorin en s'agenouillant. »

Il plaça ses deux mains sur celles de Bilbon, et une partie des tremblements se calmèrent. Cela encouragea Thorin : s'il pouvait encore fournir de la force à son bien-aimé, son époux, alors ils iraient bien.

« Parle de tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

Mahal savait que Thorin méritait tout ce que Bilbon lui jetterait.

« Je veux _rien_ dire ! siffla Bilbon. »

Il leva un regard incendiaire vers Thorin, mais ses yeux étaient couverts d'un rideau de larmes.

« Je veux, je veux que ce soit dans le passé, je ne veux pas devoir_ continu_er à penser à l'Arkenstone et où elle se trouve et-

\- Elle est dans les voûtes, lui dit Thorin. »

Bilbon cessa de parler si abruptement que Thorin craignit presque pour ses dents, vu la façon dont elles s'étaient entrechoquées.

« Fili l'a mise dans les voûtes pour moi, après que Bard l'ait rendue. Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas la regarder.

\- Parce que tu ne supportais pas de la voir, ou parce que tu voulais la contempler ? demanda Bilbon d'un ton acéré. »

Les larmes dans ses yeux s'accumulaient encore plus, et certaines commencèrent à couler pour glisser le long de son visage, comme une excuse pour avoir prononcé les mots qui étaient retenus depuis trop longtemps.

Thorin ne méritait pas une excuse. C'étaient des mots qui auraient dû être prononcés depuis longtemps, pour le bien de Bilbon.

« Parce que la regarder me rappelait le vrai trésor que j'avais perdu, dit Thorin. »

Pendant un moment, ses paroles semblèrent apaiser Bilbon, et le Bilbon qui avait porté l'Anneau à travers la Terre du Milieu, qui l'avait épousé quelques jours plus tôt, était juste devant lui. Il y avait de la gratitude et de l'amour et de l'émerveillement, et Thorin se sentit comme au Gondor, quand il avait été réuni avec Bilbon : indigne de cela mais égoïste, désirant le pardon que Bilbon offrait si facilement, dont il avait _besoin._ Pendant un moment, tout était là.

Puis en un c_lin d'œil_ il disparut, et le Bilbon blessé que Thorin avait chassé prit sa place, encore plus en colère qu'avant.

« Étais-je ton vrai trésor quand tu m'as chassé ? Étais-je seulement un trésor tout court avant que cela arrive ?

\- Bilbon, tu étais- »

Bilbon se hissa sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent pas en face du feu.

« Tu m'as suspendu au-dessus de la plus grande chute que j'aie jamais vu. Tu avais de la haine et du feu et le _meurtre_ dans les yeux, et cet, cet horrible rideau de _fièvre de l'or_ dont je savais qu'elle était là rien qu'en te regardant ! Tu m'aurais tué, tout ça pour une, une _saleté de pierre _! »

Chaque mot était comme une dague dans son cœur. Thorin regrettait le peu de nourriture qu'il avait avalé au dîner, se sentant plus malade à chaque mot qui t_ombait_ des lèvres de Bilbon. Une partie de lui sentit _des paro_les rassurantes sur le bout de sa langue, des paroles qui promettraient ce que Bilbon _représentait_ pour lui, avait toujours représenté pour lui, que Bilbon ne devrait pas douter de lui, ni maintenant ni jamais. Mais elles étaient dures à prononcer, face à tant de douleur, surtout quand davantage de douleur continua à couler de son époux.

« Tu n'as même pas _écouté_ ! J'essayais de nous sauver tous, de _te_ sauver plus que tout le reste, car qu'étais-je censé faire d'autre ? Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je n'étais qu'un hobbit qui ne pouvait quasiment rien faire-

\- Cet argument n'a plus aucune force, dit Thorin, se levant enfin, pas quand tu as porté à toi to_ut____seu_l l'Anneau de Pouvoir en Mordor pour le_ dé_truire. Tu es plus que _juste un hobbit_-

\- Pas assez pour même négocier entre trois dirigeants pour mettre fin à une guerre absurde, répliqua Bilbon d'un ton mordant. Ou pour me défendre contre toi quand tu, quand tu m'as chassé et m'as dit que le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, tes _affections,_ tout cela était juste, juste, juste une- une _babiole_\- »

Il tripotait ses ch_eveux, mainte_nant, les ramenant encore et encore derrière son oreille tandis qu'il babillait. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir suivi les gestes de Bilbon que Thorin réalisa qu'il ne ramenait pas ses cheveux en arrière, il _jouait ave_c la tresse de mariage, ses cheveux glis_sant _sur la perle que Thorin avait mise dans ses cheveux. Il s'y accrochait, comme il l'avait fait le soir du mariage, trempé et abattu.

Thorin eut l'impression que c'était lui qui était abattu maintenant. Une part de lui essaya d'en tirer de l'espoir, que Bilbon s'accrochait à sa promesse pour se rassurer, qu'il y croyait suffisamment et qu'ils ressortiraient de cette épreuve heureux, aimés. L'autre partie était misérable devant le fait que Bilbon estime nécessaire de s'y accrocher tout court.

Il se dirigea enfin vers Bilbon, presque réticent à le faire, de peur d'effrayer son époux. Mais Bilbon ne s'appuya que plus fermement sur ses pieds, refusant de bouger, alors même que son visage était encore plus trempé de larmes. Et toujours les mots tombaient de ses lèvres.

« Si tu m'avais jeté de la plus haute partie de la montagne, tu n'aurais pas pu me briser autant que quand tu as dit que tout ce que tu avais appelé bien-aimé, tout ce que tu m'avais promis n'était qu'une, une fausse promesse, que je ne comptais pas autant que cette pierre.

\- Non, insista Thorin quand il ne put enfin plus le supporter. Tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe quel joyau, n'importe quelle gemme, n'importe quel royaume sur cette pierre.

\- Mais pas à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? cria Bilbon. »

Il eut un hoquet et serra les poings devant lui.

« Tu voulais cette pierre plus que moi, et l'idée que je l'aie donnée-

\- J'avais tort, dit Thorin. »

Il souhaitait maintenant n'avoir jamais encouragé Bilbon à penser à ce qui s'était passé. Parce que Bilbon semblait plus bouleversé, et non soulagé, à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, et Thorin se sentait si malade qu'il crut qu'il ne mangerait plus jamais. Sa poitrine était serrée, trop serrée, et il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il méritait chaque mot que Bilbon lui lançait, comme une flèche bien placée dans son cœur.

Mais Bilbon ne jetait plus les mots, il trébuchait avec, il perdait sa prise sur eux dans son chagrin, et c'était tellement pire. C'était Bilbon qui craquait après avoir porté ce poison en lui pendant _si longtemps._

Et l'idée terrible que, peut-être, leur court mariage ne survivrait pas à cette nuit lui vint soudain en tête, et Thorin crut qu'il allait mourir.

« J'aurais pu, peut-être, renoncer à toi s'il y avait eu q-quelqu'un d'autre, dit Bilbon. »

Sa vo_ix____se n_ouait à chaque respiration, et Thorin sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

« Quelqu'un d'autre à qui tu tiendrais, quelqu'un d'autre qui serait un nain et meilleur que moi, mais j'étais en compétition avec de l'or et une pierre, et tu m'as banni, tu m'as rejeté comme si je n'étais r-rien. Je n'étais, je n'étais _rien_ pour toi, et tu ne sais pas ce que ça _faisait._ Même quand on a commencé le voyage vers Erebor, j'étais au moins quelqu'un, même si je n'étais pas quelqu'un que tu voulais dans la quê_te, mai_s ce jour-là j'étais un ennemi, que_lqu'_un à haïr et mépriser, et tu avais mon _cœur,_ et je n'étais personne, une créature que tu ne pouvais pas supporter, et c'était, Thorin, c'était _horrible_ et je voulais _mourir_. »

Bilbon lais_sa éc_happer un sanglot, si fort et si soudain, et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour essay_er de l_'arrêter. Un deu_xiè_me suivit, une chose terrible qui secoua son corps entier.

« Je-je n'aurais pas d-dû le faire, sanglota-t-il. J'aurais dû, j'aurais juste dû leur d-donner m-mon or pour commencer, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi _stupide,_ entièrement ma faute- »

Thorin le prit dans ses bras, refusant de le laisser continuer un moment de plus.

« Tu peux me crier dessus, dit-il – et sa gorge se_ serra_ tandis qu'il parlait, laissant à peine passer sa voix. Tu peux pester contre moi et me hurler dessus, mais tu ne peux _pas_ reporter la faute sur mon époux. N'y _pense_ même pas. »

Bilbon s'agrippa à lui, enfouissant son visage dans la tunique de Thorin___et_ sanglotant si fort que son corps entier _trem_blait. Ses genoux cédèrent, et Thorin tomba avec lui, refusant de le lâcher. Chaque respiration humide que poussait Bilbon semblait plus douloureuse qu'un coup de poignard, et Thorin ferma les yeux quand il réalisa qu'ils brûlaient. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage, trempant sa barbe et le sommet des cheveux de Bilbon.

« J'avais tort, Bilbon, tellement tort, et quand je me suis enfin réveillé de la fièvre, tu étais parti et il n'y avait rien qu'une pierre froide à la place. Mon plus grand trésor, mon bien-aimé, parti, et personne d'autre que moi à blâmer. Il n'y aura _jamais_ personne de meilleur que toi, jamais, ni nain ni homme ni hobbit qui puisse prendre ta place dans mon cœur. L'expression de ton visage quand je t'ai chassé... Mahal, ce souvenir me hantera pour _toujours,_ dit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Parmi les souvenirs flous de la fièvre de l'or, celui-là était vivace et trop clair : la pure agonie sur l_e visa_ge de Bilbon tandis qu'il se recroquevillait loin de Thorin sur le sol, les larmes dans ses yeux...

« Je suis tellement désolé, réussit à dire Thorin. Bilbon, bien-aimé, je su_is ___tell___ement désolé_. »

Bilbon resserra sa prise mais ne sembla pas pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était comme si la douleur s'était accumulée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la retenir, et elle sortait d'un seul coup, incapable d'être contenue dans la pet_ite silh_ouette de son époux. Thorin continua de le serrer dans ses bras, comme si d'une façon ou d'une autre il pouvait garder Bilbon en un seul morceau rien qu'avec ses bras et sa volonté. Il avait vraiment la sensation que la vie de son époux dépendait de sa présence, de son refus de lâcher, de son insistance à rester avec Bilbon, et l'idée qu'il tenait la vie de Bilbon entre ses mains était terrifiante.

L'idée qu'il avait tenu la vie de Bilbon entre ses mains auparavant et avait failli la jeter par-dessus le bord d'Erebor lui retourna l'estomac. Il ravala sa bile. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être malade, pas quand ça signifierait devoir lâcher Bilbon.

Et il n'y avait rien qui puisse le forcer à lâcher Bilbon. Son époux, son bien-aimé, son monde.

_S'il vous plaît, faites que ça l'ait aidé_, songea-t-il en agrippant Bilbon, les pleurs et gémissements de son époux lui déchirant le cœur. S'il vous plaît, faites que ça guérisse ce que je n'ai pas pu guérir.

S'il vous plaît, faites que j'aie encore un époux au lever du soleil.

Il murmura de tendres promesses _d'amour, de son cœur, des _serments qu'il avait faits à Bilbon sous l'arbre à cœur. Il murmura ce qu'il ferait pour Bilbon_ chaque jour, si son époux le lui permettait, et peignit leur futur comme un chemin brillant et chatoyant devant eux. Il _parla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, à force d'utilisation et de larmes.

Puis il s'accrocha.

(-)

La soleil allait bientôt se lever : il le sentait. Ça rampait sous sa peau, une chaleur qui promettait une journée plus ensoleillée, si plus froide. Le vent qui murmurait au sujet d'une averse était encore loin, et s'ils maintenaient leur rythme, elle ne les atteindrait jamais, car ils seraient proches de Fondcombe à ce stade.

Il était plus facile de penser à la nouvelle journée devant Legolas qu'à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler.

Personne n'avait dormi. Les voix de Bilbon et Thorin étaient montées, juste assez pour que les nains grimacent devant le ton dur, bien qu'ils n'aient pas entendu les mots. Ils en avaient compris assez avec la douleur dans la voix de Bilbon, et sa jumelle dans celle de Thorin.

Legolas avait entendu chaque mot. Il avait essayé de les bloquer, mais chaque tentative de réduire leurs voix au silence avait échoué. Il avait vu la douleur de Thorin, lors du voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu, et avait entendu Bilbon parler avec hésitation de ses propres doutes et blessures. Mais l'entendre était bien différent.

Tauriel aussi avait tout entendu, mais n'avait appris leurs problèmes que par un bref résumé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été témoin de la douleur de Thorin et Bilbon, ne les ayant rejoints que juste avant la bataille finale. Si Legolas avait entendu leur douleur sans l'avoir suivie, ça l'aurait stupéfait et il se serait senti encore plus perdu et glacé. Voir Tauriel se recroqueviller sur elle-même avait été presque insoutenable à regarder.

Apparemment, les nains avaient ressenti la même chose. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser la raison de la douleur des elfes, et ils avaient immédiatement commencé à se taquiner gentiment, essayant de communiquer avec Legolas comme avec Tauriel. Dwalin en particulier avait essayé de l'engager avec des taquineries sans méchanceté, et quand cela n'avait pas obtenu plus qu'un bref hochement de tête, il s'était concentré sur elle et lui avait parlé à voix basse et rassurante.

C'était Bifur qui s'était assis à côté de Tauriel, posant une main sur son épaule. Tauriel avait tiré de la force du nain, et Kili avait pris les mains de Legolas dans la sienne. Dwalin avait marmonné qu'il n'avait pas d'elfe à câliner, puis avait grimacé à ses mots, et _enfin_ Tauriel avait laissé échapper un sourire doux.

Cela les avait aussi aidés que les paroles venant du campement sous l'arbre se soient arrêtées, et n'aient été remplacées que par un relâchement de chagrin et de peine. Le torrent de douleur avait été une décharge attendue depuis longtemps, et avait donné la même_ impres_sion que quand on purifiait une blessure : une douleur aiguë suivie des pas lents vers la guérison.

Mais ils ne pouvaient toujours pas dormir. Legolas avait l'impression d'être appuyé contre des aiguilles pointues, ses nerfs ne demandant qu'à retourner au campement, pour voir si Bilbon allait bien, si Thorin allait bien. La douleur de Bilbon avait été longue à venir, mais Thorin avait tout supporté. Peu importe à quel point la vérité avait été méritée, la recevoir en pleine figure pourrait écraser n'importe qui.

« C'est bon, dit enfin Kili. »

Il se leva tandis que tout le monde sursautait.

« Je vais là-haut.

\- Kili, avertit Dwalin. »

Mais Kili était déjà parti et courait vers la colline. Dwalin jura et se leva aussi, tendant les bras pour faire lever Tauriel d'une main et Bifur de l'autre. Legolas courait déjà après son bien-aimé, bien que Kili ait une bonne avance sur lui. À la minute où Kili atteignit le sommet de la colline et disparut de sa vue, Legolas serra les dents et se déplaça encore plus vite.

Si vite, en fait, qu'il faillit entrer en collision avec un Kili immobilisé en haut de la colline.

« Kili, dit Legolas. »

Mais Kili leva la main pour le faire taire. Ce fut seulement quand Legolas regarda plus loin qu'il comprit.

Là, allongés sous l'arbre, se trouvaient Thorin et Bilbon. Tous deux étaient enveloppés l'un autour de l'autre, Bilbon plus petit que d'habitude tandis qu'il se recroquevillait dans l'étreinte de Thorin. La main de Thorin caressait doucement les cheveux de Bilbon, et il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son époux. Bilbon poussa un soupir et resserra sa prise sur la hanche de Thorin.

Les autres avaient atteint le sommet de la colline à ce moment-là, et leur présence poussa enfin Thorin à marquer une pause pour lever la tête vers eux. Bilbon leur adressa également un regard, et Legolas put clairement voir ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avant : les yeux rouges, les traces de larmes sur les joues, la lassitude qui l'entourait comme une cape. Thorin n'avait pas l'air mieux.

Mais dans leurs yeux il y avait encore de la vie, et une paix qui n'était pas là auparavant, et Legolas relâcha la respiration qu'il retenait. Autant qu'il avait craint un moment tel que celui de la nuit précédente, ils en étaient ressortis plus forts que jamais. C'était visible dans la façon dont Bilbon se leva et tira Thorin à sa suite, dans la façon dont Thorin bougea avec Bilbon tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs amis.

Dwalin le résuma mieux que Legolas ne l'aurait pu.

« Vous avez l'air pire que jamais, tous les deux, dit-il brièvement. »

Derrière ses paroles, cependant, l'elfe put entendre l'inquiétude.

« On va bien, dit Bilbon en regardant Thorin. »

Thorin sourit et bougea son bras – sa main était toujours dans celle de Bilbon. Celui-ci se retourna vers Dwalin et offrit un sourire sincère, bien qu'épuisé.

« Vraiment.

\- Sauf que c'est le matin et que personne n'a dormi, dit Kili en s'essuyant les yeux. »

La vue était attendrissante et donna à Legolas l'envie d'appuyer un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières.

« Alors, et maintenant ?

\- Nous sommes presque au Mont Venteux, dit Legolas. Ça nous protégera de la pluie et des problèmes. Ce n'est pas loin. »

Les elfes n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil, pas aussi souvent Tauriel et lui monteraient la garde.

« Emballez le dîner, dit Dwalin. Ça suffira pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Ce sera froid, protesta Bilbon, mais Dwalin secoua la tête.

\- ça se réchauffera. Avec plus d'assaisonnement, ça sera comme neuf. À moins que vous ayez mangé le vôtre hier soir ? »

Bilbon soupira enfin et secoua la tête. Dwalin lui tapota deux fois l'épaule.

« Allons, on va vous nourrir, _Votre_ _Majesté_, ajouta-t-il comme incapable de s'en empêcher. »

Un reniflement échappa à Bilbon, un sourire impuissant sur son visage.

« 'Votre Majesté'. Je doute de jamais m'habituer à ça.

\- Il faudra bien je n'ai aucune intention de te lâcher, dit Thorin. »

Sa voix était éraillée, peut-être encore plus que celle de Bilbon, bien que ce soient les cris de Bilbon que Legolas_ avai_t entendus pendant plusieurs heures. Écouter les sanglots déchirants qui s'étaient transformés en quelques quintes de toux et respirations entrecoupées n'avait pas été facile, et Legolas avait souhaité la paix pour tous les deux.

À en juger par la façon dont Bilbon souriait à Thorin, il était certain qu'ils l'avaient trouvée.

Tauriel revint avec plusieurs paquetages, tous enveloppés et prêts à emporter, et les distribua à leurs propriétaires. Quand il ne resta que ceux de Thorin et Bilbon, elle les surprit tous en les hissant sur ses épaules.

« La tempête sera bientôt là, dit-elle, ignorant leurs protestations surprises. On devrait y aller.

\- Ce serait plus facile avec nos paquetages-

\- Que je suis capable de porter, répliqua-t-elle rapidement. »

Elle les regarda, et dans ses yeux se trouvaient le chagrin et la compréhension de connaître enfin leur douleur.

« Portez-vous l'un l'autre. Ça, je ne peux pas le faire. »

Thorin cligna des yeux mais, enfin, lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement. Elle réussit même à répondre avec un sourire léger, bien que bref, puis elle descendit la colline pour reprendre la route. Bifur et Dwalin étaient juste derrière elle, et Kili s'attarda assez longtemps pour s'assurer que Bilbon et Thorin avançaient avant de prendre l'arrière, Legolas à ses côtés.

La main de son fiancé glissa dans la sienne quand ils furent de nouveau sur la route, guidant leurs chevaux vers le Mont Venteux.

« Est-ce qu'ils iront bien, à votre avis ? murmura Kili. »

Legolas jeta un regard aux deux personnes devant lui. Leurs chevaux étaient presque impossiblement proches, et Legolas avait dans l'idée qu'un cheval serait laissé en arrière à Fondcombe. Rien ne les séparerait plus jamais.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient la bonne idée. Legolas chérissait l'idée de chevaucher avec son fiancé, et le souvenir soudain de la douleur de la nuit précédente le fit s'accrocher à la main de Kili. Kili fronça les sourcils mais serra en retour.

« Legolas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. »

Legolas sourit tandis que le soleil s'élevait au-dessus des arbres.

« Je crois qu'ils vont déjà 'bien', dit-il. »

La tension dans les épaules de Bilbon avait disparu, et Thorin ne semblait plus aussi las.

« Je vois un nuage, dit soudain Tauriel à l'avant.

\- _Non_, on ne va _pas_ r'commencer ça- »

Alors même que Bifur éclatait de rire et applaudissait avec amusement, alors même que Kili l'encourageait et essayait de deviner lequel, Bilbon laissa échapper le rire l_e _plus pur _et _le plus brillant que Legolas ait jamais entendu. Thorin gloussa, mais ce fut avec soulagement et joie, observant Bilbon tandis qu'il penchait la tête en arrière et riait. Quand Bilbon jeta un regard à son roi nain, ses yeux étaient encore rouges, mais il y avait de la confiance, de l'acceptation, et tant d'amour que Legolas crut qu'il allait cesser de respirer. Il y avait eu tant de peine réprimée chez Bilbon, et entendre ses peurs, sa haine de lui-même, son _agonie,_ ne rendait cette nouvelle vision que plus douce.

Voir Thorin rendre ce regard avec soulagement et une affection ouverte, ses vieux regrets et sa peine disparus, était meilleur _que l_a brise fraîche et bienvenue qui souffla et froissa leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux.

Ils allaient bien. Et la vieille blessure infectée avait été rouverte et soignée pour guérir enfin de la bonne façon.

(-)

**Voilà ! Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il n'y aura plus de angst, mais on a passé le plus dur pour le moment. Je ne vous dirai pas ce que les futures fics vous réservent, mais l'histoire de l'Arkenstone est définitivement réglée pour nos amoureux.**


	5. Ces bois sombres et esseulés

**Noooo Aime : Vu l'effet que ce film a eu sur ton cerveau, je préfère ne pas aller le voir... Désolée de t'avoir fait angoisser _avant_ la lecture ! Pour me faire pardonner, sache que ce chapitre est garanti sans stress. Dwalin est bien à plaindre avec Kili qui fait l'andouille et Legolas qui l'encourage. Et oui, c'est sûr que les nains ne sont pas l'espèce la plus reposante !**

**Les blonds en voie de disparition ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Cela dit je n'arrive pas à imaginer Kili avec les cheveux blonds. Impossible lol. En fait pour la noix, je voulais donner 'tête de noix', qui est ce qu'il y a de plus proche de l'expression d'origine, intraduisible. (I see a nut – Kili = expression anglophone 'you're nuts')**

**Ah bah voilà les chats commencent xD description originale de l'Arkenstone je dois dire... Ta façon de dire que Dwalin a mis les pieds dans le plat m'a fait hurler de rire – à 2h30 du matin, mes voisins ont dû apprécier... **

**Troisième allusion aux chats, je frôle l'asphyxie, je ne te félicite pas. (en fait si.) Une histoire de gymnastique ratée et j'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je me marre, obligée de m'arrêter avant de continuer. À peine je recommence, BAM une histoire de chat avec Bilbon qui pleure.**

**Pour la variation de la phrase de Sam, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais effectivement on peut voir ça comme ça... Et oui Tauriel ne vaut pas mieux que Kili !**

**ChickenCondition : Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux te promettre (maintenant que le passage difficile est passé) que Bilbon et Thorin ne vont pas se séparer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes toutes folles par ici !**

**Elodie : Eh oui Dwalin est un gros nounours mine de rien ! Qui l'eût cru !**

**Aliena wyvern : Personne ne l'aime, je crois^^**

**justelaura : A ma décharge, j'avais prévenu mercredi que le chapitre suivant serait comme ça ! Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est volontaire – je demanderai à l'auteur à l'occasion – mais effectivement c'est le même jeu. Cela dit il est très populaire aux USA donc c'est peut-être un hasard. Pour la compagnie, il faut dire qu'ils attendaient ça depuis un moment...**

**Je crois que ce chapitre a brisé tout le monde, encore plus que quand Bilbon avait des hallus en Mordor ! Mais non, Thorin ne s'est pas énervé parce qu'il savait très bien que c'était mérité, et qu'il l'avait demandé...**

**Je crois que moi aussi, à la place de la Compagnie je me serais mise à pleurer. Mais comme tu dis c'était nécessaire et maintenant ils vont pouvoir être heureux ensemble. Les prochains chapitres se concentreront un peu plus sur les autres personnages, à commencer par celui-ci qui parle du mariage de Kili et Legolas. Et tu vas pouvoir ressortir ton 'adorable' je crois !**

**Citwhoille : Serre-moi la main, camarade de maladresse ! Comme tu dis, la blessure est apaisée maintenant. Pour Tauriel, je ne promets rien, et de toute façon ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite !**

**Julindy : Courage, le pire est passé ! Pour ce qui est de la façon dont Bilbon aborde le sujet, il faut dire que Dwalin lui a fourni l'ouverture idéale avec sa comparaison ! Comme tu dis, on se demande comment il a fait pour tenir. À sa place j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps ! Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé cette phrase magnifique... **

**Et oui c'est difficile pour Tauriel et Legolas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Comme tu dis, aussi horrible qu'elle soit, la discussion était indispensable. Sinon ça aurait empoisonné leur mariage. Tu as raison, Tauriel est totalement dévouée à ses nains et son hobbit, maintenant... **

**Si tu aimes tant l'angst et le drama, tu vas être servie avec cette saga !**

**Les bois sombres et esseulés ont besoin de votre lumière**

Résumé : Legolas, Kili, Tauriel et Gimli nettoient la Forêt Noire des ténèbres, une araignée à la fois. Avec Tauriel et Gimli distraits, Legolas et Kili trouvent enfin un moment pour échapper à leurs chaperons auto-proclamés.

Mais la forêt est sombre, et ce qui était autrefois un sanctuaire est maintenant vide de vie. La lumière a disparu, et la joie avec elle.

Peut-être la lumière intérieure de Kili brillera-t-elle, même dans un tel désespoir. Et peut-être Legolas aura-t-il une chance de demander cette lumière pour toujours.

(Oui, c'est leur mariage.)

(-)

Autrefois, la forêt chantait. Il y avait des oiseaux, bien sûr, dont les cadences montaient vers le ciel aussi vite que leurs ailes, mais la forêt elle-même avait une mélodie rien qu'à elle. Elle fredonnait d'énergie, murmurait avec le vent, bouillonnait de rire avec les ruisseaux et les torrents. Sa voix était une chorale de vie verte et belle, et chaque matin résonnait de la douce mélodie du soleil levant, tandis que le soir était une harmonie sourde quand la nuit arrivait.

Il n'y avait pas de chanson maintenant. Le bruit avait disparu.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça non plus, cependant, car Legolas entendait du bruit. Et il venait de sa droite, approchant rapidement comme s'il pensait pouvoir le surprendre. Il relâcha sa flèche et abattit l'araignée de son perchoir, et son cri fit brûler ses oreilles de douleur devant son _inconvenance._ Il était sombre et vil, et il fut heureux quand la hache de Gimli y mit un terme.

Une autre flèche siffla à son oreille, et Legolas resta immobile. L'araignée devant eux tomba comme une pierre, et heureusement ne fit aucun bruit en-dehors des branches et feuilles éc_rasées da_ns sa chute.

« Bien visé, dit-il.

\- Pas aussi bien que mon fiancé, mais je me débrouille, le taquina Kili. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, malgré les ténèbres et le froid dans la forêt, Legolas sentait encore de la chaleur. Tant que Kili serait là, Legolas pensait qu'il sentirait toujours de la chaleur.

Gimli grogna.

« Si tu avais visé un peu plus bas, je l'aurais mise à genoux.

\- Et si c'était moi qui avait tiré, elle serait morte dans l'arbre, dit Tauriel d'un ton aigre. Bien au-delà de votre portée, Maître Gimli.

\- Ha ! Nous les nains, nous pouvons escalader les pierres : un arbre, ce n'est rien pour nous.

\- Je crois que vos pierres ont quand même une pente qui vous permet de monter des escaliers, pas de grimper tout droit.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il faudrait _voler,_ Tauriel, et même un elfe ne peut pas faire _ça._

\- Et qu'en savez-vous ? »

Gimli partit dans une crise de crachotements qui laissa Tauriel le fixant, comme si elle n'était pas du tout amusé_e. _Cependant, son regard en disait autrem_ent,_ et elle continua de taquiner le nain tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt. Il y avait de l'affection entre les deux, et Legolas trouvait qu'elle était bonne pour eux. Gimli, avec son insistance obstinée, avait été un peu tempéré par la patience de Tauriel, et la sévérité de Tauriel diminuait jour après jour face à l'attitude bien trop optimiste de Gimli. Tous deux avaient révisé leur opinion de l'autre race, et Legolas osait même penser qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Et cela, Legolas en était reconnaissant. Car perdre Tauriel aurait signifié perdre sa maison et son peuple entièrement. Sa famille, sa forêt, toutes deux semblaient avoir quitté ce monde à jamais. Seule Tauriel restait comme rappel de ce qui avait été.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Legolas cligna des yeux, presque surpris de voir à quel point il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous pensez trop, dit Kili comme pour souligner ce point. Vous devriez sourire davantage. Je connais quelqu'un qui adore votre sourire. »

Toujours chaud.

« Vraiment ? demanda Legolas. »

Le sourire de Kili était une chose belle et brillante, un grand sourire vif qui semblait illuminer le monde autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son monde sans la lumière de Kili pour le remplir.

« Votre propre sourire, je crois, est tout aussi désiré. »

C'était l'une des choses que Legolas préférait, regarder les joues de Kili devenir roses.

« Je crois que ça nous laisse quittes, alors, dit finalement Kili. »

Legolas savoura la façon dont le pouce de Kili caressa sa peau, laissant la zone touchée picotant sous la sensation.

Il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre pour lui faire cet effet. Il avait essayé de le comparer au baiser du soleil, ou à l'étreinte de la brise, ou à la douceur des ruisseaux, mais rien n'approchait l'effet que lui faisait Kili. Même son propre peuple ne l'avait pas fait se sentir aussi désiré, aussi _aimé,_ que le faisait Kili.

Un léger murmure le fit regarder autour de lui avec confusion. Tauriel et Gimli avaient disparu, déjà plus loin sur le chemin. Tellement pris dans leur badinage amical qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient laissé Legolas et Kili en arrière. Seuls. Ils avaient laissé Legolas et Kili _seuls._

La réalisation frappa Kili _à peu_ près au même moment.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont... ? »

C'était un cadeau rare, d'être complètement seul avec son fiancé. Avec Tauriel et Gimli jouant les chaperons zélés, le simple fait de tenir la main de Kili avait été surveillé avec un regard d'aigle. Même si Legolas était certain que la plupa_rt du_ temps, Tauriel et Gimli le faisaient simplement pour les agacer, mais ils étaient partis. Ils étaient _partis_.

Legolas fut surpris de se sentir aussi joyeux que quand il était enfant, l'impulsion de rire et courir coulant dans ses veines.

« Vite, vite ! pressa Kili. »

Il ressentait la même chose, à en juger par sa façon de pousser Legolas sur le côté. Legolas laissa échapper un léger rire tandis qu'il commençait _à___se cacher derrière les arbres avec Kili.

Des arbres qu'il reconnaissait. Legolas marqua une pause. Étaient-ils si loin dans... ?

« Legolas, avancez ! Avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent que nous ne sommes pas avec eux et qu'ils reviennent nous gronder !

\- Dans l'autre sens, dit rapidement Legolas. »

Kili fit une rapide volte-face pour courir après Legolas. Ils traversèrent à nouveau le chemin – Tauriel et Gimli se taquinant toujours – et se sauvèrent dans l'autre direction. Même si la forêt ne murmurait pas en réponse à sa course rapide, même si elle ne souffla pas de brise pour l'accompagner, Legolas reconnaissait le chemin. À travers les ténèbres, à travers les arbres rassemblés, au-delà des buissons qu'il avait si bien connus autrefois, sous la cascade de feuilles, et-

Legolas marqua une pause. Kili s'arrêta à ses côtés, contemplant la clairière.

Elle n'était plus aussi verte qu'elle l'avait été. La mousse n'était plus aussi douce sous ses pieds, et le soleil traversait à peine les branches au-dessus d'eux. Le ruisseau était presque silencieux, courant si lentement à travers les rochers qu'il semblait à peine bouger.

Mais il était encore là, au moins. Son bosquet préféré, son sanctuaire. La petite partie de la forêt qu'il avait déclarée sienne, quand son père lui avait offert n'importe quelle partie de son choix. Son père avait ri quand Legolas avait insisté pour que celui-ci soit à lui, malgré une multitude _d'acres_ disponibles. La joie pure dans les yeux de cristal de son père tandis qu'il annonçait à tous que ce bosquet appartenait au prince-

« Legolas ? »

Legolas prit une profonde i_nspi_ration.

« C'était ma partie préférée de toute la forêt, dit-il doucement. C'était mon bosquet. »

Kili fronçait toujours les sourcils, cependant, ses yeux n'étaient pas sur le petit sanctuaire autour d'eux, mais sur Legolas. Il tendit la main, ses doigts délicats sur le visage de Legolas, et Legolas les fixa avec une quasi-incrédulité quand ils revinrent humides.

« Vous pleurez, dit Kili avec stupéfaction. Je ne vous ai jamais vu pleurer auparavant.

\- Il a disparu, essaya d'expliquer Legolas. »

C'étaient de faibles mots pour quelque chose qui avait tant signifié. Cet endroit avait été si beau autrefois, si paisible, si plein d'une vitalité qui l'avait appelé quand il l'écoutait. Et maintenant, comme son père, il avait disparu depuis longtemps.

« Il chantait, autrefois, disait ses propres mots. Le ruisseau babillait des choses si insensées mais joyeuses que je pouvais l'écouter et rire pendant des jours. Le vent parlait si doucement, si gentiment, et les arbres- »

Les bras de Kili l'entourèrent avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et Legolas enroula les siens autour de son fiancé à son tour. Il inspira profondément et laissa l'énergie de Kili, sa vie, fredonner autour de lui. L'endroit semblait moins froid qu'avant, et Legolas s'agrippa à la chaleur qu'offrait son nain.

Quand Kili recula, ce fut pour offrir un sourire à Legolas.

« Pas étonnant qu'Oncle Bilbon et vous parliez si souvent de trucs verts, si c'était aussi spécial. J'ai grandi là où les montagnes elles-mêmes semblaient offrir des salutations matinales avec le soleil. Je n'avais jamais pensé que les arbres et les torrents pouvaient en dire autant.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu les montagnes comme vous, admit Legolas. Mais Erebor a sa propre voix basse, maintenant que j'y suis allé. La Comté de Bilbon, malgré son âge, semble avoir une chanson jeune et joueuse à chanter.

\- J'ai bien aimé la Comté, sourit Kili. Je ne refuserais pas d'y retourner.

\- Moi non plus. »

La Comté avait été gentille et presque vibrante de vie. Les champs, le soleil, la rivière : tous avaient été aussi joueurs et festifs que les hobbits eux-mêmes l'avaient été. Si Legolas était un hobbit, il aurait compris leur refus de jamais quitter tant de bonheur.

Pour le bien de la Terre du Milieu, cependant, il était reconnaissant qu'un certain hobbit ait osé s'aventurer au-delà de ses frontières.

« Avez-vous parlé à Bilbon récemment ? dit Legolas. »

Il avait presque désespérément envie de parler de n'importe quoi d'autre que les bois esseulés autour de lui. Autrefois, Erebor avait été la Montagne Solitaire. Peut-être que ce qui avait été Vertbois, désormais la Forêt Noire, deviendrait la Forêt Solitaire. C'était une pensée désespérante.

« Il va bien. Il se concentre sur aider Fili et Dernwyn avec leur mariage. Je suppose qu'il en fera probablement autant avec nous, maintenant qu'il est marié. »

Kili pinça les lèvres.

« Bien sûr, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas la même lune de miel que mes oncles. »

Cela avait rendu la première partie du voyage de retour difficile, Legolas était d'accord. Ils n'avaient même pas atteint Fondcombe avant que Bilbon ne laisse sortir le reste de son mal de cœur comme quelqu'un ferait sortir un poison de son estomac. Leur compagnie avait laissé Thorin et Bilbon seuls pour la soirée, même si les oreilles de Legolas avaient entendu la plupart de leur chagrin à tous deux. Tauriel, aussi, l'avait entendue, et même Dwalin avait essayé de tirer l'elfe manifestement désemparée de sa soudaine mélancolie. Ç'avait été dur, face à tant de chagrin, tant de _douleur_ venant de Bilbon. Legolas avait eu peur pour Thorin, pour le propre cœur du roi nain, en entendant de si terribles vérités.

Le soleil s'était levé sur une nouvelle journée magnifique, cependant,_ et _les sourires sur les visages de Bilbon comme de Thorin avaient été sincères, si un peu fatigués. Quoi qu'ils se soient dit, ça avait aidé à guérir la blessure dans l'âme de Bilbon, et Thorin avait semblé plus en paix que Legolas ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Cela avait fait de leur séjour à Fondcombe un séjour joyeux.

« Je ne crois pas que nous partagions la même douleur qu'eux, dit Legolas. »

Il chérissait le poids des mains de Kili dans les siennes et les serra étroitement dans les siennes.

« Et j'espère que ce ne sera jamais le cas.

\- Je pense que ça peut s'arranger, dit Kili. »

Comment son nain pouvait toujours rester si joyeux, même dans les ténèbres de la forêt, Legolas ne le savait pas. Mais il en était reconnaissant, et quand Kili appuya un baiser sur ses lèvres, il se pencha en avant, presque avide de l'amour pur que Kili versait en lui.

Un doux fredonnement attira l'attention de Legolas, et Kili et lui levèrent les yeux quand une brise écarta les feuilles, laissant passer le soleil. Le fredonnement était un bruit bas et doux, mais il l'avait entendu.

Il y _avait_ encore du bruit à trouver dans la forêt, peut-être.

« Elles ont trop poussé, dit Kili en désignant de la tête les branches au-dessus d'eux. C'est pour ça que le soleil ne peut pas passer. »

_La f_orêt s'était maintenue toute seule, autrefois, avant que la maladie n'arrive. Maintenant elle poussait dans un abandon sauvage.

« Cela n'avait jamais été comme ça, dit doucement Legolas. Ça n'a jamais poussé ainsi. Les bois sont malades, maintenant. »

Peut-être que de purger la forêt des araignées et des orques qui restaient ne suffirait pas.

Mais Kili avait cette expression sur le visage dont Legolas avait appris depuis longtemps qu'elle signifiait qu'une idée mijotait.

« Qui pense trop, maintenant ? le taquina-t-il – et Kili lui sourit.

\- Je pense juste assez. Vous voulez voir si un nain peut vraiment monter dans un arbre ? »

Avant que Legolas ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kili se précipita vers un arbre proche et commença à l'escalader.

Éberlué, Legolas ne put que regarder tandis que son fiancé ne tardait pas à escalader presque jusqu'au sommet, disparaissant dans les ténèbres au-dessus.

« Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas amené de lanterne, souffla Kili. Je veux de la lumière. »

Un son métallique, comme une lame sortie du fourreau, vint d'au-dessus. Legolas essaya de distinguer la silhouette de Kili, mais les ténèbres de la forêt étaient trop épaisses, même pour lui. Une peur soudaine le frappa au cœur, et il courut vers la base de l'arbre. Un bourdonnement sourd le suivit, le fredonnement disparu.

« Kili ? appela-t-il. Kili, où êtes-vous ? »

Ce silence terrible dans la forêt était la seule chose qu'il entendait. Son cœur accéléra : la forêt avait-elle pris la chaleur de son fiancé ? Les ténèbres avaient-elles pris le dernier reste de lumière dans sa vie ?

Le bourdonnement se fit soudain plus fort, et un grand craquement fut le seul avertissement qu'il reçut avant qu'une branche lourde ne tombe. La lumière envahit le bosquet, une lumière si chaude que Legolas faillit trébucher sous ses rayons. Elle illuminait tout, et l'herbe était de nouveau verte et brillante.

Et perché dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui, souriant triomphalement autour du fourreau de cuir dans sa bouche, se trouvait Kili. Il le recracha vers le sol, s'accrochant à la branche avec ses deux jambes et ses deux bras.

« Désolé, je devais garder ma prise de mon mieux, dit-il. »

Dans sa main il tenait une longue dague que Legolas connaissait bien. Le cadeau que Fili avait fait à Kili, avant que ce dernier ne parte au Gondor avec Gandalf.

« C'est la meilleure lame que j'avais sur moi pour commencer à tailler. Ça a l'air mieux, cela dit, non ? »

Aucune autre vision n'avait été plus la bienvenue que celle de Kili haut au-dessus de lui, si chaud et vivant.

« C'est vrai, dit Legolas, ravalant la soudaine boule dans sa gorge. Descendez voir par vous-même. »

Il fut rapide à descendre, et quelque part là-dedans il y avait un commentaire pour Tauriel et Gimli sur la capacité d'un nain à escalader un arbre, mais Legolas était trop soulagé de voir Kili revenir sur la terre ferme pour trouver les mots. Le nain atterrit solidement sur ses deux pieds, puis leva les yeux vers le soleil qui entrait.

« C'est mieux, non ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas une jolie lucarne, mais c'était juste cette grosse branche qui bloquait la lumière. »

Le soulagement qui l'avait envahi n'était rien comparé à l'amour qui le traversa si brusquement que Legolas faillit en perdre l'équilibre. À travers les ténèbres, Kili était passé, escaladant les arbres et luttant contre les branches épaisses juste pour amener la lumière. Juste pour ramener le sanctuaire de Legolas.

Il saisit la main de Kili dans la sienne.

« Je veux vous épouser, si vous le permettez, dit-il. »

Il avait la tête qui tournait, était presque incapable de comprendre les mots sortant de sa propre bouche. Kili sourit.

« Je le permets quand Fili et Dernwyn seront mariés-

\- Non, vous comprenez mal, dit Legolas. Je veux vous épouser _maintenant._ »

Il reçut quelques clignements éberlués avant que Kili ne reprenne enfin la parole.

« Maintenant ? Comment pouvons-nous être mariés maintenant ? Nous n'avons personne pour officier, _et _personne pour servir de témoins.

\- Les elfes ne requièrent que les mariés pour qu'un mariage soit considéré valide, expliqua Legolas. »

Il avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu, la chaleur de Kili ajoutée au soleil lui enflammant les nerfs.

« Nous prêtons serment l'un à l'autre et échangeons des gages comme rappel physique de ces promesses. »

Kili se mordit la lèvre.

« Je n'ai, je n'ai pas fini vos perles. Enfin, j'en ai fini une, mais pas l'autre. Je ne peux pas vous épouser sans elles-

\- Vous avez ramené la lumière dans mon sanctuaire, dit Legolas, interrompant le désespoir de Kili. Vous avez escaladé un arbre et disparu dans les ténèbres où même moi je ne pouvais vous suivre des yeux, et vous êtes ressorti triomphant. »

Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur qui était Kili : le bois de son arc et de ses flèches, la cannelle brûlée des biscuits qu'il avait dû voler ce matin lorsqu'il était passé dans les cuisines, et l'écorce de l'arbre qu'il avait escaladé. Et en-dessous de tout cela, l'odeur que Legolas ne pouvait appeler que _Kili._

« C'est le seul gage dont j'ai besoin. »

Kili frissonna malgré la chaleur du soleil cascadant désorm_ais _dans son dos.

« Eh bien. Je vais quand même finir ces perles. Je veux voir mon mithril dans vos cheveux. »

Legolas n'avait jamais eu la fascination pour le métal que possédaient les nains, mais l'idée de porter le poids lourd du travail manuel de Kili faillit _le_ faire frissonner d'anticipation. La perle de bois que Kili lui avait gr_avé_e pendait toujours dans sa tresse d'intention. Savoir qu'elle serait bientôt rejointe par d'autres, toutes des symboles de l'amour de Kili...

Cela ne le rendit que plus sûr de son choix.

« Voulez-vous joindre votre cœur au mien, aujourd'hui ? Maintenant ? demanda-t-il. »

La lente glissade d'un sourire continua de s'étendre jusqu'à ce qu'il semble couvrir le visage entier de Kili.

« Oui, dit Kili – et c'était comme une bénédiction et le plus grand cadeau que Legolas puisse recevoir, tout cela à la fois. Oui, je le veux. »

Puis Kili fronça son visage et donna à Legolas envie d'embrasser son front plissé.

« Comment faisons-nous cela ? »

Legolas rit doucement.

« Venez, et je vais vous montrer. »

L'herbe était douce sous leurs pieds tandis que Legolas les menait au ruisseau. S'il ne babillait pas comme avant, il semblait presque murmurer, des messages d'espoir, de joie et de vie. Legolas s'agenouilla à côté, Kili en fit autant face à lui. Ensemble leurs mains se joignirent entre eux, les gants de Kili retirés après un instant de réflexion du nain. Ses mains avaient des cals, mais elles étaient encore étonnamment douces.

Si on avait posé la question à Legolas, il aurait dit que Kili semblait presque nerveux.

« Prêt, dit le nain. »

Il avait l'air de se préparer à un plongeon dans une rivière glaciale. Legolas eut un grand sourire.

« Tout le but d'un mariage Elfique est de ne _pas_ être aussi nerveux. Il n'y a personne à impressionner, personne à satisfaire. Il n'y a que nous deux. Et bien que j'aie apprécié votre peuple pendant notre voyage, mes mom_ent_s préférés, même pendant les pires passages, c'était quand il n'y avait que vous et moi.

\- Je ne veux juste pas faire de bêtises, avoua Kili – même s'il s'était fortement détendu à chaque mot de Legolas. Vous représentez tout pour moi. Je ne veux pas mal faire. »

Les attentes d'un prince étaient hautes, que vous soyez un elfe ou un nain. Même si Thorin aimait ses neveux et les considérait comme ses fils, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait été contraint de placer des responsabilités sur Fili et Kili. Des pressions que Legolas ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Si vous êtes là, alors tout va bien, lui assura Legolas. Je commence. »

Il laissa la sensation des mains de Kili le maintenir stable tandis qu'il parlait.

« Je te promets mon cœur qui ne vieillira jamais, mon âme qui ne mourra jamais, et mon amour qui ne faiblira ni ne s'éteindra jamais. Tu es ma lumière dans les ténèbres, Kili. Et je m'occuperai de toi comme de ma flamme, pour toujours. »

Il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre. Même si le temps allait filer vers l'avant et que Legolas serait forcé de le suivre, si le combat ne mettait pas un terme à sa vie, le sourire et le cœur de Kili seraient toujours à lui. Il ne pourrait jamais y en avoir un autre comme son nain.

Toute son âme, tout son être semblèrent bondir en avant avec cette douce acceptation, le monde tournoyant soudain en couleurs et ne laissant que Kili comme point focal, et Legolas se demanda si c'était ce qu'Arwen avait ressenti, quand elle avait offert sa main à un mortel. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sentit la sensation de voler diminuer. Le monde redevint vert et chaud autour de lui.

Kili gigota sur ses genoux, ayant apparemment manqué le moment qui avait changé le monde de Legolas.

« Je te promets mon cœur qui... euh, qui vieillira, mais qui restera quand même à toi jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de battre, mon âme qui ne mourra jamais, peu importe où elle reposera pour toujours, et mon amour qui sera toujours à toi. Tu fais partie de mon âme, de mon être. Tu es ma force, une force plus grande que je ne pensais pouvoir avoir. Et je ne te lâcherai jamais. »

Le simple aveu, aussi amusant qu'il soit aux points clés, fut dit de façon si fervente que Legolas sentit sa respiration être volée de ses poumons. L'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de Kili était si brillant et sincère qu'il s'en sentit soudain indigne, indigne de cette pure dévotion et admiration que Kili dirigeait vers lui. C'était une leçon d'humilité, et Legolas se sentit aussi grand qu'un arbre et aussi vulnérable qu'une graine à la fois.

Les mains de Kili s'agitèrent dans les siennes.

« Est-ce que c'était bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Legolas se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kili. Ce fut rapide et presque chaste, comparé à la façon dont se déroulaient la plupart de leurs baisers, mais quand Legolas recula, il avait du mal à respirer. Kili semblait essayer de se souvenir comment parler.

« Oui ? dit-il enfin.

\- Oui, confirma Legolas.

\- Est-ce qu'on était censé s'embrasser à l'instant ?

\- Pas traditionnellement. Je n'ai juste... pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Oh. Ça me va. Je veux bien ne pas être traditionnel. »

Legolas eut un rire.

« Tu m'as donné ton gage je vais te donner le mien. »

Son cadeau de mariage n'était pas encore prêt : il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention d'épouser Kili aujourd'hui. Mais ce serait une alternative simple qui exprimerait une expression quasi-identique. Il tendit la main dans son dos et tâtonna les bouts de plumes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la plus vieille. D'un geste rapide il libéra la flèche du carquois et la tendit devant Kili.

« C'est l'une des premières flèches que j'ai fabriquées, et l'une de mes plus solides, lui dit Legolas. Je l'ai gardée pendant bien des années. Je veux que tu l'aies, afin que s'il vient un temps impossible, où je ne serai pas avec toi, je pourrai encore te protéger. »

Kili se jeta en avant et le plaqua contre la mousse, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour de lui. Legolas réussit à reposer la flèche à côté d'eux afin de s'agripper aussi fort.

« Je l'adore, murmura Kili – et Legolas mettait le soleil au défi de briller plus fort que son sourire. Merci. »

Le soleil sembla relever son défi et chauffer davantage. Ça, ou la mousse en-dessous d'eux avait chauffé sous les nouveaux rayons du soleil. Cela formait un lit de décadence dans les deux cas, doux et mieux matelassé que n'importe quel lit où s'était couché Legolas. Kili roula pour s'allonger à côté de Legolas, les yeux emplis de joie.

« Que faisons-nous ensuite ? murmura-t-il.

\- Nous avons prêté serment et offert des gages, répondit Legolas sur le même ton. En ce qui concerne les coutumes Elfiques, nous sommes mariés. »

Quelques phrases traditionnelles en Sindarin ne seraient pas nécessaires, étant donné qu'il épousait un prince nain. La boisson et les fleurs échangées ne pouvaient se comparer à la verdure autour d'eux, et étaient en option de toute façon.

« Maintenant, on peut s'embrasser ? demanda Kili avec espoir. »

Legolas éclata de rire tandis que Kili l'attirait à lui. Les lèvres de Kili étaient toujours si douces, et c'était comme boire à sa fontaine préférée : Legolas ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure de son époux et fut gratifié d'un gémissement en réponse. Il recommença, et fut récompensé par l'ouverture, dans un soupir, de la bouche de Kili.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils s'étaient embrassés, ou combien de respirations ils avaient partagées. Mais quand il se réveilla, ce fut parce que le soleil avait soudain faibli. Kili murmura dans son sommeil à côté de lui mais ne se réveilla pas, jusqu'à ce que Legolas lui donne un coup de coude.

Tauriel et Gimli se dressaient devant eux, bloquant le soleil. Tous deux avaient les bras croisés, et aucun n'avait l'air content.

« Vous avez disparu, dit platement Tauriel quand il fut clair qu'ils étaient réveillés.

\- Vous nous avez laissés, rétorqua Kili d'un ton ensommeillé. »

Il eut ensuite un grand bâillement. Legolas mourait d'envie d'embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres, mais Gimli le tira immédiatement sur ses pieds. Le nain était fort, plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air, mais Legolas réussit à ne pas trébucher.

« Vous n'avez _rien_ dit ! Vous vous êtes juste sauvés ! Vous savez combien de temps il nous a fallu pour vous retrouver ?

\- Assez lon_gte_mps pour une sieste confortable au soleil, ne put s'empêcher de dire Legolas. »

Tauriel renifla, l'incendiant du regard.

« On est censés vous protéger tous les deux : vous rendez ça difficile quand vous disparaissez.

\- Les araignées ne sortent pas au soleil, lui dit Kili. On était parfaitement en sécurité. »

Tauriel marqua une pause à ses mots, puis regarda derrière elle, où le soleil descendait. Il tombait déjà derrière la lisière des arbres, partant se reposer pour l'après-midi, mais sa lumière était claire. Elle était manifestement beaucoup plus brillante ici que dans tout le reste de la forêt.

« Je n'ai pas vu un tel soleil dans la forêt depuis longtemps, admit-elle. Comment... ?

\- En coupant quelques branches, lui dit Kili. Elles avaient besoin d'aide pour se souvenir de comment laisser passer le soleil, c'est tout. »

Parfois, son nain était ridicule et jeune. Mais parfois, Kili montrait tant de sagesse que Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec fierté.

« On doit ressortir des bois avant que la nuit tombe, dit Gimli. »

Il hissa Kili sur pieds d'une façon qui fit presque trébucher le nain. Tauriel et Gimli commencèrent à s'éloigner de nouveau, mais tous deux attendirent au bord du bosquet jusqu'à ce que Legolas et Kili commencent à bouger. Kili retrouva ses gants et plaça soigneusement sa flèche dans son carquois, son visage ne trahissant rien, et Legolas réussit à cacher son sourire. Tauriel étrécit les yeux dans leur direction, puis se détourna enfin sans rien dire.

Ils les suivirent hors de la forêt, se tenant la main. Quand Gimli les surprit enfin, Kili roula juste des yeux.

« Allez, on ne fait rien de mal. Donne-nous ça, tu veux ? »

Gimli souffla mais les laissa tranquille. Kili sembla content de sa victoire, et Legolas eut un petit rire. Si seulement Gimli et Tauriel savaient qu'ils étaient mariés, que Legolas tenait la main de son époux.

Son époux. Bilbon avait raison : c'était une pensée qui donnait le vertige.

Et plusieurs mois plus tard, quand ils se dressèrent devant tout Erebor et répétèrent leurs vœux, selon les rituels Nains, seules la famille royale et la compagnie savaient pourquoi ils souriaient à travers leurs vœux, prononcés facilement et sans hésitation. Pourquoi changer un serment quand il était vrai une deuxième fois ? Cela valait la peine de voir Tauriel les fusiller tous deux du regard pour l'avoir trompée, et Gimli marmonner sur pourquoi il leur fallait des chaperons en premier lieu.

Mais au final, ils furent mariés, de nouveau, et Thorin et Bilbon leur sourirent avec de la joie dans leurs cœurs. Dis enlaça Legolas comme s'il était son fils, et Fili et Dernwyn acclamèrent plus fort que tous les autres.

Dans leurs appartements, plus tard ce soir-là, Kili offrit à Legolas toutes les perles qu'il avait fabriquées pour lui, en plus de celle attachée dans la tresse de mariage, et Legolas offrit à Kili le collier qu'il avait réalisé, en forme de pointe de flèche et touché par la grâce de Legolas. Il scintillait contre la peau de Kili, reflétant la lumière comme une étoile. Et chaque fois que Legolas remuait la tête, le poids des perles de mithril lui rappelait le lien qu'il partageait avec celui qu'il appelait sa Lumière, son Espoir.

Le soleil qui entra par leur fenêtre le lendemain matin n'osa pas briller plus fort que le sourire de Legolas, et cela sembla seulement rendre radieux le sourire ensommeillé de Kili.

(-)

**Voilà ! Et qu'on ne dise plus que Kili et Legolas ne savent pas garder un secret ! Lol**

**Au prochain épisode, mariage de Fili et Dernwyn, partie 1. Oui, il y aura deux parties.**


	6. Laisse-moi tes peurs - Partie 1

**ChickenCondition : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura de l'amour dans ce mariage aussi^^ Je ne peux pas dire qu'il y aura _seulement _ça, par contre^^**

**justelaura : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, c'était effectivement très mignon. Pour le compteur de 'adorable' dans celui-ci, je ne sais pas s'il va vraiment exploser... Tu me diras !**

**Shiro.K : Mais non, il ne faut pas avoir honte. Évidemment que si tu lisais au lycée (bienvenue au club, camarade, j'en faisais autant quand j'y étais) ou pendant la nuit tu ne pouvais pas laisser de review. Je ne vais pas te faire la leçon pour les examens, j'étais pareille... **

**J'ai un rythme fixe pour une raison simple : si je commence à poster quand je veux, je vais rester des semaines ou des mois sans rien faire. En me fixant un rythme je m'oblige à faire ça régulièrement...**

**Ta question sur l'immortalité de Legolas par rapport à la mortalité de Kili est très pertinente. Et la question peut aussi s'appliquer à Bilbon et Thorin, ou Fili et Dernwyn – les nains vivent plus longtemps que les hobbits ou les humains. Et cette question sera abordée... un jour. Pas tout de suite lol**

**Julindy : 'Adorable' semble être le mot d'ordre pour le couple Kili/Legolas ^_^**

**Noooo Aime : Je fais pas de promesses pour le film, entre les films et les séries j'ai déjà une liste longue comme le bras de trucs à voir... Y a des chats qui n'ont pas l'air de te dire 'va te faire foutre' quand tu parles ? Ça existe vraiment ? **

**Oui ça fait du bien de temps en temps un chapitre tout doux... Surtout après ce qu'on a eu avec Bilbon et Thorin jusqu'à maintenant ! Rassure-toi, ta review est encore trop longue pour le mail, donc elle a une taille acceptable ! Lol D'ailleurs la preuve, la réponse fait une demi-page...**

**Ne me parle pas des acrobaties de Legolas dans le dernier film. Par pitié. Je veux oublier que ces scènes ont existé. Décidément j'en apprends sur toi à chaque chapitre... Non seulement tu es un dragon, mais c'est ton signe chinois ! Du coup ça me fait me demander quel est le mien... Internet me dit 'cheval'. Je risque de l'oublier d'ici le prochain chapitre.**

**Un sosie de Sauron pour remplacer Elvis, la Forêt Noire en Las Vegas de la Terre du Milieu... et tu me dis qu'il faut rester crédible. Avoue, tu fumes un truc avant de lire les chapitres. L'amour _est _une drogue, demande à Sherlock il te parlera de l'ocytocine. Un elfe avec une insolation ça doit être comme un nain claustrophobe, je pense... **

**Kili a une odeur boisée parce qu'il vient de passer du temps dans la forêt, voyons. Toi et tes chats... je vais penser à toi maintenant quand j'en verrai ! J'aurai l'air fine en allant chez ma mère si je me mets à ricaner devant ses chats ! Je vais me faire interner avec tes histoires :p**

**C'est pas Legolas qui plane, c'est toi, je te dis ! Prouvé par ton histoire de bûcheron. Je te rappelle qu'il y a encore des araignées géantes dans cette forêt !**

**Aliena wyvern : Oui, n'est-ce pas^^**

**Bon, on m'a demandé de mettre un warning quand y avait un chapitre avec pas mal de angst, donc : WARNING ANGST. Il n'y en a pas autant que pour le mariage de Bilbon et Thorin, mais il y en a. Je peux pas faire plus gros, je crois pas que ffnet accepte les différentes tailles de police.**

**Egalement, la sœur de Thorin arrive dans ce chapitre (comme vous pouvez le voir, étant donné qu'elle est annoncée dès la première ligne) : on n'a jamais entendu son nom dans les films, mais le consensus général est qu'il se prononce comme le chiffre 10 (autrement dit : disse. Je précise parce que je sais que certains ne prononcent pas le x dans dix). Après si vous préférez prononcer ça Di, ça vous regarde^^**

**Laisse-moi tes peurs, mais ne me laisse pas – Partie 1**

Résumé : Il reste une semaine avant le mariage de Fili et Dernwyn. La caravane de Dis est presque arrivée à Erebor. Le hall principal est presque prêt. La robe est presque finie.

Dernwyn ne panique presque pas. Presque.

Non qu'elle ait des raisons de paniquer : elle ne fait que rencontrer la mère de son futur époux, essayer de trouver sa place à Erebor, et essayer n'importe quoi pour ne pas penser au roi père qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver. Non, elle n'a absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter ou de paniquer. Vraiment.

(-)

**Chapitre 1 : Un Cœur pour se Joindre à un Autre**

Quand elle avait vu d'autres femmes au Rohan se préparer à se marier, il y avait toujours eu des sourires, des gloussements de joie, du bonheur et des rires et des rougissements tandis qu'elles se préparaient et partaient se marier. Dernwyn n'arrivait qu'à ressentir de la panique.

Non qu'elle panique parce qu'elle se mariait. Non, elle savait sans le moindre doute que Fili était à elle, et qu'elle était à lui, et qu'elle l'aimait. Elle aimait son nain obstiné et courageux et merveilleux, et il était le seul avec qui elle voudrait jamais passer l'éternité.

Peut-être que paniquer n'était pas le bon terme. 'Échevelée' convenait certainement en cet instant, avec ses cheveux décoiffés et volant dans tous les sens. Elle était à peu près sûre que Kili l'avait qualifiée de 'crépue' quelques secondes plus tôt avant que Bilbon ne le fusille du regard. Ce n'était pas faux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle tenait particulièrement à l'entendre pour le moment.

Elle était frustrée, aussi. 'Frustrée' était un bon terme ici. Parce que tout le monde, vraiment _tout le monde_, à Erebor voulait aider et elle en était reconnaissante, elle l'était vraiment. Mais il n'y avait pas une quantité illimitée de travail à faire qui ne soit pas pris en_charge _par ceux qui décoraient les couloirs et confectionnaient la robe et fabriquaient des cadeaux et envoyaient les invitations. Et _cela_, peut-être, était son plus gros problème.

Parce que Dernwyn du Rohan s'ennuyait. Et quand quelqu'un n'avait rien à _fair_e, ce quelqu'un avait tendance à commencer à douter et à s'inquiéter et à angoisser et, eh bien, à paniquer. Et sans rien à faire, son esprit commençait à suivre des fils de pensées dont elle ne voulait pas.

Elle supposa qu'elle se porterait mieux si la raison de la présence de Kili n'avait pas été de l'informer que sa mère, la mère de _Fili,_ était enfin arrivée à Erebor.

L'air dans la montagne vibrait d'excitation pour accueillir le dernier membre de la famille de Durin. D'au_tres a_rrivaient dans la caravane avec la Dame Dis, d'autres nains qui étaient attendus avec impatience. Il y avait des fleurs partout et de brillants tissus dorés qui se balançaient à la moindre brise. La montagne s'était transformée en quelque chose de magnifique, avec l'arrivée de Dis seulement une semaine avant le mariage du prince héritier avec la 'puissante Vierge du Bouclier du Rohan'.

C'était réellement ridicule. Dernwyn n'arrivait pas à croire les titres qu'on lui avait attribués depuis son arrivée. Les femmes qui étaient arrivées sur une caravane de nains plus tôt _lui_ posaient des questions sur la _mode_, rien que ça. La mode ! Elle était un modèle et une héroïne, à en cr_oir_e tout _Erebor,_ et c'était honnêtement presque trop à envisager parfois.

Au moins elle n'était pas seule à se sentir submergée par l'attention, ou par l'inquiétude de l'arrivée et des réactions imminentes de Dis. Cela l'aidait que ce soit Kili qui l'ait prévenue parce qu'il était inquiet de la réaction de sa mère face à Legolas. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment que _Bilbon_ soit tout aussi angoissé, parce que Dernwyn aurait tout donné pou_r que_ le hobbit ne porte plus jamais cet air de doute de soi. Il était légalement lié et attaché par l'âme à Thorin, maintenant, et il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de douter. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient apparemment eu toute une conversation sur la route de Hobbitbourg à Erebor. Des mots qui avaient escaladé et poussé les autres à se cacher dans la forêt pendant que Thorin et Bilbon réglaient ça.

Mais au final ils en étaient tous deux ressortis plus forts que jamais, et Dernwyn n'aurait pas été tellement surprise si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient se parler par l'esprit. Bilbon n'avait qu'à échanger un regard avec Thorin, et le roi nain riait. Ou Thorin haussait simplement les sourcils et Bilbon haussait les épaules, comme s'il savait exactement ce que Thorin allait demander. Le moment le plus mémorable avait, peut-être, été Thorin rentrant à grands pas dans le foyer principal de l'aile royale, de la vapeur sortant presque de ses oreilles, pour se voir dire par Bilbon :

« Je sais. Arrête de te tracasser comme ça.

\- Au sujet de quoi ? avait demandé Fili, confus. »

Thorin avait simplement fusillé Bilbon du regard pas fâché contre le hobbit, mais simplement énervé en général. Bilbon en réponse avait simplement haussé un sourcil. Thorin avait poussé un soupir, et Bilbon lui avait fait un doux sourire. Un qui avait enfin, enfin, amélioré l'humeur du nain, et il avait placé un baiser sur le front de Bilbon avant de repartir. C'était seulement après son départ que tout le monde s'était tourné vers Bilbon.

« Qu'est-ce qui énerve tellement mon Oncle cette fois ? avait de nouveau demandé Fili. »

Bilbon avait haussé les épales.

« Pas la moindre idée. »

Mais il s'était retourné vers le tri de ses livres, sans voir leurs yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient jamais découvert ce que c'était.

« Dernwyn, ma chère, vos cheveux, dit Dori en sortant du placard. Est-ce que c'est la foule ou les garçons cette fois, et à quoi vous ont-ils réduite ?

\- Les deux, et à vouloir un grand verre, mais je doute que quelqu'un en ait un, marmonna-t-elle. »

Dori lui tendit une brosse – celle qu'elle aimait le moins, mais la meilleure pour apprivoiser ses cheveux – et une petite flasque. Il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil et elle prit une grande gorgée avec reconnaissance. C'était horrible, presque aussi mauvais que ce que buvait Holdwine, mais la brûlure lui fit du bien. Elle la sentit descendre le long de son dos avant de rendre la flasque à Dori avec un signe de tête.

Elle n'avait pas été très sûre de vouloir que quelqu'un la suive tout le temps partout, ou la chaperonne avant le mariage, mais elle devait l'admettre, elle avait trouvé un ami chez Dori. Il lui rappelait son petit frère, mais là où Ori bondissait en avant avec toute la vigueur de la jeunesse, Dori prenait une grande respiration avant de prévoir quoi faire ensuite. C'était cette patience sur laquelle Dernwyn s'était retrouvée à s'appuyer de plus en plus, dernièrement, et elle en était heureuse.

« Je trouve vos cheveux adorables quand ils sont crépus, vraiment, dit Kili. »

Il essayait encore de rattraper sa gaffe de tout à l'heure Bilbon roula des yeux mais n'essaya pas de le faire taire. Ses pieds battaient nerveusement contre le sol de pierre froide, et Dernwyn se leva enfin, ses cheveux à peu près ordonnés.

Elle attrapa le visage de Bilbon et lui adressa un sourire.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, dit-elle. Vraiment. Si quelqu'un doit s'inquiéter, c'est moi. Vous êtes déjà marié, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez épouser le fils de Dis. C'est _moi_.

\- Oui, c'est vous. »

Dernwyn sentit le goût amer de l'alcool qu'elle venait de boire. Il éclaboussa l'intérieur de son estomac, roulant de manière déplaisante tandis qu'elle se tournait vers la porte. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir à quoi elle était censée s'attendre, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé voir, au final.

Une naine avec de longs cheveux noirs se tenait devant elle, des pattes descendant des oreilles vers le menton. Ses cheveux étaient empilés sur le sommet de sa tête, pas une mèche déplacée, contrairement à ceux de Dernwyn qui semblaient vouloir flotter avec chaque grain de poussière dans la pièce. Elle avait les yeux bruns, comme ceux de Kili, mais le haussement de sourcils était entièrement Fili. Elle était musclée et un peu plus large que Dernwyn, mais elle bougeait gracieusement, et Dernwyn ne put que l'imaginer sur le champ de bataille. Coupant des têtes en un seul coup, éventrant orque sur orque et arrachant la tête de Dernwyn de ses épaules-

Quand Dernwyn cligna des yeux, la Dame Dis était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus près, et la regardait avec... inquiétude ?

« On dirait que vous êtes sur le point de déf_aill_ir, dit la Dame. Kili, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! s'indigna Kili. Va demander à ton autre fils ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'épouser !

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas de responsabilité envers elle, et _ça_ veut dire que tu seras toi-même, dit sèchement la Dame. »

Quand elle épingla Kili d'un regard, elle semblait aussi_ sév_ère que Thorin, mais il y avait une étincelle dans son regard, aussi. Kili eut un sourire penaud, et elle sourit enfin.

« Est-ce que c'est là tout l'accueil que reçoit ta mère ? »

Kili plongea sur elle et la serra contre lui, et la Dame rit, le serrant tout aussi fort.

Dernwyn pensa à sa propre mère, puis à Morwen, et sa poitrine se fit soudain si douloureuse qu'elle eut l'impression qu'une hache y avait creusé un trou. Bilbon vint à ses côtés, se plaça devant elle, un réconfort chaleureux qui lui permit de se concentrer. Si elle pensait à Morwen, elle allait penser à...

« M'Dame, dit Bilbon, s'inclinant quand Kili eut lâché la Dame. Je suis-

-Bilbon Sacquet, dit la Dame, et son sourire était chaleureux. J'ai longtemps attendu de vous rencontrer, le petit voleur qui a dérobé notre montagne pour notre peuple, qui a sauvé la Terre du Milieu du sort de l'Anneau Unique. Et, qui a dérobé le cœur de mon frère. Il faut une grande âme et un grand cœur pour faire face à l'obstination de mon frère, vous savez. J'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez. »

A chaque mot gentil, les épaules de Bilbon continuaient de s'affaisser, à tel point que Dernwyn n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était tendu.

« Je suis bien conscient de ce dans quoi je me suis engagé, croyez-moi, lui dit Bilbon. »

Et il lui offrit un grand sourire. Celui de la Dame Dis s'élargit à cette vision, et Dernwyn comprenait cela. Comment ne pas favoriser Bilbon ?

« Ce devrait être à Thorin de se demander dans quoi _il_ s'est engagé. »

La Dame se mit à rire, haut et fort, et c'était un son joyeux.

« Je crois que vous et moi allons bien nous entendre, Bilbon, dit-elle enfin. J'attends avec impatience d'avoir la cha_nce _d'en être certaine. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien tous les deux arrêter de cacher ma future fille... ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Bilbon et Kili s'écartèrent, Kili un peu penaud, Bilbon avec une légère réticence. Sans ces deux-là, c'était simplement la Dame et Dernwyn.

Le regard de la Dame fut long et ne trahit rien, et Dernwyn souhaita être de nouveau sur le champ de bataille à la frontière du Mordor, affrontant troll sur orque sur Uruk-haï. Ç'aurait été plus facile.

« Ma Dame, dit-elle en ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, avant de faire une révérence. Enchantée j'espère que votre voyage a été facile. »

La Dame secoua la tête, et Dernwyn sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Assez de ces bêtises à m'appeler 'Dame', et ça vaut pour vous aussi, Maître Bilbon, dit-elle en plissant les lèvres. Nous serons bientôt une famille. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je vous demanderais quand même de simplement m'appeler 'Dis'. Dernwyn du Rohan, vos efforts ne sont peut-être pas aussi connus à travers la Terre du Milieu que ceux de Bilbon, mais ils le sont certainement ici à Erebor. J'ai à peine posé le pied dans la montagne et j'ai déjà entendu parler de vos exploits, ainsi que ceux de la compagnie. Pour être honnête, ils sont magnifiques, mais comptent peu pour moi. Ce qui compte pour moi est que vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils. Vous vous êtes battue à ses côtés et aux côtés de votre roi, et vous les avez défendus. Et c'est _cela_ qui compte pour moi. »

Le visage de Thengel_ s_e présenta à son esprit : lui souriant tandis qu'il lui donnait l'épée scintillante, les larmes dans ses yeux tandis qu'il l'implorait d'être prudente. Le sang sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il murmurait ses adieux-

Dis s'avança, et Dernwyn réussit à hocher la tête.

« Je l'ai fait, oui. Et je le ferais à nouveau, si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

\- L'aimez-vous ? lui demanda Dis. »

Dernwyn n'hésita pas avec sa réponse.

« Je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre. »

Il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre pour elle. Jamais. Ce serait toujours Fili et ses cheveux blonds dorés et son sourire narquois et ses yeux de miel. Ses mots doux, son étreinte chaleureuse, elle désirait tout cela, et elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans eux.

Dis la contempla encore un long moment, puis commença lentement à sourire.

« C'est là, dit-elle doucement. Tout est là dans vos yeux. Et je suis heureuse de le voir. »

Dernwyn laissa échapper un léger soupir, se sentant si soulagée qu'elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir debout. Puis ses jambes tremblèrent, juste un peu, et elle se retrouva soutenue par Dis qui avait de nouveau de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Lequel de mes garçons a fait ça ? demanda Dis. Parce qu'on dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi du tout, et les mariages, bien que stressants, sont censés être amusants.

\- Ils n'ont rien fait, je vous le promets, lui assura Dernwyn. Ils n'ont été que gentillesse. »

La foule, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. S'inquiéter des pensées silencieuses qu'elle refusait de formuler ne l'aidait pas non plus. Et s'inquiéter de rencontrer Dis, aussi. Il y avait eu cela aussi, mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire-

« Nan, elle s'inquiétait à cause de toi, dit Kili. »

Dernwyn le fusilla du regard, les yeux écarquillés. À son grand soulagement, Dis commença à rire.

« Alors vous vous êtes inquiétés pour rien. _Tous_ _les deux_, dit-elle en épinglant Bilbon du regard. (Bilbon haussa légèrement les épaules.) S'inquiéter à cause de _moi_. Sérieusement.

\- J'ai essayé de leur dire ça, dit Kili. »

Mais il s'arrêta quand Dis l_e fi_xa du regard. Quand elle continua de le regarder, il commença enfin à gigoter.

« Quoi ?

\- Ne crois_ p_as que j'ai oublié que _tu_ es aussi lié à quelqu'un, mon fils, dit-elle. Et avec un _elfe,_ en plus de ça. Ton Oncle a dû piquer une crise.

\- En fait, Thorin a donné sa bénédiction, dit Bilbon, et Dis écarquilla les yeux. Il y a un certain temps. Avant la_ de_struction de l'Anneau. »

Dis cligna des yeux. Voilà qui la laissait certainemen_t_ baba.

« C'est... intéressant, dit-elle enfin au bout d'un moment. Mon frère et moi allons avoir une discussion, c'est certain. »

Elle se reprit.

« Kili, ton frère va avoir besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de la caravane : tu as fait ton devoir en protégeant ton nouvel oncle et ta future sœur, va. »

Kili _rosit_ mais se sauva vers la porte, au grand amusement de Dis.

« J'ai quelque chose à aller chercher pour la robe, dit Dori – et Dernwyn avait presque oublié qu'il était là. Bilbon, vous voulez bien m'aider ? »

Bilbon la regarda d'un air_ int_errogateur. Au bout d'un moment, Dernwyn hocha la tête, et Dis sourit à nouveau. Apparemment, la naine voulait parler à Dernwyn en privé.

« Venez me chercher quand vous aurez besoin de moi, leur dit Dernwyn. Je serai là.

\- Allez-y, dit Dis. Mais pas trop loin. Car je voudrais entendre votre histoire, Bilbon Sacquet, et _pas_ de la bouche de mes fils, qui ont tendance à embellir bien plus qu'ils ne devraient. »

Les lèvres de Bilbon se relevèrent en un sourire, puis il disparut, la porte se refermant doucement _d_errière Dori et lui. Dis soupira, roulant les épaules, et Dernwyn se sentit soudain terrible d'avoir été aussi embarrassée.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, lui dit Dernwyn. Vous voyagez depuis des semaines maintenant. Voulez-vous du thé ?

\- S'il y en a à portée de main, acquiesça Dis. »

Elle s'assit à la petite table sur le côté, avec un grognement, et étira ses jambes.

« Le voyage a été long, en effet. »

Dernwyn ne tarda pas à avoir le thé entre les mains, et Dis murmura un remerciement en prenant la tasse. Elle sourit après sa première gorgée.

« L'œuvre de Bilbon, j'imagine ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a trahi, le fait que ce soit du thé aux framboises, ou du thé tout court ? »

Dernwyn avait parlé sans réfléchir, et elle se figea, la tasse à peine contre ses lèvres. Dis, cependant, commença à glousser, et au bout d'un moment Dernwyn s'autorisa à se détendre.

Après quelques moments de silence, Dis reposa sa coupe, le son fort dans le foyer silencieux.

« Vous savez, je croyais que c'était moi qui étais nerveuse, admit-elle – et Dernwyn cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Vous, nerveuse ?

\- On m'avait dit que j'allais rencontrer _le_ Bilbon Sacquet, qui avait sauvé la Terre du Milieu et faisait désormais partie de la famille, et une jeune Vierge du Bouclier du Rohan, qui s'était battue si vaillamment aux côtés de son fiancé aux Portes Noires du Mordor, dit Dis avec amusement. Je m'attendais à moitié à une lettre annonçant_ qu_e mes fils étaient perdus à jamais et mon frère avec eux, et à la place j'ai reçu les nouvelles de vous deux, seulement pour savoir que quand je voyagerais enfin à Erebor, je vous rencontrerais, Bilbon et vous. Vous avez raison, peut-être que 'nerveuse' n'est pas le terme exact. »

Étant donné le problème qu'avait eu Dernwyn plus tôt, elle se retrouva à sourire.

« Vous savez, j'avais un problème similaire pour trouver un meilleur terme pour ce que je ressentais. 'Échevelée' m'est certainement venu à l'esprit. 'Panique', aussi.

\- Vous avez l'air très bien, ma chère, et vous n'avez aucun besoin de paniquer, lui assura Dis. Comme je le disais, un mariage peut être stressant, mais il devrait aussi être _amusant._ Et vous n'avez pas l'air de vous amuser.

\- Eh bien, maintenant que je sais que vous n'allez pas séparer ma tête de mes épa_ule_s, je vais beaucoup mieux, dit Dernwyn. »

Le grand rire de ventre de Dis valait largement le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour prononcer ces mots. Dis pouvait être aussi sévère que Thorin, mais il y avait aussi de l'allégresse chez elle, et il était facile de voir de qui ses enfants l'avaient héritée. Au lieu de la voir au combat, Dernwyn l'imaginait bien gronder Thorin quand il rentrait tard à la maison, mais le serrer dans ses bras avec soulagement un instant plus tard.

Ou suivre de petits nains qui piquaient des biscuits dans le bocal, les prenant sur le fait et les soulevant dans les airs tandis qu'ils criaient et gloussaient.

Dis s'essuya les yeux, son rire s'éteignant.

« Je crois que vous et moi allons bien nous entendre. Ce sera bien d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour garder Fili et Kili dans le rang. »

Dernwyn prit une grande inspiration et sentit enfin le bon terme arriver pour elle. 'Calme'. Elle était très certainement calme.

(-)

S'il y avait quelque chose que Dernwyn n'était pas à cet instant, c'était calme. Elle pouvait faire semblant autant qu'elle voulait, mais Bilbon reconnaissait le stress quand il le voyait. Et pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'anxiété et nervosité.

Il avait espéré que rencontrer Dis l'aiderait. Ç'avait aidé Bilbon, cela était certain. Il avait stressé et fait les cent pas et dit à Thorin que son anxiété était causée par tout, depuis essayer de se souvenir des noms du Conseil Nain jusqu'aux épices de Dale dont Bombur s'était entiché. Mais au final, il avait laissé échapper à Fili et Kili que c'était l'arrivée de Dis qui l'angoissait, et avant la fin de la journée Thorin lui avait parlé, lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« Connaissant ma petite sœur, c'est elle qui va angoisser à _ton_ sujet, lui avait dit Thorin. Pour être honnête, je redoute le jour où vous allez vous rencontrer, parce que vous allez vous liguer contre moi. »

Sa plaisanterie avait_ai_dé, même si Bilbon avait juré de mettre fin aux vies de ses héritiers. Thorin s'était contenté de secouer la tête avec un rire.

Quand il avait rencontré Dis, cependant, Bilbon avait compris ce que Thorin voulait dire. Elle avait été calme et polie et très gentille, mais Bilbon avait lu dans ses yeux la même inquiétude qui habitait Thorin. C'était bien caché, à moins de savoir la chercher, et Bilbon savait chercher. Après cela, son inquiétude avait été de calmer aussi bien Dis que Dernwyn.

Puis ç'avait juste été de calmer Dernwyn.

Elle le cachait merveilleusement bien, ou le pensait probablement. Ses yeux étaient juste un peu trop écarquillés en permanence, et s_es _joues étaient généralement d'une jolie teinte écarlate tandis qu'elle parlait plus vite que d'habitude. Elle ne semblait plus craindre Dis, ce qui était un grand avantage, mais elle s'inquiétait et angoissait toujours tout en essayant d'être aussi discrète que possible à ce sujet.

Quelqu'un devrait vraiment dire à la pauvre fille qu'elle ne le cachait pas aussi bien qu'elle croyait manifestement le faire. Plus important, elle ne le cachait pas très bien à Fili.

Fili vida la coupe devant lui et la reposa brutalement sur la table.

« Elle a changé d'avis, dit-il d'un air lugubre. »

Un chœur de désaccord parcourut la compagnie. À tel point que la salle autrement vide résonna de leurs voix.

« Elle est juste inquiète à cause de la robe, lui assura Bofur.

\- Et des invitations, intervint Ori. Elle n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, et le nombre de gens invités lui fait probablement peur.

\- Elle est peut-être inquiète à cause de toi, dit Kili avec un grand sourire. »

Fili poussa son frère, le faisant tomber du banc. Bilbon sourit tandis que la compagnie échangeait un rire.

Ils avaient tous un rôle différent à jouer à Erebor, désormais. Diriger des guildes ou travailler dans les mines, diriger les nains ou installer les nouveaux arrivants. Mais ils réussissaient encore à se réunir quand on avait besoin d'eux, même sans être appelés, et cette table dans la grande salle avait été désignée comme la leur.

Thorin s'assit à côté de Bilbon, haussant un sourcil à l'un de ses neveux, qui était clairement désespéré, et l'autre neveu, qui était en train de se relever.

« Elle a changé d'avis, dit Fili d'un air abattu.

\- Pas du tout, insista Bilbon. Elle s'inquiète juste pour certaines choses. Je m'inquiétais un peu avant mon mariage, moi aussi. »

Dwalin faillit recracher sa boisson, et Bilbon put _sentir_ le regard incrédule que son mari dirigeait vers lui. Bilbon sentit sa nuque chauffer.

« D'accord, je m'inquiéta_is_ plus qu'un peu, mais ce n'était pas au sujet du mariage !

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, j'aurais dit que c'était l'angoisse de la _nuit_ de noces, ma_rmon_na Dwalin. »

Bilbon le fusilla du regard, les joues brûlantes. Nori intervint avant que Dwalin n'ait une chance d'embarrasser davantage Bilbon.

« Tu crois que _tu_ es stressé au sujet du mariage ? Fili, elle a tout Erebor qui escalade s_es ju_pons à ce sujet, et c'est fait avec de bonnes intentions, mais elle a tous les yeux sur elle. Il m'a suffi de la rencontrer une fois pour savoir que ce n'e_st pas_ ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Elle n'a eu aucun problème à aider à mener une armée au combat, dit Fili. Tous les regards sont aussi sur vous dans ce cas-là.

\- Mais ils ne se concentrent pas seulement sur toi, lui rappela Thorin. Et elle a beaucoup de choses en tête. Pas seulement le mariage.

\- Tu as remarqué, aussi, dit doucement Bilbon. »

Thorin acquiesça, et Dori fronça les sourcils.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu plus mélancolique ces derniers temps. Surtout quand on parle de la cérémonie.

\- Thengel. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers _Legolas_, qui s'assit à côté de Kili.

« C'est Thengel, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il à nouveau. »

Un souvenir du grand et bon roi traversa l'esprit de Bilbon, et sa main se porta vers la chaîne qui pendait de sa veste dans sa poche. Il y avait là deux perles, aussi brillantes que le jour où elles avaient été offertes, et un médaillon de cheval en deux morceaux. Une moitié avait été donnée comme promesse d'espoir, l'autre moitié donnée avec chagrin et en souvenir. Sa poitrine se resserra, et il se pencha davantage vers Thorin. Son époux plaça la main sur le dos de Bilbon, un réconfort silencieux.

« Je crois que c'est un peu plus que ça, dit Bofur, après un silence autour de la table. La tradition chez les hommes est un peu différente. La mariée est censée marcher-

\- Avec sa famille, dit doucement Ori, les épaules rentrées. Avec son père. »

Son père biologique, elle l'avait perdu quand elle était enfant. Son oncle de sang qui l'avait élevée chevauchait comme Capitaine des Rohirrim. Et son second père, qui l'avait comptée dans sa famille...

« Elle n'a personne pour l'accompagner, conclut Ori à mi-voix. J'imagine qu'elle pourrait marcher toute seule, s'il le fallait. Mais elle n'a aucune famille qui puisse venir. La Reine dirige le Rohan, son oncle est Capitaine, et c'est tout.

\- On est sa famille, insista Kili. »

Bilbon poussa un soupir.

« C'est différent, cela dit. Tu es d'abord de la famille de Fili, et oui, tu seras de sa famille après le mariage. Mais elle doit vouloir quelqu'un qui l'ait connue quand elle était enfant, courait partout, et quand elle est devenue adulte. J'imagine que beaucoup de son anxiété vient de là. »

Kili sembla se pencher vers Legolas comme Bilbon se penchait vers Thorin. C'était décourageant d'y penser, et Bilbon ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point Dernwyn pensait souvent à Thengel. Il avait été une sorte de second père pour elle, et son dernier souvenir de lui était loin d'être aussi agréable que celui de Bilbon. Elle l'avait regardé s'éteindre, l'avait tenu dans ses bras tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang et mourait.

« Je l'accompagnerai. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bofur. Il hocha de nouveau la tête, les yeux déterminés et les lèvres serrées.

« Si elle veut bien de moi, je serais honoré de l'accompagner. »

Bilbon commença lentement à sourire.

« Je pense que ce serait adorable, Bofur. Et je pense que ce sera encore mieux si elle l'apprend par vous.

\- Et dis-lui ça avant qu'elle change d'avis, lui dit Fili. »

Kili poussa son frère. Thorin roula des yeux. Bilbon était à moitié tenté de l'imiter.

« Quoi ? Elle pourrait !

\- Si elle a vu ton horrible tête et déjà dit oui, elle ne va pas partir maintenant, dit Dwalin. »

Il pensait probablement avoir un ton encourageant, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux le trahissait. Fili l'incendia du regard, et Dwalin ne cessa pas de ricaner jusqu'à ce qu'Ori lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. De l'autre côté de la table, Bombur mordit dans un autre rouleau et secoua la tête. Bilbon décida que c'était probablement la meilleure façon de faire et l'imita.

Honnêtement, Fili n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Dernwyn n'était pas calme, mais elle n'allait pas s'enfuir, non plus.

… Du moins, Bilbon espérait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

(-)

Kili espérait vraiment que Dernwyn n'allait pas faire ce qu'il croyait. Parce que ce serait égoïste et terrible de sa part de faire ça à Fili, et étant donné qu'il était le frère de Fili, il estimait que quelque chose devait être dit.

Ce qui sortit de sa bouche, cependant, fut :

« Je peux avoir un morceau ? »

Sans un mot Dernwyn poussa vers lui l'assiette remplie d'échantillons de gâteau de mariage. Kili prit d'abord un morceau du rose – un fruit rouge quelconque – et laissa le goût exploser sur sa langue. Mahal mais c'était _magnifique._

« Celui-là, dit-il, la bouche pleine de gâteau. Faites celui-là.

\- Sérieusement, vous n'attendez pas Fili, tous les deux ? dit Dis. »

Elle haussa les sourcils dans leur direction quand elle entra dans la cuisine. Kili reposa le morceau suivant – quelque chose aux noix, l'o_deur était _divine – sur l'assiette avec culpabilité. Dernwyn ne dit rien mais se contenta d'appuyer son doigt sur l'assiette pour attraper les petites miettes.

Kili se mordit la lèvre, sans savoir quoi dire. Sa mère semblait tout aussi incertaine, ce qui ne rendit Kili que plus hésitant à dire quelque chose. Dernwyn n'était plus hystérique, à tellement essayer de ne pas paniquer qu'elle finissait par paniquer davantage. Non, elle s'était installée dans une mélancolie fatiguée tandis qu'elle s'occupait des arrangements nécessaires pour le mariage : les fleurs, les couleurs, les dentelles. Quelques jours, c'était seulement dans quelques jours maintenant, mais rien ne la faisait sourire sincèrement.

Rien à part Fili, vraiment, et chaque fois que son frère arrivait, c'était un sourire de soulagement tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à lui assez fort pour presque déchirer sa tunique.

Enfin, Bofur lui avait arraché un sourire, au moins. Kili s'éclaircit la gorge avec un sourire hésitant.

« Vous avez parlé à Bofur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dernwyn ne leva pas les yeux de sa tâche, mais elle sourit tristement. Encouragé, Kili poursuivit.

« Vous pourriez même le convaincre de ne pas porter son chapeau, se brosser les cheveux, faire en sorte que ses tresses soient _plates_ et tout ça. »

Là, enfin un gloussement. Kili se rassit fièrement, se demandant si c'était ce que ressentait Fili quand il arrivait à faire rire Kili. C'était... plutôt sympa de faire le grand frère, en fait.

« Bofur a ces tresses dans ses cheveux dep_uis _presque quinze ans, dit Dis. »

Elle s'assit entre eux à table. Il y avait quelques autres personnes dans la cuisine, mais elles étaient toutes de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'affairant pour le repas du soir. Bombur était encore là, gardant un œil sur eux pour répondre à toute question ou apporter d'autres échantillons. Kili se demanda s'il pourrait mettre la main sur le gâteau aux fruits rouges. Legolas allait probablement l'adorer.

« Et tu recommences, déclara Dis en secouant la tête. »

Kili cligna des yeux.

« Moi ? Quoi encore ?

\- Tu as le regard du véritable amoureux dans tes yeux : je le sais, j'avais le même regard après que ton père m'ait demandé ma main, raconta Dis avec un doux soupir. Fili a peut-être ses cheveux dorés, mais tu as les yeux de ton père. Tu les as toujours eus. »

Étonnamment, ce fut cela qui ramena la voix de Dernwyn.

« Quand est-il mort ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que vous étiez jeune ?

\- Grosse de Kili, Fili à peine à mes genoux, dit sa mère. Un accident de mine. Ça arrivait souvent. Les mines d'Erebor sont bien plus stables que les autres, et nous n'étions certainement pas à Erebor.

\- Vous n'avez jamais rencontré votre père ? demanda Dernwyn à Kili. »

Kili haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, la plupart du temps ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, n'avait connu qu'une vie avec Fili et sa mère et Thorin. C'était ça, sa famille.

Mais il y avait des jours où il aurait voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait la voix de son père. Il se demandait si son père aurait été fier de son arme de choix. Si son père serait fier de lui tout court.

« Thorin est mon père, en quelque sorte, dit Kili. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin d'un autre. Il me gronde assez, je ne sais pas si je _voudrais_ quelqu'un d'autre pour me dire ce que je dois faire. »

Dernwyn gloussa tandis que Dis lui pinçait l'épaule.

« Tu n'aurais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour te dire ce que tu dois fair_e si_ tu ne te comportais pas comme un enfant, dit Dis. Tu as largement dépassé ta majorité ! »

Kili enfouit le prochain morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche juste parce qu'il le pouvait. 'Largement dépassé', c'est ça. Il n'était pas si vieux ! Ça lui donnait envie de lui faire une blague, juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas 'largement dépassé' ses jeunes années.

Puis il y repensa et décida que peut-être ce n'était pas l'une de ses meilleures idées. Juste parce qu'il était encore jeune, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était _stupide._

Dis roula des yeux dans sa direction et se retourna vers Dernwyn, dont le sourire retombait rapidement.

« Ma fille, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Dernwyn fixa l'assiette devant_ elle._

« Et s'il y avait d'autres batailles ? demanda-t-elle. »

Kili cligna des yeux devant le brusque changement de sujet. D'où est-ce que _ça_ sortait ?

« Et si... et si j'ai des enfants et que Fili ne rentre jamais à la maison ? »

Oh, par Mahal, non. Avant même que Dis ne puisse dire quoi que ce soi_t, Kili_ contournait la table et s'agenouillait devant elle.

« Alors on sera là, insista-t-il. Moi et Thorin et Bilbon et Mère et Bofur et tout le monde. Vous ne serez pas seule. Vous serez en sécurité, et vos enfants seront aimés. J'ai personnellement hâte de les corrompre et de les rendre pourris gâtés. »

Le sourire de Dernwyn était humide, au mieux, mais elle sourit quand même à travers le rideau de ses yeux. Kili prit ses mains dans les siennes, comme Fili l'avait fait pour lui au fil des années.

« Si un combat arrive, _si_ il arrive, et _si_ Fili ne rentre jamais à la maison... Vous ne serez pas seule, c'est promis. »

Depuis combien de temps cela lui trottait-il dans la tête ? L'idée que_ Fili_ parte au combat etne revienne pas, tout comme...

Tout comme son père, mort au combat qui l'avait laissée avec seulement une mère et peu de temps après, personne. Tout comme Thengel, mort et abandonnant Morwen et leurs enfants. Pas étonnant que Dernwyn s'accroche à Fili comme s'il était sa seule corde de sauvetage.

« La prochaine fois que ça vous trotte dans la tête, dites-le-nous, dit fermement Kili. Je suis sincère. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là avec des idées comme ça quand il y a des choses plus importantes à faire, comme goûter des gâteaux avant que Fili n'arrive.

\- Pas question, tu vas manger les meilleurs morceaux ! se plaignit Fili, entrant dans la cuisine. Dernwyn, Mère, ne l_e l_aissez pas toucher aux gâteaux- »

Dernwyn avait bondi de sa chaise et s'était quasiment jetée sur lui, le coupant en pleine phrase dans un sursaut. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa tunique, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos. Fili fixa Kili et Dis par-dessus son épaule, la confusion évidente sur son visage.

Dis posa une main sur l'épaule de Kili. Plus tard. Ils le diraient à Fili plus tard.

« Ce n'est pas leur faute si tu es en retard. Tu as de la chance que je n'y aie pas touché aussi.

\- Ah oui, les gâteaux, dit Fili. »

Il se dirigea vers la table, Dernwyn dans ses bras. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, un bras encore enveloppé autour d'elle, et Kili le lança immédiatement dans une argumentation bon enfant sur les noix et les fruits rouges. Bientôt les ombres disparurent des yeux de Dernwyn, et elle s'accrocha à Fili un peu moins désespérément qu'avant. Ce qui aida Kili à respirer un peu plus facilement.

Mahal, si c'était ce que Fili ressentait tout le temps, à s'inquiéter tellement pour Kili, il devait à son frère le meilleur tonneau de bière qu'il pourrait trouver, parce que c'était épuisant et terrifiant. Épuisant parce que son cœur se tordait d'inquiétude pour elle. Terrifiant parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur.

Mais ils goûtèrent aux gâteaux – aucun n'était meilleur que celui aux fruits rouges – et la lignée de Durin, moins un roi, plus une future Durin, passa l'après-midi avec des douceurs et de fausses insultes et quelques rires.

(-)

« Elle est magnifique, s'épancha Dori. Elle est absolument stupéfiante, Dernwyn ! Vous allez flotter jusqu'à l'autel ! »

Dis devait l'admettre, la robe était la beauté incarnée. De la dentelle en couvrait une large partie, et la traîne semblait couler sans fin avec des broderies dorées.

Secrètement, cependant, Dis était certaine que Dori était plus extatique à son sujet que la mariée. Après l'autre jour, quand Dernwyn avait posé sa question surprenante dans la cuisine, Dis avait commencé à l'observer davantage. Elle avait pratiquement dû arracher l'histoire à son frère, exigeant de savoir pourquoi Dernwyn était terrifiée de perdre Fili. Fili avait-il été si proche de mourir au combat, pour justifier la peur dans les yeux de Dernwyn ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait _dit_ que son fils avait failli mourir ?

Thorin l'avait finalement fait asseoir et apaisé son âme dans un sens, mais l'avait peinée dans un autre. Le passé de Dernwyn avait été révélé : son père, sa mère, la blessure de son oncl_e, l_a mort de son roi. C'était un passé qui rendrait le futur de n'importe qui terrifiant. Et de ce point de vue, Dis savait que Dernwyn ressentait maintenant la peur de toute femme qui voyait son mari et ses enfants partir à la guerre. La Vierge du Bouclier avait longtemps été sur le front, par vengeance et devoir. Mais sa famille était tombée devant elle.

Et maintenant elle épousait quelqu'un qui serait roi plus tard, quelqu'un qui mènerait ses propres troupes, peut-être, et les conduirait à la guerre et à la mort.

Mais tandis que Dis l'observait davantage, Dernwyn commença enfin à sourire. De petits sourires, des sourires qui étaient un écho de ce qu'ils pourraient être, dans des circonstances moins stressantes. Sous les ombres dans ses yeux et l'inquiétude qui alourdissait sa langue, des étincelles de la jeune femme féroce qu'elle était continuaient de traverser, petit à petit, et Dis en vint à la même conclusion que son frère : Fili avait fait un bon choix. Dernwyn était une femme puissante et forte, sage mais gentille, et plus que disposée à taquiner Fili comme Kili. Peut-être que lorsque le mariage serait fini, elle respirerait un peu plus facilement, et Dis aurait l'honneur de vraiment rencontrer Dernwyn, Vierge du Bouclier du Rohan.

Dernwyn faisait courir ses doigts sur le tissu maintenant, regardant ses doigts glisser sur la soie.

« Elle est si légère, dit-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si légère. Elle est loin d'être pratique. »

Dis gloussa depuis son siège au coin de la pièce.

« Elle n'est pas censée être pratique, ma fille, dit-elle. Elle est censée être belle et frivole. Ici parmi les nains, cette robe est censé être un fantasme, vos plus chers désirs. Bien sûr, cela a mené à quelques robes... _intéressantes_ portées pour la cérémonie. »

Dernwyn eut un grand sourire.

« Y avait-il des robes d'un jaune maladif ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pire, lui dit Dori. J'ai vu des robes avec du noir pour couvrir les taches de sang de la bagarre dans un bar la nuit précédente. »

Dernwyn se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de glousser.

« Et moi qui croyais que vous alliez parler de la f_ois où la mariée_ portait un joyau si large sur l'avant qu'il tirait presque la robe jusqu'à ses genoux, dit Dis. »

Elle fut récompensée d'un rire soudain de Dernwyn. Dori secoua la tête avec un frisson.

« Terrible journée. Absolument terrible. Même le vin n'a pas pu la sauver.

\- D'accord, assez, vous deux, gronda Dernwyn – mais elle riait toujours, alors Dis se contenta de sourire. Vos efforts sont grandement appréciés.

\- Efforts ? Quels efforts, ma fille ? »

Le haussement de sourcil que Dis reçut pour ses paroles innocentes lui rappela Fili.

« Pour vous assurer que je ne serai pas la mariée la plus hideuse à traverser les couloirs d'Erebor.

\- Vous ne le serez pas, dit Dis. Pour aucune raison. »

Une pause.

« Et si c'était pour la raison que je ne suis pas une nai-

\- _Aucune_ raison, dit Dis, plus fermement qu'avant. Il n'y a pas un seul nain ici dans la montagne qui contesterait votre droit d'épouser Fili, et s'il y en avait un, Thorin voudrait le savoir _immédiatement._ Tout comme moi, ma fille. »

Dernwyn se retourna vers la robe, ses doigts caressant les joyaux insérés dans les manches.

« Pourquoi m_'app_elez-vous comme ça ? demanda-t-elle. Ma fille ? »

Dis lui adressa ce que son père avait longtemps appelé son 'regard Thorin'.

« Parce que vous _êtes_ ma fille. J'avais supposé que les mots s_'expliquaie_nt d'eux-mêmes. »

Dernwyn roula des yeux, mais son sourire était doux et timide. Satisfaite, Dis se renfonça dans son fauteuil et observa Dernwyn redresser un morceau de dentelle qui était mal mis. Appeler Dernwyn sa propre fille semblait entièrement trop égoïste__. __Dis avait toujours voulu un grand nombre d'enfants, et avait désespérément voulu une fille. En avoir une maintenant qu'elle pouvait appeler la sienne était un cadeau de Mahal.

Et maintenant elle avait aussi un elfe à appeler son enfant. Étant donné qu'apparemment son frère avait pratiquement _adopté_ Legolas, fils de Thranduil, elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, mais elle l'était encore, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il était si grand et brillant, comme un joyau scintillant parmi les cavernes de la montagne. Cependant, pour toute sa hauteur, il _ne les _regardait jamais de haut, et il était gentil, ce qui avait encore plus étonné Dis. Étant donné qui était son père, elle s'était attendue à une certaine personnalité.

Il était bon de savoir qu'on pouvait lui donner tort de la meilleure des façons, cela dit.

Legolas était gentil et gracieux envers elle, et était accepté même par Dwalin. Mais plus que tout, il adorait Kili. C'était dans chaque geste qu'il faisait, chaque regard qu'il envoyait vers Kili. Il était profondément amoureux, comme si la lune avait été suspendue dans le ciel par son fils, et c'était ça qui avait permis à Dis de se sentir tellement mieux au sujet de leurs fiançailles.

La porte s'ouvrit, juste assez pour qu'un certain hobbit s'y glisse, et Dis sourit largement.

« On vient admirer la robe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, en fait, admit Bilbon. Et pour voir la mariée : Thorin et moi allons organiser une petite fête privée ce soir pour Fili et vous.

\- Pas de gâteau, dit Dernwyn en écarquillant les yeux. Oh, pitié, plus de gâteau. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai supporter de _regarder_ un autre morceau de gâteau pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Ce qui va être difficile, étant donné que vous avez un énorme gâteau aux fruits rouges qui vous att_end _demain, fit remarquer Bilbon – et Dernwyn grogna. Je dois vous demander... pourquoi _avoir_ choisi les fruits rouges... ?

\- Fili et moi, ça nous était égal. Pas Kili. »

Dernwyn semblait regretter le c_hoi_x, désormais.

« C'est un bon gâteau, au moins. »

Bilbon émit un 'ah' de compréhension, mais quand il regarda Dis, il y avait un sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres.

« Alors on devrait annuler le _large_ gâteau pour ce soir... ?

\- Vous êtes une horrible personne, Bilbon Sacquet, dit Dernwyn en l'in_cendi_ant du regard. Et moi qui croyais que vous m'aimiez bien. »

Dis gloussa tandis que Bilbon s'avançait, offrant des excuses qui semblaient moins sincères avec le sourire sur son visage. Dernwyn le chassa de la main, mais elle finit par céder et le serrer dans ses bras en riant. Ils commencèrent à parler d'autres choses, des choses qui n'avaient décidément rien à voir avec le mariage, et bientôt Dori discutait avec eux deux. Ça arriva si finement et rapidement que Dis aurait presque pu croire que ce n'était pas prévu. Presque.

Plus que jamais Dis était reconnaissante envers le hobbit, qui se débrouillait toujours pour savoir quand mettre tout le monde à l'aise, et plus important, comment le faire. Étonnamment, ça semblait avoir déteint sur Thorin également : Dis n'était pas certaine que Thorin ait jamais été si disposé à parler avec quelqu'un d'autre au sujet des sentiments dans sa vie.

Pourtant elle savait que c'était son frère qui avait offert de parler avec Dernwyn de sa perte, si elle le voulait. Ç'avait été surprenant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle s'était à moitié attendue à ce que ce soit une plaisanterie, mais cela aussi aurait été bizarre.

De plus en plus, elle pouvait voir pourquoi Bilbon Sacquet était adoré par tout le monde dans la montagne, surtout par la petite compagnie qui avait voyagé avec lui pour reprendre Erebor, plus encore par la plus petite bande qui avait voyagé en Mordor après lui. Encore davantage par son frère, qui considérait le hobbit comme son trésor le plus cher au monde.

Elle réalisa que Bilbon se dirigeait vers elle, une petite bourse dans la main.

« Legolas a mentionné que vous pourriez aimer ça : il vole dans le hall principal en ce moment, en aidant où il peut par sa taille, ou il les aurait amenées lui-même. »

Perplexe, Dis ouvrit la bourse et fut immédiatement frappée par la plus belle des odeurs. Du pot-pourri, avec des fleurs séchées et des herbes qui lui rappelaient son enfance. Les champs à côté de la montagne où, autrefois, nains et elfes se rencontraient en toute harmonie.

C'était une offre de paix, que Legolas n'avait même pas besoin de lui donner, mais qu'il avait fait quand même. Dis sentit ses yeux la brûler et elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes.

« Il est très amoureux de Kili, vous savez, dit Bilbon, baissant la voix de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse entendre. Il a sauvé la vie de Kili, au Gondor, lors de la première invasion. »

Oh, elle avait déjà entendu l'histoire.

« Vous pensez que c'est un bon parti pour mon fils ? demanda-t-elle. »

Bilbon sourit.

« Je pense que c'est le _seul_ parti pour Kili. Je ne crois pas que votre fils aurait pu trouver quelqu'un de plus loyal et gentil dans toute la Terre du Milieu. »

Dis poussa un 'hmm' puis inspira pr_o_fondément. L'odeur de la bourse irait dans sa chambre, rangée dans un endroit sûr où elle pourrait donner vie à la pièce.

« Il aurait pu, mais il aurait rendu son oncle plutôt triste, en lui prenant son hobbit. »

Bilbon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Dis sourit.

« Et même si vous ne l'avez pas demandée, oui, Bilbon Sacquet, vous avez ma bénédiction pour être avec mon frère. Je sais que vous êtes déjà marié et que ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance-

\- Ça en a, insista Bilbon, ses propres yeux humides. Ça en a certainement. C'est juste... que je ne savais pas comment demander. Juste parce que vous avez l'air de bien m'aimer, ça ne voulait pas dire que vous approuviez. »

Elle reposa la bourse sur ses genoux et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Nous sommes une famille maintenant, vous et moi, dit-elle doucement. Cela fait longtemps que la lignée de Durin n'a pas été si riche en famille, et maintenant j'ai plus de monde dans la mienne que jamais auparavant. Encore mieux, j'ai quelqu'un comme vous dans ma famille, et c'est un grand trésor. »

En vérité, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de hobbit avant Bilbon Sacquet, et après avoir entendu parler de lui et de ses actions, son esprit lui avait donné une multitude d'images tandis qu'elle voyageait vers Erebor, d'à quoi il ressemblerait, d'à quel point une créature comme cela devait être puissante, pour avoir emmené l'Anneau de Pouvoir en Mordor et capturé le cœur de son frère.

Voir cette petite créature, sans un poil sur le visage, l'avait assez surprise pour qu'elle s'attarde un instant à la porte. Puis il avait souri et s'était présenté, et dans ses yeux, elle avait vu la force et la bonté pure qui n'avaient pas seulement vaincu le Seigneur Sauron lui-même, mais avait poussé son frère à voyager à travers la Terre du Milieu pour ramener le hobbit à Erebor. Pour le ramener à la maison.

Oui, elle était honorée de compter Bilbon Sacquet comme partie de sa famille.

« Il y a une odeur de moisi, je sais probablement parce que les tissus ont été rangés dans les cavernes pendant presque cent ans. Ça va s'aérer, jeune fille, pas d'inquiétude. »

Bilbon et Dis échangèrent un regard. Comme si Dernwyn avait besoin d'une _autre_ raison de s'inquiéter. Avant que Dernwyn puisse seulement froncer les sourcils, Dis l'encouragea :

« Si vous la mettez au soleil, sur le balcon, vous verrez que la brise fera partir l'odeur. »

Dori hocha rapidement la tête et entreprit d'aider Dernwyn à déplacer le porteur en métal sur lequel pendait la robe vers le balcon ensoleillé. Bilbon et Dis s'empressè_r_ent d'ouvrir la grande porte et bientôt la robe se soulevait doucement dans la brise. Certaine qu'elle n'irait nulle part, Dis ferma assez la porte pour empêcher la brise d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Dernwyn, après un long moment de silence.

\- Maintenant vous faites ce que vous voulez, dit Dis. Il y a une fête plus tard avec ceux qui vous adorent, et une _bonne_ nuit de sommeil ensuite. Mais avant cela, l'après-midi est à vous. Vous pouvez prendre un bain dans les sources chaudes, enrouler vos cheveux autour de vos doigts, ou vous allonger pour fixer le plafond. »

Dernwyn gloussa devant ses options.

« Je ressens l'envie de me promener, en fait, admit-elle. Je sens que si j_e re_ste dans cette pièce, je serai là pour toujours.

\- Alors allez donc marcher, dit Bilbon. Si vous voulez de la compagnie, venez chercher l'un d'entre nous. Nous serons ravis de nous promener avec vous. »

Il marqua une pause, et son visage se fit bien trop innocent.

« Si vous allez dans les cuisines, je suis certain que Bombur a encore _beaucoup _degâteau-

\- Oh, dehors, vous ! »

Dis était certaine que tout Erebor pouvait entendre son rire résonner dans les couloirs.

(-)

Le hall était vide, à l'exception d'une table qui était entourée d'autant de chaises que possible. Sur ces c_h_aises se trouvait une famille qui était liée par le sang et les voyages. Leur célébration était chantée par tous, et des sourires étaient sur tous les visages.

En somme, ils étaient bruyants, et presque tout Erebor pouvait entendre leurs acclamations pour les fiancés.

Un autre toast fut porté à Dernwyn et Fili, et un chœur de joie monta à nouveau. Bilbon ne prit même pas la peine de lever à nouveau son verre : il se contenta de continuer à boire. C'était un mouvement inutile du bras, à ce stade. Quelqu'un allait forcément porter un nouveau toast, et il se retrouverait-

« A Fili et Dernwyn ! cria Nori. »

Les verres furent levés à nouveau. Bilbon s'en tint à son verre. À côté de lui, Thorin renifla avec amusement.

« Tu as fini de porter des toasts ? »

Bilbon vida sa chope et la mit de côté.

« Ça a cessé d'être raisonnable quand tout le monde a commencé à utiliser le toast comme une excuse pour juste boire. »

Ou essayer de boire plus que les autres. Fili essayait encore de dépasser Dwalin, et ça n'allait juste pas arriver.

Le grondement bas du rire de Thorin mit un sourire sur le visage de Bilbon. Ce serait toujours l'un de ses sons préférés. Même maintenant, quand ce n'était plus un prix durement gagné, mais un cadeau offert librement, Bilbon le chérissait toujours.

« Le hall principal a l'air magnifique, dit Ori, quand tout le monde se fut lassé de boire. Vous allez l'adorer demain. »

Bilbon devait l'admettre, le hall était spectaculaire. Des fleurs et des fils d'or et des joyaux partout, aussi loin que se portait le regard, et s'il continuait de faire aussi beau que pendant la semaine écoulée, la pièce allait scintiller.

« Ouais, et je vais accompagner la plus belle des jeunes filles vers l'avant. »

Dernwyn sourit. C'était un bon sourire, pas le sourire fou qu'elle avait porté ces dernières semaines tandis que le stress du mariage la rattrapait. Non, c'était un véritable sourire de Dernwyn, et c'était bon à voir. Non que Bilbon pense que c'était la fin du stress. Oh, elle allait encore stresser demain, mais ici, ce soir, Bilbon n'avait jamais été plus reconnaissant envers la compagnie qui l'entourait. Ils s'étaient tous ralliés pour offrir à Dernwyn un répit, un dont elle avait extrêmement besoin.

Fili, aussi, avait besoin d'une pause. Disparu était le prince attristé de la veille, pleurant le fait que sa future fiancée pourrait être une fiancée en fuite. Il la poussa légèrement de l'épaule, et tous deux échangèrent un grand sourire. C'était le couple dont Bilbon se souvenait.

Le stress, pensa-t-il, n'avait pas sa place dans une occasion si joyeuse. Et les deux qui étaient fêtés ne méritaient certainement pas d'y être enveloppés.

Le roulement étouffé d'un tambour les interrompit tous.

« Est-ce que c'était le tonnerre ? demanda Kili.

\- La pluie, confirma Legolas. Je la sens maintenant et je l'entends sur la pierre. Ce n'est qu'un petit orage je ne le vois pas assombrir votre journée demain, assura-t-il à Dernwyn et Fili. »

Quand bien même, si demain s'avérait être pluvieux, ils pourraient allumer assez de chandelles dans le hall principal et ne laisser personne dans le noir. La robe de Dernwyn scintillerait dans les flammes tandis que la pluie dehors-

Bilbon se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Oncle ? demanda Fili.

\- La robe, souffla-t-il en regardant Dernwyn. »

Elle le fixa, sans comprendre pendant un instant, puis ses yeux furent aussi larges que les siens.

« La robe ! »

Dori vola de sa chaise avant que les pieds de Bilbon ne puissent toucher le sol, mais Dis réussit à le dépasser. La compagnie les suivit dans une poursuite éberluée tandis que les quatre couraient vers les quartiers de Dernwyn. Avant même que Dis n'ouvre la porte, Bilbon entendit clairement la tempête. La salle à manger était plus bas dans le sol, proche des cuisines qui livraient régulièrement la nourriture. Mais les quartiers à vivre, surtout ceux liés à la famille royale, étaient plus haut dans la montagne. La tempête semblait forte et vicieuse, et la porte du balcon était encore fermée. Sans hésiter Dis et Bilbon attrapèrent la porte et l'ouvrirent.

La porte du balcon s'ouvrit au vol sous le vent de la tempête, et si Dori n'avait pas été là pour aider à la tenir, elle les aurait tous jetés de côté. Dernwyn courut dans la pièce et sortit dans la tempête.

« Dernwyn ! appela Fili. »

Au même moment, les autres nains le rattrapèrent à la porte de la pièce. Il faudrait deux personnes pour déplacer l'énorme porteur auquel était pendue la robe. Bilbon se jeta sur le balcon, laissant Dis et Dori s'occuper de la porte. Les cris derrière lui disparurent dès qu'il fut aspiré dans la furie de la tempête. Il fut trempé en quelques instants, et il faisait si noir que Bilbon se demanda s'il allait seulement _trouver_ le porteur et Dernwyn. Il tendit les mains et tâtonna pour trouver quelque chose.

Là. Un métal froid et mouillé toucha sa main, et il y enroula étroitement ses doigts. Sa main glissa le long du porteur vers le bord le plus éloigné, forçant ses pieds à bouger sur la pierre mouillée et glissante. Dernwyn, où était Dernwyn ?

Des mains puiss_ante_s s'enroulèrent autour de lui et tirèrent. Sa prise sur le porteur le traîna avec lui, et après quelques tirs forts, il fut de retour à l'intérieur, le porteur encore dans les mains. Il cligna des yeux et regarda Dernwyn apparaître des ténèbres, Dwalin et Fili de chaque côté, et Dis referma dans un grand bruit la porte du balcon. Le hurlement de la tempête diminua, étouffée par le bois lourd. Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit rien, et Bilbon réalisa que ses respirations étaient des halètements. Eh bien, il avait failli s'envoler du balcon : il méritait de respirer autant qu'il le voulait. Il s'appuya contre Thorin, qui le tenait toujours, et poussa un soupir.

Comme s'il avait pensé à voix haute, tout le monde se remit soudain à parler.

« Au nom de Mahal-

\- Vous auriez pu vous noyer-

\- Une averse aussi forte que ça aurait pu vous tuer tous les deux-

\- Êtes-vous blessés ? demanda Thorin, d'une voix plus douce que les autres. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela réussit quand même à faire taire le reste. Bilbon sentit les mains de son époux sur sa taille, fortes et solides comme une pierre, et cela permit à Bilbon de respirer plus normalement.

« Trempé, mais je vais bien. Je ne suis pas tombé. »

Les doigts de Thorin se resserrèrent légèrement, mais son visage demeura calme.

« Dernwyn ? demanda-t-il ensuite. »

Dernwyn haletait encore de l'autre côté du porteur, mais ce fut Fili qui sembla dans le pire état à côté d'elle.

« Je vais bien, dit-elle. »

Elle dut se répéter deux fois avant que Dwalin et Fili ne la lâchent. Quand bien même, Fili resta à côté d'elle, la regardant avec des yeux inquiets. Dernwyn soupira.

« J'aurais besoin d'une serviette, cela dit. Bilbon aussi.

\- Oh, jeune fille. »

Le ton douloureux de Dori fit même marquer une pause à Fili tandis qu'il courait vers la salle de bains. Bilbon se retourna vers le porteur et sentit sa respiration s'arrêter.

La robe.

Les gemmes brillaient encore, bien qu'étant mouillées. C'était à peu près la seule partie de la robe qui était normale. La dentelle était affaissée par la pluie, et le tissu était presque transparent, tant il était trempé. Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, et osa enfin regarder Dernwyn.

Son visage ne trahissait ni inquiétude ni peur, mais ses yeux étaient aussi orageux que l'extérieur.

« Elle séchera, dit-elle. »

Sa voix était ferme, mais tremblait sur les bords. Tout le monde approuva avec enthousiasme qu'elle allait sécher, elle irait bien, mais Bofur la regardait avec des yeux inquiets, et Fili était de nouveau à ses côtés. Bilbon agrippa les mains de Thorin autour de sa taille et sentit son époux entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

Il n'y avait pas le temps de faire une nouvelle robe. Ce serait ça ou pas de robe du tout. Dis passa à l'action.

« Vers le feu, et qu'on le fasse monter, dit-elle fermement. »

Legolas y était déjà avec Kili, attisant le feu de plus en plus fort. Dwalin et Nori tirèrent le porteur vers les flammes, et bientôt la robe était assez proche pour sécher, mais pas assez pour brûler.

Bilbon espérait seulement que ça suffirait.

Mais Dernwyn hochait la tête et remerciait Dwalin et Nori, et Bilbon croisa les doigts pour qu'elle aille bien.

(-)

Dernwyn n'allait pas 'bien'. C'était un autre terme qui ne convenait pas, tout autant que 'calme' et 'sereine' ne convenaient pas pour le moment. Ou, vraiment, depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle était un corps agité qui enfermait nervosité et peur, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour s'en débarrasser.

« On va vous aider à la mettre, pas d'inquiétude, lui dit Dori. »

Sa robe était entre ses mains et celles de Dis, ses chaussures face à la robe. Ses cheveux étaient déjà coiffés, entremêlés avec des fils et des liens dorés et maintenus avec une barrette couverte de joyaux. Elle portait du maquillage – du maquillage, rien que ça, de la poudre et du rouge et du kohl qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle portait – et tout ce qu'elle portait par-dessus ses sous-vêtements était sa robe de chambre. Non qu'elle ait honte que quelqu'un la voie dans ses sous-vêtements, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ici, debout dans la p_ièce s_ur le point d'enfiler sa robe de mariée, elle se sentait aussi nue et transparente qu'on pouvait l'être.

Elle dénoua la robe de chambre et la jeta de côté avec autant de confiance que possible. Elle était une Vierge du Bouclier qui avait vaincu le grand Roi-sorcier lui-même. Elle pouvait supporter d'enfiler une robe. Avec un regard déterminé elle passa un premier pied dans la robe et sentit la pierre froide entrer en contact avec ses pieds nus. La robe était douce et encore un peu humide, mais loin d'être aussi mal que la nuit dernière. Elle pouvait le faire. Tout irait bien. Elle passa le deuxième pied, sans même avoir besoin d'une main pour garder son équilibre.

La robe colla à sa jambe juste un instant, et sans réfléchir elle donna un léger coup de pied pour l'écarter. Son équilibre changea, et son talon se posa sur le tissu. Elle n'avait pas marché sur plus d'un pouce du tissu. Mais c'était suffisant.

Le tissu se déchira, un bruit faible mais régulier qui sembla la condamner davantage que le cri d'un orque.

Tout le monde se figea.

Dernwyn déglutit.

« Est-ce que... ça se voit ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. »

Le visage de Dis lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle résista à l'envie de serrer la robe dans ses poings, sachant qu'elle allait seulement la déchirer davantage. C'était pour ça qu'elle hésitait sur la finesse. Elle n'était pas... elle n'était pas _faite_ pour une robe aussi fine. Elle était faite pour l'acier et la laine durcie et les choses qui ne cédaient pas. Cette dentelle n'avait rien de ce qu'elle voulait ou ce dont elle a_vait_besoin. Elle était magnifique, vraiment. Mais elle n'était pas pour elle. Elle n'avait pas sa place dedans.

Et si elle n'avait pas sa place dedans, comment aurait-elle une place ici, à Erebor ? Comment aurait-elle une place avec Fili ?

« Je peux la recoudre, dit Dis au bout d'un moment. »

Sa main sur le pied de Dernwyn était une mesure gentille et apaisante qui la fit respirer un peu plus facilement.

« C'est un point rapide. Rien de joli, notez, mais quelque chose de solide. Quelque chose qui tiendra mieux que les autres jolies choses ici. »

Dernwyn inspira profondément et fut reconnaissante, à nouveau, pour la sûreté que Dis avait amenée avec elle. Autant qu'elle avait craint l'apparition de Dis, elle serait à jamais reconnaissante que la naine soit venue à Erebor.

Dori était là avec le matériel de couture, l'aidant avec son attitude calme habituelle.

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, dit-il. »

On aurait dit qu'il discutait du temps ce dernier, par chance, était encore beau et ensoleillé dehors, et pas aussi troublant que sa robe.

« Le tissu est vieux et fin. Un beau tissu, bien sûr, et du plus haut calibre, mais quand même vieux. Je suis surpris qu'il ait déjà survécu à la pluie- »

Le tissu sous la main de couture de Dis se déchira, et il attrapa l'un des points de dentelle. Une large section tomba sur l'avant, et tout le monde la fixa.

Et, pour empirer les choses, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Vous rendez tous Fili nerveux, qu'est-ce qui prend si... »

Bilbon et Kili s'arrêtèrent net à la porte. Elle était sûre qu'ils faisaient un sacré tableau : Dis agenouillée devant elle, des morceaux de la robe dans les mains Dori sur le côté, maintenant la robe d'une main tout en jonglant le matériel de couture de l'autre et Dernwyn, les mains maintenant la robe autour d'elle pour se couvrir. Tout le monde se fixa.

Kili cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

A sa grande humiliation, Dernwyn sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Tout allait mal. La robe, le maquillage, les joyaux et la dentelle-

\- Regarder Thengel mourir dans ses bras, ses lèvres ensanglantées lui murmurant ses derniers mots, mourant devant elle, _à cause_ d'elle, faisant d'elle un échec complet, et si elle n'avait pas pu sauver son roi père, comment était-elle censée sauver son roi époux, l'homme qu'elle aimait-

\- et elle n'était pas censée être là. Tout cela _était m_al, _elle_ était mal, et elle n'avait pas sa place. Elle allait seulement le blesser, le faire tuer. Son bien-aimé Fili, son roi, son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était assise jusqu'à ce qu'elle réa_lis_e que Dori et Kili aidaient à la maintenir debout pour lui éviter d'écraser la robe. Dis lui murmurait des mots doux, son nom et 'ma fille', un titre que Dernwyn ne méritait pas.

Et Bilbon était devant elle, prenant son visage dans ses mains et essuyant doucement ses larmes de ses pouces.

« Quoi que vous pensiez, vous avez tort, dit-il à mi-voix. Il n'y a rien de mal chez vous ou cela ou, ou quoi que ce soit qui remplisse votre tête de si terribles pensées.

\- C'est gâché, s'étrangla-t-elle. Je l'ai gâché. J'ai tout gâché.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de tel, dit Dis. Rien n'est gâché. On vous préparera à courir en très peu de temps. Bilbon, comment vous en sortez-vous pour la couture ? Deux mains pourront peut-être réparer l'avant d'une certaine façon.

\- Je sais coudre, lui assura-t-il – puis il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Dernwyn. Tout ira bien. Respirez juste. »

Elle pouvait faire ça. Juste respirer. Elle se redressa mais maintint sa prise sur Kili. Dori commença immédiatement à aller chercher plus de choses, des ciseaux et des aiguilles, et ils étaient tous si déterminés pour _elle._ Ils faisaient tout cela juste pour elle, et cela la réchauffa de l'intérieur.

Mieux encore, ça semblait marcher. Ils découpaie_n_t des morceaux ici et là pour équilibrer, puis cousaient rapidement le tissu sous l'ourlet. La ligne finale arriverait juste sous ses genoux en une arche ovale pour rejoindre le grand flot de dentelle et de joyaux derrière elle. C'était presque joli, assez joli pour laisser un sourire sur son visage.

L'un des joyaux tomba, le fil qui lui était attaché se mit à pendre et tirer sur le tissu. Elle observa en silence tandis que la robe se déchirait depuis les hanches. La moitié tenait encore, mais le tissu en avait eu assez avec la pluie. Il était simplement trop vieux, trop fin, trop abîmé. Il ne restait rien pour travailler, et Dernwyn observa la réalisation frapper Dis et Bilbon en même temps. Ils fixèrent le tissu, puis se tournèrent lentement vers elle.

Du soulagement, elle ressentait du soulagement. Vraiment.

« Je vais juste porter autre chose, dit-elle, et sa voix tremblait à peine. J'ai une robe de velours bleu qui ferait l'affaire. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle soudain. »

Et sa voix semblait jeune même à ses propres oreilles.

« Dernwyn, il vous épouserait si vous étiez couverte de sang d'orque et de morve de troll, dit Kili d'un ton rassurant – ou qu'il espérait rassurant. La première fois qu'il vous a vue, quand il est tombé amoureux de vous, vous portiez une simple robe brune avec vos cheveux aussi décoiffés et libres que possible, et il vous a aimée. »

Ça... l'aidait. Globalement. Elle ravala ses autres peurs et prit le bras de Kili dans le sien. Ses mains laissèrent tomber au sol la robe gâchée, et Kili se détourna immédiatement, les joues rouge vif. Dernwyn roula des yeux en sortant de la robe.

« C'est à croire que j'ai élevé un nain relativement modeste, dit Dis en éloignant la robe. Dori, vous pouvez trouver la robe dont Dernwyn a parlé ? »

Un coup à la porte ne fit que ramener toute sa nervosité. Non qu'elle soit inquiète que quelqu'un la voie déshabillée – elle s'était battue et habillée parmi les Rohirrim, elle n'était plus exactement timide – mais elle réalisait que la raison pour laquelle Bilbon et Kili étaient venus la trouver était parce qu'elle était en retard. Laissant Fili seul dans le hall principal tandis qu'elle pleurait pour du _tissu._

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle s'était attendue à voir. Des yeux vifs croisèrent_les_ siens avec un grand sourire, et Dernwyn fut dangereusement proche de pleurer pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

« Morwen, murmura-t-elle – et Morwen sourit encore plus largement.

\- Morwen ! s'exclama Bilbon. »

Il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Morwen rit et lui rendit son étreinte, et ils échangèrent un sourire. Dernwyn se demanda soudain comment Morwen allait la saluer, maintenant que ça faisait des mois, presque un an, depuis qu'elles s'étaient vues pour la dernière fois, et leur dernier adieu avait été empreint de tant de chagrin à cause de Thengel-

Morwen se dirigea vers elle et l'étreignit immédiatement.

« Oh, ma chère, douce Dernwyn, murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes magnifique. »

Dernwyn sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement.

« Comment êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle. Vous dirigez le Rohan maintenant.

\- Une Reine peut rendre visite à d'autres royaumes, dit Morwen, son sourire toujours lumineux. Je n'aurais manqué ce jour pour rien au monde. Maintenant, où est votre robe ? Laissez-moi vous aider à la mettre.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, dit Dis avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Morwen. Je suis Dis, sœur de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, mère de Fili et Kili.

\- Alors votre nom résonnera longtemps dans nos salles comme celui d'une amie du Rohan, dit Morwen. Je suis Morwen, Reine régente du Rohan. Votre frère et vos fils sont adorés par mon peuple et ma propre famille. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Vous avez bien dit 'impossible' ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la pile de tissu dans le coin. La bouche de Morwen forma un 'o' de compassion.

« Dori, avez-vous trouvé la robe bleue ? demanda Bilbon. »

Avant que Dori puisse répondre, cependant, Morwen secoua la tête et leva une main.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention que mon cadeau soit utilisé si vite, mais je suis heureuse, alors, de l'avoir apporté. »

Elle sortit dans le couloir, où l'attendaient deux gardes Rohirrim. Ils amenèrent une malle, une grosse malle en bois, gravée avec les runes de chevaux des Rohirrim. Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent devant elle avec un sourire avant de retourner dans le couloir.

Dernwyn contempla la malle. Morwen fit un geste, et lentement elle se dirigea vers le coffre.

« C'était à votre mère, dit Morwen tandis que Dernwyn ouvrait la malle et fixait son contenu. Je voulais que vous l'ayez. Peut-être pouvons-nous en faire usage aujourd'hui. »

Elle vit d'abord un épais tissu blanc. La ceinture décorée de bleu et d'or s'enroulait autour du large décolleté ainsi qu'autour de la taille, et quand elle la souleva, le tissu tint fermement dans ses mains. La traîne suivait de façon modeste, et il n'y avait aucun bijou nulle part.

Pourtant il était clair que cette robe convenait à quelqu'un de chéri, quelqu'un d'estimé. Quelqu'un d'_aimé_.

« _Voilà_ une bien jolie robe, dit Dori – et un murmure derrière Dernwyn confirma l'accord général. L_es _ajust_emen_ts seront faciles et rapides, s'il y en a seulement besoin. »

La mettre était facile. Des mains amies rendirent les boutons du dos faciles. Le maquillage sur son visage n'allait plus avec sa robe plus simple, et elle l'essuya presque vicieusement. Ses cheveux, elle les laissa comme ils étaient, contente d'être un mélange de tenue Rohirrim et de joyaux Nains.

Puis il n'y avait qu'elle qui regardait dans le miroir, tandis que Dis et Bilbon s'affairaient à l'ourlet. Elle avait de nouveau l'air d'elle-même. Elle avait l'air d'une Rohirrim.

Morwen la contempla un long moment avant de parler.

« Ils seraient très fiers de vous, dit-elle. »

Dernwyn n'eut pas à demander de qui parlait Morwen. Elle le savait.

« Thengel aussi. »

Cela fit s'écrouler toute la confiance qu'elle avait bâtie. Morwen sembla le voir sur son visage, car son propre front se creusa.

« Dernwyn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle avait eu l'intention de nier. Elle avait eu l'intention de le garder pour elle. Mais sa bouche et son cœur s'étaient apparemment concertés sans qu'elle le remarque, car tous deux agirent sans sa permission.

« Je l'ai tué. »

La pièce se fit silencieuse, à l'exception des pas de Morwen qui étaient rapides et sûrs contre la pierre.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de tel, dit fermement Morwen.

\- Je l'ai tué, dit Dernwyn avec impuissance. Il est mort dans, dans mes bras, il est mort pour _moi_ parce que je ne pouvais pas... Morwen, je ne pouvait pas bouger. J'étais coincée, et il a pris le coup qui m'était destiné, et si je ne peux pas le protéger, comment sui_s_-je censée protéger Fili ? Comment suis-je censée le garder en vie ? »

Morwen la prit par les épaules, et Dernwyn réalisa qu'elle hoquetait doucement, des pleurs discrets qui donnaient quand même l'impression qu'ils allaient la déchirer de l'intérieur. Ses pires angoisses prononcées à voix haute, sa vérité la plus terrible qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu présenter à personne, surtout pas Morwen, la femme qu'elle avait considéré comme sa mère pendant si longtemps. Et Morwen...

Morwen la regardait avec l'expression la plus dévastée que Dernwyn ait jamais vue sur son visage, encore pire que quand ils avaient déposé Thengel pour son repos auprès de ses ancêtres.

« C'est ce que vous pensez vraiment ? demanda Morwen d'une voix étouffée. Vous pensez que vous avez tué Thengel ?

\- Si je n'avais pas insisté pour venir, si j'étais juste restée avec lui-

\- Thengel est mort avec le plus grand honneur qu'un homme puisse emporter, ou obtenir, dans la mort, dit Morwen en étrécissant les yeux. Il est mort pour sa famille. Si Thengel était rentré à la maison et pas vous, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Vous ne l'avez pas tué, Dernwyn. Vous avez fait plus que n'importe quel autre guerrier aurait fait : vous l'avez tenu dans vos bras durant ses derniers instants, vous m'avez porté ses derniers mots. Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous : je suis _reconnaissante._ Car vous étiez _présente_ avec lui quand je n'ai pas pu l'être. »

Morwen pleurait aussi maintenant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, et Dernwyn se sentit encore plus misérable pour avoir arraché la cicatrice du deuil.

« Morwen, je suis désolée-

\- Et vous devriez, dit férocement Morwen. Comment osez-vous insulter _ma Dernwyn_ ? Comment osez-vous insinuer qu'elle est autre chose que courageuse et admirable ? »

E_lle se pen_cha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le front de Dernwyn, ses joues essuyant les larmes sur la peau de Dernwyn.

« Vous ne me devez aucune excuse. Vous ne m'en avez jamais dû. »

Dernwyn hocha la tête et essuya ses joues, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur était plus léger et plus libre. Elle aurait dû parler à Morwen plus tôt, mais l'épée acérée du deuil était à double tranchant, et elle n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à quelqu'un ou à elle-même avec sa lame. Si quelqu'un avait mérité de la blâmer pour la mort de Thengel, ç'aurait été Morwen.

Et Morwen ne lui en voulait pas.

Dis s'avança avec un mouchoir, tapotant doucement les joues de Dernwyn. Dernwyn renfila mais resta en place pour la laisser faire.

« J'avais mes hésitations quand on m'a dit que mon fils avait demandé la main d'une femme du Rohan. »

Dernwyn s'immobilisa. Dis continua de sécher ses larmes en parlant.

« On m'avait parlé de votre réputation, de votre valeur, mais je ne savais rien de votre cœur. Je savais que vous seriez féroce et une guerrière audacieuse, car une Vierge du Bouclier n'est rien de moins. »

Elle sourit enfin à Dernwyn, et cela ressemblait tellement au sourire que lui adressait Morwen que Dernwyn lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Ça ressemblait au sourire que sa mère lui donnait, si longtemps auparavant.

« Puis je vous ai rencontrée. Et je sais maintenant que vous êtes le parti idéal pour Fili. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir dans ma famille. »

Dis prit une respiration.

« Sachez que la guerre peut venir, que Fili pourrait partir au combat et ne jamais revenir. Même si vous chevauchiez à ses côtés, ça pourrait ne pas suffire à le sauver.

« Mais sachez, aussi, que Fili éprouve les mêmes peurs. Il pourrait vous perdre à cause de la guerre, de la peste, de l'accouchement, d'un simple faux pas dans un escalier. Vous aurez peur l'un pour l'autre et vous vous accrocherez l'un à l'autre chaque jour que vous partagerez.

\- C'est cela le mariage, alors ? demanda Dernwyn. »

Dis eut un léger rire.

« Non, ma fille. C'est l'amour. »

Il fut facile de mettre des chaussures après cela. Dernwyn se sentait si légère après des semaines de stress qu'elle se demanda si elle allait flotter jusqu'à l'autel. Les dernières touches de maquillage furent appliquées pour couvrir les yeux rouges et les joues tachées de larmes, mais n'avaient rien à voir avec avant. Bilbon avait ses fleurs dans la main, et Dernwyn embrassa le sommet de sa tête parce qu'elle le pouvait. Il rosit mais lui sourit quand même.

« Je vais courir en avant pour m'assurer que tout est prêt, dit Kili. »

Il hésita à la porte, et Dernwyn put voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Quoi qu'il soit sur le point de dire...

« Je peux dire à Fili que je vous ai vue en sous-vêtements en premier ? S'il vous plaît ? »

… ça allait lui attirer la colère de sa mère et faire souhaiter à Dernwyn qu'elle ait une épée dans les mains. Même si cela la fit rire.

(-)

« Elle a changé d'avis.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Mahal, Fili, arrête, dit Thorin. »

Et non, il ne suppliait pas. Il demandait juste gentiment à son neveu de cesser d'être aussi sombre.

Et oui, si ça permettait de faire cesser Fili de marmonner, il supplierait. Mahal, où était son mari quand il en avait besoin ?

Comme par la volonté de Thorin, Bilbon apparut à ses côtés.

« Dis-moi qu'elle va arriver, implora-t-il à mi-voix. »

Bilbon eut un petit rire.

« Elle arrive. Nous avons juste eu... de petites difficultés avec la robe. Et sa culpabilité au sujet de la mort de Thengel. À part ça, on va tous bien. »

Thorin grimaça.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Elle ira bien, dit Bilbon. Peut-être pas complètement, pour l'instant, mais ça ira. »

Kili vint prendre place à côté de Bilbon.

« Ils sont prêts. Elle a l'air merveilleuse, Fee. »

Avant que Fili ne puisse répondre, il ajouta d'un ton isolent :

« Et je l'ai vue dans ses sous-vêtements avant toi. »

Thorin se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on avait eu des problèmes de robe, dit Bilbon d'un ton d'excuse tandis que Fili incendiait son frère du regard. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas certain que Kili ait _vu_ quoi que ce soit,_il_ a rougi et s'est vite détourné. »

Kili offrit une démonstration de ce rougissement pour son frère, qui eut enfin un rapide sourire.

« Elle n'est pas pour moi, par vrai ? dit enfin Kili en haussant les épaules. J'ai déjà mon quelqu'un. J'attends juste que tu me donnes une sœur, Fee. »

Parfois, Thorin était tellement reconnaissant que son époux soit un grand tacticien qu'il n'avait presque pas les mots. Presque.

« Est-ce que j'ai mentionné à quel point je t'aime, bien-aimé ? murmura-t-il. »

Le sourire de Bilbon était si grand et lumineux qu'il donna envie à Thorin de l'embrasser.

Les trompettes résonnèrent, et Thorin leva les yeux. Fili se figea et réussit à continuer de regarder droit devant lui. Dernwyn traversa la foule dans sa simple, magnifique robe, souriant tout du long avec son bras sous celui de Bofur. Des murmures d'admiration et d'émerveillement montèrent de tous les invités dans le hall. Quand elle fut assez près, Thorin prit enfin pitié de son neveu.

« Ton frère a raison sur un point, dit-elle. Elle _a _l'air merveilleuse. »

Fili se retour_na l_entement, et Thorin reconnut l'instant où il vit Dernwyn. Sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement, et ses yeux brillèrent dans la lumière. Il sourit, un demi-sourire comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Est-ce que je ressemblais à ça ? demanda Thorin à Bilbon à mi-voix. Quand tu as monté la colline ? »

Bilbon haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais plus. J'étais trop occupé à te regarder dans ton ensemble. »

Dwalin marmonna quelque chose sur le côté au sujet des 'idiots amoureux' mais Thorin ne fit pas attention à lui. Bilbon plaça un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant de s'écarter pour laisser Thorin devant l'autel. Comme Bilbon ne pouvait pas les marier, il ne pouvait pas rester avec Thorin, mais il _pouvait_ se tenir à côté de Dwalin et donner un pas-si-gentil coup de_ coud_e dans les côtes du nain pour son commentaire.

Bofur conduisit Dernwyn jusqu'à l'avant. Quand il appuya sa main dans celle de Fili, Thorin réalisa que le nain avait quatre tresses dans ses cheveux, pas seulement trois, et qu'elles avaient toutes des fleurs dedans. Son chapeau habituel avait disparu, et il adressa à Thorin un signe de tête et un grand sourire avant de s'écarter. Fili et Dernwyn firent les derniers pas ensemble, puis se tinrent devant l'autel et Thorin.

C'était vraiment une simple cérémonie, pour toute sa finesse et sa splendeur. Thorin présenta aux deux leurs vœux et le côté sacré de leurs actions. Vraiment, il était content que cette partie soit courte : il était difficile de se souvenir de son texte en regardant son fils épouser la femme de son cœur.

Puis ce fut leur tour. Dernwyn prit une grande respiration.

« Je doutais d'être ici, aujourd'hui. »

Thorin se figea. Bilbon et Kili ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter, observant Dernwyn avec des sourires, alors Thorin s'autorisa à respirer.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en dire de Fili, qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Dernwyn attrapa sa main et la serra entre les siennes.

« Pas à cause de quelque chose que tu avais fait, mais à cause... à cause de _moi._ Moi et mes échecs à protéger mon roi père. Parce que si je n'ai pas pu le protéger, comment étais-je censée te pro_té_ger toi ?

\- Dernwyn, non, protesta Fili. »

Dernwyn posa une main sur ses lèvres. Fili se tut enfin.

« J'ai douté de mes capacités à protéger ceux que j'aime. Je doutais de mon futur à cause de mon passé mais la seule chose dont je n'ai pas douté, c'est toi. _L'unique_ chose dont je n'ai pas douté, c'est toi. »

Elle sourit alors, et c'était le même sourire déterminé dont Thorin se souvenait depuis le champ de bataille. _C'était_ Dernwyn, Vierge du Bou_clie_r du Rohan.

Elle se pencha vers Fili, souriant encore.

« Je n'ai plus de doutes, plus de peurs. La seule chose que je pourrais jamais c_rain_dre désormais, c'est un futur sans toi. Parce que je ne _veux_ pas vivre une vie sans toi à l'intérieur. Je refuse. »

Fili déglutit péniblement, les mains de Dernwyn toujours dans les siennes.

« _C'est_ ton tour, dit Kili. »

Un rire résonna dans la salle. Dernwyn rit, une chose belle et brillante, et Fili eut même un sourire. Ce fut assez pour le faire parler.

« C'est terrible, parce que j'avais tous ces mots que j'allais dire mais ils ont disparu. »

Il souffla un rire.

« Dès que je t'ai vue ils se sont juste... juste envolés de ma tête. Je n'ai plus d'idées, je n'ai rien. J'ai l'impression d'être Kili. »

Dernwyn rit à nouveau, et l'amusement dans la salle ne fit que monter. Kili roula des yeux mais sourit quand même. Fili se calma au bout d'un moment.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu douter de toi-même. Parce que s'il y a une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté, c'est toi. Tu es l'une des seules choses sûres dans ma vie, et je ne renoncerai pas à ça. Je ne renoncerai pas à _toi_. Au milieu des ténèbres et de la peur, du sang et de la douleur, tu étais là. Et ça me terrifie, maintenant, de penser à toi dans cet endroit, de penser à toi en danger. Parce que je ne peux pas te perdre. »

Le souri_re _de Dernwyn avait disparu depuis longtemps, sa bouche ouverte avec surprise. Thorin jeta un œil à Bilbon et trouva son mari en train d'offrir à Dernwyn un sourire entendu. Dis, aussi, semblait très contente des paroles de Fili. Quoi que Bilbon et Dis aient attendu, cela fit soudain sourire Dernwyn si largement qu'aucune gemme n'aurait osé briller plus fort.

Tout alla vite, après cela. Fili plaça une perle dans les cheveux de Dernwyn et un anneau sur son doigt, puis Dernwyn en fit autant. Les vœux de Fili laissèrent Dernwyn en larmes, et elle rit quand il sortit un petit mouchoir que Thorin ne se rappelait pas avoir vu auparavant. Il était petit et cousu de façon pas tout à fait régulière dans un épais tissu grossier. Quand Fili lui essuya les yeux avec, cependant, Dernwyn donnait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer davantage et rire en même temps.

Les derniers mots furent échangés, puis ils s'embrassèrent, leur premier baiser en tant que mari et femme. Le hall _explosa_ presque, des acclamations et des cris résonnants dans la pièce. Nains et hommes bondirent de leurs sièges tandis que Fili et Dernwyn se séparaient pour se tenir devant eux avec de grands sourires.

Thorin sentit un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes. Bilbon haussa un sourcil, attendant, et avec un sourire Thorin_ lan_ça de sa voix la plus forte :

« Le Prince Fili et la Princesse Dernwyn d'Erebor : puissent leurs mains être longtemps enlacées ! »

Le chœur d'acclamations fut presque assourdissant. Thorin sentit la main de Bilbon glisser dans la sienne et sourit.

(-)

Ce fut pendant la réception que certaines choses tombèrent. Notamment les rideaux, qui avaient apparemment eu un peu trop de choses – et de nains – pendus à eux, mais ce fut facilement réparé. Ou ça le serait, après la fin des célébrations.

Certains nains tombèrent aussi pour avoir trop bu, et si le statut de Bilbon en tant qu'époux de Thorin et Porteur de l'Anneau n'avait pas suffi à faire de lui une idole, sa capacité à boire plus que _Dwalin_ laissa les nains admiratifs. Ori nota diligemment l'événement avec une étincelle dans l'œil.

Et quand la plume et le papier d'Ori tombèrent, eh bien, comment un nain était-il censé tenir des objets quand le désir de son cœur vint vers lui et l'embrassa avant de murmurer quelque chose sur un mariage à eu_x ? _

_Peu_t-être que l'élément le plus significatif qui tomba durant la réception fut l'illusion que Kili et Legolas avaient maintenue. Durant les taquineries bon enfant entre les frères, Fili se vanta d'être marié avant Kili. Kili, en retour, lui dit fièrement que Kili était déjà marié depuis des mois.

La table principale se tut. Non que le reste du hall ait remarqué. Kili essaya immédiatement de disparaître, et Legolas fut soudain très intéressé par sa bière.

Sous la... _persuasion_ de Dis, l'histoire entière sortit. Les mariages elfiques étaient entre les adultes consentants, et si la célébration qui suivait incluait d'autres personnes, l'acte de se marier ne nécessitait que les mariés. Il semblait que durant une chasse à travers la Forêt Noire, ils soient tombés sur l'un des end_roits préf_érés de Legolas, et se soient voués mains et cœurs.

Selon les standards elfiques, donc, ils étaient mariés.

Dis fut outragée que son fils se soit marié et ne lui ait rien dit. Dernwyn et Fili clignèrent des yeux avec surprise. Thorin enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Bilbon offrit simplement des félicitations avant de rappeler à Dis qu'ils pouvaient être mariés à nouveau selon les coutumes Naines, si elle le désirait.

C'était vraiment une bonne chose que Dis aime Legolas et Kili, sans quoi elle les aurait incendiés du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent feu. Sa colère fut largement apaisée par Legolas, qui offrit beaucoup d'idées sur la façon de préparer leur mariage. Kili marmonna et cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

C'est pourquoi personne ne remarqua quand les mariés se levèrent discrètement et quittèrent le hall, les mains jointes. Personne à part Bilbon, qui les regarda partir avec un petit sourire. Les invités avaient été accueillis, le repas mangé. Il était temps pour eux de laisser tout le monde derrière.

Quand il se retourna pour regarder de l'autre côté de la table, Morwen croisa son regard avec un sourire. Elle aussi les avait regardés partir. Il se demanda ce qu'elle ressentait, en regardant la femme qu'elle avait élevée partir pour commencer sa propre vie. Il se demanda si elle pensait à Thengel.

Cela lui fit tendre la main vers Thorin pour prendre la sienne. Et quand Thorin se retourna avec des yeux interrogateurs, Bilbon se contenta de secouer la tête et appuya son front contre celui de son époux.

« Je t'aime, dit-il. »

Il fut reconnaissant de ne pas s'étrangler sur les mots.

« Et moi toi, murmura Thorin. »

Plus loin dans le couloir, dans les nouveaux quartiers qui seraient à eux et à eux seuls, Fili et Dernwyn se murmurèrent les mêmes mots tandis qu'ils échangeaient de doux baisers de jeunes mariés.

(-)

**Voilà ! Comme je vous le disais au début, pas autant de angst que pour le mariage de Bilbon et Thorin, mais quand même. Oui, il y a un deuxième chapitre pour ce mariage. Non, ce n'est pas la nuit de noces. (je sais que Nooo Aime, au moins, va y penser.) Le rating de la saga ne va jamais monter au-dessus de T, désolée !**


	7. Laisse-moi tes peurs - Partie 2

**Voici donc le chapitre suivant...**

**ChickenCondition : Dernwyn ressent tout avec beaucoup d'intensité, j'aime ça chez elle^^**

**Noooo Aime : Non mais encore une fois y a pas d'obligation de reviewer le chapitre dans l'heure qui suit sa parution, pas besoin de t'excuser ! lol Je sais pas si je suis convaincue par tes assurances que tu fumes rien :p Mais admettons. L'asthme est un point en ta faveur cela dit. Un dragon asthmatique maintenant, tu as conscience que là ça semble plutôt confirmer que tu fumes ! Ou alors c'est la fatigue vu l'heure où tu m'envoies tes reviews :p**

**Je ne sais pas si les lecteurs vont lire tes bêtises, mais je pose la question ici tiens : y en a-t-il parmi vous qui voient la taille des réponses et vont lire ce qu'écrit N.A ? ça vaut le coup, je sais pas ce qu'elle prend mais je maintiens que ça donne de sacrés délires.**

**Désolée si mon warning t'a fait flipper ! lol Dernwyn est grave sous pression, étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas fini par imploser... Ah tu es comme moi tu vois du Johnlock partout ! Oui Martin Freeman joue un mec qui double un porno dans Love Actually.**

**Bah, c'est pas une gorgée d'alcool qui va la faire puer de la bouche, et puis les nains sont de grands buveurs, si ça se trouve une gorgée de bière c'est l'équivalent d'une pastille de menthe chez eux... lol faut pas angoisser pour les délires de Dernwyn voyons ! Kili est _incapable _de ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat. Les deux.**

**En même temps Bilbon qui dit "je m'inquiétais un peu" c'est comme *cherche une bonne comparaison* un type qui vient de tomber du 5ème étage d'un immeuble et qui dit "j'ai un peu mal". Et non moi j'avais pas pensé à la nuit de noces quand il dit ça :p Retiens bien cette image de Bofur en vrai petit papa.**

**Legolas était amoureux de Kili avant l'histoire de la clairière, je te rappelle :p Et oui cette imagge d Legolas en Clochette me perturbe. Et n'aide pas à me convaincre que tu ne fumes rien. Je suis bien contente que Dis te plaise, moi aussi je l'adore.**

**Ce mariage on aurait pu croire qu'il était maudit... Avec tous les problèmes qu'il y a eu en le préparant ! Mais Morwen a la solution, parce qu'elle est géniale. Et ça fait sûrement du bien à Dernwyn d'avoir le soutien de ses deux figures maternelles !**

**Ah, contente que tu aies repéré le mouchoir ! J'ai trouvé ça trop mignon comme passage ! Et oui Bilbon a réussi à boire plus que Dwalin, c'est un exploit ! Non, désolée, pas d'OS sur le mariage de Dwalin et Ori. Et il faut être indulgente avec Kili, il avait bu. Dis sur la quête d'Erebor ? Mais comment Thorin aurait fait pour broyer du noir et mépriser Bilbon et se mettre bêtement en danger face à Azog et insulter Thranduil... si sa soeur avait été là pour l'engueuler ? lol**

**Je ne dis pas que tu penses qu'à ça, mais je savais que tu y penserais en apprenant qu'il y avait un deuxième chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si Kili et Legolas ont pu consommer, je demanderai à l'auteur si tu veux ! Et contente que mes réponses te fassent rire aussi...**

**justelaura : Le compteur va peut-être monter dans ce chapitre ! Toujours pas battus Kili et Legolas ? Bilbon et Thorin n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot ! Moi aussi Dis me plaît beaucoup, c'est comme ça que je la vois en effet... Non Legolas ne va pas paniquer, t'inquiète^^ **

**Dernwyn fait de la peine à tout le monde à culpabiliser comme ça. Mais oui elle est clairement traumatisée par la mort de Thengel, c'est normal. Faut pas frapper Fili, le pauvre voit que sa fiancée va mal mais veut pas lui dire pourquoi, il va forcément se poser des questions ! ****Pour la robe de mariée, disons que la nouvelle correspond mieux à Dernwyn ;) Plus solide et moins de fanfreluches... **

**Kili ne sait pas choisir son moment, c'est impossible. Legolas et lui vont se remarier mais on ne le verra pas, vu que ça a été brièvement décrit à la fin de 'Ces bois sombres'. Désolée, après ce chapitre on fait un petit bond dans le temps. Non, pas si réticent au mariage le Dwalin !**

**(-)**

**Résumé : Fili parle enfin quand le mariage est fini et la joie est haute.**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 2 : Deux Cœurs ne font qu'Un**

Des pas discrets parcoururent le hall, un contraste frappant avec le bruit qu'ils quittaient. Les célébrations dans l'autre pièce ne firent pas attention à eux. À chaque pas le couple commença à avancer de plus en plus vite jusqu'à courir dans les couloirs de pierre. Des lanternes et des bougies dansèrent derrière eux tandis qu'ils couraient vers leur destination. Quand ils atteignirent enfin leur chambre, ils fermèrent la porte brusquement et s'appuyèrent contre elle, haletants.

Puis ils se mirent à rire avec un fol abandon, leur joie résonnant dans la pièce. Fili sentit Dernwyn s'appuyer sur lui, son rire était le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu. Elle était chaude contre lui, sa tête tombant sur son épaule, et il souriait si largement que son visage lui faisait mal.

Mais elle était _juste à côté de lui_ et elle était à _lui_ et il était à _elle_ et Mahal il allait s'évanouir heureux. Il enroula son bras autour d'elle et l'attira plus près, et il fut impossible de résister à l'envie d'appuyer ses lèvres sur son front. Elle était là à côté de lui, tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu souhaiter, et il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

Leur rire commença à diminuer, puis laissa place à des soupirs satisfaits.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'_en arriverais_ là, murmura Dernwyn, son _sour_ire la faisant briller. Après avoir attendu si longtemps pour t'épouser, et cette dernière semaine a failli me tuer.

\- _Te_ tuer ? J'étais terrifié de devoir me tenir tout seul là-bas et être obligé d'épouser _Kili_ ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Elle repartit dans un rire perlé, s'accrochant à lui comme si elle allait tomber. Fili sourit et la laissa faire, et si ses propres mains s'agrippaient à elle, eh bien, il _avait_ eu l'impression qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir l'épouser. Il s'était demandé si elle allait le laisser en plan.

Elle se calma de nouveau.

« Pourquoi _v_oudrais-tu épouser Kili ? Apparemment il est déjà marié.

\- Et je suis tell_emen_t content qu'on ne soit pas restés pour ça, dit fermement Fili. Ma mère va le tuer.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient garder un secret, nota Dernwyn. »

Et c'était un point tr_ès _valide. Apparemment Kili avait enfin appris quelque chose sur la subtilité et la discrétion.

Il semblait aussi que son frère ait appris à la dure que la bière relâchait la langue. Il sourit à cette idée.

« Pauvre Kili. En ce qui concerne ma mère, il va devoir se marier immédiatement, et elle ne lui laissera pas son mot à dire. »

Dernwyn eut un 'hmm' d'acquiescement, s'appuyant de nouveau contre lui. Il se pencha en avant pour frotter son nez contre le sien. Mahal, elle était vraiment là avec lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être encore plus effrayé qu'en la regardant affronter les orques et les trolls à la Porte Noire.

Sauf que maintenant il savait que si. Maintenant il avait la semaine passée à se souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu es tout pâle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Pour être honnête, je ne le sais même pas encore, dit-il. »

Elle étrécit davantage les yeux avec inquiétude. Elle avait de nouveau l'air d'elle-même, au moins elle avait l'air de la Vierge du Bouclier déterminée, loyale, obstinée mais gentille à qui il s'était promis. Il n'avait pas vu sa Dernwyn depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Ce serait à toi de me le dire.

\- _Moi_ ? Comment je pourrais te le dire ?

\- Dernwyn, je me suis réellement demandé si tu n'allais pas être là, dit Fili. »

Le visage entier de Dernwyn se referma, et il jura intérieurement. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lancer des accusations ou d'_av_oir l'air réprobateur.

« C'est juste, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas en-dehors de tous les petits détails, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et tu m'as évité toute la semaine et je ne pouvais pas t'aider. »

Son visage demeura un masque de pierre, et Fili se mordit la lèvre.

« Dis_-moi_ ce qui ne va pas, dit-il doucement. Dernwyn, s'il te plaît. »

Une respiration, puis deux, et elle poussa enfin un soupir.

« Je ne pouvais pas, dit-elle. _»_

_E_lle s'écarta de lui, mais seulement pour s'asseoir sur la large malle au pied du lit. Il y avait beaucoup de place pour une autre personne, vu la façon dont elle était assise, et Fili saisit l'offre silencieuse de la rejoindre.

« Tu... tu ne comprends pas. Tu faisais partie du problème, de la raison pour laquelle j'avais si peur. Je ne pouvais pas venir te voir et te faire porter ce fardeau. Et je savais que je te laissais dans le doute mais je pensais, je pensais que si je pouvais juste traverser le mariage alors tout irait bien à nouveau. Ce serait toi et moi, comme c'était avant... »

Elle se tut, le regard distant. Ses mains se serrèrent et tordirent sa robe, et Fili plaça gentiment ses mains sur les siennes, les immobilisant. Ses paroles ne lui amenaient pas exactement du réconfort, mais il y avait une bonne intention derrière. Elle l'aimait encore, et les vœux qu'elle lui avait faits pendant la cérémonie rendait son cœur proche d'éclater, même maintenant, quelques heures plus tard.

Des paroles de ses oncles quelques jours plus tôt lui virent en tête, et Fili fronça les sourcils.

« Thengel ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce au sujet de Thengel ? »

Les mains de Dernwyn se serrèrent sous les siennes.

« Sa mort n'était pas ta faute, dit Fili. Tu dois savoir cela. En fait, ta présence lui a accordé quelques instants de vie supplémentaires. Tu l'as sauvé. »

Dernwyn renifla.

« Tu parles comme Morwen et Bilbon et Kili.

\- A part le dernier, ce sont tous des gens sages. Et même dans ce cas, Kili a raison, aussi. »

Enfin, elle laissa passer un sourire. Encouragé, Fili poursuivit :

« Ils _ont_ raison, tu sais. Et si tu m'en avais parlé, j'aurais dit la même chose. J'étais là quand _c'es_t arrivé, tu sais.

\- Tu étais assommé, Fili, dit-elle gentiment. Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

\- Je me rappelle encore certains bouts. »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Ah bon ? »

Fili haussa les épaules. Ce n'était que des morceaux flous, mais il se souvenait de petites parties de la bataille. Être éjecté de Dernwyn, regarder le Nazgûl l'acculer. Les choses devenaient floues après ça. Mais il savait quand même ce que Thengel avait fait : même sans avoir vu les événements se déroulait, Fili savait quand même exactement ce que Thengel avait fait.

« Il n'était pas obligé de te défendre, mais il l'a fait. Il t'aimait, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour te sauver. Tout comme moi. »

Elle retira brusquement ses mains, et il sursauta devant les larmes dans ses yeux en colère.

« Dernwyn-

\- Je ne veux _jamais_ que tu donnes ta vie pour la mienne, dit-elle d'un ton claquant. Jamais. C'e_st co_mpris ? L'idée de, de te perdre comme j'ai perdu Thengel... »

L'esprit de Fili repassa la dernière semaine, où Dernwyn avait toujours semblé trop silencieuse et distante, mais s'était accrochée à lui avec la détermination de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus d'une chose à protéger. _Tu faisais partie du problème._

Quelque part, dans sa tête, il put aussi entendre Oncle Bilbon _lui dire que c'était pour ___ça__ que les gens devaient communiquer davantage. Mahal savait que ses deux oncle_s av_aient appris cette leçon à le dure, et il était là à faire exactement la même chose. Dernwyn n'était certainement pas venue lui parler, mais il n'était pas allé discuter avec elle, non plus.

« Dernwyn, murmura-t-il. »

Il saisit ses épaules dans ses mains et l'attira vers lui. Elle était comme de l'acier dans ses poings, trop raide et incassable, mais il savait qu'un mot de travers suffirait à la briser quand même. Il appuya son front contre le sien et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je te donne ma parole de ne jamais donner ma vie pour la tienne. »

Elle sursauta légèrement sous ses doigts, les yeux écarquillés. Fili poursuivit avant qu'elle ne puisse être blessée :

« Mais seulement si tu peux me faire la même promesse. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Ce n'est pas juste-

\- C'est tout aussi juste que ce que tu me demandes, insista Fili. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé ta main en Gondor ? Je t'ai vue affronter la mort sur le champ de bataille, et l'idée que tu ne sois pas là à mes côtés, que tu ne respires plus, est absolument _terrifiante_. »

Il essaya de prendre une respiration stable mais s'aperçut qu'il ne pou_vait pas._Son visage, ensanglanté et enfoncé, hantait toujours ses rêves. Il la voyait sur le champ de bataille maintenant, son corps brisé toujours à côté de celui de Kili, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tous deux silencieux dans la mort qu'ils partageaient.

« Fili, murmura-t-elle – et Fili frissonna. Je ne savais pas.

\- On pourrait croire qu'on serait plus doués pour parler, dit-il. »

Elle souffla un petit rire contre sa joue.

« C'est quelque chose que nous allons devoir apprendre ensemble. Toi et moi. »

C'était... une charmante idée. Il embrassa le bout de son nez si gentiment qu'elle frissonna.

« Je suis d'accord, dit-il. Nous apprendrons à nous parler.

\- Je voulais le faire, murmura-t-elle. »

Le regret dans sa voix lui donna envie de s'enrouler autour d'elle et de la protéger.

« C'est juste, Fili... après Thengel, et l'idée de te perdre-

\- Tu ne peux pas t'attarder sur le passé, murmura-t-il. Dernwyn, tu ne peux pas. Tu vas te retrouver tellement emmêlée dedans que tu ne pourras jamais atteindre le futur. »

Il déglutit.

« Et je veux ce futur avec toi à l'intérieur.

\- Alors nous n'irons juste plus jamais au combat, dit-elle de façon décisive. »

Et _là_ c'était sa Dernwyn : une flamme dans les yeux et le cœur si ouvert et déterminé.

« On vivra notre vie ici à Erebor avec des épées en bois pour les en_fants_ et les seules vraies lames seront au dîner-

\- Les enfants ? Demanda Fili. »

Dernwyn se tut brusquement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait vite.

« Nous n'avons jamais parlé d'enfants. »

Apparemment ils avaient parlé de tout _sauf_ des choses importantes. Comme la peur de perdre l'autre, les _enfants-_

« Je... j'avais supposé, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Bilbon a d_it que__les__en_fants étaient un trésor pour les nains, et je... j'ai to_ujours v_oulu une famille à moi- »

Avec un cri de joie Fili l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva de la malle. Elle se mit à rire, un sourire aveuglant sur le visage tandis qu'il la faisait tournoyer encore et encore. Il était absolument impossible qu'elle soit aussi heureuse que lui, parce qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'il allait se mettre à flotter dans les airs. Des enfants. Il pourrait avoir des _enfants_.

Une petite part de lui avait supposé que, en tant qu'héritier au t_rône, il_ aurait un jour ses propres enfants. Mais entendre qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants, qu'elle voulait une _famille_ avec des tout-petits courant partout et des cris de joie tandis qu'ils dévalaient les coulo_irs et_ des sourires collants et mignons et des étreintes pleines d'amour-

Fili allait sérieusement commencer à flotter en l'air. Les pieds décollés du sol, la tête qui tournait, et son sourire seul allait le porter jusqu'au plafond.

Il la reposa enfin par terre, ne se sentant pas encore tout à fait cloué au sol.

« C'est un oui ? Demanda Dernwyn. »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire non plus. Toutes les ombres de tout à l'heure avaient été chassées, et il savait maintenant qu'il aurait dû venir vers elle quand les idées sombres avaient commencé à hanter son regard. Il avait laissé ses propres peurs l'éloigner, bêtement, tout comme elle avait gardé ses distances de Fili. C'était la femme dont il était tombé si vite amoureux. C'était la belle guerrière qu'il avait regardée sur le champ de bataille avec tant d'admiration.

« Épouse-moi, dit-il en prenant ses mains. Dernwyn, épouse-moi.

\- Je viens de le faire, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ou as-tu l'impression qu'on a fait un travail insuffisant ?

\- Épouse-moi encore. Encore et encore pour toujours- »

Elle se pencha en avant et lui coupa la parole avec ses lèvres sur les siennes, une douce pression

qui le laissa languissant pour une autre. Alors il en prit une autre, et elle en prit une de plus, puis il pencha ses lèvres contre les siennes d'une façon qui envoya des étincelles monter et descendre le long de son dos. Elle était chaude dans ses bras, un tissu doux couvrant une peau encore plus douce, et il réalisa qu'il pouvait maintenant la toucher et la prendre dans ses bras, pour toujours.

« Si quelqu'un vient nous déranger ou écouter à la porte, ils sauront à quel point je suis habile avec une épée, jura Dernwyn quand elle reprit son souffle.

\- Je crois que c'est la partie de la montagne que tout le monde va le plus éviter, surtout ce soir, dit Fili. »

Puis il aperçut ses lèvres brillantes, rouges et doucement mordues, et c'était trop de tentation à résister. Des lèvres se rencontrèrent en une danse douce tandis que des doigts rencontraient le tissu et, peu après, la peau.

Et si Fili ne dormit pas pendant quelque temps après, un bras enroulé autour de son épouse dans leur lit tandis qu'elle dormait, eh bien. Son avenir scintillait de possibilités et de promesses, et d'une main garantie de rester dans la sienne pour toujours. Comment quelqu'un était censé dormir avec des idées comme ça, il ne le savait pas.

Puis Dernwyn se glissa plus près sous leurs édredons et leurs fourrures, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, le sommeil le trouva après tout. Dans ses rêves, il y avait des enfants blonds qui couraient partout avec ses yeux et le sourire de Dernwyn.


	8. Dans la maladie et dans la santé

**Julindy : ça, on peut dire qu'on ne s'ennuie pas aux mariages dans la famille Durin ! Oui, des anti-dépresseurs auraient été bien utiles, dommage qu'ils existent pas lol On reverra Dis, ne t'inquiète pas maintenant qu'elle est là, elle va rester ! Toi aussi tu te mets à sortir des 'adorables' à tout va, tu vas faire de la concurrence à justelaura !**

**Les Durin ne sont pas doués pour communiquer – même les Durin par alliance ! Il faut toujours parler de ses traumatismes. Pour les enfants, il y en aura. Plein, je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais il y en aura ! Ah, ça en fait une qui lit les bêtises de Noooo Aime. Où on va chercher ça... ma foi, dans nos cerveaux malades ! Lol**

**justelaura : Dis est de nouveau là dans ce chapitre ! Pour Kili et Legolas, on verra bien si on ne peut pas les battre à l'avenir... J'espère que ton compteur est réparé, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin dans ce chapitre ! Et non, ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il y aura des problèmes de communication dans cette famille. Loin de là... Pour ce qui est de former une belle famille... Tu vas voir lol**

**Noooo Aime : Non mais c'était pas un défi quand j'ai dit que tu étais pas obligée de reviewer dans l'heure ! XD Ouais je pense que ton huile essentielle a des effets bizarres sur ton cerveau. Comme tu as pu voir y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui lit les résultats !**

**Je sais pas si ça aurait été moins drôle, mais Thorin aurait sûrement fait moins de bêtises. Je vois tout à fait Dis l'assommer quand il commence à délirer sous la fièvre de l'or dans le film 3 (ce que les nains auraient dû faire mais passons), pas toi ? J'ai transmis la question à l'auteur, qui était morte de rire mais confirme qu'il y a définitivement eu une nuit de noces avant le mariage public. Tu as donc ta réponse !**

**Le côté incestueux de Fili/Kili ne semble pas déranger certains auteurs, malheureusement. C'est le genre de fics que j'évite autant que possible... Mais comme tu dis ils se seraient étranglés avant d'en arriver à la nuit de noces !**

**Contente que leur discussion t'ait plu ! Pour le 'ce n'est pas juste', il me semble qu'au contraire c'est tout à fait juste, quoi qu'elle en dise ! Tu vas arrêter avec ce chat un jour ? Ou il va nous hanter toutes les reviews ? :p**

**Oui bon j'avoue la phrase de Dernwyn est à double sens. Mais je pense qu'elle voulait juste dire qu'elle allait les massacrer si quelqu'un venait espionner lol**

**Dans la maladie et dans la santé et dans la maladie à nouveau**

**(-)**

**Résumé : Ça commence par un éternuement et ça se répand à travers la montagne comme un feu de forêt. Les hommes qui ont amené la maladie ont, bien sûr, déjà quitté la montagne pour l'hiver, laissant les habitants tomber malades un par un.**

**Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si certains nains restaient couchés quand ils sont censés l'être. Bien sûr, ces mêmes nains diraient que ce serait beaucoup plus facile si certains hobbits ne faisaient pas tant d'histoires à ce sujet.**

**(-)**

Tout commença par un simple éternuement.

Les nains ne réalisèrent pas à quel point ils détesteraient ce son, dans les semaines à venir.

(-)

Cela commença dans la salle de garde, quelques nains tombant si violemment malades que Dwalin en resta complètement perplexe. Un jour, ils allaient parfaitement bien, et le lendemain, des missives étaient envoyées, priant son pardon mais annonçant qu'ils étaient trop malades pour venir à la porte. Dwalin avait envoyé deux gardes s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, et leur avait dit de leur envoyer un guérisseur dans le cas contraire. Les guérisseurs avaient été appelés, à en croire ses deux gardes, et les choses suivirent leur cours.

Puis les deux gardes qu'il avait envoyés tombèrent malades.

« C'est une maladie des hommes, dit Oin. »

Dwalin se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que mes _nains_ l'attrapent ?

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont échangé avec des hommes, récemment ? »

Les vents de l'hiver avaient rendu cela difficile. Mais quelques hommes étaient venus de la faible cité d'Esgaroth, espérant trouver des coins pour bâtir des maisons dans la nouvelle cité de Dale. Et ses gardes avaient été en rotation sur les marchés cette dernière semaine.

Il jura dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

S'il y avait seulement _quelque_ _chose_ qu'il pouvait faire.

« Laisse-les se reposer un peu, le temps de sortir ça de leurs intestins. Ils ne devraient pas être malades plus d'une semaine, pour ceux que ça frappera le pire. »

Oin passait déjà à autre chose, mélangeant quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce que Dwalin avait gratté de la semelle de sa botte l'autre jour. Il fronça le nez quand Oin y goûta, fronça les sourcils, et ajouta autre chose.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire vis-à-vis d'une potion pour aider à apaiser les estomacs et tout ça.

\- _Il n'y___a pas de remède ? »

Oin poussa un soupir et incendia Dwalin du regard.

« C'est le temps, le remède, et c'est tout ce qu'i faire. Les hommes n'ont pas de remède pour ça non plus. C'est juste une maladie de l'estomac qui monte souvent à la tête et fait éternuer et tousser et tout le reste. Maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je dois me préparer : si ça a commencé au marché, il y aura d'autr_es na_ins que tes gardes qui viendront chercher des remèdes. »

Et il posa son cornet acoustique, faisant effectivement savoir à Dwalin que la conversation était terminée.

Dwalin roula des yeux mais partit. Les hommes étaient partis quelques jours plus tôt, les tempêtes à l'extérieur ayant suffisamment diminué pour qu'ils s'en aillent et rentrent chez eux. Aucun n'avait voulu rester dans la montagne, pas quand ils avaient une famille et un foyer pour les attendre. Dwalin ne leur en voulait pas : son propre mari l'attendait, se demandant probablement où il était. Sa garde était finie depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, mais trouver Oin s'était avéré difficile.

Cependant, avant de pouvoir se reposer, il devrait prévenir ses gardes. C'étaient de bons gars et de bonnes filles, et il essayait toujours de les prévenir quand le danger rôdait.

Et ceci était certainement un danger. L'estomac était précieux perdre son contenu à cause d'une maladie était certainement un risque.

(-)

Dernwyn fut la prochaine à tomber malade. Et Fili ne tarda pas à découvrir que sa femme, quand elle était malade, n'était pas différente de ce qu'elle était le reste du temps.

Autrement dit : elle était têtue comme une mule.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-elle sous les couvertures. »

Le peu qu'il voyait d'elle semblait être pâle, aussi pâle que ses cheveux blonds. Une petite urne était à côté du lit, attendant d'être utilisée. Et elle l'avait déjà beaucoup utilisée, faisant grimacer Fili avec compassion.

« Tu dois boire quelque chose, Oin a dit, répondit Fili. »

Il avait reculé avant quand elle l'avait chassé, mais elle avait été malade trois fois de plus depuis, et Oin avait averti contre la déshydratation. Cela n'arriverait pas, pas sous la garde de Fili.

« Juste un peu d'eau, c'est tout. Elle est même froide.

\- Elle remontera, grogna Dernwyn. »

Mais elle tendit la main pour prendre la coupe. Fili continua de la tenir pour l'équilibre tandis qu'elle buvait de petites gorgées. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front, et sa peau était maladivement pâle. Ses yeux semblaient brouillés par le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait réussi à trouver – et ce n'était pas beaucoup – et ses lèvres habituellement rouge vif étaient à peine visibles sur son visage fatigué.

Elle était toujours magnifique.

Il risqua un baiser sur son front, grimaçant intérieurement devant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

« Repose-toi, dit-il quand elle repoussa faiblement la coupe. Je serai juste près du feu à regarder deux ou trois trucs. Si tu as besoin de moi, juste-

\- Non, tu tomberas malade aussi, insista Dernwyn. »

Elle le chassa de la main, puis s'écroula de nouveau sur le lit. Elle marmonna autre chose dans les draps et les oreillers, et Fili n'aurait pas pu retenir son sourire s'il avait essayé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Va-t-en, traduisit-elle. »

Elle ouvrit un œil fatigué pour l'incendier du regard. Il ricana.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, ma belle princesse.

\- Oh, _chut,_ toi, grommela-t-elle. Ne te moque pas de moi sinon je vais être malade partout sur toi. Va-t-_en_. »

Fili se contenta de rire et se dirigea vers le foyer.

« Reviens. »

Le chuchotement le détourna immédiatement de sa destination, et il se retourna avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Je croyais que j'étais censé me taire et m'en aller-

\- Non, l'urne, reviens ! »

Ce fut un entraînement pendant des années aux tactiques de combat des nains qui lui permit de l'atteindre – ainsi que l'urne – à temps.

« Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi, signala-t-il quand elle eut fini.

\- Es_t-ce_ que j'ai été malade sur toi ? croassa-t-elle.

\- … Non.

\- Alors le serment a été_ res_pecté. _Maintenant_ tu peux t'en aller. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le foyer, les oreilles tendues en cas d'une nouvelle demande urgente de retour. Mais quand il atteignit son siège, Dernwyn était endormie, et avec un peu de chance obtiendrait le repos dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

Même si ça l'obligeait à nettoyer l'urne.

(-)

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Ori se levait avant son époux. Dwalin était généralement parti quand Ori se réveillait, déposant un bref baiser sur sa tête avant de pa_rti_r pour la salle de garde. Ori se levait un peu plus tard et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour trier et ranger et peut-être, même, réécrire. De vieux volumes étaient découverts dans divers tunnels tandis que la reconstruction d'Erebor continuait, et ils se tournaient tous vers le Scribe Royal pour les aider.

Cela le maintenait occupé, mais il aimait ça. Pas autant qu'il aimait se réveiller à côté de Dwalin, cela dit. Ori roula sur lui-même avec un soupir heureux.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête de Dwalin. Voulais-tu... »

Puis il s'aperçut de la chaleur, et Ori soupira. Et _flûte._

« Quoi ? marmonna Dwalin. Q'lle heure il est ?

\- L'heure de te reposer, dit Ori. »

Il glissa de leur lit et se dirigea vers l'évier. Il y avait de l'eau fraîche, et il trempa un linge, l'essora deux fois, puis retourna vers son époux. Dwalin ouvrait des yeux gonflés. Il eut un mouvement de recul, puis poussa un soupir quand le tissu frais fut posé su_r sa_ tête. Depuis combien de temps était-il brûlant ?

« Pourquoi tu n'as _rien_ dit ? demanda Ori – mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- J'me sentais pas si mal hier soir, marmonna Dwalin. J'vais bien. »

Oh non. Oh _non_, hors de question.

« Tu ne vas _pas_ sortir de ce lit, dit fermement Ori. »

Il repoussa Dwalin d'une main quand l'autre nain voulut se lever.

« Tu _vas_ rester au lit toute la journée-

\- Ori- !

\- Et j_e n_e veux pas entendre une seule plainte à ce sujet. Du repos et des fluides, c'est de ça que tu as besoin. »

Il appellerait Oin, juste_ p_our être sûr, puis il_ pr_éparerait ce thé au miel dont Dwalin se plaignait mais aimait secrètement.

« J'dois aller voir les gardes, grogna Dwalin. »

Il essaya_ d'a_voir l'air ferme et féroce, mais la toux qui lui échappa ensuite ne l'aida pas, et quand il eut fini de tousser, il était presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, et sa respiration était sifflante. Il ouvrit les yeux, adressant à Ori ce qu'il croyait être probablement un regard ferme.

Le regard qu'Ori lui rendit avait du pouvoir et du feu, et Dwalin retourna sous les couvertures à cette vue.

« J'regrette de t'avoir appris c'regard, dit Dwalin. »

Ori le regarda encore plus durement. Dwalin remonta les couvertures.

« Est-ce que tu vas sortir du lit aujourd'hui ? demanda Ori. »

Dwalin avait beau être obstiné, Ori n'avait pas épousé un idiot.

« Seulement si j'en ai besoin.

\- Il n'y a _pas_ besoin.

\- Si la garde a besoin de moi-

\- Ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seuls, insista Ori. Ou ils peuvent se sortir les doigts du- »

Dwalin toussa bruyamment, couvrant la fin de _cette_ phrase.

« Où as-tu appris ce langage, j'me l'demande, dit ensuite Dwalin.

\- Certainement pas chez toi.

-__'Sûr que non. Chuis respectable. C'mon mari qui l'dit. »

Ori céda enfin et eut un sourire.

« Et ton mari te dit maintenant de rester au lit. Je vais aller chercher Oin et je serai revenu avant___que_ tu le saches. Si tu sors un doigt de ce lit, je le saurai.

\- Eh, ça ira, t'inquiète pas. Envoie Oin si t'y tiens.

\- J'y tiens, merci beaucoup. Quand il sera parti je demanderai à Bilbon s'il a d'autres rayons de miel à partager : le marché est en quelque sorte vide pour l'instant jusqu'à ce que la maladie ait traversé la montagne.

\- Attends, quoi ? demanda Dwalin. »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes. Ori le repoussa dans un soupir agacé, et il s'écroula de nouveau dans le lit. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose.

« Le marché, tu n'es pas au courant ? Il est-

\- Non, p'ça. Le miel. Pourquoi ? »

Ori cligna des yeux.

« Parce que j'en ai besoin... pour te faire du thé ? Ça va t'aider et te maintenir hydraté.

\- Y faut que t'ailles à la bibliothèque, Ori. Je sais qu'ils te rebattent les oreilles 'vec ça. »

Il eut un sourire vague.

« M'brillant Ori. »

Avec un léger rire Ori secoua la tête et retira doucement le tissu de la tête de Dwalin.

« Non, il ne le faut pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi. La bibliothèque peut attendre. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Il y eut une pause avant que Dwalin ne marmonne depuis les oreillers :

« Donne-moi un seau, alors ? »

Oh, Ori avait assez entendu parler de cette partie par Fili. Il se dépêcha de trouver un seau presque vide et après avoir jeté son contenu par terre – il trouverait un autre rangement pour les armes que Dwalin jetait là-dedans après une longue journée – retourna vers son mari.

Seulement pour trouver Dwalin assommé, ronflant légèrement, une main sur le ventre.

Ori le fixa un long moment en clignant des yeux. Puis il reposa le seau à côté du lit, juste là où Dwalin pourrait le trouver, et se dirigea vers la porte. Plus tôt il trouverait Oin, mieux ça vaudrait.

Et avec un peu de chance le guérisseur pourrait convaincre Dwalin de rester au lit plus d'une journée.

(-)

Les coups urgents à la porte attirèrent l'attention de Bilbon, et il fronça les sourcils, reposant son livre.

« Bilbon ! C'est moi ! appela Ori à travers la porte, et il y eut d'autres coups désespérés. Kili a dit que vous étiez là-haut! Bilbon ! »

Les gens qui tambourinaient aux portes le faisaient rarement parce qu'ils pensaient que tambouriner était la chose à faire. Non, ils tambourinaient parce qu'ils étaient enragés, excités, ou anxieux. Ori avait certainement l'air d'être dans le dernier cas, ce qui était inquiétant. Quand il était passé deux jours plus tôt pour demander des rayons de miel, et confirmer que Dwalin faisait maintenant partie des malades, il avait été discret et réservé mais toujours joyeux.

Bilbon déverrouilla rapidement la porte et l'ouvrit. Ori avait l'air pâle, assez pâle pour faire s'inquiéter Bilbon.

« Vous n'êtes pas malade aussi, j'espère ? demanda-t-il. »

Thorin ne l'avait pas laissé _approcher_ ceux qui étaient malades, inquiet que cette maladie qui ravageait les nains et la pauvre Dernwyn aurait un coût terrible pour un plus petit hobbit.

« Non, non, mais _c'es_t... »

Ori se mordit la lèvre, vibrant pratiquement au point de sortir de sa peau. Perplexe, Bilbon tendit la main pour l'inviter à l'intérieur afin de prendre un thé _très_ calmant. Avec peut-être un peu de brandy dedans.

« Pourquoi vous n'entrez pas pour me raconter-

\- C'est Dwalin, dit Ori en se tordant les mains – et_ sou_dain il avait l'air furieux. Il est _parti_ ! Je lui ai _dit_ de rester au lit parce qu'il est encore beaucoup trop malade, mais qu'est-ce que les gardes ont fait ? Ils lui ont dit qu'il devait_ y a_ller_, al_ors il est parti ! Oh, je ne me sens pas bien. »

Et il s'assit par terre devant la porte, apparemment prêt à s'évanouir.

« Je ne crois pas qu'être inquiet et ensuite en colère si vite soit bon pour moi. »

Bilbon s'abaissa rapidement au niveau d'Ori.

« Dwalin... est parti ? Voir la Garde ? demanda-t-il. »

A en croire Ori, Dwalin avait en effet été très malade, et avait passé la première journée à vomir et à tousser jusqu'à être presque incapable de parler. Même Thorin s'était inquiété : selon lui, les nains n'étaient généralement pas malades, et Dwalin jamais.

Ori hocha la tête, l'air encore un peu faible.

« Je l'ai supplié de ne pas y aller. Apparemment il y avait quelque chose qui exigeait son attention. Quelque chose au sujet... de la nouvelle porte, je crois qu'ils ont dit. »

La nouvelle... Bilbon écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est pour _ça_ qu'ils ont cru bon de le tirer du lit ? Ces... ces absolus... »

Il souffla par le_s narin_es, soudain si énervé qu'il voyait à peine.

« C'est un simple placement de gardes !

\- Il est le chef des Gardes, cela dit, signala Ori. »

Une lueur de colère commençait cependant à revenir dans ses yeux. Bilbon posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ori : mieux valait que le nain reste assis avant de s'énerver et de devoir se rasseoir de toute façon.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça, il n'y avait pas besoin que ce soit Dwalin. »

Et Dwalin aurait dû le savoir. Laisser Ori complètement désorienté et inquiet pour, quoi ? Aucune raison du tout.

Parfois, il adorait l'ingéniosité des nains. Mais il y avait des moments où Bilbon se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas tous des cailloux en guise de cervelles.

« Allons-nous...

\- Assis, aboya Bilbon en se dirigeant vers les gardes. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Dwalin allait retourner se coucher, même si Bilbon devait l'y traîner lui-même. Personne n'allait guérir s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se promener partout ! Au moins Dernwyn avait le bon sens de rester au lit.

Il dévala les couloirs, inconscient des regards méfiants qu'il recevait ou de la petite foule qui avait commencé à le suivre. Lorsqu'il atteignit la salle de garde, il y avait une douzaine de nains qui le suivaient, y compris ses neveux, et ils maintenaient tous une distance de sécurité. Il monta les petits escaliers vers le sommet du mur au-dessus des portes principales où se trouvait la salle de garde.

Dwalin était là, l'air absolument misérable mais toujours là. Les autres gardes lui posaient des multitudes de questions, et Bilbon se demanda par qui il devrait commencer. Les gardes, ou Dwalin ? Gardes, Dwalin, gardes, Dwalin...

Dwalin leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? dit-il. »

Eh bien, voilà qui réglait joliment la question.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites hors du lit ? interrogea Bilbon. »

Le nain roula des yeux et faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« J'vais bien j'devais assigner les gardes, dit-il avant de tousser. »

Il avait l'air horrible, et Bilbon se demanda s'il avait un mouchoir sur lui à lui...

_Concentre-toi, Bilbon : reste sur le sujet._

« Et n'importe qui pourrait faire ça, vous n'aviez certainement pas besoin de sortir du lit pour le faire. Vous tenez à peine debout ! »

Le visage de Dwalin devenait _rouge :____soit parce qu'on lui _signalait sa pure stupidité, soit parce qu'il était en train de s'énerver, Bilbon ne le savait pas, et ça lui était égal. Il avait l'impression de parler à un petit hobbit qui refusait de rester couché. Honnêtement.

« Vous auriez pu faire ça de votre lit, vous savez.

\- Écoutez un peu-

\- Non, _vous_, écoutez ! répliqua Bilbon – et la mâchoire de Dwalin se referma dans un clic. Le fait que vous soyez hors du lit impose des attentes déraisonnables sur vous et les autres gardes. Qu'es_t-c_e que vous allez faire si quelqu'un nous attaque ? Leur _vomir_ dessus ? Ou alors, non, vous pourriez leur éternuer dessus, ce serait _beaucoup_ plus efficace. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous feriez ?

\- Je-

\- Bien sûr _que_ non ! dit-il, répondant à sa propre question. Votre seule _tâch_e quand vous êtes malade, c'est d'être malade ! Et au lit, à boire du thé et du bouillon et à reprendre vos forces. Pas... pas de _folâtrer_ au-dessus des portes ! »

Dwalin le fixa et prononça silencieusement 'folâtrer ?' avec indignation, si quelqu'un p_ouvait pro_noncer ce mot d'une telle façon. Peu importe.

« Retournez au lit _tout_ de suite, et je pourrais me laisser persuader de convaincre Bombur de vous envoyer quelques rayons de miel avec vo_tre t_hé.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne, dit Bilbon, se souvenant d'une phrase souvent prononcée par sa mère. Est-ce que je dois vous tirer par l'oreille, ou est-ce que vous y allez volontairement ? »

On aurait dit que Dwalin venait de se prendre un coup de hache. Bilbon attendit impatiemment la réponse, les bras croisés, tapotant du pied sur le sol de pierre.

« Eh bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa voix disait clairement qu'il ne reposerait pas la question. Un étrange rougissement montait dans le cou de Dwalin, soulignant merveilleusement ses tatouages. Une preuve de plus qu'il devrait être au lit à se reposer... même si Bilbon doutait fortement que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec sa maladie.

Lentement Dwalin commença à se diriger vers la porte. Bien.

« Sage décision, marmonna quelqu'un derrière lui. »

L'un des gardes eut un sourire narquois. _Oh_ non, sûrement pas.

« Et vous tous, alors ? demanda Bilbon – ce qui fit s'immobilise_r _Dwalin et figer les gardes. Vous avez tous exigé qu'il quitte son lit pour, quoi, essentiellement remplir une _rotation de garde_ ?

\- Eh bien-

\- Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'un nain qui devrait être hors du lit ? »

Biblon d_ésigna Dwalin_ là où il s'était arrêté. Le nain avait l'air misérable et pâle, encore plus que quand Bilbon avait commencé à lui crier dessus. Beaucoup plus, en fait. Il se demanda s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Probablement pas.

« … Non ? osa finalement suggérer un garde.

\- NON ! Il ne devrait PAS ! Et le fait que vous l'ayez tous tiré de son repos pour vous éviter un peu de paperasse est déplorable ! Ma mère vous aurait tordu les oreilles pour avoir été aussi stupides et infantiles. »

Il fit le geste avec un rapide tour de poignet, et tous les gardes eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Vous ne dérangerez _plus_ le Capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il aille bien suis-je assez clair ? »

Un marmonnement général fut enten_du _parmi les gardes.

« Le suis-je ? demanda Bilbon un peu plus fort. »

Il s'avança vers eux pour être mieux entendu.

Tous se redressèrent et firent deux pas en arrière, envoyant plus d'un garde par-dessus le mur.

« Oui, messire, dirent-ils en chœur avec des yeux écarquillés. Absolument, oui, bien sûr. »

Cela maintiendrait Dwalin au lit pendant un certain temps, songea Bilbon. Satisfait, il hocha fermement la tête et se retourna pour partir. Il cligna des yeux devant les nains qu'il trouva debout là, tous le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés de fascination ou avec un franc amusement, dans le cas de Fili et Kili. Bilbon étrécit les yeux dans leur direction à tous.

Brusquement ils eurent d'autres choses à faire et se sauvèrent rapidement. Bilbon roula des yeux et descendit le corridor, rattrapant Dwalin sans mal.

« Z'allez encore me crier dessus ? demanda Dwalin en refusant de le regarder. »

Bilbon soupira.

« Non. »

Il se pressa contre le flanc de Dwalin, fournissant un appui au nain tandis qu'il marchait.

« Vous ne devriez vraiment pas être hors du lit, vous savez. Et vous avez _vraiment_ fait peur à Ori.

\- Vous m'avez fait encore plus peur, marmonna Dwalin. »

Comme s'il faisait peur à Dwalin__.__

_« J_'ai surtout fait peur aux gardes, contra Bilbon – et il obtint enfin un rire qui se transforma en toux. Au lit, maintenant.

\- Je veux des rayons de miel.

\- Oui, oui, je vous ferai envoyer des rayons de miel comme promis.

\- Et du pain beurré.

\- … Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Quand vous irez mieux, peut-être. »

(-)

Thorin avait mal partout, son estomac se tordant à chaque respiration. Quand il pouvait respirer, du moins : chaque respiration était une lutte, et il sifflait à chaque fois. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été comme ça. Et pourtant la torture continuait.

« … et il leur a dit, 'je vous tordrai les oreilles !', et il a même fait le petit geste et leurs yeux étaient grands comme ça, mon Oncle, je le _jure_\- »

Thorin réussit enfin à cesser de rire assez longtemps pour respirer, essuyant ses larmes.

« Ce n'était pas drôle, insista Bilbon, fusill_ant Fili_ et Kili du regard. Ils ont fait sortir Dwalin du lit pour de la paperasse !

\- Il cherchait une excuse pour sortir du lit et tu le sais, dit Fili. Tu lui as juste donné la meilleure excuse qui soit pour _retourner_ au lit. »

Bilbon roula des yeux.

« Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il à Thorin avec irritation.

\- Oui, jura Thorin tandis qu'il tremblait encore de rire. _En_ tout cas, bientôt, c'est promis.

\- Tu aurais dû les voir : ils étaient prêts à sauter par-dessus le mur si ça permettait de s'éloigner de Bilbon, dit Kili. »

Et l'idée de tous ces larges gardes nains sautant par-dessus bord pour fuir un hobbit en colère fit repartir Thorin.

« Si tu veux voir une répétition, continue de rire, souffla Bilbon. »

Kili commença à rire devant le regard indigné sur son visage, et Bilbon le poussa du banc. Kili ne cessa pas de rire en atterrissant au sol.

Thorin ne voulait pas d'une répétition, en fait : du moins, pas dirigée contre lui.

« Filez, dit Thorin à ses neveux en faisant un geste de la main vers la porte. Je suis sûr que votre mère adorerait entendre l'histoire. »

De même que chaque membre de la compagnie, si les ragots qui parcouraient la montagne ne les atteignaient pas avant.

Ils partirent, mais marquèrent une pause à la porte. Après avoir échangé un sourire rusé, ils firent un rapide mouvement de pincement avec les mains, puis sortirent en courant, riant tout du long. Bilbon se renfrogna dans leur direction tandis qu'ils partaient. Thorin renifla et le dissimula en toux. Lentement les yeux de son époux se portèrent sur lui.

« Un peu sec ici ? dit Bilbon d'une voix traînante.

\- Peut-être, admit Thorin. »

Les lèvres de Bilbon se retroussaient enfin pour former le sourire qu'il avait refusé de montrer à Fili et Kili, cependant, et Thorin gloussa.

« Je suis certain que Dwalin aura des gestes et des mots pour toi quand il commencera à se sentir mieux.

\- Oh, je lui ai donné des rayons de miel, il ira bien, dit Bilbon en agitant la main. Et puis, je me m'inquiète pas pour lui. Ori l'empêchera de dire des choses trop horribles. Et il n'aurait vraiment pas dû être là-haut et tu le sais. »

Non, la place de Dwalin était dans son lit : son ami avait eu l'air misérable quand Thorin était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Beaucoup dans la montagne étaient encore dans ce cas, même si plusieurs allaient lentement mieux.

« Comment va Dernwyn ? demanda-t-il. »

Bilbon se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la théière suspendue au-dessus du foyer. La pièce principale était étonnamment vide, un contraste saisissant avec la façon dont elle était généralement remplie de membres de la famille ou de la compagnie. Cela dit, il était plaisant d'apprécier ce temps avec juste Bilbon.

« Elle est encore malade Dwalin _va_ mieux, mais Dernwyn a été frappée fort. C'est une maladie humaine, après tout. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. »

Cela n'étonnait pas Thorin non plus, même s'il s'inquiétait toujours.

« E_st_-ce que tu as donné tous nos rayons de miel à Dwalin ? demanda-t-il quand Bilbon ne fit que fixer l'étagère avec les thés dessus. Il n'y en aura plus beaucoup jusqu'à ce que la neige fonde, au moins assez pour que les hommes reviennent à la montagne. »

S'ils allaient bien, du moins. Thorin envisagea d'envoyer un corbeau à Esgaroth et Dale pour demander comment s'en sortait le peuple de Bard. Ce fut seulement quand il réalisa que Bilbon ne lui avait pas répondu que Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Bilbon ? appela-t-il. »

Bilbon resta immobile devant le foyer, le dos tourné vers Thorin, et il ne répondit pas. Son inquiétude grandissant, Thorin se leva de son propre siège.

« Bien-aimé ? »

Quand il atteignit son époux, Bilbon était pâle à la lumière du feu.

« Bilbon ? hasarda-t-il à nouveau, un mauvais pressentiment dans l'estomac. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Bilbon déglutit péniblement et leva les yeux vers Thorin.

« Je crois... »

Puis il se courba en deux et vomit partout sur les bottes de Thorin.

Thorin poussa un lent et profond soupir. Il aurait vraiment dû le savoir.

« Je suppose que c'est ce que je mérite, pour m'être moqué de toi tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il avec amusement. »

Bilbon ne répondit que par un léger gémissement. Soigneusement Thorin se pencha pour défaire les attaches de ses bottes et les enleva.

« C'est bien soudain, commenta Thorin. »

Il leva une main vers le front de Bilbon et le trouva chaud. Trop soudain. Thorin étrécit soudain les yeux.

« Ou est-ce que tu te sens malade depuis un certain temps ?

\- Pourquoi je voulais du thé, à ton avis ? murmura Bilbon d'une voix rauque. Ne dis rien à Dwalin. »

Thorin secoua la tête mais souleva lentement Bilbon dans ses bras, sa main placée doucement sous les genoux de son mari.

« Je ne lui dirai pas, promit Thorin. Mais il n'est pas stupide : il _va_ deviner.

\- Il a la tête pleine de cailloux partir remplir des papiers quand il devrait être au lit... »

Bilboncontinua de marmonner sur divers sujets tandis que Thorin le portait vers leur chambre. Des nuits de pratique permirent à Thorin de tirer les couvertures sans faire tomber son précieux fardeau. Bilbon frissonna au contact des draps frais, et Thorin poussa un léger soupir.

« Tu n'étais pas censé tomber malade, murmura-t-il. Je pensais pouvoir te protéger.

\- Tu fais un bon hobbit avec tes pieds nus, murmura Bilbon. »

Puis il ferma promptement les yeux et commença à ronfler doucement. Thorin souffla un rire et remonta couvertures et fourrures pour couvrir son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose à part ses boucles et le nez que Thorin adorait embrasser. Il le fit maintenant, puis quitta les appartements pour trouver Oin.

(-)

Lentement la montagne commença à guérir. Dwalin était ravi d'aller de nouveau bien, même si tout le monde supposa que son plus grand plaisir était de dire à un Bilbon malade qu'il devrait rester au lit sinon il lui pincerait les oreilles. Étonnamment – ou pas tellement, selon la personne interrogée – Bilbon visait encore très bien depuis le lit avec tous les projectiles qu'il pouvait trouver.

Dernwyn continua de rester malade, mais commença enfin à aller mieux. Assez pour que Fili soit convaincu de ne pas demander une aide extérieure à Bard ou même au Seigneur Elrond. Aucun membre de la lignée de Durin ne fut affecté, au grand soulagement de Dernwyn et Bilbon. Être séparé de son cœur était dur, plus encore quand on était malade.

Gimli tomba malade peu après Bilbon, même s'il resta optimiste à ce sujet. Cependant, cela rendit Tauriel angoissée et inquiète pour son ami, et lorsqu'elle eut convaincu les nains que les elfes ne pouvaient pas attraper les maladies des hommes, elle fut autorisée à s'asseoir avec son ami pour lui parler. Legolas passait son temps avec Kili, et tous deux aidaient la garde où ils pouvaient, puisque beaucoup étaient encore malades. Dis offrit d'aider Oin, et quand elle n'était pas avec lui, elle aidait Balin avec les tâches nécessaires pour diriger le royaume. Même si Thorin n'avait pas été avec Bilbon la plupart du temps, il était bien trop distrait pour gérer la majeure partie de ce qui était nécessaire, et finalement ils l'avaient simplement renvoyé vers ses appartements pour rester avec Bilbon.

La neige dehors fit rage, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un jour, deux semaines et demi après que les premiers malades soient venus voir Oin, la neige s'arrêta, et le soleil apparut.

(-)

Bofur donna trois légers coups sur la porte, qui était fermée. Ah. Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait entr'ouverte, étant donné que-

La réponse ne tarda pas : la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Thorin se dressa devant lui, fermant déjà sa robe de chambre par-dessus ses vêtements.

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-il. »

Bofur sourit. Au milieu de la nuit, le Roi connaissait encore toutes les bonnes questions à poser.

« Aux cuisines, dit-il. C'est là que Bombur l'a trouvé. Il garde un œil sur lui pour l'instant, mais il devrait être-

\- Au lit, gronda Thorin en secouant la tête. Étant donné le sermon qu'il a donné à Dwalin... »

Il marcha vers les escaliers, et Bofur n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que l'une de ses tresses était enroulée au sommet de sa tête comme un serpent. Ou la coiffure d'une jolie demoiselle. Non, pas tout de suite. Pas avec un certain hobbit qui se promenait quand il devrait encore être au lit.

Bombur leur adressa un signe de la main amical quand ils le trouvèrent.

« Là-dedans, dit-il. Je l'ai éloigné du feu. Je crois qu'il cherche des rayons de miel. »

Thorin continua d'avancer, et Bofur s'arrêta à la porte, observant le moment où Thorin changea de Roi Sous la Montagne à Mari de Bilbon Sacquet. Ça ne manquait jamais d'impressionner, c'était certain. Il était bon pour Bilbon, et Bilbon était certainement bon pour lui. Cela rendait Bofur heureux pour ses amis. Et lui donnait presque envie de chercher à nouveau quelqu'un pour lui.

Un jour. Ça arriverait un jour, supposa-t-il. Pour l'instant, il avait une bonne famille, et même une nièce pour lui. C'était inquiétant, cela dit, que Dernwyn soit malade depuis si longtemps. Oin lui avait dit que les hommes souffraient de cela plus longtemps, même si le guérisseur commençait à s'inquiéter pour ses poumons. Si Bofur devait marcher lui-même dans les neiges fondantes pour atteindre Dale et trouver un remède pour les hommes, par Mahal, il le ferait.

Des murmures dans des voix douces attirèrent son attention, et Bofur ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Bilbon se tenait là, tremblant de fièvre, fusillant du regard les boîtes de thé devant lui avec la colère d'un chaton. Thorin parla à nouveau, sa voix à peine audible depuis la porte. Quand il tendit les bras vers Bilbon, cependant, Bilbon mit enfin les boîtes de thé de côté et vacilla juste légèrement, assez pour que Thorin l'attire dans son étreinte et le stabilise. Des yeux voilés par la fièvre regardèrent Thorin, et Thorin éloigna tendrement des boucles, essayant de cacher son inquiétude – sans succès.

« Écœurant, dit Bombur en secouant la tête. »

Bofur lui adressa un regard surmonté de sourcils levés.

« Tu crois que _ça,_ c'est écœurant ? Tu devrais les voir au dîner. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se regarder avec ces grands yeux et ces petits sourires... Ils sont _m___igno___ns._ »

Bombur frissonna.

« Se regarder au lieu de regarder la nourriture. C'est juste pas normal.

\- Vraiment pas, dit Bofur. »

Dans _la c_uisine, Bilbon tendait la main vers une boîte de thé, et Thorin la repoussa soigneusement avant de mener Bilbon vers la porte. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose : Bilbon ne résistait vraiment pas. Bofur y pensa et réalisa que Bilbon avait bel et bien l'air d'un chaton, un qui viendrait d'être éloigné de sa mère : cligner des yeux troubles devant n'importe quoi, trébuchant de temps en temps, et frottant son nez contre Thorin à chaque occasion.

Bombur et Bofur échangèrent un sourire.

« Bon à voir, cela dit, commenta Bombur. Content pour eux.

\- Moi aussi, dit Bofur tandis que Thorin et Bilbon les approchaient. Moi aussi. »

Après tous leurs voyages, après l'Arkenstone et l'Anneau et les épreuves et les tragédies, c'était si bon de les voir ensemble et juste _heureux._ Bofur ne connaissait pas deux personnes qui le méritaient plus.

Mais si Thorin envoya_it en_core un sourire guimauve à son époux, Bofur allait vomir lui-même. Honnêtement, il y avait d'autres gens autour à considérer.

(-)

Dis devait l'admettre, elle devenait presque habituée aux toux et aux éternuements. Même si certaines personnes la rendaient très inquiète au sujet de _leurs_ toux et éternuements et vomissements.

« Cha va aller, insista Bilbon, juste avant d'éternuer à nouveau. Oupch. Pa'don. »

Thorin tira sur l'épaule de Bilbon jusqu'à ce que le hobbit s'a_ppuie_ contre lui sans résister. Bilbon céda avec un petit soupir et frotta son nez contre le bras de Thorin. Son frère fit une grimace devant les sons humides qui laissaient certainement de la morve sur ses vêtements, mais ne dit rien. Dis tapota la tête de Bilbon.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Tu _vas_ mieux, cela dit, non ?

\- Lentement mais sûrement, confirma Oin. La fièvre est tombée, l'estomac s'est apaisé, maintenant on va donc pouvoir le nourrir. Ça lui fera du___bi_en. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de Dernwyn, cela dit. »

Dis se mordit la lèvre.

« Est-ce qu'elle est encore si malade que ça ?

\- Je vais voir Bard demain, dit Bofur en hochant la tête. Ils ont deux ou trois choses qui peuvent peut-être aider. Surtout si c'est dans ses poumons, maintenant. Les remèdes des nains ne marchent pas. »

C'était en effet troublant.

« Est-ce qu'elle peut encore respirer ? Vous avez essayé un pot d'eau chaude ? »

De la vapeur aiderait, très vite, au moins pour garder Dernwyn presque confortable avant que l'aide arrive. Oin secoua la tête.

« Elle respire normalement, maintenant, et la toux a disparu, mais elle est encore malade tous les jours. Je m'inquiète qu'elle n'arrive rien à garder. Le fait qu'elle ait ça depuis presque trois semaines maintenant, ça m'inquiète.

\- Tu crois que _tu_ es inquiet, marmonna Fili. »

Dis adressa un regard acér_é à so_n fils. Mais Fili était appuyé contre une table, comme s'il mourait d'envie de retourner dans la chambre à côté où se trouvait sa femme, et essayait de se retenir. Dis laissa passer et le tapota sur l'épaule. Cela ne sembla pas l'aider du tout, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent enfin. Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Jusde malade ? Rien d'audre ? »

Oin se secoua et pencha son cornet acoustique vers Bilbon.

« Hein ? Parlez plus fort, mon gars. »

L'expression sur le visage du hobbit aurait enflammé du bois trempé. Cependant, il mit son irritation de côté, se moucha le nez, et réessaya.

« Juste malade ? Rien d'autre ? articula-t-il de son mieux. »

Oin fit une grimace.

« Comme si 'juste malade' était une bonne description ! Elle s'est juste remise de la toux et des éternuements, ce qui est une bénédiction en soi. »

Bilbon tourna lentement son regard vers Dis. Dis fronça les sourcils devant le regard dur qu'elle reçut jusqu'à ce que Bilbon tende le doigt vers elle, puis vers la porte. Quand le froncement de sourcils de Dis ne fit que s'intensifier, il recommença.

« Peud-êdre que du devrais lui parler, dit-il.

\- Lui parler ? demanda Kili, l'air perplexe. De quoi elle pourrait parler à Dernwyn dont on ne pourrait pas parler ? Je veux dire, on n'est pas des femmes mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne ferait pas bien la conversation. »

Oh, Mahal. Dis aurait pu se frapper sur la tête. Peut-être que Bilbon avait raison et que leurs têtes _étaient_ pleines de cailloux.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec tes tal_ents_ pour la conversation, dit Dis à son fils. Je reviens. »

A ces mots, elle entra dans la chambre de Dernwyn et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Toujours malade, annonça Dernwyn en avertissement. »

Dis eut un 'tss' et se dirigea vers le lit. Dernwyn semblait avoir plus de couleurs que Bilbon maintenant, mais ses yeux avaient encore des cernes qui trahissaient un sommeil perturbé. En-dehors de ça, cependant, elle était assise dans son lit, une urne à portée de main.

Dis se souvenait bien de ça. Elle trouvait un peu drôle que Bilbon ait compris le premier, mais son frère avait épousé quelqu'un de très intelligent. De plus, la Comté avait plus d'expérience dans ces choses que les nains, à ce qu'on lui avait dit.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es malade le matin, tellement malade que tu ne supportes pas l'odeur ou l'idée de la nourriture. Mais quelques heures plus tard, tu es prête à essayer un bouillon, et quelque chose de bizarre semble délectable, quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas avoir parce que tu es malade. Et tu respires bien, tu te sens bien, en-dehors du fait que tu recommences à être malade... généralement le matin. »

Dernwyn fronça les sourcils.

« Oui... ? »

Ils auraient probablement remarqué plus tôt, si tout le monde n'était pas tombé malade en même temps.

« Dernwyn, ma fille, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu n'es plus malade.

\- Je ne suis plus malade ? Alors comment... »

La compréhension se fit jour sur le visage de Dernwyn, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Non.

\- Si, confirma Dis.

\- Oh, dit Dernwyn en clignant des yeux. »

Puis elle commença à sourire, un sourire magnifique qui illumina son visage.

« On en voulait, et on espérait, mais... »

Les nains n'étaient pas la race la plus fertile de la Terre du Milieu. Et Dis savait que Fili et Dernwyn avaient des espoirs pour une famille. Ce n'était rien moins qu'une bénédiction.

« Félicitations, dit Dis. »

Et Dernwyn se mit à rire avant de fondre en larmes.

Ah, ça semblait correct. Dis se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, puis faillit trébucher sur le glissement de terrain de nains qui s'étaient appuyés à la porte pour écouter. Elle roula des yeux et regarda vers Thorin et Bilbon, dont l'un était perplexe, et l'autre bien trop satisfait pour quelqu'un qui était malade.

« Tu avais raison, dit-elle. »

Bilbon sourit et renifla.

« Raison sur quoi ? demanda Thorin avec un froncement de sourcils, regardant Fili courir vers sa femme en pleurs.

\- Elle va très bien, dit Dis. Et je vais être grand-mère. »

La confirmation envoya les nains dans une célébration exubérante, et Dernwyn cessa de pleurer et se remit à rire. Fili semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, mais avec un sourire. Kili sautait partout et dansait avec Legolas qui se contenta de rire et de danser avec lui.

Bilbon éternua trois fois dans son mouchoir.

« Un bon présage ! cria Bofur, et un autre chœur d'acclamations monta.

\- Oui, content que ma maladie soit très bonne pour vous, dit Bilbon avec sarcasme. »

Thorin toussa pour couvrir un rire, puis grimaça quand Bilbon éternua _à nouveau_ mais cette fois dans la manche de Thorin. Bilbon eut un sourire triomphant.

Et quand la___mont_agne alla de nouveau bien, et que les hommes revinrent vendre leurs marchandises, des tissus qui étaient naturellement doux et parfaits pour un enfant nouveau-né furent de loin le plus grand succès. Et si le Roi Sous la Montagne acheta beaucoup de mouchoirs pour son époux, eh bien, personne ne lui fit de remarque, surtout pas la Garde.


	9. Le premier jour du reste de ta vie

**Shiro.K : Un peu des deux, ça me paraît correct lol. L'amour est aveugle, que veux-tu, et Fili le prouve ! Haha 'épique' rien que ça le moment avec les gardes ! J'adore^^ Le bébé va naître dans ce chapitre, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais rien dit :p Je vous aurais invitées à faire des paris, cela dit. D'ailleurs j'aurais pu le faire, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Pour ce qui est de tes prévisions sur l'accouchement... Tu vas voir si elles sont justes lol**

**Noooo Aime : Ah bah si tu es gênée tu pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même lol Et ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut te battre. Tu restes la championne incontestée de la longue review sur cette traduction ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire pour les soirées entières : les mercredi et dimanche soirs, je reste debout jusqu'à ce que ta review soit arrivée, vu qu'en général c'est vers 1h ou 2h du matin lol**

**Pour la réputation, encore une fois, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même :p Les éternuements sonores, c'est rien. Le plus embarrassant (et ça m'est arrivé ) c'est quand y a un pet bien bruyant qui arrive en même temps. Tu sais plus où te mettre dans ces cas-là...**

… **Maintenant j'espère ne jamais rencontrer mes lectrices sinon je vais _encore_ pas savoir où me mettre. Tu vois ce que tu me fais dire ? :p Erf toux chronique je connais, pas pour la même raison mais je suis allergique aux acariens ! (basiquement : à la poussière.) Y en a partout de ces saletés !**

**Rien ne t'empêche d'écrire toi-même leur mariage à Dwalin et Ori. Je peux même le traduire en anglais et l'envoyer à authoressjean si tu veux. Et oui pour des nains je pense qu'une gastro c'est tragique... (Du coup je me mets à imaginer un nain anorexique... comment les autres le regarderaient bizarrement...)**

**'Dwalin est si Dwalin'. Oui. Je peux pas lutter contre une telle logique, là. Dans le même ordre d'idées, le soleil est tellement ensoleillé et les elfes sont tellement elfiques. Et si, pour le coup des fluides, tu es toute seule pour une fois. Pareil pour le guérisseur, _you're on your own _!**

**Le seul problème avec ton image du banquet c'est qu'après avoir viré Smaug, ils avaient pas grand-chose à manger ! (Encore que. Ils ont bien fait sortir des espèces de chèvres de guerre d'on ne sait trop où, alors...)**

**A mon tour d'avoir un bug avec ton 'oui oui oui oui oui' sur Tauriel et Gimli ! C'est plus de l'enthousiasme, à ce stade ! Pour Bofur, je te préviens c'est pas pour tout de suite lol Et oui Bilbon est le seul à avoir un cerveau en état de marche.**

**Justelaura : Comment va ton compteur ? Il risque à nouveau d'exploser aujourd'hui ! Effectivement la maladie ressemble à un mélange de grippe et de gastro... lol pour les 'réflexes ninja' ça m'a bien fait rire ! Pour Ori et Dwalin, ils forment un couple assez populaire dans les fics en anglais, mais y a aussi pas mal de monde pour mettre Dwalin avec Nori... **

**Le passage de Bilbon chez les gardes a été très populaire, je constate ! Et je suis bien d'accord, c'est injuste pour les elfes. Un chaton en colère c'est à la fois trop mignon et trop drôle... ça se croit impressionnant avec ses poils hérissés et tout ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je suis toujours bien installée pour lire les reviews.**

**Aliena wyvern : L'arrivée du bébé fait plaisir à tout le monde, tant mieux !**

**(-)**

**Le premier jour du reste de ta vie**

**Résumé : La grossesse de Dernwyn devient difficile avant l'accouchement.**

**Fili fait les cent pas en attendant des nouvelles.**

**La compagnie essaye de gérer le tout.**

(-)

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire les cent pas, je te ferai arrêter.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire d'arrêter de faire les cent pas, je... »

Quand Fili ne fut même pas capable de trouver une menace adéquate, Kili sut qu'il était temps de passer à l'action.

« Elle ira _bien._ Pourquoi tu ne t'assieds pas un moment ?

\- Elle est là-dedans depuis des heures. Des heures, Kili ! Plus d'une seule !

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Mahal, marmonna Ori. »

Dwalin renifla avec amusement et tapota le dos de son mari en un accord compatissant. Kili ne pouvait pas les contredire : Fili les rendait tous fous, et comment avaient-ils tenu si longtemps sans rien dire jusqu'ici, il ne le savait pas.

Il savait que ça faisait des heures que Dernwyn était en travail, parce qu'il avait passé chaque minute de ces heures à observer Fili perdre la tête. Oin et Dis avaient promptement chassé tout le monde de la pièce, ne laissant entrer que quelques guérisseurs. Le Seigneur Elrond lui-même avait accouru depuis la chambre d'amis où il attendait et été promptement conduit à l'intérieur.

Ç'avait été, peut-être, trois heures plus _tôt._ À cause des murs de pierre, tout était silencieux. Enfin, tout sauf les pas de Fili. Ses pieds résonnaient sur le sol, un doux _tap tap tap_ qui ne trahissait que l'urgence quand on écoutait la vitesse des pas. Trois heures de cela avaient commencé à porter sur les nerfs de tout le monde, mais un coup d'œil au visage de Fili avait fait taire tout grommellement.

Fili avait l'air terrifié. Et non sans raison.

La grossesse avait été facile, au début. Dernwyn découvrant qu'elle attendait un enfant avait été une bénédiction, célébrée à travers le royaume. Bofur avait eu l'air aussi fier que Fili, parlant de sa 'nièce' fréquemment et avec de grands sourires. Ils avaient taquiné Fili et Dernwyn sur les choix des noms – et Bilbon avait imaginé les pires, faisant s'étrangler Thorin – et ils avaient tous été joyeux. Même quand Dernwyn avait grossi, ils avaient tous joyeusement sen_ti les prem_iers coups de pieds et été peut-être encore plus heureux que les futurs parents.

Le huitième mois avait été la fin du bonheur innocent. Dernwyn s'était effondrée dans un couloir, leur disant plus tard qu'elle avait juste eu un vertige. Puis elle était tombée malade, si malade que Bilbon et Legolas avaient envoyé un corbeau à Fondcombe dans l'espoir que quelqu'un offrirait sagesse et aide. Avec le bébé si proche selon les standards des hommes, un accouchement soudain aurait été malvenu mais acceptable. Cependant, le bébé, un mélange de sang nain et humain, signifiait que toutes les idées générales devaient être oubliés. Les nains avaient tendance à porter leurs enfants jusqu'à onze mois, contrairement aux neuf mois des humaines. Dix avait été la supposition pour le bébé de Dernwyn. Ce qui signifiait que huit mois était bien trop peu pour leur enfant.

Tandis que Dernwyn essayait lentement de reprendre ses forces, le Seigneur Elrond était arrivé avec quelques elfes, promettant de rester pendant les deux mois restant. Malgré le murmure général dans le royaume au sujet de l'apparition des elfes, ils furent acceptés avec peu ou pas de résistance. Que ce soit dû au fait que Legolas et Tauriel étaient des visages connus à Erebor, ou au fait que le futur de la lignée de Durin était en jeu, personne ne le savait et ne tenait particulièrement à le savoir. Pas quand ça voulait dire que Dernwyn pourrait enfin être en bonne santé.

Dernwyn guérit et reprit le poids dont elle et le bébé avaient désespérément besoin. Tout le monde prit une respiration, et parce qu'ils le pouvaient, ils en prirent une deuxième. Le neuvième mois vint et passa.

Puis Dernwyn eut un vertige si fort qu'elle faillit tomber dans les escaliers, et Fili avait dû la porter jusqu'à son lit, les yeux serrés si forts que Kili avait grimacé avec compassion. Elle avait été contrainte de rester alitée après cela, son appétit diminuant tandis que la pièce continuait de tourner quand elle voulait.

Ce fut presque un soulagement, que le bébé arrive enfin, ne serait-ce que pour aider sa sœur à se tenir de nouveau sur ses deux pieds sans devenir pâle et manquer de trébucher. Elle avait essayé de sortir du lit la veille, avant que les contractions ne commencent, et si Thorin et Bofur n'avaient pas été à côté, elle serait tombée par terre. En l'occurrence, Kili n'était pas certain d'avoir vu une peur pareille sur leurs visages depuis très longtemps. Il ne demandait pas mieux que de ne plus la revoir avant longtemps.

Fili commença à tordre sa tresse de mariage, assez fort pour que tout le monde dans la pièce grimace de compassion.

« Fili, l'appela doucement Thorin. Fili, viens t'asseoir.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit Fili. »

Il se retourna et recommença à faire les cent pas. Tap tap tap.

« Je devrais être là-dedans.

\- Tu ne lui serviras à rien, dit Bilbon. »

Fili le fusilla du regard, de la peur dans les yeux, et Bilbon soupira.

« Je suis sérieux. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse être fort pour elle quand le sang coule et que la douleur frappe. »

A chaque mot, Fili devenait de plus en plus pâle jusqu'à ce que Nori doive tendre un bras pour le_ stabiliser_. Bilbon lui adressa un sourire sombre.

« Oin sait être stoïque parce qu'il est guérisseur. Ta mère sait ce que c'est de porter un bébé, elle peut donc compatir. Et le Seigneur Elrond est l'un des meilleurs guérisseurs de toute la Terre du Milieu. Il peut l'aider, bien plus que nous. »

Fili commença à répondre, mais soudain un hurlement retentit derrière les portes, traversant même le mur de pierre. Tout le monde se figea, et Kili s'empressa de courir vers Fili pour l'attraper quand son frère trébucha.

« Du calme, dit-il, du calme. Tu te souviens des femmes qui accouchaient dans les Montagnes Bleues, pas vrai ? Elles hurlaient comme ça. »

C'était difficile de s'en souvenir, quand c'était sa sœur, la _femme_ de Fili, qui hurlait comme si elle était en train de mourir.

« Vous croyez qu'il va être malade ? demanda Nori. »

Il regarda Fili d'un air méfiant, comme pour évaluer la distance entre eux. Kili roula des yeux et réussit enfin à conduire Fili_ v_ers le banc. Thorin et Bilbon se déplacèrent pour faire de la place à Fili. Fili _avait_ l'air pâle et légèrement vert, et quand un autre cri monta il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses mains eurent un sursaut comme si elles voulaient couvrir sa tête, et Kili les saisit _dan_s les siennes.

« Hey, elle ira bien. Ç'a a été un peu dur, mais tout ira bien. Elle ira bien. Et le bébé ira très bien, aussi.

\- Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller, avec Fili pour père, dit Dwalin. »

Fili souffla un rire brisé. Kili n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était un progrès ou pas. Il savait juste que son frère essayait de ne pas tomber en morceaux devant lui. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir ça.

« Fee, murmura-t-il. »

Et Fili lui agrippa les mains si fort que Kili sentit les os bouger. On lui avait dit que les épouses qui accouchaient brisaient les mains, mais apparemment les pères pouvaient en faire autant.

Bilbon enroula son bras autour des épaules de Fili, et Fili s'appuya avec reconnaissance dans l'étreinte. Thorin réussit à les attirer tous deux dans _son_ étreinte, et un par un les autres nains vinrent les rejoindre sur le banc. Une présence silencieuse s'a_gen_ouilla à côté de Kili, et Kili ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur son époux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir traverser une seule journée sans Legolas, d'une certain façon.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Fili devait ressentir, à s'inquiéter pour Dernwyn et d'un futur sans elle.

« Je croyais que les nains venaient directement de la pierre, dit Tauriel à mi-voix. Ça me semblerait plus facile.

\- Ouais, et des rochers les plus durs, les plus incassables qu'on puisse trouver, se vanta Gimli. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, sa voix était douce en même temps.

« Je viens d'un rocher extrêmement dur.

\- Si jamais ta mère apprend que tu l'as traitée de rocher, tu te feras cogner la tête contre un vrai, commenta Gloin avec ironie. »

Fili rit enfin avec le reste de la compagnie. Sa respiration eut un accroc, le rire manqua de tourner au sanglot, mais il réussit à le rattraper à temps. Kili ne le lâcha pas, restant aussi fort que possible pour son frère. C'était dur de voir son grand frère avoir l'air si _brisé._ C'était mal.

_Ne la laissez pas mourir. S'il vous plaît ne la laissez pas mourir._

Ce fut seulement___lorsq_ue le rire s'éteignit _qu'ils réalisèrent qu'aucun son ne venait plus de derrière le mur de pierre. _Ils fixèrent tous la porte, et Kili souhaita presque que quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, la traverse. N'importe quel son pour dire que Dernwyn était encore vivante ou que le bébé était_ né sain_ et sauf.

Mais la seule chose qui passa par la porte fut l'une des guérisseurs, et elle transportait d'un pas vif un grand nombre de tissus sombres rendus encore plus sombres par les taches de sang.

Fili se leva et s'éloigna comme une flèche, dirigée droit vers la porte.

« Fili, appela Thorin. »

Mais Fili ne fit pas attention à lui, dépassant Oin en courant et manquant de le faire tomber quand il sortit. Oin réussit à attraper son cornet acoustique à temps et roula des yeux mais ferma la porte derrière eux tous, Fili avec eux.

Kili fixa la porte.

« Oh, ce n'est pas _juste._ »

Il se leva pour les rejoindre, mais Thorin lui saisit le br_as._

_« _Laisse-les. Si quelque chose s'est mal passé... »

Mieux valait que Fili ait quelques derniers moments avec Dernwyn et peut-être le bébé avant que les autres ne leur tombent dessus. Kili déglutit, la situation soudain bien trop grave et réelle. Il avait affronté la mort sur le champ de bataille, l'avait vue dans le tourbillon de ce terrible Œil qui hantait encore ses rêves de temps en temps.

Mais ils étaient en sécurité à Erebor, et c'était censé être un jour heureux, un jour où il aurait un neveu ou une nièce à admirer et tenir dans ses bras, et Fili était censé sourire à côté de Dernwyn qui le pousserait, en disant qu'il prenait trop de place dans le lit, et sa mère serait folle de joie et ses oncles souriraient fièrement-

Il ne prit conscience que Legolas l'avait tiré à part que quand ils s'arrêtèrent. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Legolas se tenait maintenant entre lui et les autres, le bloquant et le gardant caché.

« J'ai de grands espoirs, dit doucement Legolas. Ça m'a bien servi autrefois, quand je craignais le pire, et que pourtant les choses se sont bien terminées. »

Kili déglutit deux fois avant de pouvoir faire fonctionner sa voix.

« Quand est-ce que c'était ?

\- Quand nous avions peur que Fili et toi soyez morts, après que les orques vous aient enlevés. Avant que nous sachions que vous étiez au Rohan. Même à l'époque, j'avais peur pour toi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, à l'époque, mais maintenant je sais : parce que tu avais déjà parlé à mon cœur. Il n'avait juste pas encore répondu. »

Il fut facile de se pencher en avant pour appuyer son front contre celui de son époux.

« Je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait, murmura-t-il, sentant sa gorge se bloquer contre sa volonté. Répondre, je veux dire. Et je savais que mon cœur t'avait parlé, je ne savais juste pas ce qu'il disait, mais je suis content qu'il ait su quoi dire- »

Legolas appuya un baiser sur ses lèvres, le réduisant heureusement au silence. Il saisit le bras de son mari entre ses mains et se concentra sur respirer. Les lèvres de Legolas étaient chaudes, et sa langue était assez douce et humide pour le tenter, mais pas assez forcée pour l'engager. C'était un baiser de réconfort, un _je suis là_ silencieux, et Kili en tira de la force. Il en aurai_t besoin_, pour aider à soutenir Fili.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et tous deux se séparèrent en même temps. Le Seigneur Elrond se dressait devant eux, l'air étrangement plus vieux qu'avant. Il leur fit signe d'entrer sans un mot, et ils entrèrent tous discrètement, la peur rendant leurs pas hésitants.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par des bougies, aucune fenêtre en vue. L'odeur du sang s'attardait dans l'air, et elle retourna l'estomac de Kili. Il y avait aussi l'odeur distincte des herbes et de l'encens, et bien que forte, l'odeur se mélangeait assez doucement pour perturber celle du sang. Sa mère était assise sur un fauteuil près du lit, les cheveux pendant en mèches bouleversées là où ils avaient été parfaitement relevés quand le travail avait commencé, et sur le lit-

Kili enregistra tout par bribe. Dernwyn, pâle sous les fourrures. Fili, assis à côté d'elle, tremblant avec des larmes aux yeux.

Tous les deux souriaient, bien qu'un peu faiblement pour Dernwyn, dans la direction du paquet enveloppé de couvertures dans les bras de Fili.

Le cœur de Kili sembla faire un bond en avant dans sa poitrine. Fili les remarqua enfin, et il eut un léger rire.

« C'est un garçon, dit-il – et il rit à nouveau comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Kee, viens le voir. »

C'était la seule invitation dont Kili avait besoin. Il se rua aux côtés de son frère, attrapant l'une des mains de Dernwyn au passage. Elle avait les mains froides, un peu plus que la chambre, mais elle serra quand il agrippa sa main dans la sienne. Il semblait y avoir une lueur autour d'elle qui ne venait pas des bougies allumées partout. Elle était belle, malgré les mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur qui pendaient sur son visage et le teint cendré qu'avait pris sa peau. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son mari et le bébé dans ses bras, et dès que Kili arriva derrière son frère, il put voir pourquoi.

Il y avait un carré de cheveux blonds, presque blancs, au sommet de la tête, pendant sur les côtés en petites mèches fines et clairsemées. Les joues toutes petites et dodues imploraient d'être caressées pour voir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. De petites lèvres roses s'ouvrirent pour prendre une respiration silencieuse, et quand Kili leva les yeux, il croisa les plus bleus des yeux qui le regardaient avec intensité.

Il était simplement stupéfiant dans toute sa petitesse. Kili leva les yeux vers le groupe, et de grands sourires couvraient les visages, du Seigneur Elrond à Dwalin.

« Tiens, dit Fili – et soudain, Kili se vit offrir le bébé.

\- Euh, je, hum- »

Dernwyn roula des yeux.

« Prends-le, Kili, tu ne vas pas le casser, c'est promis. »

Et sans plus de protestations, Kili se retrouva avec le plus petit bébé qu'il avait jamais vu dans ses bras.

Mahal, il était si _léger._ Kili sentit ses bras trembler d'anxiété tandis qu'il berçait le plus grand tréso_r q_u'on lui avait jamais donné. Des yeux bleus le regardèrent, clignant lentement, et un bâillement minuscule sortit qui fronça tout son visage. De petits pieds donnèrent de petits coups qui n'allèrent nulle part dans le paquet de couverture. Kili eut un léger rire, la tension quittant ses épaules.

« Salut, petit gars, murmura-t-il. Tu nous as tous fait peur. »

Le bébé ne semblait pas intéressé par les problèmes des gens autour de lui. Il semblait plus intéressé par fermer lentement les yeux pour dormir. Kili osa le bercer dans un bras tandis que sa main désormais libre se tendait pour doucement caresser d'un doigt les joues potelées. Sa peau était douce, la chose la plus douce que Kili ait jamais touchée.

« C'est un trésor, dit doucement Legolas derrière Kili. »

Kili acquiesça dans un 'hum' et laissa Legolas passer des doigts prudents dans les mèches de cheveux qui pendaient autour du visage du bébé.

Bofur fut le suivant à le prendre, à l'insistance de Kili et Thorin, et le nain semblait tellement émerveillé que Kili crut qu'il allait pleurer. Il tenait le bébé comme s'il était fait de verre, puis le tendit soigneusement à Bilbon. Bilbon le saisit avec moins de réserves que les autres, et Kili réalisa que ce n'était pas le premier bébé que Bilbon tenait dans ses bras. Il y avait un côté entraîné dans la façon dont il bougeait et berçait le petit, mais l'émerveillement sur son visage était comme si ce bébé était le premier qu'il voyait. Son autre oncle semblait avoir remarqué aussi, et il y avait presque une envie dans son regard : celle de voir Bilbon bercer un enfant.

« Il est magnifique, Dernwyn, dit Bilbon. »

Des murmures d'acquiescement parcoururent la pièce. Dernwyn se contenta de sourire, semblant prête à dormir elle-même.

« Tout le monde dehors, dit Dis, la voix traînante de fatigue. Laissez la famille tranquille un moment. Ils ont mérité un répit. »

Sans prévenir Bilbon déposa soudain le bébé dans les bras de Thorin avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Thorin sembla stupéfait, fixant le bébé endormi dans ses bras. Puis il fondit, et Kili se souvenait bien de ce regard. Il l'avait vu dirigé vers lui plusieurs fois quand il n'était qu'un enfant.

Cet enfant allait être positivement gâté. Et Kili avait hâte de s'impliquer dans le jeu.

Au bout d'un moment, Thorin laissa le bébé dans les bras soigneux de Fili.

« Il vous faut un nom, dit-il. Je ne crois pas que vous en aviez choisi un, tous les deux, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- On en a un, dit Fili. »

Dernwyn marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils.

« _On_ en a un ? On avait des suggestions, pas une décision finale. »

Fili s'assit sur le lit à côté de Dernwyn. I_l a_vait l'air d'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, libre de la tension qui lui avait fait faire les cent pas pendant des heures.

« Je pensais que 'Holdred' était un nom approprié, dit-il. Tu t'es battue vaillamment pour lui en son honneur, comme l'a fait ton père. Holdred. »

Les yeux de Dernwyn scintillaient de larmes, mais son sourire était large et reconnaissant.

« Holdred, répéta-t-elle. »

Elle caressa la tête de son fils quand Fili lui tendit le bébé.

« Oui, Holdred. »

C'était juste, de le nommer après le père de Dernwyn. Il se demanda si le deuxième prénom auquel les hommes semblaient tellement tenir serait Thengel.

« Je ferai l'annonce, jeune fille, promit Balin – et Dernwyn hocha la tête en remerciement. Elle sera bonne. »

La mère et le fils allaient bien. Fili ne faisait plus les cent pas. La vie était belle. Kili tapa Fili dans le dos.

« Félicitations à vous deux, dit-il. Dernwyn, fais-nous encore une peur comme ça, et-

\- Tu feras quelque chose que je n'aimerai pas, dit Dernwyn en soufflant un rire. Je sais. Laisse juste mes oreillers en plume d'oie tranquilles la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît. Je les aime bien, ceux-là. »

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de... eh bien, de provoquer la fin des oreillers la dernière fois.

« Pour toi, n'importe quoi, taquina-t-il. »

Et Dernwyn éloigna une main d'Holdred pour le taper. Kili rit, se sentant tout aussi soulagé que Fili en avait l'air.

Un par un ils sortirent de la pièce. Elrond ferma les portes derrière tout le monde et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Je suis heureux qu'ils aillent bien, dit-il.

\- Est-ce que c'était proche ? demanda Legolas. »

Elrond pinça les lèvres.

« Plus que je n'aurais voulu. Si une autre grossesse a lieu, cependant, cela peut être évité. Certaines mesures peuvent être prises pour aider Dernwyn avec ce qui se passera.

\- Vous voulez dire éviter à Fili de creuser un trou dans le sol, dit Thorin en haussant un sourcil. »

Elrond eut un sourire.

« Entre autres choses, oui. Je laisserai des notes et des instructions avec Oin et les autres guérisseurs. Si mon aide est encore nécessaire, cependant, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je suis heureux d'aider des amis. »

Il était encore tellement surprenant d'entendre que le Seigneur d'Elrond de Fondcombe les comptait comme ses amis. Cela faisait encore sursauter son oncle nain, même si son oncle hobbit essaya_it de c_acher un sourire derrière sa main et échouait misérablement.

« Et nous en sommes reconnaissants, dit enfin Thorin quand il se fut remis de sa surprise. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une respiration ou deux, mais le sourire d'Elrond s'élargit quand même devant la pause.

Tout le monde se dispersa plus ou moins après cela : Ori avec Dwalin, les mains entrelacées Balin en route pour écrire le Décret Royal Elrond vers ses appartements Bofur vers ses frères Tauriel avec Gimli, le taquinant sur une absence distincte de pierres pendant cette naissance. Bilbon et Thorin s'installèrent sur un des bancs, contents de n'aller nulle part pendant un moment. Thorin avait l'air aussi horrible que Fili, maintenant que Kili regardait de plus près, et Bilbon caressait le bras de Thorin comme pour le calmer.

Thorin leva la tête quand Kili ne bougea pas.

« Venez vous asseoir, dit-il. Toi et Legolas. Aucun de vous d'eux n'a l'air capable de tenir debout. »

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Kili n'était pas certain de pouvoir rester debout beaucoup plus longtemps. Apparemment il fonctionnait plus sur l'adrénaline qu'il ne l'avait cru. Legolas le suivit vers le banc, et ils s'assirent ensemble à côté de Thorin et Bilbon. Le silence remplit l'espace, mais c'était un silence confortable maintenant, et non rempli d'anxiété.

C'était un bon silence. Et un que Kili pouvait supporter.

« Je crois que j'ai entendu le cœur de Fili parler à celui de Dernwyn, murmura-t-il à Legolas. Aujourd'hui, quand il a donné un nom au bébé.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Legolas dans un souffle. J'ai entendu le tien aussi, quand tu te tenais à côté de Fili et Dernwyn. Tu feras un bon oncle. »

Un oncle. Mahal, il était un _oncle._

« Toi aussi, murmura Kili. »

Puis il s'appuya contre son mari, ignorant le sursaut de Legolas face à la réalisatio_n_ que lui, aussi, était désormais un oncle. Kili sourit quand même.


	10. Ne me fais pas entendre - Partie 1

**Katniss Holmes : Bienvenue à toi, lectrice^^ Et il n'y a pas de 'doué' ou de 'pas doué' pour poster une review, n'importe quel commentaire fait plaisir, du moment que ce n'est pas pour dire 'tu fais de la merde' ! (ou toute autre variante) Décidément Kili/Legolas plaît beaucoup dans cette fic, pourtant avec le dernier film j'aurais pensé que c'était pas gagné ! Encore une qui lit nos conneries, tu entends ça Noooo Aime ?**

**Shiro.K : Déjà, félicitations : tu as posté la cinquantième review, tu gagnes une question gratuite. Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué vu que tu n'as pas de compte ici, apparemment, donc je vais donner mon adresse mail ici (oui c'est risqué je sais) et si tu décides de l'utiliser, tu m'envoies un mail : julie . 231 hotmail . fr (sans les espaces)**

**Ensuite, la review : Eh oui, à une époque comme celle de la Terre du Milieu, rien de plus courant qu'une femme qui meurt en couches. Mais l'auteur n'aurait pas fait ça à Dernwyn ! Je suis désolée pour tes caries, mais ne m'envoie pas la facture du dentiste, je suis fauchée xD**

**Des psys pour les nains ? Tu as une sacrée imagination, toi aussi ! Pour Frodon, on n'en est pas encore là, d'une part, et d'autre part je ne répondrai pas à cette question. **_**Spoilers, **_**comme dirait River Song. Oui je poste bien le mercredi et le dimanche ! **

**Shanatora : Bienvenue, nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, pourvu que ça dure !**

**Justelaura : Faut le comprendre le pauvre Fili, sa femme est en train de pousser un rôti de porc par une fente de boîte postale ! Y a de quoi stresser, je trouve ! Et comme tu dis, elle n'allait pas mourir ou faire de fausse couche^^ La mort de Dernwyn compterait en Major Character Death, et si ça arrive un jour je préviendrai. Pour les montagnes russes, ton cœur n'a pas fini ! Accroche-toi bien avec les trois chapitres qui viennent !**

**Je suis étonnée que le compteur de 'adorable' n'ait pas explosé une fois de plus xD Ne t'en fais pas pour Thorin et Bilbon, ils vivent très bien sans avoir un bébé à eux. **

**Noooo Aime : Mais j'aime bien veiller tard ! C'est plus sympa que de se coucher tôt lol... Tu bosses au McDo, ma pauvre je te plains (je dis ça mais j'essaye d'y bosser aussi... bref) Un jour faudra que tu me fasses un enregistrement de ta grosse voix XD **

**Oui voilà c'était des bouquetins ! Ce qui a dû faire encore plus mal à sortir du c*l des nains (je maintiens que c'est de là qu'ils sortaient.) !**

**Oui les naissances c'est rare chez les nains ! Et c'est pas la famille royale qui va aider, il reste guère que Dernwyn qui puisse faire des bébés et faut bien qu'elle se repose un peu ! Je ne crois pas que les cris auraient aidé Fili. Il aurait été capable d'essayer de casser le mur pour aller la rejoindre !**

**Pour les idées de Bilbon, je ne sais pas ! À toi d'imaginer lol ! Un appareil à échographie chez les nains. Bien sûr, et ils l'alimentent avec quoi ? On fait pédaler quelqu'un pour faire de l'électricité ? XD**

**Gimli n'a juste pas réfléchi avant de parler, comme beaucoup d'adolescents quand ils veulent se vanter ! Legolas est réservé à Kili, désolée il peut pas t'aider xD Et si tu as trouvé la naissance presque aussi angoissante que le mariage, je sais pas ce que tu vas dire aujourd'hui... Probablement bataille de polochons, oui. Fili et Kili restent de grands gamins ! Et oui le bébé va être pourri gâté je pense !**

**Aliena wyvern : Tu n'es pas la seule, j'étais morte de rire !**

**Julindy : Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans, d'abord :p Mais oui c'était très mignon. Encore une fois, aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Si un personnage essentiel doit mourir, je préviendrai. À l'avance. Il sera même possible de m'envoyer un message pour savoir qui. Le prénom est parfait, je trouve^^**

**Bon, première histoire en trois chapitres depuis la fin de CCA. Trois **_**longs**_** chapitres. Rien que celui-là fait 18 pages en VO. Et avertissement : ANGST. Beaucoup, beaucoup de angst.**

**(-)**

**Ne me fais pas entendre ton cri d'agonie**

**Résumé : Un éboulement ****lors d'une visite de contrôle des mines prend son ouïe à Thorin. Tandis qu'il fait en sorte de vivre avec ce qui pourrait être une perte permanente, le trouble commence à couver chez certains membres du Conseil, et un simple agacement ne tarde pas à se transformer en trahison potentielle : un complot d'assassinat.**

**Et avec ou sans ouïe, Thorin ne va PAS laisser qui que ce soit faire de mal à sa famille ou à son mari.**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 1 : Perte**

La flèche fut tirée en arrière pour caresser une joue fraîche. Des lèvres prirent des respirations soigneuses pour stabiliser les mains et se préparer à viser. Tout sembla faire une pause, attendre, juste un moment.

Bois et plume volèrent dans l'air, touchant le cœur de leur cible. Il n'y eut pas un bruit tandis que le corps tombait au sol. Le silence s'étendit partout pendant un long moment.

Puis, enfin, les hurlements éclatèrent tandis qu'on réalisait la tragédie. Les gens se ruèrent vers l'avant, mais l'archer savait : c'était trop peu, trop tard. La manière de viser avait été sans égale, le tir parfait.

Et au final, Bilbon Sacquet fut quand même laissé au sol, sans vie, une unique flèche à travers son cœur.

(-)

_Deux semaines plus tôt :_

Ce qui avait été autrefois vide de vie était désormais rempli à nouveau de travailleurs sans fin et de nains qui étaient venus chercher un foyer à Erebor. Les mines prospéraient, le marché échangeait en permanence avec Esgaroth et Dale en train d'être reconstruite, et chaque nain qu'il voyait souriait. La vie à Erebor était belle. Les années de reconstruction avaient été bonnes pour tous.

Ce que personne n'avait dit à Thorin, c'était qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup d'absurdité et d'idiotie politiques pour faire en sorte que tout cela arrive.

« Bilbon en a déjà assez du Conseil ?

\- Bilbon en a assez que _j'en_ aie assez du Conseil, dit Thorin. »

Dwalin renifla.

« Ouais, je m'en doutais. Tu as été un peu insupportable ces derniers temps. »

Thorin le repoussa fortement vers le mur de la caverne, ignorant le rire de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dwalin en tant qu'ami et non juste comme son Capitaine des Gardes depuis trop lon_gtemps. Quand Dwalin_ avait proposé de l'escorter jusqu'aux mines, un soulagement s'était installé dans l'âme de Thorin. Il avait besoin d'une oreille amicale.

Et peut-être d'un esprit vif pour l'aider.

« Pas si terrible que ça, j'espère, dit Thorin. »

Une tension montait cependant, à cette idée. Est-ce que sa colère et sa frustration avaient commencé à sortir cruellement ? Avait-il gravement blessé le cœur de quelqu'un ? Mahal, avait-il blessé Bilbon-

La claque à l'arrière de sa tête aurait été immédiatement d_én_oncée par le Conseil comme un crime punissable de mort. Comment quelqu'un osait-il frapper leur Roi ?

Thorin se contenta de se frotter le crâne et de jeter un regard noir à Dwalin. Que Dwalin lui rendit.

« Arrête ça. Mahal, Bilbon avait raison : tu es trop tendu et bien trop inquiet pour tout. La Montagne ne va pas s'écrouler si tu fais une pause un moment. »

Dwalin s'interrompit un instant.

« Et ton mari va _bien._ Il est plus inquiet pour toi, il dit que tu reviens tard et fatigué. Évident à voir, maintenant. En tout cas, de ma perspective ça l'est. »

C'était une réprimande même si c'était une offre de réconfort. Si Dwalin l'avait vu et faisait un commentaire, alors c'était en effet très évident. Mais pas trop évident pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas assez bien, ce qui voulait dire que ses sujets ne le verraient pas encore.

Ses sujets. Trois ans après avoir été couronné, et il était encore étrange de penser aux autres nains de cette façon. Bilbon lui avait dit que cela faisait de lui un bon roi de garder ce point de vue et de ne pas se croire au-dessus d'eux. Thorin s'accrochait à sa croyance que c'éta_i_t _Bilbon_ qui faisait de lui un bon roi.

« Il y a encore tant à faire, dit Thorin. »

Il s'interrompit pour lever les yeux. Tout Erebor s'étendait au-dessus de lui, à des centaines et des milliers de pieds de la terre. Il y avait des mineurs et des rétameurs qui travaillaient au-dessus de lui, de nombreux passages étaient remplis de nains en train de travailler. Le bruit, bien qu'intense, étant apaisant. C'était le son dont Thorin se souvenait depuis son enfance, de ses nombreuses années à avoir couru partout avec Dis et Frerin derrière lui.

Son cœur ne se serra que légèrement lorsqu'il pensa à Frerin. Il ne s'auto_risai_t pas souvent à penser à son frère, car le chagrin était encore fort. Mais ici, à Erebor, il se surprenait à apercevoir des images de son frère dans les couloirs, les anciennes chambres, les sources chaudes où ils avaient couru.

« Thorin ? »

Thorin se secoua. Dwalin ne lui jetait plus un regard noir : Dwalin avait l'air entièrement _inquiet._

« Rentre chez toi, dit fermement mais gentiment mais Dwalin. Retourne auprès de Bilbon. Je ne plaisante pas. Tu es à des kilomètres d'ici et bien trop fatigué pour revenir tout seul.

\- A des années d'ici, admit Thorin, et Dwalin fronça les sourcils. Frerin. »

Dwalin hocha lentement la tête.

« Je peux imaginer. Il y a beaucoup de fantômes qui parcourent la montagne, qu'ils aient péri ici ou pas. Legolas a dit qu'il les sentait, leurs souvenirs. Il a proposé de regarder avec Ori s'il y a une bénédiction qui puisse les _ap_aiser. »

Thorin n'y aurait jamais accordé foi, mais il avait parcouru les Chemins des Morts, et il avait vu ceux qui ne trouvaient pas le repos. L'idée que son peuple erre sans but, un souvenir silencieux, le rendait malade.

« S'ils veulent bien, dit-il, et Dwalin hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Maintenant rentre chez toi-

\- Je vais juste faire les cent pas, dit enfin Thorin, agité sans raison. »

C'était tout ce qu'il était, ces derniers temps : agité et frustré et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il se demanda si c'était pour ça que son grand-père s'était tourné vers l'or : si ç'avait été un réconfort de trouver quelque chose qui n'exigeait rien de lui, mais ne donnait que du plaisir à la place.

Thorin n'avait pas besoin de l'or pour ça. Il avait un hobbit avec une masse de cheveux bouclés dont la seule requête était que Thorin prenne soin de lui-même et, parfois, leur prépare à tous les deux une tasse de thé. Ou qu'il reste au lit, juste un peu plus longtemps, au milieu des fourrures avec le sourire ensommeillé de son époux.

Peut-être qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui, finalement.

« Une mine, et c'est tout, dit fermement Dwalin. Puis tu retournes auprès de Bilbon. J'vais pas énerver un hobbit, encore moins _Bilbon._ J'ai ret'nu ma leçon. »

Malgré sa frustration, Thorin eut un grand sourire.

« Tu étais malade et tu aurais dû te reposer. Bilbon a tendance à se... fâcher, quand ceux auxquels il tient ne prennent pas soin d'eux.

\- Il m'a crié dessus devant toute la _Garde_. Comme si j'étais___un e_nfant perdu. La dernière fois que je me suis fait gronder c'était par Balin, et dans ces mêmes couloirs.

\- La semaine dernière, donc ? »

Dwalin gronda et lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras. Thorin se mit enfin à rire, sentant une partie de sa tension___s'ap_aiser. Quand il s'arrêta, il essaya enfin de calmer son ami.

« Si Bilbon avait pensé une seconde que te... _gronder_ mènerait à une baisse de respect de tes Gardes, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Si tu te souviens bien, il a grondé le reste de tes Gardes encore plus que toi. »

Et quelle vision ç'avait été : un petit hobbit, les yeux pleins de fureur, en tr_ain de c_rier sur un groupe de nains lourdement armés pour avoir laissé Dwalin être là quand il était manifestement si malade.

Ç'avait fait la tournée des ragots d'Erebor, en partie grâce à Bofur et Nori. Kili et Fili n'avaient pas aidé en embellissant la peur qu'il y avait eu dans les yeux de tous les Gardes.

En fait, ils n'avaient pas tellement embelli que ça, maintenant que Thorin y pensait.

« Tu lui as déjà dit ?

\- Quoi, que son sermon résonne encore à tes oreilles ?

\- Pour Frerin. »

Ces deux mots valurent à Thorin de s'immobiliser, si près de l'entrée de la mine. Maintenant qu'il y pensait...

« J'ai dû le faire, dit Thorin. »

Mais sa mémoire ne lui donnait rien. N'avait-il vraiment jamais parlé de Frerin ?

« Ou Dis a dû le faire.

\- Peut-être. Il pourrait vouloir l'entendre de toi, cela dit. »

Dwalin soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thorin, une poigne ferme qui l'avait maintenu plus d'une fois dans le passé.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu n'en avais pas parlé. Il ne t'en voudrait pas non plus.

\- Il est trop indulgent, marmonna Thorin. »

Toujours rapide à pardonner, mais cela avait fait plus de bien que de mal à son mari après leur mariage. Il était toujours prêt à pardonner insulte ou injure, grave ou légère, peu importe de qui elle venait. Et ce dernier point n'aurait pas dû avoir tant d'importance, mais Thorin savait que quelques nains n'avaient aucune appréciation pour Bilbon, qu'il ait sauvé la Terre du Milieu de la destruction de Sauron ou pas. Bilbon le supportait avec bien plus de grâce que Thorin. Bilbon était son _mari_, le Porteur de l'Anneau unique, le plus grand des cambrioleurs, _son_ _mari._ Cela seul aurait dû régler_ tout m_écontentement.

« Ouais, surtout avec le Conseil, acqui_esça Dwalin_. Et nous. Tu devrais quand même lui dire. »

Il devrait, et il le ferait.

« Après la mine, dit-il – et cela en fit une idée solide dans son esprit. Je lui parlerai de Frerin. »

Dwalin lui donna une claque dans le dos avec un sourire doux qu'il réservait habituellement à Ori ou aux enfants. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Thorin, c'était Dwalin. Car après la bataille de la Moria, c'était Dwalin qui l'avait trouvé agenouillé auprès du corps sans vie de Frerin. C'était Dwalin qui avait été anormalement doux avec lui, s'était agenouillé et l'avait englouti dans son étreinte jusqu'à ce que Thorin ait cessé de frissonner. C'était Dwalin qui l'avait aidé à se lever et appelé de l'aide pour ramener le corps de Frerin là où ils enterreraient les morts.

Et quand Thorin avait dû parler à Dis de toutes les vies perdues dans la bataille, c'était Dwalin qui s'était tenu à côté de lui et les avait tous deux serrés dans ses bras tandis qu'ils pleuraient.

La mine elle-même était fraîche, plus fraîche que les autres. C'était presque un soulagement, étant donné le long manteau royal que Thorin devait désormais porter. Même Dis l'avait encouragé à porter ce qu'il voulait et pas ce qui était considéré traditionnel. Il avait épousé un hobbit, pour l'amour de Mahal la tradition n'était pas exactement une nécessité. Maintenant, sentant à quel point l'air frais de la mine rendait sa respiration plus facile, il se demanda si peut-être il ne pourrait pas avoir deux manteaux royaux, un pour les journées chaudes, et celui-là pour les journées d'hiver.

On n'était certainement pas en hiver maintenant. Même Bilbon, habitué à l'air plus chaud de la Comté, avait commencé à enlever sa veste dans leurs appartements, ne gardant que sa légère chemise blanche et son pantalon.

Et penser à Bilbon habillé comme ça, la sueur trempant ses boucles et donnant envie à Thorin d'y passer les doigts, ne le mènerait nulle part. Il fit un signe de tête au contremaître de la mine qui s'inclina profondément en retour.

« Comment vont les mines ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, Votre Majesté : nous avons touché un endroit problématique avec trop de rochers hier, mais ma meilleure équipe s'en est occupée. Ils ont terminé assez rapidement. »

Tant mieux. Un problème de moins à gérer pour lui. Il s'aventura plus loin dans la mine, observant la surface de pierre s'illuminer de pierres précieuses et de veines dorées. Rien d'extravagant, rien qui soit vraiment plein de richesses ici. Peut-être que l'un des nains d'affaires dont Gloin lui parlait tellement serait intéressé par un investissement privé. Thorin n'avait nul besoin de maintenir toutes les mines pour la royauté. Son grand-père avait loué les mines, mais les vendre à quelqu'un d'autre était plus logique.

Les mines étaient travaillées par son peuple. Elles méritaient d'appartenir à son peuple.

« Thorin ! »

Il avait senti le grondement une demi-seconde avant que Dwalin ne crie son nom. Mais il faisait trembler les murs, maintenant, des pierres tombant autour de lui. Thorin attrapa un mineur qui courait trop lentement et le poussa vers la sortie.

« Allez ! cria Thorin. »

Le plafond entier céda. La dernière chose que vit Thorin furent les larges rochers tomber devant lui, puis il n'y eut plus rien.

(-)

Quand il se réveilla, tout était noir. Thorin poussa contre les rochers au-dessus de lui et en sentit quelques-uns bouger. C'était une bonne nouvelle : ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait sortir.

Au bout d'un long moment à creuser, la lumière commença enfin à passer. Il sentait le grondement de plus larges roches en train d'être déplacées, et enfin la lueur brillante des lampes et des bougies se déversa. Il grimaça et essaya d'ajuster sa vision, et fut récompensé par la vision de ses neveux, Dwalin, et derrière lui, Bilbon. Tous parlaient en même temps, mais il n'entendait rien à cause du grondement de la pierre. Quand cela s'arrêta enfin, Thorin tendit un bras vers Bilbon, qui agrippa désespérément sa main.

« Je vais bien, leur promit-il. »

Puis il se figea. Ses neveux parlaient encore, mais pas un mot n'atteignait Thorin. Sa propre voix ne l'avait pas atteint. Rien ne le pouvait. Il se dirigea vers Bilbon, la panique montant en lui, et vit la même peur reflétée vers lui. Bilbon dit un mot, mais rien ne vint à ses oreilles. Quand Thorin ne répondit pas, la peur de Bilbon ne fit qu'augmenter, comme s'il avait confirmé que quelque chose allait très mal.

Et ça allait très mal. Si mal que Thorin n'avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point c'était mal, et même s'il en avait un, il ne serait pas capable de _l'entendre._

Mahal, il ne pouvait pas entendre. Il n'entendait rien. Comment était-il censé régner sans son ouïe ? Com_ment____ét__ait-il censé diriger quand le monde était silencieux, _quand il ne pouvait pas entendre Bilbon, son mari, il ne pouvait pas entendre la voix de Bilbon, ne l'entendrait plus jamais-

Des mains saisirent son visage et le forcèrent à se concentrer sur Bilbon. Son époux avait encore l'air terrifié, mais ses yeux brillaient avec détermination. Quand il parla, il sembla le faire lentement, et Thorin réalisa qu'il exagérait l'articulation de ses mots. Non, juste un mot, un que Thorin connaissait bien. _Thorin._

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il enfin. »

Il était incapable de chasser l'autre peur : que sa___voix _ait également disparu. Bilbon acquiesça, et Thorin poussa un soupir. Au moins il y avait ça.

Bilbon lui tapota de nouveau la joue, attirant son attention. Il montra Thorin du doigt, puis mima l'action de le tirer. Ils le feraient sortir. Il hocha la tête, soudain si las que tout ce qu'il voulait faire était retomber sous les rochers. Son esprit ne pouvait même pas commencer à enregistrer vraiment ce qui s'était passé, ce que ça voudrait dire. La panique dans son estomac ne cessait de tourner, le rendant malade.

Une main familière saisit son épaule, et Thorin regarda Dwalin. Dwalin prononça son nom, de la détermination écrite sur chaque trait du visage de son ami, et Thorin hocha la tête. Au-delà de lui se trouvaient Fili et Kili, tous deux semblant aussi déterminés que Dwalin.

Il était vivant. Il pouvait parler. Il sortirait de sous les rochers.

Peut-être que c'était l'Oreille du Mineur, songea-t-il soudain. Quand les mineurs descendaient avec de la poudre explosive, beaucoup, en remontant, étaient incapables d'entendre pendant un certain temps, parfois quelques minutes, parfois quelques jours. Mais leur ouïe revenait toujours. Peut-être que l'éboulement avait eu cet effet.

Il irait bien. Il respira et se concentra sur les mains de Bilbon en train de caresser son visage tandis que Dwalin, Fili et Kili commençaient à creuser.

Il irait bien.

(-)

« Ce n'est pas l'Oreille du Mineur. »

Thorin n'aurait même pas eu besoin qu'Ori transcrive les paroles d'Oin : Bilbon était certain que l'expression du visage de tout le monde aurait tout dit. Il garda la main sur l'épaule de Thorin, ferme et forte, quand Thorin se flétrit sur le tabouret à cette nouvelle.

« Tu en es certain ? demanda Balin. »

Oin lui adressa un regard noir.

« Elles ne bourdonnent pas, mon gars. Les oreilles bourdonnent quand c'est l'Oreille du Mineur. Il dit qu'il n'y a pas de bourdonnement à sentir ou entendre, et ses oreilles ne bougent pas du tout. Ce n'est pas l'Oreille du Mineur. »

Ori commença à transcrire, mais Bilbon secoua rapidement la tête derrière Thorin, et Ori commença à écrire autre chose, pour empêcher Thorin de s'inquiéter. _Vous êtes sûr que vos oreilles __ne bourdonnent pas ?_ écrivit-il. Thorin soupira.

« Non, il n'y a pas de bourdonnement, pas d'impression de vibration, rien du tout. Je ne sais même pas si je vous parle ou si je mets j_uste de l'air dans mes poumons. »_

_Se_s mots étaient légèrement traînants, assez légèrement pour que Bilbon soit certain d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué pour l'instant. Il fallait être proche pour l'entendre, et même si tout le monde était pressé les uns contre les autres, Bilbon avait fermement pris sa place à côté de Thorin et n'avait permis à personne d'autre qu'Oin de s'approcher. Thorin se sentait déjà enfermé et hors de contrôle, et aussi bien intentionnée que soit la compagnie, il n'allait pas laisser cela empirer.

Dis entra en trombe dans la pièce, Dernwyn sur ses talons. La porte claqua derrière elles, faisant assez trembler le sol pour que Thorin lève les yeux pour les voir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dis. Fili a seulement dit que Thorin était blessé.

\- Sourd, en fait, dit Bilbon. »

Il était reconnaissant d'être derrière Thorin, là où son mari ne pouvait pas les voir. Thorin n'avait pas besoin de savoir encore et encore qu'ils expliquaient ce qui s'était passé.

« Une des mines s'est effondrée et a pris son ouïe.

\- Je sais que tu parles, coupa Thorin, les faisant sursauter. Je peux sentir les vibrations quand tu parles, Bilbon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Bilbon cligna des yeux, surpris. Il garda quand même la main sur l'épaule de Thorin.

« On explique ce qui se passe, dit-il – et Ori transcrivit diligemment. On n'essaye pas de t'exclure, juste de t'éviter d'avoir à tout lire une fois de plus. »

Thorin soupira et hocha la tête, et il semblait si défait que Bilbon resserra sa prise.

« Dites-lui qu'on est là, dit Bilbon à Ori. On est là et on ne part pas. »

_Et que je l'aime._

Les mots furent écrits rapidement, lus encore plus vite, et tout le monde hocha la tête avec une approbation féroce_ quand Thorin leva les yeux. Il se tourna vers Bilbon au bout d'un moment, et Bilbon lui adressa le meilleur sourire qu'il put former. _Son Thorin, son monde entier réduit au silence. Ce n'était pas comme son vieil oncle qui était devenu sourd lentement et l'avait accepté. C'était un accident, et se retrouver privé d'un sens, pour aucune raison, il n'y avait rien que Bilbon puisse faire ou dire pour que ça aille mieux.

Mais Thorin mit sa main sur celle de Bilbon et offrit un sourire triste.

« Je t'aime, moi aussi, dit-il doucement. »

Bilbon ignora les autres et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

« On trouvera quelque chose, murmura-t-il. »

Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'Ori ne pouvait pas l'entendre pour écrire ce qu'il disait. Avant qu'il ne puisse le répéter pour Ori, cependant, Thorin hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les lèvres de Bilbon, et Bilbon répéta, plus lentement cette fois.

Son oncle n'avait pas été mauvais pour lire sur les lèvres, mais avait principalement dépendu du langage des signes. Peut-être que Bilbon pouvait lui montrer ce dont il se souvenait. Il tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux de Thorin, essayant de le garder calme et ancré.

Il avait à peine frôlé l'oreille de Thorin quand Thorin siffla et éloigna sa tête, la douleur assombrissant ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il pinça les lèvres contre lui-même quand il réalisa son erreur. Bien sûr, Thorin ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Oin s'avança, éloignant les cheveux de Thorin de sa tête. Bilbon le contourna et grimaça quand il vit la blessure. Elle était sombre et irrégulière, et Bilbon n'avait pas de mal à imaginer la pierre qui l'avait frappé en train de s'enfoncer plus profondément, lui ouvrant complètement le crâne. Il s'agrippa à Thorin, se forçant à respirer. Thorin était vivant, il allait bien.

Ça l'aida quand même quand Thorin s'appuya contre lui et que Bilbon put sentir sa poitrine bouger à chaque respiration. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il ne pouvait même pas le voir, et pourtant Thorin savait quand même ce dont il avait besoin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler avec des mots. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard depuis des années, maintenant. Un contact en dirait tout aussi long, supposa Bilbon.

« Un sacré coup, dit Oin avant d'agiter le doigt devant Thorin. Vous auriez dû me le dire !

\- J'étais plus concentrée sur mon ouïe. Je ne l'ai honnêtement pas senti, admit Thorin quand Ori eut transcrit. »

Il leva sa main vers la blessure.

« C'est si grave que-

\- NON ! hurla tout le monde. »

L'effet aurait dû se perdre sur quelqu'un qui ne pouvait même pas les _entendre_. Mais Thorin se figea quand même, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il fixait la compagnie qui avait fait un brusque pas en avant comme pour l'arrêter. Bilbon tendit soigneusement la main et remit celle de Thorin à côté de lui.

« Tu ne veux pas faire ça, dit-il, la voix plus calme qu'avant. Crois-moi. »

Quand cela eut été transcrit, Thorin reposa soigneusement sa main sur ses genoux. Oin commença à inspecter la blessure, et vraiment, il n'y avait pas besoin de la toucher de si près. Bilbon se força à respirer, _encore._ Oin savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était un guérisseur bien plus avancé que Bilbon, et honnêtement, il agissait comme une mère _poule_, claquant du bec vers ses poussins dès qu'ils faisaient quelque chose.

Étant donné la façon dont Kili avait fait irruption dans leurs quartiers juste quelques heures plus tôt, haletant les mots 'Thorin' et 'mine écroulée' et 'pourrait être mort', Bilbon estimait avoir le droit d'être un peu surprotecteur. Voir Thorin, en sang et paniqué de ne pas pouvoir entendre, encore bloqué sous une horrible masse de rochers, ne l'avait pas aidé non plus. Quand ils l'avaient enfin sorti, il s'était accroché à Bilbon et avait tremblé, refusant de le lâcher jusqu'à ce que Dwalin l'aide à se lever pour l'amener à Oin. La vue de Thorin, son magnifique, puissant, capable mari, réduit à une masse tremblante de peur et de douleur-

D'accord, alors il n'allait pas laisser son époux hors de vue dans les prochains jours. Il pouvait accepter ça. Et Thorin en ferait autant, s'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui. Il devrait juste faire avec Bilbon en train de faire des histoires.

« Ç'a dû être un sacré rocher, dit Nori en grimaçant. Ç'aurait pu être toute votre tête. Il aurait pu prendre toute votre oreille. »

Le souvenir ne se contenta pas de remonter, il bondit à la surface de son esprit depuis un passé presque oublié.

« C'est ça ! s'exclama Bilbon. »

Il fit sursauter Ori qui retranscrivait les paroles de son frère.

« C'est ça !

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Kili. Mon Oncle ? »

Bilbon se déplaça jusqu'à pouvoir voir Thorin face à face. Il avait presque oublié ce jour de son enfance. Une terrible journée, à l'époque, mais il n'avait jamais été plus reconnaissant que maintenant d'avoir ce souvenir.

« Quand j'étais enfant, mon cousin a glissé dans la partie peu profonde de la rivière et s'est cogné le crâne sur un rocher. Sang, larmes, tout le tintouin. C'était terrible. Pire que tout, le coup lui a pris sa vision et son ouïe. »

Thorin sembla malade à l'idée de perdre _deux_ sens et pas un seul. Bilbon appuya une main chaude contre la joue de son mari, souriant toujou_rs._

« Moins de deux semaines plus tard, il était de nouveau en train de jouer dans la crique, vue et ouïe revenues.

\- Comment ? dit Fili en le fixant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Est-ce que c'était un médicament ?

\- Une potion ?

\- Est-ce que c'était Elfique ?

\- Assez, dit Thorin. »

Apparemment il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses neveux pour savoir qu'ils babillaient à la place de Bilbon.

« Laissez-le finir. »

Ori ne prit même pas la peine d'écrire ce qu'ils avaient dit. Bilbon eut un sourire.

« Nous n'avons rien fait.

\- Rien, dit Thorin avec incrédulité. Ça revient juste... tout seul ?

\- Un bleu, loin à l'intérieur, expliqua Bilbon. »

Les yeux d'Oin s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit.

« Bien sûr ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué la blessure parce qu'elle n'avait pas saigné et collé vos cheveux. Vous avez saigné de _l'intérieur,_ mon gars, et vous vous êtes fait un bleu à la tête. Assez de press_ion po_ur couper votre ouïe. Je peux essayer quelque chose ? »

Et Ori avait à peine réussi à transcrire ses mots quand Oin appuya sur le côté de la tête de Thorin, entre la coupure et son oreille. Thorin s'éloigna brusquement, s'agrippant la tête.

« Oin ! siffla Dis. »

Pendant ce temps, Bilbon saisit son mari et le tint dans ses bras. Oin avait l'air bien plus content de lui qu'il n'aurait dû.

« Un bleu, dit-il. Bilbon a raison : ça pourrait disparaître tout seul.

\- Pourrait ? dit Dwalin, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait tiré Thorin de la mine. Pourrait ?

\- Je ne peux rien garantir, dit gentiment Oin. Et j'en suis terriblement désolé. Mais j'ai déjà vu des têtes avec un hématome, et certaines ont diminué un sens ou deux. Bilbon a le meilleur espoir qu'on puisse trouver : ça pourrait être temporaire. »

Bilbon essaya d'empêcher son inquiétude de se montrer, mais il n'y arriva pas tout à fait à temps. Thorin leva la tête après que la douleur ait diminué et le regarda en premier. Il ne jeta même pas un œil vers Ori pour une réponse.

« Ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas, dit-il à mi-voix.

\- _C'est_ ça, dit Bilbon, assez fermement pour que Thorin le comprenne en lisant sur ses lèvres. Ça __po___urrait_ ne pas l'être, mais ça _l'est. _»

Il devait espérer que c'était le cas. Pour lui-même, comme pou_r Thorin_. Thorinpouvait vivre sans son ouïe, bien sûr qu'il pouvait. Il pourrait encore prendre ses repas et présider aux réunions du Conseil, stupides choses qu'elles étaient, et il pourrait regarder grandir les enfants de Fili et Dernwyn. Il pourrait encore régner sur Erebor. Il pourrait encore aimer Bilbon.

Mais perdre un sens serait dévastateur. Et s'il y avait une chance que son ouïe puisse revenir, Bilbon devait s'y accrocher, pour le bien de son mari et pour le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que ton cousin a fait ? demanda Dernwyn. Qu'est-ce qui a aidé à accélérer le processus de guérison ?

\- Du repos, dit fermement Bilbon. Du repos et des tissus frais et de la bonne nourriture. Il y avait un thé que sa mère lui donnait, une herbe dont elle jurait qu'elle aiderait à désenfler.

\- Du thé et de la bonne nourriture pour guérir : voilà une notion que je n'aurais jamais attendue d'un hobbit, dit Bofur avec un bon sourire. »

Bilbon lui lança une serviette, déclenchant d'autres rires de la part de la compagnie. Thorin eut un petit sourire quand il lut la transcription, et Bilbon appuya son front contre celui de son époux.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je ne vais pas te laisser. On traversera ça ensemble_, essaya-t-il de dire avec son regard.

_Thorin eut un petit hochement de tête, juste un, mais son sourire s'agrandit un_ peu. _Je sais_.

Ils traverseraient ça ensemble.

(-)

« Vous savez, ce serait plus facile de le voir et de lui parle_r____si v_ous étiez à l'intérieur au lieu d'ici dans le couloir. »

Certains jours, Dwalin appréciait vraiment la compagnie de Bilbon pour son esprit rapide, son attention et sa finesse. Il était content d'avoir le hobbit comme ami sincère.

Et il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui où il voulait le fourrer dans un petit trou dont même lui ne pourrait pas sortir.

« Peut-être que je ne vais pas là-dedans, gronda-t-il en croisant les bras. »

Ce n'était pas comme si Bilbon savait qu'il était debout derrière la porte depuis vingt bonnes minutes maintenant, fusillant du regard le bois qui le séparait de son ami, son roi.

« Vous aimez juste admirer les portes ? Vous fixez celle-là depuis assez longtemps. »

_M__audit_ soit le hobbit.

« J'ai des nouvelles pour lui, vous pouvez lui amener, dit sèchement Dwalin. »

_Il l_eva enfin les yeux vers Bilbon.

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Bilbon n'avait pas l'air satisfait ou réprobateur. Il avait l'air _compatissant_. Il savait. Il devait savoir.

« Vous devez lui parler, Dwalin. »

Le ton était doux et tendre, plus qu'il ne méritait.

« _Vous po_uvez lui donner le message-

\- Ce n'était pas votre faute.

\- Par la barbe de Mahal, si, ça l'était, répliqua Dwalin. Je lui ai dit de monter vous retrouver, parce qu'il faisait ce truc que vous disiez qu'il faisait, il se mettait à penser à d'autres choses, trop fatigué pour même tenir debout mais trop agité pour se calmer. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait faire une mine, c'était tout. Juste une seule mine, ensuite je le ramènerais vers vous. »

Et si ce n'était pas absolument la pire chose qu'il aurait pu faire. Son roi, son _frère_ en tout ce qui comptait, avait disparu sous une avalanche de rochers et de pierres et n'avait pas répon_du à un_ seul cri de Dwalin. Non, il avait été trop occuper à sauver un mineur pour s'inquiéter de lui-même.

« Et si Thorin n'était pas descendu ? contra Bilbon – mais il était encore bien trop gentil à ce sujet. Dwalin, il a sauvé la vie d'un mineur. Le mineur a juré qu'il serait mort si Thorin ne l'avait pas poussé vers la sortie. Il s'est retrouvé emmêlé dans le bazar que quelqu'un d'autre avait laissé derrière, et c'est Thorin qui l'a poussé hors de la mine. Il aurait été juste sous les rochers et serait probablement mort. »

Il avait l'impression de se faire à nouveau gronder devant la Garde, sauf que cette fois, c'était pire, parce que Bilbon essayait de le faire se _sentir mieux_. Et Dwalin n'avait aucun droit de se sentir mieux à ce su_jet._

_« Vous d_evriez être furieux contre moi, cria Dwalin. J'ai failli faire tuer Thorin ! Si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'il fasse une mine, il n'aurait pas été piégé, il aurait encore son ouïe !

\- Et si vous n'aviez pas été là, Thorin aurait fait _toutes_ les mines, et personnes n'aurait eu la force de bras et de voix___po_ur commencer à enlever les rochers et appeler à l'aide, répondit Bilbon sur le même ton. »

Il avait apparemment fini d'être gentil.

« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, il aurait pu _suffoquer_, Dwalin ! Mais___parce que_ vous avez réagi aussi vite, il est encore vivant et se demande probablement pourquoi il me faut si longtemps pour descendre le couloir et appeler le dîner !

\- C'est ce que vous lui avez dit ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Dwalin avec incrédulité. »

Bilbon renifla.

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé lui dire d'autre ? Que son ami était debout derrière la porte, en la regardant comme si le bois l'avait personnellement offensé ? »

Il n'allait même pas demander comment Bilbon savait qu'il avait été là. Ça n'en valait pas le temps ou l'effort.

« Je ne devrais pas lui faire face, dit-il – et sa voix semblait aussi défaite que lui. J'ai failli le faire tuer.

\- Croyez-le ou non, on s'inquiète tous les deux pour vous. On était déjà inquiets avant qu'Ori ne vienne nous dire à quel point vous étiez silencieux. »

Il aurait dû savoir que son mari était complice du complot. Ori avait l'air adorable et innocent, mais sous ce cardigan tricoté se trouvait un cœur en acier. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez son scribe. Quand même, le dénoncer à Thorin et Bilbon n'était pas exactement gentil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Ori.

« Ne blâmez pas Ori, avertit Bilbon. »

Il saisit Dwalin par le coude et le tira en avant sans que Dwalin ait le temps de protester. Le temps qu'il retrouve l'équilibre, Bilbon avait déjà ouvert la porte pour révéler Thorin assis à table, lisant des papiers près du feu. Le mouvement de la porte dut attirer son attention, et Thorin leva la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand il aperçut Dwalin.

Il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu éloignés de son oreille droite, en référence à la blessure qui s'y trouvait. Mais Dwalin savait qu'il souffrait d'une blessure que personne ne pouvait guérir sinon le temps et la merci. Il déglutit et essaya de reprendre son bras à Bilbon. Par Mahal, il n'était pas un _enfant_ en promenade.

Bilbon le lâcha, mais se contenta de rester là jusqu'à ce que Dwalin s'avance. Thorin l'observait avec un regard calculateur. Trop entendu pour son propre bien, aussi. Il aurait juste dû aller s'entraîner avec les gardes o_u que_lque chose, mais Balin lui avait donné le message et bien sûr _il_ était au courant aussi.

Un carnet fut placé dans ses mains, similaire à celui qu'Ori transportait partout avec lui.

« On travaille encore sur la lecture des lèvres, dit Bilbon. Écrivez-lui. »

Il voulut protester, mais Thorin l'épingla avec ce regard, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Dwalin pouvait faire contre ça. Même s'il n'avait plus son ouïe, Thorin avait toujours l'air d'un roi, ferme et opiniâtre. La seule autre personne que Dwalin connaissait qui pouvait avoir le même air, c'était Bilbon. Et même Thorin ne disait pas non quand Bilbon faisait cette tête.

Dwalin saisit le crayon sur la table où était assis Thorin et commença à écrire. _Balin a un message pour toi au sujet du Conseil. Ils veulent une réunion au sujet de l'achat possible d'espace de marché et de plusieurs mines. _Il ne broncha même pas en écrivant le dernier mot.

« J'irai. Il faudra _bien qu'ils finissent par savoir pour la perte de mon ouïe. »_

_Garder ça pour eux avait été l'une des meilleures idées de Fili. Avec Kili à s_es côtés, ils avaient raconté que Thorin se remettait de l'éboulement, et n'avaient rien dit de la perte de son ouïe. La parole s'était répandue à travers Erebor comme un feu de forêt.

Il fit mine de rendre le carnet à Bilbon, mais Bilbon croisa résolument les bras et refusa de bouger. Le lui jeter à la figure semblait une excellente idée.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là, dit Thorin. Dwalin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

Dwalin déglutit.

« Ce n'est rien-

\- Écrivez, dit obstinément Bilbon. »

Thorin se pencha en avant, attendant. Les doigts assez serrés pour presque briser le crayon, Dwalin écrivit aussi vite que possible. _Je suis désolé que tu sois entré_ fut barré et remplacé par _Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit de_ et remplacé à nouveau par _Je suis désolé que tu_

Thorin attrapa sa main la troisième fois, une pression douce mais insistante.

« Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ta faute ou la mienne, dit_-il. Nous n'avions aucun_e idée que la caverne n'était pa_s sûre. »_

_Dwalin secoua ré_solument la tête.

« Non, j_'aurais dû-_

_\- Ce n'était _pas ta faute, dit Thorin en pinçant les lèvres. Et si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'évites depuis deux jours, c'est une terrible excuse. Si je suis en colère pour quelque chose, c'est à l'idée que tu aies gardé ça pour toi si longtemps. »

Le silence tomba. Dwalin sentit quelque chose proche du soulagement menacer de l'étouffer, logé trop fermement dans sa gorge.

« J'suis quand même désolé, dit-il enfin.

\- Ne le sois pas, dit Thorin. »

Pendant un instant, Dwalin osa presque espérer que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Thorin l'avait entendu. Mais la légère hésitation entre les paroles de Dwalin et de Thorin en disait autant que l'endroit où Thorin avait regardé pendant qu'il parlait : sa bouche. Lire sur les lèvres : il _faisait_ des progrès.

« Tu progresses, dit-il en prenant soin d'articuler. »

Il n'y eut qu'un autre moment d'hésitation avant que Thorin ne hoche la tête.

« J'essaye. Bilbon est un professeur _pat_ient. »

Dwalin reprit le papier et écrivit la phrase suivante. _Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous lisez sur les lèvres, tous les deux._

Thorin lui donna un coup dans le bras, et dès que Bilbon aperçut ce qu'il avait écrit, il donna à Dwalin un coup dans l'_autre bras. En dépit de ses bleus – et il n'aurait _jamais dû apprendre à Bilbon à se battre, il avait un vilain crochet du droit – Dwalin se sentait quand même mieux que ces deux derniers jours.

(-)

Le Conseil, songea Balin en privé, était l'une des choses les plus ridicules qu'il ait jamais eues à gérer.

Oh, la moitié d'entre eux _n_'étaient pas mauvais. Un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient là pour la même raison que Thorin et Balin : pour assurer le futur d'Erebor. Et bien qu'ils soient en désaccord sur un grand nombre de choses, ils étaient, pour la plupart, prêt à mettre de côté ces différents – comme quelle pierre était la plus grande, le saphir ou le rubis, et quelle bière de la brasserie était la préférée cette semaine – pour le bien d'Erebor, de son roi et de son peuple.

Malheureusement, ils finissaient souvent en disputes, telles que celle-ci.

« L'espace de marché devrait aller à une guilde !

\- Et si c'est le cas, qu'arrivera-t-il en hiver ? Les hommes ont demandé un espace plus grand et plus permanent au sein de la montagne-

\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous le leur donner ? Nous sommes bien équipés pour aller à Esgaroth et y récupérer ce dont nous avons besoin !

\- Les hommes sont plus grands que la neige qui tombera en hiver ils peuvent faire le voyage plus facilement que nous.

\- Nous ne sommes pas faibles !

\- Nous ne sommes pas grands, non plus !

\- Assez ! dit Bilbon, portant sa voix sans crier. »

Les autres nains grommelèrent mais se rassirent.

« Merci. Ori, avez-vous retranscrit la... _conversation_ ? »

Le terme de dispute aurait été plus approprié, mais Balin apprécia son tact. Ce qu'ils aurai_ent fait san_s le hobbit, il ne le savait pas tout à fait, mais il était reconnaissant envers le tacticien que Bilbon était devenu. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles d'avoir un hobbit qui connaissait la politique comme le dos de sa main, grâce à son peuple.

De plus, cela permettait à Balin d'observer davantage les visages généralement amusants qui suivaient chacune de ses annonces. Trois ans de pratique, et on aurait pu croire qu'ils se seraient habitués à Bilbon et sa manière d'apaiser toutes les parties de son mieux _sans_ appeler au combat...

« Absolument, dit Ori, aussi autoritaire que Bilbon. »

Assis à côté de Thorin, Ori a_vait lu_i-même l'air d'un noble dans ses robes de Scribe Royal avec sa barbe et sa moustache qui poussaient joliment. Mais dans ses yeux se trouvait toujours cette douceur inhérente, cette gentillesse que Balin savait caractéristique d'Ori.

Dwalin avait fait un très bon choix. Même maintenant, debout derrière Thorin, ce n'était pas le roi que son frère regardait, mais son mari. Balin dissimula un sourire et se concentra sur Thorin.

Son cousin et roi semblait peser les choix sur le papier devant lui, mais au bout de quelques instants il regarda son époux.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

C'était la meilleure et la plus rapide des façons de dire à Bilbon, _Je veux que ton choix soit le mien_. Quand Thorin cherchait conseil, il se tournait vers Balin, ou vers Bilbon si Balin ne pouvait pas être là. Tous deux le guidaient de l_eur mieux. Même Fili était devenu___une grande ressource de savoir et d'idées, jeune et brillant, et Balin serait fier de le voir sur le trône. C'était vers eux que se tournait Thorin quand il voulait entendre des opinions.

Quand Thorin voulait une réponse, il se tournait seulement vers Bilbon.

Et, comme toujours, Bilbon avait une réponse toute prête pour lui.

« Laisse les hommes entrer dans la montagne et donne-leur des étalages dans les meilleurs endroits du marché, mais donnes-en seulement quelques-uns. Exige la même courtoisie sur leur propre marché. Si le temps devient un problème, nous avons des chambres dans la montagne que nous pouvons leur offrir, et je suis certain que Bard fournirait à nos marchands des conditions de logement similaires si la neige devient un facteur. On ne peut pas s'attendre à échanger avec eux si on ne les laisse pas entrer. De cette façon, les marchands qui ne s'en sortent pas bien seront déplacés et remplacés par de nouveaux. Cela rendra la compétition amicale mais forte. »

Tandis que Bilbon parlait, Balin se surprit à observer le hobbit. Son ami déplaça brièvement son regard vers divers membres du Conseil, mais en vérité il n'avait d'yeux que pour son mari. Il articulait plus clairement que d'habitude, mais ne ralentit pas assez pour laisser les autres s'en apercevoir. Personne en-dehors de la Compagnie ne savait probablement ce qu'il faisait. Donner à Thorin une chance de lire sur ses lèvres, et même si Ori écrivait tout, Balin savait que les gestes de Bilbon iraient loin avec Thorin. C'était généralement le cas.

Il semblait que Thorin en ait saisi une grande partie, car il ne regarda que brièvement le papier d'Ori avant de hocher la tête.

« Je suis d'accord. Une saine compétition encouragera nos propres marchands à faire de leur mieux et permettra aux meilleurs marchands de Lacville de choisir eux-mêmes qui prendra les places. Je pense que Bard sera d'accord avec cela. »

Dwalin toussa. Thorin ne l'entendit pas, mais Bilbon et Balin si, et ils lui adressèrent tous deux un regard acéré avant de reporter leur attention sur la table. Oui, ils savaient tous que Bard ferait à peu près n'importe quoi pour Bilbon, si on le lui demandait. Toutes ces années plus tard, et Balin estimait intérieurement que l'ancien archer, désormais Dirigeant d'Esgaroth, se sentait encore coupable pour son rôle avec l'Arkenstone et la façon dont il avait chassé Bilbon. Ils étaient désormais des amis proches, et s'il y avait quelque chose à faire avec Esgaroth ou la reconstruction de Dale qui devait commencer bientôt, Bard venait généralement lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour voir Bilbon et la compagnie.

Bilbon aurait pu demander à Bard jusqu'à son arc, à une époque, et Bard le lui aurait donné sans hésitation. Demander une chose si raisonnable maintenant, surtout quand elle offrait à Bard une meilleure chance de reconstruire Dale plus tôt, serait accepté sur-le-champ.

Des marmonnements à l'autre bout de la table attirèrent l'attention de Balin, et il surprit Dekir lancer un regard noir à Bilbon. Balin ne put distinguer ce qu'avait dit l'autre nain, mais à en juger par la brusque inspiration d'Ori et son attention forcée sur son papier, ce n'était pas gentil. Bilbon lui-même n'accorda aucune attention à Dekir ou à son cousin Rutar, qui parlaient entre eux et fusillaient le hobbit du regard, mais les lèvres de Bilbon étaient pincées avec agitation et plus qu'un peu d'irritation.

Les réunions se déroulaient généralement comme ça. Le père de Dekir, Mekir, avait étudié les lois de leur peuple pour participer aux procès mineurs, bien qu'il le fasse moins ces derniers temps suite à une baisse d'audition. C'était un nain aimable qui, en général, ne fronçait les sourcils vers Bilbon que lorsque, pour une raison quelconque, le hobbit ne parlait pas tout à fait assez fort. Bilbon avait essayé de s'asseoir plus près de Mekir pour régler le problème, mais Dekir avait réagi de manière si offensée que le hobbit avait juste repris discrètement sa place habituelle.

Balin serra les poings sous la table. Il y avait quelques nains qui avaient une dent contre Bilbon, et il ne pouvait honnêtement pas comprendre ce qui dérangeait tellement Dekir. Bilbon était plus que juste envers tous les membres du Conseil, même si certains ne le méritaient pas tout à fait. Pourtant Dekir ne cessait d'humilier et de rabaisser Bilbon quand il le pouvait, faisant des commentaires insolents avant que Thorin n'entre pour la réunion. _Toujours_ avant l'arrivée de Thorin.

Balin supposa que puisque Thorin était incapable de les entendre, Dekir et Rutar avaient estim_é qu'i_ls étaient libres de parler entre eux.

La réunion ne continua pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Le Conseil entier s'inclina devant Thorin au lieu des adieux verbaux habituels, en déférence à sa perte d'audition, et Thorin s'inclina en retour avant de quitter la pièce. Balin suivit les autres, et ce fut une bonne chose, car Thorin ne dépassa pas le couloir royal avant de trébucher.

Dwalin et Balin le rattrapèrent sur les côtés, Bilbon par l'avant, et Ori fut heureusement capable d'ouvrir les portes de la pièce principale pour eux. Une fois assis, Balin s'accroupit devant Thorin et fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air nauséeux.

« Vertige ? demanda Balin en articulant clairement. »

Thorin acquiesça avec lassitude.

Une petite tasse apparut si soudainement qu'ils sursautèrent tous. Tauriel réussit à ne rouler des yeux qu'au minimum.

« Cela aidera, dit-elle. »

Et même si ses paroles étaient teintées d'agacement, ses mains étaient gentilles quand elles aidèrent Thorin à prendre la tasse. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de boire une gorgée. Il marqua une pause et jeta un œil à Tauriel. L'elfe lui adressa un regard noir. Thorin avala la gorgée, puis frissonna de tout son corps.

Rien dont Balin ne voulait un aperçu, alors.

« Toujours des maux de tête ? demanda-t-il. »

Bilbon hocha la tête tandis qu'Ori écrivait furieusement leurs paroles.

« Il faut s'y attendre, avec l'hématome. Aussi terrible que ce soit, je prends ça pour un bon signe. »

Thorin toussa, ayant complètement vidé la tasse.

« C'est la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais goûtée, et j'ai déjà reçu une tunique d'orque dans la bouche, dit-il. »

Balin aurait juré qu'il avait l'air prêt à se racler la langue.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est, et je ne veux _pas_ en avoir plus.

\- Vous changerez d'avis quand vous commencerez à vous sentir mieux, dit Tauriel d'un air entendu. »

Cependan_t, _elle mit la tasse de côté.

« En fait, je cherchais votre plus jeune neveu il a juré de pratiquer le tir à l'arc avec moi aujourd'hui. J'ai le sentiment, cependant, qu'il est en train de jouer avec _son_ neveu.

\- Comment ne pas jouer avec Holdred ? demanda Bilbon en lu_i a_dressant un regard. J'ai vu beaucoup de jeunes enfants, et je peux dire sans être biaisé que Holdred est l'un des plus mignons qui soient.

\- Pas biaisé du tout, marmonna Dwalin. »

Ori s'interrompit dans l'écriture des paroles de Bilbon pour donner un coup de coude dans la jambe de son mari.

« Dit le nain qui est resté assis à jouer avec Holdred pendant des heures et des heures et a laissé le bébé lui mâchonner la barbe. »

De tous les nains que connaissait Dwalin, aucun ne pouvait faire rougir son frère aussi vite qu'Ori.

« Si je ne peux pas gérer un petit bébé, je ne devrais pas être capable de diriger les Gardes, balbutia-t-il – mais ses joues restèrent rouges. »

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, et Kili fit irruption dans la pièce, flèche et carquois sur l'épaule. Ses cheveux étaient une masse de nœuds, et Balin eut un sourire.

« Désolé, Holdred, expliqua-t-il en montrant ses cheveux du doigt. Ça, et j'ai croisé Dekir et son cousin. Rappelez-moi encore pendant combien de temps ils seront là ? Parce que j'en ai assez de ces deux-là.

\- Toi et tous les autres, marmonna Ori. »

Balin fronça les sourcils, se rappelant de la conversation discrète que Dekir avait tenue pendant la réunion du Conseil.

« Ce qui me fait penser : de quoi parlaient-ils ? Dans la réunion du Conseil ? »

Ori jeta un regard à Bilbon, de façon surprenante. Bilbon hocha finalement la tête.

« Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler du 'plan' et d'avoir 'besoin du bon nain'. Entre autres choses, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ori. »

Bilbon enchaîna rapidement.

« Quoi que ce soit, il est évident qu'ils ne veulent personne d'autre dans la confidence. Et étant donné leur attitude, je ne suis pas enthousiaste, quoi que ça puisse être.

\- Ils ne te laissent pas t'asseoir avec eux, dit Thorin. Il est évident qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu saches.

\- Ils ne me laissent pas approcher, non plus, dit Dwalin. Ni Ori, ni Fili. »

Maintenant que Balin y pensait, il était très clair qu'ils s'étaient délibérément écartés du reste du Conseil.

« Ce serait un bonus de savoir ce qu'ils font, dit Balin. Nous avons enfin la paix et la stabilité je détesterais voir deux jeunes nains causer un scandale.

\- Ou pire, ajouta sombrement Dwalin. »

C'était une idée terrible à envisager. Mais quand ça concernait la lignée royale et le futur d'Erebor, surtout en pensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour en arriver là, il valait mieux considérer le pire avant le meilleur. Ça permettait à tout le monde de s'en sortir vivant.

« Kili, je veux que Fili et toi fassiez de votre mieux pour engager la conversation utilisez Gimli pour vous aider, il est encore assez jeune pour n'être pas nécessairement perçu comme une menace, ordonna Thorin. »

Kili hocha la tête, et Tauriel et lui partirent.

« Dwalin, dit à certains de tes gardes de les suivre, si possible. Balin, tu devras être ma voix dans cette affaire, et Ori mes oreilles. »

Dwalin hocha rapidement la tête.

« Ce sera un plaisir.

\- Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que moi, je suis censé faire ? demanda Bilbon. »

Il venait de réaliser que Thorin n'allait pas lui attribuer de rôle.

« Rester là et ne rien faire ?

\- De préférence, oui, dit Thorin quand Ori eut retranscrit. »

Dès que Bilbon commença à protester, Thorin leva la main.

« Je _sais_ qu'ils disent des choses désagréables à ton sujet, et s'ils ont vraiment des plans de nature dangereuse, je ne veux pas te sav_oir _près d'eux.

\- Je peux me défendre-

\- Et je sais que tu es en train de me dire que tu peux te défendre, et je sais que tu peux. Je ne peux plus entendre pour te protéger : s'il te plaît, reste loin d'eux. S'il te plaît. »

Bilbon poussa un soupir mais éloigna la tresse de mariage du visage de Thorin. Cela semblait toujours un moment si intime quand il faisait cela, même s'il ne bougeait que des cheveux. Pourtant Balin avait toujours l'impression que c'était un moment privé entre ces deux-là que personne d'autre ne devrait voir.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger tout le temps, dit Bilbon à mi-vois. Je peux te protéger aussi. »

Ori tendit le papier à Thorin, mais le roi n'y jeta même pas un regard.

« Je sais, dit-il. »

Et Balin avait le sentiment que même s'il n'avait pas compris les paroles de Bilbon, il aurait quand même reconnu le message derrière.

Bilbon hocha finalement la tête.

« Toi et moi allons trouver comment gérer le système de procès mineurs à la façon de Mekir pour qu'il puisse soit rentrer chez lui, soit renvoyer son fils.

\- On pourrait le renvoyer maintenant-

\- La connaissance et la sagesse de Mekir sont inestimables, dit Bilbon à son mari quand les mots eurent été lus. Et d'autres commenceraient à se demander pourquoi on lui a dit de partir. De plus, nous avons une meilleure chance de trouver ce que Dekir et Rutar ont prévu s'ils sont à proximité. Sois proche de tes amis, et plus encore de tes ennemis.

\- Assez proche pour les étrangler, ajouta Dwalin. »

Bilbon roula des yeux mais sourit rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas entièrement certain que ce soit le message de la vieille maxime, mais oui, assez proche pour faire ça aussi, je suppose. »

Thorin souffla un rire quand Ori retranscrit leurs paroles avec réticence. Il avait déjà l'air moins vert, et quand il se leva, ce fut sans aide. Les elfes pouvaient être ombrageux, leurs deux elfes mis à part, mais ils s'y connaissaient en herbes et guérison.

« Dans deux jours, avant la prochaine réunion, nous nous retrouverons ici pour partager ce que nous savons. Plus tôt nous saurons ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire, mieux ça vaudra pour nous. »

Balin espérait secrètement que ce ne serait rien d'horrible. Ils avaient des alliés partout en Terre du Milieu, des accords de commerce fermes avec les cités des Hommes, et la Forêt Noire était reprise chaque jour. Erebor s'épanouissait sous le règne de son roi, et jamais auparavant ils n'avaient profité d'une telle prospérité, grâce aux paroles pleines de tact et à la douce nature de Bilbon.

Pourtant il avait le terrible sentiment que tout cela était sur le point d'être renversé.


	11. Ne me fais pas entendre - Partie 2

**Bon alors déjà laissez-moi vous dire que vous me faites toutes rigoler à paniquer comme ça xD. Je vous ai _dit_ que s'il devait y avoir un Major Character Death, je vous préviendrais. À l'avance. Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de courir dans tous les sens comme des poules qui voient arriver un renard !**

**Justelaura : Tout à fait, je suis sûre que l'auteure a pensé spécifiquement à toi, future lectrice francophone, en écrivant ce passage :p Je mets un warning angst quand c'est nécessaire, je peux pas faire mieux ! Lol**

**Je crois qu'à la place de Bilbon on aurait toutes imaginé plein de scénarios différents. Et Gandalf n'est pas le médecin personnel de Thorin et Bilbon il a autre chose à faire que rendre visite à Erebor ! Il y aura _toujours_ de l'humour et du fluff, même quand il y a énormément d'angst, c'est promis ! **

**Aliena wyvern : SIIII !**

**Julindy : Mais oui, reste calme ! Et c'est pas le premier bond dans le temps depuis le début. On a fait un bond entre les mariages, puis entre celui de Fili et Dernwyn et sa grossesse, puis jusqu'à l'accouchement, et maintenant celui-là. En tout, ça fait trois ans que Bilbon et Thorin sont mariés. Depuis la naissance, environ un an et demi seulement. **

**Effectivement je vois mal Thorin et Dwalin parler de leurs sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre que leurs époux ! Et comme tu dis c'est Bilbon le cerveau du groupe, les autres sont les muscles XD Bilbon étant considéré comme un héros par (presque) tout le monde il n'a pas eu de mal à se faire une place ! Pour les deux crétins, ils sont persuadés que personne ne les entend... Et ils vont se montrer encore plus cons !**

**Noooo Aime : 6 heures du matin ? Dis-moi que c'est l'heure où tu t'es levée, et pas couchée ! J'espère que ton refroidissement va mieux depuis dimanche... ça me manque de plus voir arriver tes messages vers 1h-2h du matin ! AH ! _Enfin_ quelqu'un qui lit ce que je dis et additionne deux et deux pour comprendre que Bilbon va pas mourir ! Lol (je vais pas me faire des amies avec les autres là)**

**Dwalin a raison d'être terrifié de Bilbon. Bilbon est l'exemple parfait de 'Beware the Nice Ones' ! Et oui je suis d'accord, il faut parler de Frerin. Il est trop oublié dans les fics je trouve ! Pourquoi vouloir écrire roque ? Ça n'a absolument pas le même sens que roc !**

**Je dirais bien que l'Oreille du Mineur existe vraiment sous un nom différent, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça a juste l'air plausible lol ! Oin casse l'ambiance comme tu dis mais bon, il est pas connu pour prendre des gants ! Bilbon a raison de prévenir Thorin de ne pas faire ça. Ses mains sont probablement encore sales d'avoir creusé pour se libérer, et la plaie est ouverte, s'il la touche c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir une infection !**

**Ah parce que tu écris tes reviews à la main _puis_ au clavier ? Tu es une grande malade. Qui inhume les stylos. Et fait une minute de silence quand ils ne marchent plus. Tu as l'esprit aussi mal placé que Dwalin, tu le sais ça ?**

**LOL je me suis roulée sur le sol en lisant « Désir » au lieu de « Dekir ». « Désir en veut à Bilbon », tu te rends compte de ce que tu as écrit là ? On a l'impression qu'il a un problème à ce niveau-là avec ta phrase !**

**Je ne voyais pas la phrase 'soit proche de tes ennemis' comme ça, mais plutôt 'assez proche pour voir ce qu'ils complotent' !**

**Ne me fais pas entendre ton cri d'agonie**

**Chapitre 2 : Dures vérités**

**Résumé : Thorin apprend à vivre avec sa perte d'audition. Et un moment de joie mène à une horrible réalisation.**

**(-)**

« Je m'inquiète pour la main d'Ori, grommela Thorin. Il doit avoir des crampes terribles à force de tout retranscrire pour moi. »

En vérité, Ori ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois d'écrire pour Thorin. Mais quand Thorin l'avait relevé de son devoir quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait à peine dit adieu avant de se sauver. Peut-être que Thorin pourrait prendre un carnet de feuilles lui-même pour permettre aux autres d'écrire leurs mots pour lui, aussi humiliant que ça soit. Après plus d'une semaine à écrire et retranscrire, Ori méritait une pause.

Une main toucha son visage, et Thorin s'appuya contre la caresse familière. Bilbon avait un carnet en main, mais il parla, et Thorin se concentra sur sa bouche. _Ori est ontent aider. Est tout ce qu'on peuf aire_.

Il n'était pas un expert, mais l'entraînement de Bilbon l'avait beaucoup aidé.

« Il a quand même besoin d'une pause, aussi utile qu'il veuille être, dit Thorin. »

Il était tellement étrange de parler et de ne pas entendre sa voix. Il sentait les vibrations dans sa poitrine et sa mâchoire quand il parlait, m_ais____il n'entendait rien. Pas de son, pas de mot, rien du tout. Quand il y pen_sait, quand il s'autorisait à y penser, il se trouvait terrifié.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Comme s'il connaissait ses pensées, Bilbon saisit sa tête entre ses mains et l'attira près de lui, appuyant leurs fronts ensemble. Il ne parla pas, échangea simplement sa respiration avec Thorin. C'était un réconfort et, sans Bilbon, Thorin ne voulait pas imaginer comment les choses seraient. Ses yeux brûlèrent un moment, et il les ferma promptement.

« De tout ce qui me manque d'entendre, c'est ta voix que je voudrais entendre plus que tout, avoua-t-il, sa respiration à peine plus qu'un murmure. »

Avec les yeux fermés, c'était comme s'il dérivait au milieu de rien, suspendu dans les ténèbres totales, coupé de la vie. Dormir était dur, peut-être la chose la plus dure à faire de sa routine quotidienne. Bilbon ne le serrait que plus près de lui la nuit, dormant de telle façon que c'était le visage de son mari que Thorin voyait en premier à son réveil. Ça l'aidait, plus que Thorin ne pouvait le formuler.

Les mains de Bilbon tapotèrent deux fois sa joue –_ regarde-moi_. Thorin ouvrit les yeux et trouva Bilbon en train de lui sourire. Il tira doucement sur les tresses de Thorin et le guida vers le siège devant le feu. Quand Thorin fut assis, Bilbon s'agenouilla devant lui. Le feu derrière lui projetait une douce lueur sur ses boucles tandis que Bilbon écrivait rapidement sur le papier, donnant l'impression que ses ch_eveux _étaient en or. Les mèches avaient l'air douces, si douces, et il mourait d'envie de passer ses doigts dedans.

Il se surprit également à vouloir parler à Bilbon de Frerin. Frerin aurait adoré son mari, tout comme le faisaient Fili et Kili. Il essaya de penser aux bons mots pour décrire son frère, de prononcer les mots que Bilbon méritait d'entendre.

Son mari bougea avant qu'il n'y arrive. Bilbon finit enfin d'écrire et tourna le papier vers Thorin. _Les hobbits deviennent souvent sourds avec l'âge, comme l'a fait Oin. Le langage des signes est facile à apprendre. Je vais commencer avec une phrase ordinaire. _Il tendit la main, comme pour serrer la sienne en guise de salutation, puis la porta rapidement sur le côté de sa tête. Thorin r_épéta soigneusement le geste, et ensuite seulement Bilbon révéla sur le papier ce qu'il signifiait. ___Salut ou Bonjour___._

_Assez simple,___bien que plus compliqué que l'Iglishmêk. Le langage des gestes était principalement connu des seuls nains, cependant, donc apprendre le langage des signes aiderait. Il pouvait faire ça. Il irait bien. Il se_ concentra de nouveau sur les mains de Bilbon._

_Bilbon____lui _apprit ensuite à dire au revoir, une main sur le côté de sa tête venant toucher son front avant de s'écarter dans un salut. C'étaient des signes faciles que Thorin perçut rapidement comme reconnaissables par nature, quel que soit leur destinataire. Assez faciles à retenir, assez faciles à adresser.

Il n'était pas certain de mériter son époux, mais il était reconnaissant chaque jour que Bilbon soit là, que Bilbon soit à _lui_.

Bilbon bougeait de nouveau. Thorin concentra son attention sur les mains de Bilbon. La main sur la poitrine, un cercle par-dessus le cœur, un poing qui fut tendu vers Thorin avant de s'ouvrir en coupe. Fronçant les sourcils, Thorin regarda son époux d'u_n a_ir interrogateur.

Bilbon ne lui donna pas le papier. À la place il recommença, plus lentement. Sa main reposa brièvement sur sa poitrine avant de faire un cercle par-dessus son cœur, de former un poing, puis de le tendre vers Thorin et d'ouvrir son poing. Il s'assit, patiemment, la main toujours offerte devant lui, mais tendit le bras vers les papiers à côté de lui. Il retourna le carnet pour que Thorin lise ce qu'il avait déjà écrit.

_Je t'aime_.

Il n'y avait rien que Thorin ait pu dire qui approche ce qu'il ressentait. Son Bilbon, son bien-aimé, pouvait encore le surprendre après les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble jusque-là. _Bien qu'il_ soit gentil envers tout le monde, la tendresse de Bilbon était quelque chose que Thorin amassait comme Smaug avait amassé le trésor doré. Chaque sourire, chaque contact, chaque don de gentillesse que Bilbon déversait comme la pluie du ciel, tout venait si facilement et Thorin s'émerveillait encore que ce soit possible.

Il en serait toujours reconnaissant. Toujours.

Avec des gestes lents Thorin répéta le signe, offrant sa paume à Bilbon.

« Mon cœur est toujours à toi, murmura-t-il. Toujours. »

Et le serait toujours, même quand son corps reposerait depuis longtemps dans les tombes de ses ancêtres. Il emmènerait son amour pour Bilbon vers les salles de ses ancêtres.

Bilbon sourit si largement que Thorin souhaita pouvoir entendre le rire de Bilbon, sa joie, juste une fois de plus. Un mot, même sévère, un rire, n'importe quoi. Il voulait juste entendre son époux encore une fois. Mahal, juste _encore une fois_.

Sa main glissa sur celle de Bilbon, et ils restèrent assis ainsi, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, tous deux envelopp_és dans des p_ensées sur le futur qui était désormais devant eux.

(-)

Fili aurait préféré affronter son fils avec sa pire bave que de dire à ses oncles ce qu'il allait dire. Et Holdred pouvait baver davantage que n'importe quel autre nain que Fili ait rencontré. Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de savoir d'où tout ça _venait_.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, heureusement, il y avait d'autres gens déjà là. Balin et Ori étaient debout devant le reste de la compagnie, et Bilbon était comme toujours présent à côté de Thorin. Ce seul fait était probablement la raison pour laquelle Thorin n'avait pas encore perdu la tête.

« Avance, dit Dwalin derrière Fili. »

Il le poussa dans la piè_ce. _Il n'avait pas l'air plus heureux que Fili, et il réalisa que tous les visages étaient sombres. Merveilleux.

« Rien, dit Thorin, traduisant sans mal leurs visages.

\- Rien, dit Ori, sans prendre la peine d'écrire ses mots. Nous n'avons rien. »

Il leva les yeux vers Bilbon, mais Bilbon secoua rapidement la tête derrière Thorin, et Ori céda avec une extrême réticence. Fili fronça les sourcils et voulut poser une question, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de sa mère dans la pièce.

« Quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle. »

Puis elle observa le visage de chacun, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Évidemment. Ce serait trop facile.

\- Ils ont été aussi discrets que possible, confirma Balin. Peut-être à la prochaine réunion. »

Thorin poussa un grondement après avoir lu les mots écrits par Ori.

« Ils savent que nous les observons. Cela seul confirme que ce qu'ils font est tout sauf savoureux.

\- Ça ou ils disent à quel point ils sont jaloux de Bilbon, pour avoir réussi à te mettre dans son lit, suggéra Dwalin en haussant les épaules. »

Bilbon commença à tousser et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que Fili vienne lui taper dans le dos. Son oncle adressa à Dwalin un regard noir avec des yeux humides, et Dwalin adopta son meilleur visage innocent.

« Quoi ? Les nains aussi ont des besoins.

\- Ne prenez pas la peine de transcrire, je ne veux pas savoir, marmonna Thorin quand Ori commença à écrire. »

Il lança un regard à Dwalin avant de se tourner vers Bilbon, qui avait encore le visage un peu trop rouge pour plaire à Fili. Au moins il respirait maintenant, cela dit, pas grâce à Dwalin.

_Ç__'avait_ été drôle, cela dit. Fili avait hâte de raconter ça à Kili. Et en parlant de son frère...

« Où est Kee ? demanda-t-il. »

Il continua de regarder, mais son frère n'était nulle part en vue.

« En bas avec Legolas et Tauriel, dit Dis. Je crois qu'il espère encore un _bon___ragot.

\- S'il en trouve, je serais ravi de l'entendre moi-même. Quand est la prochaine réunion du Conseil ? demanda Nori. S'il y a une chance qu'ils parlent, ce sera à ce moment-là.

\- Demain matin, à la première heure. Pourquoi, tu veux une invitation ? »

Nori renifla.

« Jamais de la vie, Capitaine. J'ai de meilleures choses à faire que d'écouter des nains minaudiers gémir sur comment faire les choses sans les faire. »

Personnellement, Fili était d'accord : il détestait les réunions du Conseil. Avec Holdred encore si jeune à seulement un an et demi, il était autorisé à éviter les réunions moins urgentes afin de rester à la maison avec Dernwyn. Même si c'était sa mère qui aidait le plus avec Holdred, s'y connaissant bien plus en bébés que Fili. Il pouvait quand même aider Dernwyn, et c'était une raison plus que suffisante pour lui de se tenir éloigné des réunions.

Bofur se pencha en avant sur sa chaise.

« Quoi qu'ils aient prévu, ils avaient quand même besoin d'un autre nain, pas vrai ? Il doit y avoir une rumeur ou un bruit que Dekir s'aventure hors de son 'domaine' habituel, non ? »

C'était une idée assez simple.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais trouver qui c'est ? demanda Dwalin. »

Bofur eut un sourire plein de dents.

« Je crois que je pourrais. Nori, t'es prêt à m'aider ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit Nori presque vicieusement. »

Fili était content que les nains soient de leur côté : il ne voudrait vraiment pas se retrouver face à Bofur ou Nori dans une ruelle sombre. Jamais.

Sa mère hocha rapidement la tête.

« Si c'est réglé, je retourne auprès de ma fille et de mon petit-fils. Fili ?

\- Bain, dit-il. J'aimerais au moins _essayer_ de laver une partie de la bave dans ma barbe et mes cheveux. »

Bilbon gloussa à ses côtés.

« Tu pourrais aussi bien ne pas te déranger : ils vont juste se refaire _bav_er dessus.

\- Vois-tu, c'est l'argument que j'utilisais quand j'étais enfant contre les bains, et la réponse était typiquement-

\- Non, dit fermement Dis. Cela dit, je ne me souviens pas d'un enfant qui déteste les bains autant que toi.

\- Kili, dit Thorin quand les mots eurent été transcrits. »

Dis comme Dwalin eurent un frisson d'horreur.

« Kili était pire. »

Bilbon secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir. »

Non, mais c'était une histoire que Legolas avait _besoin_ de savoir. Le plus vite possible. Avec un peu de chance pendant que Kili ne serait pas là pour le frapper pour l'avoir racontée. Il décida de trouver Legolas, Tauriel et Kili avant de prendr_e son _bain.

Et avec un peu de chance les elfes et son frère auraient de meilleures nouvelles que n'importe qui d'autre ici.

(-)

Il se réveilla lentement, ouvrant les yeux de façon plus tranquille qu'il ne pouvait généralement se permettre en tant que roi. Il n'y avait pas de luxe, en tant que roi les meilleures fourrures et viandes étaient des compensations pour la nécessité constante d'être toujours le roi, d'être en charge de toutes les décisions, d'être très demandé à chaque heure du jour. Se réveiller lentement était un cadeau, et un cadeau à ne pas gâcher.

Surtout quand il se réveillait face aux traits doux du visage de son mari. Bilbon lui sourit, et il se pencha en avant pour voler un baiser juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Les lèvres de Bilbon étaient douces contre les siennes, et le baiser était chaste. S'il restait, il rendrait inévitablement le suivant _non_ chaste, et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Cependant, il s'attarda aux lèvres de son mari, inspirant son odeur.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il. »

Bilbon sourit.

« _Très_ bon jour, je pense. Il- »

La pièce entière _trembla_, du plafond au sol, et Bilbon se redressa d'un bond.

« Si c'était Fili et Kili, je vais les pendre par les ort_eil_s la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait trembler les chambres, la pièce principale était couverte de plumes, et j'ai cru que Dernwyn allait _tuer_ Fili_\- »_

_Ma___i__s Thorin ne faisait pas attention. Il était trop oc_cupé _à laisser le son l'entourer.

Le _son_. Oh Mahal, le _son_.

« Thorin ? »

Tandis que Bilbon tapotait doucement sa joue, Thorin se retourna pour regarder son mari. Le front de Bilbon était creusé d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, articulant ch_aque_ mot pour bien placer ses lèvres. »

Les mots semblaient un peu raides, au lieu du flot aisé avec lequel Bilbon parlait typiquement, et i_l par_lait ainsi depui_s pre_sque deux semaines maintenant, tout cela pour Thorin.

« Thorin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, dit-il en secouant la tête. »

Il laissa échapper un rire, et ça faisait du _bien_ d'entendre sa voix, même si son discours semblait un peu traînant à force de ne pas l'entendre pour le corriger.

« Rien ne va pas. Redis mon nom.

\- Quoi ?

\- Redis mon nom.

\- Re... »

Bilbon écarquilla les yeux.

« Thorin, souffla-t-il. »

C'était la plus grande chose qu'il ait jamais entendue.

« Encore, exigea-t-il.

\- Thorin.

\- Encore et encore- »

Avec un cri _d_e joie, Bilbon se jeta sur lui et le fit retomber dans le lit. Thorin laissa échapper un grand rire, le soulagement parcourant ses veines. Il pouvait entendre à nouveau, il pouvait _entendre_, et le rire de Bilbon était euphorique à écouter.

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent d'un coup, Fili et Kili s'étant débrouillés pour être devant Dwalin, tous deux couverts de poussière. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, car il était évident que le tremblement avait été de leur faute. Juste derrière eux se trouvaient__Legolas et Tauriel, et même avec Holdred sur sa hanche, Dernwyn avait réussi à attraper son épée. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts à défendre leur roi et son bien-aimé.

Cela ne rendit que plus amusant le fait de regarder leurs visages se tordre avec une totale stupéfaction, et Thorin n'aurait pas pu cesser de rire s'il avait essayé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda enfin Kili.

\- Vos visages, pour commencer, dit Bilbon quand il eut enfin réussi à retrouver sa voix. Dites quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose, dit immédiatement Dwalin. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il l'a demandé, dit Thorin. »

Et la réalisation ne tarda pas à faire sourire les autres jusqu'aux oreilles. Des oreilles qui pouvaient entendre, Mahal, il n'allait plus jamais prendre ça pour acquis.

« Tu peux entendre ? demanda Legolas. Vraiment ?

\- Je peux, confirma Thorin. Je ne sais pas comment. »

Pour être honnête, tout était juste un peu fort, rendant évident le fait que ses oreilles n'étaient plus habituées à entendre depuis trop longtemps.

« Je ne peux que supposer que l'hématome a diminué. »

Dernwyn abaissa l'épée quand Holdred fit mine de l'attraper.

« Si tu ne laisses pas Oin confirmer ça, il sera grincheux, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. C'est difficile d'argumenter quand quelqu'un peut entendre à nouveau, cela dit. »

Il était terriblement difficile d'argumenter avec le résultat.

« Je l'avais dit, murmura Bilbon dans son oreille. »

Thorin ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du son. Ce jour serait peut-être l'un des meilleurs de sa vie : la voix de son bien-aimé lui était rendue après tant de jours de silence terrifiant.

« Cela pourrait tourner en notre faveur, dit Balin en entrant dans la pièce de derrière son frère. Surtout en ce qui concerne la réunion de ce matin. »

Les réunions du Conseil. Dekir et Rutar.

« C'est encore plus facile, maintenant, dit Fili. On se contente de ne pas leur dire que tu peux de nouveau entendre. Fais asseoir Dekir et Rutar près de toi-

\- Et tu pourras tout entendre, conclut Bilbon. Ça m'a l'air d'un plan. »

Il jeta un regard à Thorin en haussant les sourcils. _Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _Thorin hocha lentement la tête.

« Je suis d'accord. J'en ai assez d_'att_endre de voir ce qu'ils vont faire. »

Il voulait des réponses, et i_l les voulait maintenant. _Attendre une heure de plus semblait un petit prix à payer.

Tout le monde sortit, mais pas avant que Holdred ait eu l'occasion de donner à Thorin comme à Bilbon des baisers _très_ mouillés. Son petit-neveu semblait n'être que bave ces temps-ci, même si entendre ses gazouillis joyeux tandis que Fili le faisait tourner dans les airs était u_ne ch_ose très joyeuse.

Il avait presque hâte d'être à la réunion du Conseil et de pouvoir de nouveau tout entendre.

(-)

Jouer les sourds était en fait difficile. Il avait presque oublié de laisser Ori retranscrire les choses pour lui deux fois maintenant, et Bilbon avait expliqué sans effort à quel point Thorin apprenait bien à lire sur les lèvres. Le Conseil y avait vu un bon signe, et Thorin n'avait failli faire une gaffe qu'une fois de plus.

Prendre place à côté de Dekir et Rutar était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, en fait. Puisque l'objet de la réunion concernait les lois des procès, la spécialité de Mekir, s'asseoir entre lui et son fils était une marque de respect. Leur longue table ovale tendait plus facile de voir les visages et les expressions de tout le monde à part Dekir et Rutar, juste à côté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant la majorité de la réunion, assez étonnamment. Thorin commença à désespérer que leur plan ne marcherait pas.

Puis Bilbon commença à parler avec les membres du Conseil, sa voix était assez forte pour que, apparemment, Dekir pense sûr de discuter avec son cousin.

« Tout est prêt ? murmura-t-il à Rutar. »

Thorin fit semblant de bouger sur son siège, très légèrement, les yeux fixés sur Bilbon, les oreilles entièrement sur la conversation à sa gauche.

« Je l'ai trouvé. Bon nain, bons talents. Le nain idéal pour le job. Il a pas de liens politiques, ça rend plus facile de le payer en or et d'en avoir fini. »

Thorin se concentra pour respirer normalement. Ce dont ils parlaient ressemblait à...

« Bien. Il nous faut juste une opportunité. »

Dekir se pencha davantage vers son cousin.

« C'est plus d'isoler un membre de la famille royale assez longtemps pour... le _retirer_. Mais c'est pour le bien de tout le monde si on peut y arriver. »

Rutar semblait p_lus h_ésitant aux oreilles de Thorin. Du moins, à ce qu'il puisse entendre : son cœur tambourinait, rendant difficile de distinguer ce qui se disait.

« Tu es sûr qu'on devrait faire ça ? Je sais que c'est pas lui qu'on veut au pouvoir, mais... »

Lui. Ils en avaient après Thorin. Il déglutit péniblement mais sentit une partie de lui s'apaiser. Cela, il pouvait le gérer. Il avait subi Azog et Bolg et des orques et des trolls. Il pouvait gérer deux jeunes nains qui pensaient qu'il n'était pas approprié pour le trône.

« Il a déjà trop de pouvoir comme ça, répliqua Dekir à voix basse. Et il n'aurait jamais dû être là. Le seul fait qu'il soit ici est dégoûtant. Non, il doit être retiré. Si c'était en mon pouvoir, je l'aurais déjà tué moi-même.

\- Tu parles de trahison-

\- Sa présence ici est déjà une trahison. Il est une abomination. »

Dekir inspira profondément.

« Mais tout est prévu et prêt : on doit juste finaliser les détails. Puis, enfin, Bilbon Sacquet sera _mort_. »

Tout s'arrêta. Son cœur, sa respiration, tout marqua une halte. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était un bourdonneme_nt _dans ses oreilles tandis que son monde cessait de tourner. Pendant un long moment il resta suspendu entre deux respirations, les yeux concentrés sur tout et rien à la fois.

Puis l'air revint d'un seul coup, et Thorin eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans les poumons et le cœur à la fois. Il ne savait pas s'il respirait de façon calme, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il ne savait rien si ce n'est que les deux nains à côté de lui, les _traîtres_, prévoyaient de tuer son _mari_-

Il ne savait pas quand il s'était levé, seulement que tous les yeux se portèrent sur lui. Bilbon le fixait avec une inquiétude ouverte, et les yeux de Balin étaient écarquillés d'appréhension, de peur qu'il ne révèle qu'il entendait. Il leva la main vers sa t_ête, prè_s de son oreille.

« Pardonnez-moi_, réuss_it-il à dire d'une voix rauque. Je dois me retirer. Ma tête est... »

Puis il fut incapable de trouver d'autres mots, et Thorin finit par se retourner et partir. Balin expliquait les maux de tête dus à la perte d'audition, pensait-il, mais Thorin ne pouvait se concentrer que sur la porte, puis le couloir, les escaliers dans la salle commune principale, le second couloir, les derniers escaliers vers son couloir, puis la porte vers leur salle principale. La porte vers le hall privé. La porte vers sa chambre, leur chambre, leur lit devant lui où ils s'étaient tenus l'un l'autre, où Bilbon avait dormi à côté de lui, ri à côté de lui, même pleuré à côté de lui une ou deux fois. Son magnifique Bilbon, son bien-aimé qui avait survécu à la dangereuse randonnée à travers la Terre du Milieu pour détruire un Anneau qu'il n'avait ramassé que par hasard, qui avait fait face à des orques et à la mort pour sauver chaque âme sur la Terre du Milieu, qui souriait comme le soleil et pourtant réussissait encore à aimer Thorin chaque jour qui passait-

Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à lancer des objets ou à hurler de rage. Quand sa vision de la pièce revint enfin à la normale, il y avait des éclats de verre, des vêtements, et des meubles éparpillés dans leur espace. Il prit une autre respiration, puis une autre, sa poitrine se soulevant avec une furie pure tandis qu'il tremblait et essayer de s'arrêter.

« Tu as fini ? »

Thorin fit volte-face vers la porte, où Bilbon se tenait. Il était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés de manière détendue, mais ses yeux n'étaient remplis que d'inquiétude.

« Tu n'as pas retourné la table, poursuivit Bilbon en désignant le meuble de la tête. Mais si tu veux le faire, j'aimerais enlever la coupe de fruits d'abord. Pas parce que je tiens au bol, mais les fruits sont encore bons. »

C'était presque trop, de voir Bilbon lui offrir des paroles calmantes, presque des plaisanteries, après ce que Thorin venait d'entendre. Cela lui donnait envie de rager contre Bilbon pour la façon dont il se montrait _détendu_, même s'il savait que Bilbon ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui avait été dit, puis ça lui donna envie d'envelopper son mari dans ses bras et de ne jamais laisser Dekir et son assassin approcher de Bilbon.

Assassin. Mahal, ils voulaient _a___ssassi___ner_ son mari.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda Bilbon. »

Au même moment, Dwalin, Balin, Ori et Kili entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Thorin avait l'intuition que Fili était parti chercher les autres. C'était manifestement la 'brèche' qu'ils avaient attendue. Il avait l'impression qu'il alla_it être malade._

_« Toi, di_t-il quand il put parler, les yeux rivés sur son époux. Ils veulent te tuer. »

L'effet fut immédiat : un moment de silence stupéfait avant que tout le monde ne se mette à crier et hurler en même temps. Le bruit ne fit qu'amplifier quand Fili, suivi par Dis, Legolas, Tauriel, et Dernwyn, entra, découvrant des autres quel était le plan au juste. Tout le monde demandait à avoir leur peau, à les écorcher vifs maintenant, pour en faire un exemple. Toutes leurs voix s'élevèrent dans une cacophonie rugissante.

Toutes, en fait, à l'exception de celles de Bilbon et Ori.

Thorin fixa son mari, son cœur s'arrêtant pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là.

« Tu savais, dit-il – et sa voix fit taire tous les autres. Est-ce que tu savais... ? »

Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne savais pas qu'ils voulaient me tuer. _Ça_, je l'aurais partagé, merci beaucoup. Ça ne me surprend pas, c'est tout. »

Ori intervint alors, comme si les paroles étaient retenues depuis longtemps.

« Ils ont rendu la vie dure à Bilbon, en le surprenant seul dans les couloirs, en le traitant de choses horribles, et en disant encore pire. »

Bilbon commença à protester, mais Ori lui lança un regard noir.

« _N___on. __Je sais que Thorin est au courant pour leurs remarques méchantes pendant les réunions, mais qu'ils vous aient isolé dans les couloirs, c'est une histoire totalement différente. Vous m'avez dit de n'en parler à personne à cause du Conseil et je n'aurais pas dû accepter de rester silencieux, mais ils ont besoin de savoir, _Thorin_ a besoin d_e _savoir !

\- Bilbon, dit Dis avec désapprobation, le chagrin inscrit sur son visage. Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose !

\- Vous auriez dû me le dire, je les aurais écorchés vifs, dit sombrement Dwalin. Est-ce qu'ils ont osé lever la main sur vous ? »

Bilbon détourna les yeux, et c'_était _toute la réponse dont ils avaient besoin. Dwalin commença à jurer avec véhémence en Khuzdul, mais Thorin ne sentait que peur et peine dans sa poitrine.

« Tu aurais dû _me_ le dire, dit-il. »

Il savait qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre la blessure dans sa voix.

« Comment as-tu pu ne pas me le dire ?

\- Ce n'était rien que je ne puisse pas gérer, protesta Bilbon. Bon, j'ai été un peu poussé et bleui- »

Le bruit que _cela_ pro_vo_qua fit presque souhaiter à Thorin qu'il soit de nouveau sourd. Cela l'aida à se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre en-dehors du fait qu'ils avaient fait du mal à son mari, qu'ils avaient _l__evé la main_ sur Bilbon. Bilbon leva les bras au ciel.

« Je m'en suis _occupé_. D'accord ? Si ça avait été plus loin que ça, j'_aura_is dit quelque chose, je le jure ! Mais on était occupés avec le Conseil et les marchés et les procès et on essayait de s'inquiéter des traité_s de paix e_t quelle importance, au final ? Il n'allait pas être l_à _pour toujours, je pouvais gérer quelques blessures. Ce n'était pas important.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille, jura Thorin en s'avançant. »

Il souhaita maintenant qu'Ori le lui ait dit, souhaita que Bilbon le lui ait dit, et se demanda depuis combien de temps ça durait. Mekir, Dekir et Rutar étaient là depuis des _mois_. Ça le démangeait d'inspecter Bilbon lui-même, de s'assurer que son mari était vraiment entier et allait bien.

Il s'arrêta devant Bilbon, sa poitrine se soulevant encore fortement.

« Et il n'y a _rien_ de plus important que toi, dit-il. Rien. Je te défends d'insinuer _l_e contraire. »

Bilbon rougit mais ne dit rien. Thorin ne put finalement pas s'en empêcher et attrapa l'épaule de Bilbon dans sa main. Il avait besoin de toucher Bilbon, de sentir son ma_ri respirer, s_entir sa chaleur et sa vie. Comment Bilbon pouvait-il penser que toutes ces négociations étaient plus importantes que lui... Cela donnait envie à Thorin de casser à nouveau quelque chose.

Il s'était tellement plongé dans le fait de s'assurer que son peuple allait bien et de profiter du soutien de Bilbon qu'il avait oublié de prendre du temps pour eux, rien que tous les deux. Et il savait que Bilbon ne le verrait jamais comme ça, il dirait que c'était pour le royaume et qu'il était heureux d'aider, et Thorin savait qu'il l'était. Mais plus jamais Thorin ne prendrait ce qu'ils avaient pour acquis. Jamais.

« C'est pour ça que tu as fait signe à Ori de se taire, l'autre jour, dit Fili, attirant son attention. »

Fili jeta un regard à Bilbon, qui sembla se recroqueviller avec culpabilité.

« Ori allait en parler et l'écrire à Thorin, et tu lui as dit de ne pas le faire.

\- J'aurais dû, marmonna Ori. J'aurais vraiment dû.

\- Si vous l'aviez fait, nous n'aurions jamais su qu'ils préparaient quelque chose d'une telle ampleur, argumenta Bilbon. Ils auraient été jugés pour d'autres charges et nous n'aurions jamais su qu'ils avaient l'intention de me tuer.

\- Ils n'auraient pas pu vous tuer s'ils avaient tous les deux été enchaînés et enfermés en bas, gronda Dwalin. La prochaine fois que vous direz à Ori de ne pas dire quelque chose-

\- S'ils sont prêts à me tuer, Dwalin, _moi_, surpassé seulement par le Roi Sous la Montagne, quelle hésitation auraient-ils à tuer Fili ? Ou Kili ? Pourquoi pas Dis ? Ou Thorin lui-même ? »

La pièce devint silencieuse. Bilbon pinça les lèvres.

« Non. C'est mieu_x,_ maintenant que nous savons. Quelqu'un qui est prêt à aller si loin, il vaut mieux savoir jusqu'où ça va. »

Il prit une respiration, et Thorin sut qu'il allait détester ce que son mari dirait ensuite.

« C'est pourquoi je ne pense pas que nous devrions faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'attendre. »

Cela rencontra la rage et l'incrédulité que Bilbon avait manifestement attendues, à en juger par la façon dont il se redressa. Balin leva enfin les mains et amena un silence réticent dans la pièce.

« Vous n'avez que quelques minutes pour expliquer, mon gars. Et ne croyez pas que je ne devine pas où vous allez avec ça.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent vraiment quelque chose, expliqua Bilbon. »

Il évitait soigneusement de regarder Thorin en parlant. C'était probablement pour le mieux : les poings de Thorin étaient si serrés qu'il ne les sentait même plus, et son cerveau était un tourbillon de colère et de peur.

« Si nous pouvons les attirer, alors nous pourrions avoir une chance de les attraper-

\- Pendant qu'ils essayent de te tuer, rappela Kili en jetant un regard noir à Bilbon. Est-ce que tu as perdu la _tête_ ?

\- Il faudra simplement qu'on garde Bilbon entouré à tout instant, dit Legolas. Quelqu'un sera toujours _avec lui._

\- Pas trop, avertit Bilbon. Ou nous n'en tirerons rien.

\- Pas trop peu, ou ils atteindront leur but, dit Tauriel en retour. Nous resterons à vos côtés pour assurer votre sécurité. »

Bilbon hocha brièvement la tête, puis se tourna enfin vers Thorin, un regard méfiant sur le visage.

« Eh bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment vouloir savoir la réponse. Et vraiment, Bilbon ne voulait pas connaître sa réponse immédiate, qui était le _non_ le plus fort que le royaume entendrait jamais.

Mais Bilbon avait raison. Même si Thorin parlait et _d_isait qu'il avait entendu ces deux-là comploter pour tuer son mari, ils rencontreraient animosité, accusations de mensonges et pourquoi Thorin leur avait menti sur son audition. Cela pourrait mener au début d'une rébellion, si le peuple d'Erebor avait des raisons de croire que leur roi pouvait leur mentir par caprice.

Et Bilbon le savait. Et pour Thorin, pour le bien du royaume, il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour prendre Dekir et Rutar sur le fait. Thorin déglutit.

« Tu _auras_ toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés. Et ce doit être l'un d'entre nous, deux s'il s'agit de Dernwyn ou Dis, Kili ou Fili. D'accord ? »

Bilbon hocha la tête.

« D_'acc_ord, dit-il. »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air soulagé. Ce n'était pas grave : Thorin n'était pas soulagé le moins du monde, non plus. Tout cela avait le potentiel de tourner terriblement mal.

Et que Mahal vienne en aide aux nains responsables si Bilbon était blessé de quelque façon que ce soit.


	12. Ne me fais pas entendre - Partie 3

**Bon ! Étant donné que le chapitre de mercredi vous a quasiment fait paniquer, je me suis dit que puisque j'étais encore debout j'allais être gentille et vous mettre le nouveau chapitre tout de suite. Comme ça vous l'aurez au réveil (ou au coucher, selon vos occupations), c'est-y-pas génial ?**

**Petite précision avant les ràr : s'il doit y avoir un Major Character Death dans une fic, je vous l'annoncerai dès le premier chapitre. En l'occurrence, s'il y en a une dans une histoire en deux chapitres, je vous le dirai au premier des deux. Je ne préviendrai pas à la dernière minute ;)**

**Carrymaxwell : Le cœur de Bilbon serait à gauche. C'est une théorie amusante, je l'avais pas encore vue celle-là ! Moi aussi, c'est une des rares fics pour lesquelles j'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur en la lisant en VO. D'où ma requête à l'auteur de traduire toute la saga ! Pour la faire partager !**

**Noooo Aime : Effectivement lire sur la tablette c'est pas terrible pour les notes. Je sais pas comment tu fais, moi j'ai essayé la tablette pendant un an, j'ai pas du tout supporté. J'ai besoin d'avoir une souris et un clavier c'était une tablette avec clavier bluetooth mais le tactile, je m'y faisais pas. C'est tellement plus pratique de passer en un clic de Chrome à Open Office... Surtout pour moi quand je traduis ! Je gagne un temps fou par rapport à la tablette, qui m'a servi avec les premiers chapitres de CCA. Lire sur PC ou sur Kindle ne me dérange pas – même si avec Kindle j'ai eu le réflexe de vouloir faire comme une tablette au début^^ Par contre ça ne m'a jamais fait ça avec un vrai livre... Je sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir jusqu'à 6 heures du matin... Tu dors dans la journée au moins ? Moi si j'ai pas mes 8 heures de sommeil...**

**Pourquoi tu as précisé 'des fois' ? Parce que souvent tu réfléchis pas avant de parler, la preuve avec tes double sens ! :p et avec le coup de "roque" qui est quand même un coup aux échecs, donc bien éloigné des cailloux...**

**No comment pour l'histoire des crampes à la main que tu as interprété n'importe comment ! (Et les filles du Nanowrimo trouvent que je suis obsédée... Qu'est-ce qu'elles diraient de toi) _Tout_ est chou entre Bilbon et Thorin. Même une certaine scène de ce chapitre a un côté mignon je trouve... **

**Tu me sous-estimes, j'ai très bien compris le passage où tu t'identifies à Dwalin, et ce du premier coup ! Dommage que tu écrives pas, tu serais pas dépaysée au milieu des nanoteuses toi ! Moi aussi petite j'adorais les bains, mais il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui ont horreur de ça. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi... quand j'avais trois-quatre ans et que j'allais chez mes grands-parents pour l'été, y avait souvent mes cousins (l'une a trois mois de moins que moi, le deuxième six) et on avait droit à un bain commun... Il y a des photos quelque part. Mais pas sur Internet, inutile de chercher ! Lol**

**Dernwyn est une guerrière _et _une maman, bien sûr qu'elle est trop forte ! Comme Dis ! Dwalin quand il a dit 'quelque chose' j'ai mis en commentaire pour ma beta : 'Dwalin, capitaine des Gardes et garde du corps du roi, cinq ans d'âge mental.' lol**

**Thorin ferait un très mauvais espion au long terme, vu comment il a du mal à se contrôler en apprenant qu'on veut tuer Bilbon ! Il a failli se trahir quand même... Pour Ori, je ne sais pas mais une fois de plus je peux demander des précisions à authoressjean si tu veux...**

**Bien sûr que Bilbon a raison, c'est le cerveau de la montagne ce hobbit ! Le prologue est-il une mise en scène ? Mystère... il faut lire pour savoir ! Et oui, j'ai vu qu'il était 2h quand tu as mis ta review ! **

**Justelaura : J'ai du mal à imaginer la technologie moderne en Terre du Milieu, mais pourquoi pas^^ Il y a bien des fics qui replacent les personnages, et parfois l'histoire, dans le monde moderne... **

**AH ! Tu vois qu'on peut concurrencer Kili/Legolas ! Voyons si nous pouvons les dépasser maintenant... Je vois très bien de quel sourire tu parles, j'en ai souvent un en traduisant cette fic ! Et deux semaines au fond ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça aurait pu durer des mois après tout !**

**Bilbon est en effet la victime désignée de Dekir et Rutar (et non Mekir, lui c'est le père de Dekir et il a rien à voir là-dedans) qui sont tout simplement des racistes de la pire espèce. Moi aussi j'aurais cassé ce que je pouvais à sa place. Ce qui étant donné ma force, ce serait limité à la vaisselle. Une fois j'ai réussi à tordre un cintre – sur deux centimètres à peine – et j'avais super mal aux bras après. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des petits muscles ! Bilbon parlait du bol par humour, dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère et de calmer ce pauvre Thorin au bord de la crise de nerfs... **

**Bilbon a un gros défaut, il ne s'inquiète pas assez pour lui-même. Il n'a pas conscience de sa valeur, certes c'est une qualité, mais chez lui c'est exagéré au point de devenir un défaut il ne comprend pas qu'il est important. Genre quand il dit qu'il a 'juste' été malmené : il est Consort du Roi. Le seul fait de lever la main sur lui peut être considéré comme une trahison.**

**Sabrinabella : Il n'y a pas de raison de t'excuser, ne t'inquiète pas^^ Je ne peux rien dire concernant la cotte de mailles en mithril, mais tu es la seule à y avoir pensé !**

**(-)**

**Ne me fais pas entendre ton cri d'agonie**

**(-)**

**Warning : Mention de seske. Rien de graphique, rien qui justifie de monter le rating, mais c'est là. C'est Noooo Aime qui va être contente :p (je vais me faire taper dessus pour avoir dit ça, moi...)**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 3 : Pour sauver une vie**

**Résumé : Bilbon s'offre comme appât pour l'assassin. Mais il y a plus derrière cet assassinat que quiconque ne le soupçonne.**

**(-)**

C'est ainsi que les quatre jours les plus longs de la Lignée de Durin et leur compagnie passèrent dans de terribles moments tendus. La vie devait reprendre de façon normale, ne laissant deviner à personne que la famille royale et leur compagnie se méfiaient d'une attaque. Thorin se rendit à quelques réunions de plus avec Ori et Balin, aucune avec Dekir et Rutar. Dwalin mit Nori sur la piste des deux jeunes nains, surveillant chacun de leurs gestes dans l'ombre. Et Bilbon ?

Bilbon alla aux marchés, parla aux gens, aida à négocier avec les marchands des hommes qui venaient au sujet des échanges. Il fit tout ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Mais il le faisait désormais avec la soudaine compagnie de Kili et Legolas, qui s'intéressaient tous les deux au fonctionnement du système d'échange. Ou de Dori et Dwalin, un jour, qui traversèrent Erebor avec lui pour lui montrer la guilde des armes qui était prête à commencer à accepter de nouveaux apprentis. Bofur et Bifur lui parlaient de jouets pour les enfants nains et Holdred tandis qu'ils parcouraient les marchés, et chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, la compagnie entière le gardait dans leurs salles, et Thorin avec, prétextant que Bilbon s'inquiétait pour son mari et sa perte d'audition. Le peuple d'Erebor comprenait.

Tout allait bien. Trop bien. Car aucune attaque ne vint, aucune menace ne fut faite, et cela ne les rendit tous que plus anxieux.

Et quand il ne put plus le supporter, Bilbon alla enfin voir son mari.

(-)

La pièce sembla presque résonner de silence suite à l'insistance discrète mais ferme de Bilbon. Tout le monde le fixa, divers degrés d'horreur et de peur sur leurs visages. Mais Bilbon s'accrocha, plus que jamais, et Thorin le _détestait_ d'être si déterminé à cet instant. Parce que ça, ça il ne le permettrait pas. Par chance pour lui, Dwalin parla le premier.

« J'ai l'habitude qu'vous soyez _intelligent, _alors j'vais vous d'mander de répéter.

\- Il faut que je sois seul-

\- Nan, désolé, j'entends encore que des bêtises, dit Dwalin. »

Bilbon cessa enfin d'avoir l'air si déterminé et commença à avoir l'air en colère.

« Et moi je vous dis qu'il faut que ce soit f_ait !_

_-_ Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer qu'on va te laisser parcourir Erebor _seul_ pour qu'ils essayent de te tuer ! s'exclama Legolas, ses yeux bleus écarqu_illés. On n_e va _pas_ risquer ta vie comme ça !

\- Je continuerai de porter l'armure en mithril sous ma tunique, répondit Bilbon d'un ton acéré.

\- Et s'ils visent ta tête ? demanda Dis avec incrédulité. Mon frère, si Thorin ne t'enferme pas, je le ferai.

\- Alors vous pouvez me suivre à distance, à _grande_ distance, mais les gens ne peuvent plus marcher ave_c moi _! Ça ne sert à rien ! Ils ne s'en prennent pas à moi parce que je suis trop bien e_nto_uré et protégé. Il faut que je sois vulnérable pour que ça marche. Et croyez-moi, ils doivent être assez frustrés à ce stade pour qu'au premier signe que je suis seul, ils tentent leur chance. Donc, essentiellement, on saura exactement quand ça arriv_era_. »

Thorin s'avança enfin, se sentant vulnérable sans sa cape épaisse. Il l'avait enlevée pour la soirée, ne portant que sa tunique et son pantalon, puis Bilbon était entré avec les autres et avait mis son monde à l'envers.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, dit-il. »

Ses narines s'élargirent quand Bilbon fit volte-face avec ce regard : les yeux étrécis, les lèvres pincées, le front sévère.

« On trouvera une autre façon.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'autre façon, dit Bilbon comme s'il expliquait à un enfant. Il faut qu'on leur donne une chance.

\- Je t'ordonne-

\- Est-ce que tu joues de ton _rang_ sur moi ? demanda Bilbon avec incrédulité. »

Thorin inspira profondément.

« S'il le faut, _oui._ Je préférerais te le demander simplement en tant _qu'époux-_

\- Et si je pense que _mon époux_ est complètement déraisonnable-

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je le ne _permettrai_ pas !

\- Tout le monde dehors, maintenant, dit Dis. »

Un par un la compagnie s'en alla, laissa_nt Bilbon_ et Thorin se fixer, de la colère dans les yeux mais la peur la nourrissant _au _fond d'eux-mêmes. Thorin la s_entait, comm_e un étau, lui cou_pant la re_spiration et lui serrant le cœur jusqu'à faire mal tandis qu'il martelait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Bilbon semblait n'être que f_ure_ur et pierre, mais il tremblait de façon visible, et il tapait des orteils, un signe d'anxiété. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un long moment.

Bilbon sembla se dégonfler d'un seul coup, et quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était douce, presque implorante.

« Tu sais que ça doit se produire, dit-il.

\- Non.

\- Thorin, c'est la meilleure façon de les attraper. Ils n'ont rien fait parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas ! On ne leur a pas donné l'occasion de-

\- De quoi ? De te tuer ?

\- Tout ira bien, on prendra des précautions-

\- On joue avec ta vie !

\- Tout se passera bien-

\- Je n'irai _pas_ assister à tes funérailles ! cria Thorin. »

Bilbon fut réduit au silence tandis que sa voix résonnait dans la pièce. Son mari avait cet air gentil sur le visage que Thorin adorait mais ne pouvait pas supporter à cet instant. C'était un air qu'il prenait généralement quand les gens étaient ridicules, du point de vue de Bilbon, et à cet instant il ne l'était _pas._

« Thorin-

\- Tu serais assez cruel pour me forcer à t'enterrer ? murmura _Thorin_. »

Des larmes montèrent brusquement et violemment à ses yeux. Elles _brûlaient,_ tellement qu'il tendit la main vers la table pour reprendre son équilibre. Ce qu'il trouva à la place fut le bras solide de son mari. Bilbon murmura quelque chose, peut-être son nom, mais sa main vint encadrer le visag_e d_e Thorin. À travers sa vision troublée, il réussit à distinguer les boucles sur la tête de Bilbon et la tresse qui pendait à côté de son oreille. Sa tresse de m_ariage_, la tresse que Thorin avait mise là, et l'idée de sceller cette magnifique tresse quelque part pour l'éternité lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé la poitrine.

« Tu n'auras pas à m'enterrer, dit Bilbon – mais son regard était teinté d'inquiétude maintenant. Je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, implora Thorin. »

Bilbon était chaud sous son bras nu, et il s'accrocha à son mari jusqu'à ce que Bilbon soit pressé contre lui.

« S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à te mettre dans la pierre pour toujours. »

Ça arriverait un jour. Il le savait. Il refusait juste de penser à ce futur _très lointain_. Pas maintenant. Pas avant très longtemps.

Bilbon le tira légèrement vers le bas jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de Thorin.

« Je ne le ferai pas, dit-il à mi-voix. Je le jure. Je connais le risque, et je suis prêt à le prendre. S'ils sont prêts à me tuer, il ne leur en faudra pas beaucoup plus pour prendre _ta_ vie. Et si tu penses qu_e tu ne serai_s pas capable de me mettre dans une tombe, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je ferais. »

Les yeux de Bilbon brillaient, maintenant, et il fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler.

« Des larmes et de la morve partout. J'étais déjà assez mal quand la mine s'est effondrée et je savais que t_u_ étais vivant. Crois-moi, ça serait encore pire. »

La chaleur de Bilbon était plus que ce dont Thorin pouvait se passer, et quand l'image de Bilbon, allongé dans une crypte, une dalle de pierre couvrant à jamais son visage, lui vint en tête, ce fut plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il prit la bouche de Bilbon avec la sienne et lécha l'intérieur, les lèvres de son mari s'ouvrant avec un soupir. Il fit glisser ses mains vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent contre la nuque de Bilbon, et qu'il puisse sentir les battements de cœur qui promettaient la vie. Son pouce frôla l'oreille de Bilbon, et il sentit son époux frissonner dans ses bras.

Les baisers se firent bâclés et humides et chacun brûlait quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer encore et encore. Les vêtements tombèrent au sol, le besoin de toucher et de sentir une peau chaude et vivante trop fort pour le combattre. Murmures et doux gémissements parlèrent de promesses, d'un futur où ils pourraient se caresser et s'embrasser et se tenir l'un l'autre tous les jours. Le lit était frais contre leur peau chaude et nue, leurs doigts s'enfonçant fortement pour prendre et tenir. Des poumons essayèrent de prendre des respirations irrégulières, mais il devint plus difficile de respirer, et la libération montante fut blâmée pour les yeux qui piquaient et le manque d'air.

Quand ils se recroquevillèrent enfin l'un contre l'autre, prenant de profondes respirations et observant le monde se stabiliser, aucun ne put lâcher l'autre. Thorin attira Bilbon contre lui, et ils allaient parfaitement ensemble, comme toujours. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées ensemble, et le sentiment de peau nu envoyait généralement une ondulation de plaisir le long du dos de Thorin. Aujourd'hui, ce fut seulement un frisson de peur. Demain, la chaleur de Bilbon pourrait être remplacée par une peau froide, destinée à ne jamais se réchauffer.

Il n'obtint qu'une brève protestation quand il souleva Bilbon pour le caser sous un côté de Thorin, qui s'accrocha avec tout ce qu'il avait. Bilbon poussa un grommellement sans enthousiasme mais céda presque immédiatement.

Thorin ne savait pas si Bilbon avait dormi. Il resta éveillé toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de lumière passent par les fenêtres. Même alors, il refusa de bouger jusqu'à ce que Fili tape à la porte, lui disant que les autres étaient prêts, si eux l'étaient.

Il était temps.

(-)

Kili en avait assez de cette journée et elle venait de commencer. Il avait déchiré l'une de ses tuniques favorites dans sa précipitation de s'habiller, il avait à peine goûté au petit déjeuner – un de ses préférés, en plus – et maintenant son carquois était en désordre là où il l'avait jeté l'autre jour après s'être entraîné avec Tauriel. Il essaya rapidement de le remettre en ordre, sachant déjà qu'il devait mettre ses bottes, mais pas où il les avait mises quand il avait essayé d'en enlever les cailloux et la poussière après avoir... _exploré_ avec Fili. Enfin, surveillé. Enfin, d'accord, suivi Dekir et Rutar.

Mais il allait suivre Bilbon aujourd'hui, que son oncle hobbit le veuille ou non, parce que Bilbon n'allait _pas_ sortir tout seul, donc il fallait qu'il soit prêt et il fallait qu'il soit prêt mai_ntenant._

_I_l fronça les sourcils quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le vide. Il jeta un œil à son carquois et le découvrit presque vide. Bien_ sûr_, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il _ava_it laissé ses flèches sur le terrain au lieu de les garder avec lui. Il s'assura que celles qu'il avait étaient en bon état, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de descendre les chercher à l'armurerie, il fallait qu'il s'en aille _maintenant_, et il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'une certaine flèche manquait. Il avait vidé son carquois deux fois sur le terrain, _il le _savait, mais-

La flèche de Legolas. Il avait laissé la flèche de Legolas sur le terrain. Et _ça,_ c'était la goutte d'eau.

Avec un hurlement il saisit l'objet le plus proche – une chaise – et la lança contre le mur. Elle se brisa de f_aço_n satisfaisante, mais ce n'était pas assez pour son cœur douloureux. Il saisit autre chose, un oreiller pensa-t-il, et le lança assez fort pour qu'il frappe le mur. Ses doigts se prirent da_ns s_es cheveux, les emmêlant et enchevêtrant plus qu'Holdred ne le pourrait jamais, mais ce n'était pas assez, il devait partir, il devait rester et casser des choses-

Une main saisit son coude, et Kili fit volte-face pour trouver Legolas debout là, de l'inquiétude et trop de compréhension sur son visage.

« J'ai cassé deux flèches ce matin, dit-il simplement. »

Kili sentit le besoin de se battre et de détruire le quitter, et il s'affaissa contre son mari.

« Et si ça tourne mal ? murmura-t-il, donnant enfin voix à la peur dans son cœur. Legolas, et s'ils frappent sa tête, s'ils visent la nuque, ou, ou-

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Balin, répondit Legolas. Ils cherchent à afficher leur position. Le sentiment aura une influence dans ce cas.

\- On l'espère.

\- Oui, on l'espère, dit Legolas. »

Et maintenant Kili entendait la fureur sous la voix habituellement calme de l'elfe.

« Pour eux, on devrait l'espérer. Parce que si Bilbon est réellement blessé ou tué, il n'y aura nulle part où ils pourront se cacher. »

Cela n'aurait pas dû réchauffer Kili, d'entendre la rage féroce dans la voix de son époux, mais c'était apaisant.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Kili. »

Mais il ne fit pas mine de s'éloigner de l'étreinte protectrice. Legolas les laissa tous les deux s'attarder un long moment avant de se déplacer, bien qu'avec réticence.

« Où sont tes flèches ? demanda-t-il quand Kili retrouva son carquois. »

Kili soupira.

« Je les ai laissés sur le terrain. Elles seront là-bas. »

Elles avaient intérêt à y être, même s'il savait qu'elles ne risqueraient rien là où il les avait laissées. Mais laisser la flèche de Legolas était le plus dur à avaler. C'était son premier cadeau de mariage, l'une des choses les plus aimées qu'il possédait.

Il suivit Legolas hors de leurs appartements jusqu'à la pièce principale, où les autres étaient rassemblés. Personne ne dit un mot. Tauriel attendait à côté de Dis, et Dernwyn, et Fili, et le frère de Kili avait l'air aussi malade que lui-même se sentait. Bilbon semblait pâle mais déterminé, et son autre oncle semblait aussi chagriné que si Bilbon était déjà mort. Et ce genre d'idées ne l'aidait _pas_ le moins du monde.

« Prêt ? demanda Kili, incapable de trouver de la joie pour sa voix.

\- Pas trop près, dit Bilbon en hochant la tête.

\- D'accord, pas trop près. »

Il prit une respiration et épingla Thorin d'un regard acéré. Assez près. _Je ne le ___lai___sserai pas être blessé._

Thorin sembla s'affaisser un peu de soulagement. Bilbon roula ses épaules et se retourna vers la porte. Et vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de le suivre.

Les couloirs semblaient___trop longs et étroits, rendant _évident qu'il suivait son oncle. Bilbon descendit le long escalier jusqu'au grand espace commun et commença à saluer les gens autour de lui, qui étaient tous sourires pour lui. Personne ne s'approcha trop, et Kili ne vit la lueur d'une épée ou d'une dague nulle part. Il se déplaça pour prendre un chemin de côté derrière un long ensemble de colonnes, qui le placerait assez près de son oncle sans le suivre directement, et essaya de faire semblant de ne pas surveiller.

« Garde les yeux sur le chemin, murmura Legolas. Tauriel et moi allons surveiller un moment. »

Kili hocha la tête et fit exactement cela. Il fut accueilli avec autant d'enthousiasme que Bilbon, et il réussit à former quelques sourires forcés en retour. Il entendait encore ceux autour de Bilbon le saluer tandis qu'il continuait de traverser la pièce. Puis ils sortirent dans la caverne la plus large, où le sol plongeait dans le vide et seuls des ponts de pierre traversaient l'air. Il y avait peu de gens sur les passages, la plupart déjà en train de travailler en bas, et Kili se permit de se détendre un peu. Bilbon allait se diriger vers le marché ensuite, et c'était _là_ qu'il commencerait à paniquer. Trop d'endroits pour éventrer rapidement le hobbit, pour lui trancher la gorge, pour-

Legolas le saisit par le coude et l_e tr_aîna soudain vers la salle principale. Kili fut incapable de placer un mot avant qu'ils ne volent à travers la pièce, cachés par le mur, se dirigeant droit vers le passage que Bilbon avait pris.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? siffla Kili. »

Ils l'appuyèrent contre le mur, et Kili tourna la tête pour jeter un œil depuis les rochers. Dehors, le long du passage de pierre, Bilbon se déplaçait comme si tout était normal. Il adressait des hochements de tête pour saluer ceux qui l'appelaient depuis d'autres ponts par-dessus la caverne. Tout semblait normal, et Bilbon était seul, personne près de lui pour le blesser.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Bilbon était _seul._

Ses yeux se portèrent au-dessus de lui, où il réalisa que Legolas et Tauriel regardaient déjà. Haut au-dessus, dans l'une des alcôves, se tr_ouvai_t une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir. Dans sa main se trouvait un arc, la flèche tenue légèrement contre lui. Ce fut seulement quand il le tendit que les yeux de Kili s'écarquillèrent.

C'était _sa_ _flèche_. Non, pas une de celles qu'il avait fabriquées lui-même, c'était la flèche qui lui avait été offerte, c'était _la flèche de Legolas_. La fabrication était indubitablement Elfique, une flèche de perfection plus fine, le cade_au qu'on _lui avait offert, et il était tellement évident que ce n'était pas une flèche naine-

Kili sen_tit son cœur s_e coincer dans sa gorge. Tauriel fit mine de sortir du couloir, et Kili l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse être vue.

« Il va être frappé ! siffla Tauriel. _Kili_ ! »

C'était tellement pire qu'un simple assassinat. Et à cet instant, Kili sut qu'il condamnait peut-être son oncle à mort, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le sauver t_out _seul. Mais s'il laissait arriver ce qu'il _savait_ être sur le point d'arriver, Bilbon ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il saisit Legolas par le bras quand l'elfe fit mine de sortir sur le chemin.

« Retournez avec les autres, _maintenan___t___,_ ordonna-t-il. Vous devez y aller.

\- Kili, qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Ils ont pris ta flèche, dit Kili – et il crut qu'il allait être malade. Ils vont tuer Bilbon avec ta flèch_e. _»

L'archer encochait maintenant la flèche, et il pouvait y avoir d'autres assassins déjà en train de prendre leurs places ailleurs dans la montagne.

« Ils vont vous faire tous les deux passer pour responsables. »

Parce que Bilbon n'était pas le seul non-nain avec des liens avec la famille royale. Il y avait Tauriel et Legolas, son magnifique, doux Legolas, et-

« Dernwyn, souffla Legolas, les yeux remplis d'horreur. Dernwyn et Holdred-

\- Va, exigea Kili. Protège-les. »

_Et toi-même_, voulut-il ajouter, mais Legolas et Tauriel retournaient déjà vers les appartements royaux. Il se retourna vers le passage de pierre que _Bilbon avait_ à moitié traversé. Il leva les yeux : la flèche était sur le point d'être tirée. Peut-être une chance de les sauver tous, peut-être-

« Mon Oncle ! appela-t-il, se ruant sur le passage. »

Bilbon se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, parce que Kili n'était pas censé être là, et-

La flèche ne fit même pas un bruit quand elle frappa Bilbon dans le dos. Le visage de Bilbon se tordit de choc et de douleur, et pendant un terrible moment, Kili fut incapable de respirer. Son oncle tomba à genoux, le visage couleur de cendres, et il s'écroula sur le pont de pierre, visage contre le sol. Kili s'aperçut qu'il était figé sur place, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit hormis fixer la scène.

Des hurlements de ceux qui avaient juste salué son oncle quelques moments auparavant le tirèrent de sa surprise. Il leva immédiatement la tête vers l'alcôve, mais le tireur avait disparu. Il ne pouvait rien y faire maintenant : il vola vers oncle, l'atteignit bien avant tous les autres. Des gardes sortaient de l'autre côté du passage, mais Kili s'agenouilla et plaça une main hésitante devant le visage de Bilbon.

La brève respiration douloureuse qu'il sentit lui donna envie de pleurer. Bilbon était vivant. Son oncle était _vivant_. Il laissa des larmes de soulagement lui monter aux yeux mais se força à casser sa joie tandis que les gardes arrivaient. Chacun d'eux avait l'air frappé, et Hilon, le nain le plus haut placé dans la Garde après Dwalin, prit enfin la parole.

« Est-il... ? »

Kili hocha la tête.

« Il est mort, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Hilon ferma l_es ye_ux de chagrin. Il sentait la respiration de Bilbon tout contre son bras, mais ne fit ni bruit ni geste. Ce n'était pas le plan : le plan était que Bilbon aille bien, qu'ils attrapent l'assassin la main dans le sac et remontent rapidement jusqu'à Dekir et Rutar.

Mais la flèche avait tout changé. Kili espérait seulement que ses oncles le lui pardonneraient.

« On devrait l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille-

\- Laissez-moi faire, dit Kili en déglutissant péniblement. Je... je le dirai au Roi. »

Des sanglots et du chagrin résonnaient autour de lui depuis le fond des mines jusqu'en haut. Kili évita soigneusement de bouger la flèche et souleva Bilbon dans ses bras. Bilbon était inerte et inconscient, et c'était effroyablement trop réel. Si son oncle, son _ami_, était vraiment mort...

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir marché jusqu'à l'aile royale. Des gens le fixèrent avec une horreur muette tandis qu'il montait vers leurs appartements, le corps silencieux de Bilbon pendant dans ses bras. Quelqu'un ouvrit les portes : il ne savait pas_ qui. _Il pensa hocher la tête avec gratitude, mais il n'en était pas entièrement certain.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que cette journée, qui avait déjà été horrible, venait juste d'empirer, et ça ne ferait qu'aller de mal en pis à partir de maintenant.

(-)

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont Thorin était certain de se souvenir toute sa vie. La naissance de ses neveux. Le jour où Smaug était venu à Erebor. Le jour où il avait reçu sa tresse de majorité. Le moment où Azog avait brandi la tête de son grand-père. Le jour où il avait rencontré Bilbon, le jour où il avait chassé Bilbon, la sensation des mains de Bilbon dans la sienne quand ils avaient été mariés, trouver Bilbon sur le Mont du Destin, la tresse dans les cheveux de Bilbon.

Et maintenant, la vision de son époux, mort et inerte, dans les bras de son neveu, serait encrée dans son esprit pour l'éternité.

Il crut avoir fait un bruit, il ne savait pas. Le visage de Kili était sombre mais pas envahi par le chagrin, et l'espace d'un instant, leur plan, leur intention, rien de tout cela ne lui vint en tête. Tout ce qu'il voyait était Bilbon, la tête pressant sans vie contre la poitrine de Kili, la flèche encore dans son dos. Le cœur, ils avaient visé le cœur, et Bilbon était _mort_.

Kili l'allongea avec révérence sur le lit, sur le côté, en déférence à la flèche. Une main le stabilisa – Dwalin – et Thorin réalisa qu'il tremblait. Mais comment pourrait-il rester debout s_ans _bouger quand son époux était mort-

Sans hésitation Kili arracha la flèche de son dos. Alors même que Thorin commençait à hurler de rage et de chagrin, Bilbon prit une grande respiration et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Doux Eru, ça fait _mal_, gémit Bilbon en roulant les épaules.

\- Ça aurait fait beaucoup plus mal si tu n'avais pas eu l'armure de mithril, dit Kili. Tu serais mort.

\- Et maintenant, tout le royaume pense que__je le suis, dit Bilbon en s'asseyant. »

Ce fut sans effort, un signe qu'il vivait, et Thorin voulait quand même pleurer.

Puis ses paroles s'enregistrèrent. Kili n'était pas censé lui avoir amené un mari mort. Bilbon était censé être entré de lui-même, peut-être secoué par une tentative ratée de peu, mais vivant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été tellement stupéfait.

« Vous étiez pas censé être mort, dit Dwalin, atteignant la même conclusion que Thorin. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

En réponse, Kili tendit la flèche. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de sang dessus, l'armure de mithril ayant arrêté la pointe acérée, Thorin ne voulait toujours pas la regarder. Mais elle attira son regard, néanmoins, et il voulut la briser en deux. Le bâton mince, les plumes soignées au bout, la pointe minuscule-

Ce n'était pas une flèche naine. Avec stupéfaction il leva les yeux vers son neveu qui semblait plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« C'est Elfique, gronda-t-il. C'est la flèche de _Legolas,_ celle qu'il m'a offerte en cadeau de mariage.

\- Quoi ? dit Bilbon en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi feraient-ils... »

Puis il s'arrêta. Il se couvrit les yeux, d'une main tremblante.

« Oh pitié non.

\- Ils les ont piégés, dit Dwalin d'un ton cassant. Ils les ont tous piégés. Éliminer_ Bilbon, _se débarrasser des elfes- »

Il s'arrêta, écarquillant les yeux avec horreur.

« Dernwyn-

\- Dès que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait, j'ai envoyé Legolas et Tauriel vers Dernwyn et Holdred, dit Kili. Ils les protégeront. Mais j'ai perdu l'assassin de vue entre-temps. »

Rien ne s'était déroulé selon le plan, et la tentative d'assassinat avait simplement échappé à tout contrôle. Mais Bilbon respirait encore, pouvait encore rire et sourire et _vivre_, et pour cela, Thorin était prêt à accepter à peu près n'importe quoi.

« Tu as bien agi, dit Thorin. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kili. Si Kili sentit sa main trembler, il n'en parla pas.

« Tu as très bien agi. Va, trouve ton frère, rassemble les autres.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savai_ent _que tu ramenais Bilbon ici ? demanda Dwalin. »

Kili hocha rapidement la tête.

« Bien. Ils viendront ici, il n'y a pas de doute. J'ai hâte de leur présenter Preneuse et Gardienne. »

Ses haches auraient aussi hâte de rencontrer Dekir et Rutar. Kili hocha à nouveau la tête, mais regarda en direction de Bilbon, sa colère retombant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré. Bilbon lui adressa un gentil sourire.

« Je vais bien, promit-il. J'ai des bleus, mais je ne suis pas mort, grâce à toi. Tu as bien agi je suis fier de toi. »

Kili inspira profondément et lui rendit un petit sourire. Il fit un pas vers la porte, puis s'arrêta, et courut vers le lit, enveloppant Bilbon dans ses bras. Bilbon n'hésita même pas à serrer Kili dans son étreinte.

Comment Kili avait réussi à regarder Bilbon tomber, Thorin ne le savait pas. Peut-être que son neveu avait plus de force et de sagesse que Thorin lui-même, car Thorin aurait entièrement laissé tomber le plan pour ne pas avoir à regard 'mourir' Bilbon. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire.

Un moment plus tard, et Kili sortait en courant pour rejoindre son mari et sa sœur. Dès qu'elle se ferma derrière lui, Dwalin poussa immédiatement un soupir et jura. Thorin ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se dirigea vers son mari. Son magnifique mari vivant, qui était encore assis, le manque dans les yeux. S'il pensait qu'il était terrifié, Bilbon avait dû être _désespéré_, sachant que quelqu'un allait essayer de le tuer.

Et il l'avait fait quand même.

Avant qu'il atteigne Bilbon, cependant, il y eut un martèlement sur la porte. Thorin serra les poings.

« Va, dit Bilbon. Tu peux le faire. »

Il espérait qu'il le pouvait, en tout cas.

« Dwalin, les raisins, s'il vous _pla_ît, demanda ensuite Bilbon. »

Avant que Thorin ne puisse poser de question, Dwalin lui avait donné tout le bol de fruits. Bilbon commença immédiatement à écraser les raisins rouge foncé contre sa tunique, juste au-dessus de son cœur, et la tache s'élargit, ressemblant bien trop à une tache de sang.

Bilbon croisa son regard et lui donna le meilleur sourire qu'il put. _Je suis juste là_.

Thorin hocha la tête. _Restes-y_. Puis il ouvrit la porte juste quand Dwalin reposait le bol de fruit sur la table et que Bilbon s'allongeait pour faire le mort.

Deux membres du Conseil étaient là, des membres plus vieux dont _Thorin savait qu'ils admiraient _l'intelligence _politique de Bilbon_, et derrière eux se trouvait Mekir, et derrière lui Dekir et Rutar. Tous avaient l'air solennel, bien que l'un des membres plus âgés, Nadr, ait l'air _plein d'espoir_.

« Est-il... vraiment... ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si vous me demandez si mon mari a été tué, alors oui, en effet, dit Thorin. »

Il essaya de se contrôler. Combien s'étaient retournés contre lui, co_ntre Bilbon_ ?

Mais le visage de Nadr s'effondra quelques instants plus tard, et Thorin réalisa qu'il avait espéré de meilleures nouvelles.

« Le royaume entier est rempli de la tragédie, dit Mekir en secouant la tête. D'un veuf à un autre... je suis vraiment navré, Thorin. »

Dekir sembla presque agacé de la gentillesse de son père. Mekir n'était manifestement pas impliqué dans le complot de son fils, alors. Pendant un instant, le cœur de Thorin se brisa pour Mekir : un bon nain qui avait perdu sa femme et perdrait bientôt son fils. Mais peut-être qu'il avait déjà perdu Dekir, dans un sens.

Puis Nadr leva la tête, comme s'il réalisait juste quelque chose.

« Vous pouvez nous entendre ? »

Mahal. Il chercha une réponse, mais son esprit et son cœur étaient trop éparpillés. Au final, Dwalin s'avança.

« Oui, depuis ce matin. Il avait espéré dire la bonne nouvelle à Bilbon, quand il a réalisé, et que les premiers mots qu'il ait entendus soient pour entendre que son mari a été assassiné... »

Peut-être devrait-il faire de Dwalin un politicien : son ami avait un talent pour ça. Les nains devant lui marmonnèrent de nouveau des excuses, mais Thorin les fit taire d'un geste. Dekir et Rutar avaient l'air bien trop joyeux, et il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

« Êtes-vous content, maintenant, Dekir ? demanda-t-il. »

Dekir se figea. Tous les autres nains regardèrent vers lui.

« Je... je vous demande pardon, Votre Majesté ?

\- Vous semblez en paix avec la mort de mon époux. Peut-être pouvez-vous m'apprendre votre secret, car je n'y ai trouvé ni paix ni joie. »

_R__espire, mon amour_, il pouvait presque entendre Bilbon dire ça, et l'idée de son mari qui respirait derrière lui était suffisamment apa_isante._

_Dekir s___'__avança avec Rutar, et l'arrogance et l'orgueil étaient si prévalents dans ses yeux que Thorin se sentit malade. Ce _gamin_ se croyait vraiment supérieur aux autres.

« Vous trouverez la paix, avec le temps, dit Dekir. Surtout quand vous débarrasserez votre montagne de la vermine qu_i l'a tué_.

\- Oh, oui, je le ferai, jura sombrement Thorin. Avez-vous vu qui a fait cela ?

\- C'était l'un des elfes, dit Dekir, comme si la phrase avait été répétée. C'était leur flèche qui a percé le cœur de votre mari. Tout le monde l'a vu.

\- Vraiment ? gronda Dwalin. »

Ses bottes résonnèrent lourdement sur le sol tandis qu'il se rapprochait. Dekir sembla envisager l'option de reculer derrière les autres nains.

« Pour autant que je sache, la flèche l'a frappé dans le dos. Seuls ceux qui étaient assez proches pourraient savoir où elle a frappé... à moins de savoir ce qu'elle visait en premier lieu. »

Thorin observa la réalisation se faire sur le visage du jeune nain : ils savaient. Son complot avait été éventé. Et c'était terminé.

Avec un rugissement il poussa soudain les autres membres du Conseil hors de la pièce, laissant Rutar claquer la porte.

« Je ne voulais pas faire ça, dit Dekir, presque d'un ton d'excuse, tandis qu'il tirait ses deux lames de sa ceinture. Mais vous avez souillé le bon nom des nains partout. Vous avez laissé entrer ces sales amoureux des arbres-

\- Dont l'un est marié à _mon fils_, répliqua Thorin d'un ton mordant. C'est un bon peuple, et ils ont sauvé bien des vies en route vers _le Mordor_. »

Dekir lui adressa un regard noir.

« Le 'Mordor'. Tout le monde parle du 'Mordor'. Et ce sont des mensonges ! Je ne doute pas de la part que vous avez prise : bien sûr que ce serait un roi nain, aussi malavisé qu'il soit, qui guiderait une armée d'hommes et de nains pour s'en prendre aux Portes Noires. Mais il est _impossible_ qu'un petit _hobbit_ pathétique, un que vous aviez _banni_ à raison, soit entré au Mordor pour détruire l'Anneau Unique.

\- Le fait de l'avoir banni était un tort que je cherchais à rectifier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour moi, dit Thorin en grinçant des dents. »

Dwalin avait les mains serrées sur ses deux haches, et la lame de Rutar était longue et épaisse. Orcrist était sur son fla_nc_, et il dégaina sa _lame, _appréciant la peur qu_i s'affi_cha dans les yeux de Rutar. Dekir ne dit rien mais serra les poings.

« Et _Bilbon_ n'est ni petit ni pathétique. Il sauvé la Terre du Milieu, il _vous_ a sauvé, et vous avez quand même essayé de l'abattre.

\- Il a profané la grande race ! hurla Dekir. »

Ses lames chantèrent dans l'air. Thorin les bloqua toutes deux avec aisance, la rage de Dekir le rendant négligent. Dwalin s'avança avec ses haches, et Rutar vin_t à s_a rencontre. Thorin déséquilibra Dekir et fit tournoyer sa la_me,_ la fureur chantant dans ses veines et lui disant de l'abattre _maintenant_, mais Dekir saisit Orcrist avec aisance et le repoussa. Rutar semblait se débrouiller contre Dwalin, un événement exceptionnel.

Un martèlement contre la porte lui dit que l'aide était arrivée, mais le verrou nain tiendrait, et seule Dis avait une clé en plus pour les urgences. _Bilbon_ avait l'autre clé-

_Bilbon._ Bilbon n'avait pas d'arme, était entièrement sans défense tandis qu'il demeurait immobile sur le lit, et si Dekir découvrait qu'il était encore vivant-

Son hésitation ne dura qu'un instant, mais ce fut suffisant. Dekir le frappa dans la poitrine, touchant sa cape épaisse et le faisant tomber au sol.

_« Thorin_ ! s'exclama Dwalin. »

Rutar l'épingla contre le mur, une lame contre son cou tandis que Dekir avançait sur Thorin. Ça n'allait pas être suffisant pour le retenir dans un instant : rien n'arrêtait Dwalin quand quelqu'un à qui il tenait était en danger.

Thorin leva une main, très légèrement. _Attends_. Dwalin rugit mais demeura immobile. Le coup de Dekir n'était qu'une égratignure, rien de plus, tandis que la cape avait pris le gros de l'attaque. Peut-être que la fourrure épaisse valait quelque chose, après tout.

Dekir pointa ses deux lames vers lui.

« Vous êtes un bon roi,_ dit-i_l. L'un des plus grands. Mais vous avez laissé un poison suinter dans le royaume. Laissez-nous purger Erebor, et vous serez autorisé à vivre. »

Puis il tomba au sol, l'une de ses lames tombant de sa main tandis qu'il grognait de douleur. Bilbon tenait l'un des pieds de la chaise brisée dans ses mains comme une épée, du sang sur le bout où il avait frappé Dekir sur la tête, et il haletait lourdement.

« Vous n'avez pas _intérêt_ à toucher _mon mari_, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. »

Rutar le chargea avec un cri, son épée levée bien haut pour le frapper. Bilbon se baissa et enfonça le pied dans le ventre de Rutar, l'envoyant trébucher en arrière, tous_sant _et s'é_tranglant. Thorin_ pensa de façon absurde que Dwalin avait appris une drôle de technique de combat à Bilbon, mais il lui vint à l'esprit que ce n'était pas une technique, c'était purement l'adrénaline et l'instinct de survie. S'il y avait un entraînement à trouver, c'était dans sa position et la façon dont ses mains tenaient le pied de la chaise.

Thorin attrapa Orcrist et frappa vers le haut tandis que Dekir allait abattre Bilbon. Il utilisa la surprise de Dekir et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Une fois, deux fois il frappa, le 'clang' manquant de noyer le tambourinement et les cris derrière la porte. La porte.

« La porte ! cria Thorin à Bilbon. »

Trois choses se produisirent d'un seul coup. Bilbon courut vers la porte, et Dwalin courut pour le couvrir. Rutar plongea et se jeta contre le mur avec Dwalin, les laissant tous deux assommés sur le sol. Dekir balança sa lame non vers Thorin, mais vers Bilbon, et réussit à saisit la gorge de Bilbon avec la pointe. Bilbon s'immobilisa complètement, et Thorin se figea.

Dekir haletait, du sang coulait dans ses cheveux, mais il maintint sa lame en place.

« On recule par ici, _Semi_-_Homme_, réussit-il à dire. »

Thorin commença à se jeter en avant. La lame appuya contre la gorge de Bilbon, tirant une courte traînée de sang, et Bilbon siffla.

« A genoux, ordonna Dekir. »

Thorin s'agenouilla prudemment. Un bref regard à Dwalin montra que Rutar et lui étaient toujours contre le mur.

Lentement Bilbon s'éloigna de _la porte_. Si près. Il avait été si _près_. Il n'y avait plus de tambourinement, plus de bruit du tout. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils étaient partis chercher Dis et la clé, quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_. N'importe quoi pour aider Bilbon, pour empêcher Dekir de lui trancher la gorge.

« Avec cette lame, je vais sauver Erebor, dit Dekir. »

Il amena l'épée proche, impossible_me_nt proche de la gorge de Bilbon, forçant à Bilbon à relever de plus en plus la tête jusqu'à ce que tout son cou soit _exposé. _Thorin sentait Orcrist brûler dans paume, implorant d'être utilisée, de sauver Bilbon de l'exécution-

Mahal, _l'exécution_.

Thorin allait le regarder mourir.

Bilbon réussit à croiser son regard, et ses yeux étaient remplis de peur qui essayait de se changer en acceptation, et Thorin eut l'impression qu'il allait être malade.

« Laissez-le partir, implora-t-il, la voix rauque. Dekir, laissez-le _partir_. Je _vous donn_erais tout l'or que vous pourriez vouloir-

\- Je ne veux pas d'or, dit Dekir. Ma plus grande récompense serait que ce... ce _traître_, cette _vermine_, disparaisse d'Erebor. C'est le plus grand cadeau que vous pourriez me donner. »

Bilbon eut un mouvement quan_d _la lame perça la peau, et de petits ruisseaux de sang commencèrent à glisser le long de son cou. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de _Thorin _et bougea le__n__tement la main. Le poing s'ouvrit pour former une paume en coupe, et Thorin déglutit devant le signe. _Je t'aime._

Thorin ouvrit soigneusement sa propre paume : son cœur, toujours à Bilbon, toujours. _Je t'aime aussi._ De tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu que Bilbon sache, quand la fin arriverait enfin, c'était cela par-dessus tout. Il ne laisserait plus jamai_s Bilbon c_roire qu'il était seul.

La lame s'éleva. Thorin lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour rester a_vec Bilbon jusq_u'à la fin.

Elle continua de s'éloigner, et il fixa Dekir tandis que ses yeux roulaient en arrière vers l'intérieur de sa tête, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder tandis que le nain tombait au sol, sa lame atterrissant par terre sans faire de mal. Alors seulement il aperçut l'autre nain. Il était grand, presque de la taille d'un homme, et il n'était qu'une masse de muscles sous sa large silhouette. Quelque chose chez lui titillait la mémoire de Thorin, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait était le large poing épais qu'il abaissait après avoir frappé Dekir.

« J'vous d'mande pardon, Vos Majestés, dit le nain avec deux révérences envers Bilbon et Thorin. Je suis venu donner mes remerciements et, eh bien, je voulais donner un coup de main. »

Thorin se tourna brusquement vers la porte, qui était maintenant ouverte. À côté d'elle au sol, baissant le bras, se trouvait Dwalin. Il avait l'air essoufflé et il y avait du sang qui gouttait d'une blessure sur sa tête, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à atteindre la porte. Il adressa à Thorin un lent hochement de tête de sombre satisfaction.

« Remerciements ? demanda Bilbon. »

Sa voix haut perchée, Thorin dut l'attribuer à l'adrénaline.

« Pour... ? »

Le nain fronça les sourcils.

« M'a sauvé la vie, Sa Majesté, dit-il. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de donner mes r'merciements. J'serais mort dans la mine s'il avait pas fait c'qu'il a fait. »

Le mineur. Le mineur de la caverne effondrée qu'il avait poussé vers la sortie. Thorin n'était pas certain de savoir s'il allait rire ou pleurer ou s'il allait juste faire les deux, et pour l'instant, ça semblait fort probable.

« Je crois que vous m'avez assez remercié, réussit-il à dire.

\- T'as trouvé un nouveau travail ? lui demanda Dwalin, la voix traînante. »

Le nain secoua la tête.

« J'pourrais en avoir un, mais j'ai pas de famille à soutenir, et d'autres si, alors ça devrait leur revenir avant moi.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, t'en as un maintenant. »

Dwalin poussa un soupir et reposa sa tête contre le mur.

« Bienvenue dans la Garde. Donne-moi just' ton nom. »

Le nain sembla extatique.

« Dril, j'm'appelle Dril. J'peux pas vous remercier assez, Capitaine, dit-il. J'peux vraiment pas. Je peux commencer n'importe quand.

\- Bien. Premier travail : aide-moi à amener ces deux traîtres aux donjons. En fait, aide-moi à m'lever d'abord. »

Thorin aurait été plus attentif, vraiment, mais Bilbon vacillait sur place, et trébuchait vers Thorin. Thorin traîna presque Bilbon vers lui et le serra contre lui tandis qu'il restait à genoux au sol, sentant Bilbon appuyer tout son poids contre lui. Chaque respiration qu'il sentait était un cadeau, et il pressa son front contre celui de Bilbon. Vivant. Mahal, Bilbon était _vivant_.

« Mon mari, murmura Bilbon. »

Thorin entoura le visage de son mari avec ses mains et profita de la chaleur qu'il trouva.

« Bien-aimé. Mon _bien-aimé_. »

Même quand les autres arrivèrent, même quand Ori co_urut _vers Dwalin et le serra dans ses bras comme si le monde était parti en fumée, même quand Fili et Kili se précipitèrent vers Bilbon, Thorin ne lâcha pas.

(-)

« J'aimerai_s que t_u m'aies laissé les condamner au lieu d'y aller toi-même.

\- Je devais le faire. Tu sais que je le devais. »

Thorin grogna mais ne dit rien de plus. Bilbon le laissa tranquille. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas été ravi d'aller à la condamnation, non plus, mais ne pas se montrer aurait suggéré la peur.

Ç'avait été une affaire solennelle. Le premier procès de Mekir avait été contre son fils et son neveu, et Bilbon avait senti son cœur se briser pour le nain. Dekir et Rutar avaient été déclarés coupables de tentative de meurtre et d'assassinat, et on ne leur avait accordé un sursis de la mort immédiate uniquement pour dire à la cour qui était l'assassin. Nori n'avait pas mis longtemps à l'amener, et son air battu avait été aisément expliqué rien qu'en regardant les expressions satisfaites de Bofur et Nori. Il avait été condamné à une mort rapide par la Garde, et pas un seul nain n'avait protesté.

Condamner Dekir et Rutar n'avait pas été aussi simple. Mekir avait donné la décision finale à Bilbon, à la soudaine horreur de Dekir. Il avait manifestement anticipé que son père œuvrerait à le sauver, et apprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avait fait monter une vraie terreur sur le visage du nain. Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers Bilbon.

Balin et Thorin l'avaient tous les deux conseillé quant à la décision qu'il pouvait prendre, durant le procès, mais Bilbon avait déjà fait son choix.

« Vous êtes désormais bannis de toute cité naine qui a été, qui est, et qui sera établie. Vous pouvez gagner votre vie parmi les hommes, s'ils veulent vous supporter. Si l'annonce d'une quelconque mauvaise action causée par vous atteint n'importe quelle cité naine, vous serez jugé sans merci. »

Il s'était éclairci la gorge et avait fermement fixé son regard sur Dekir.

« Puissiez-vous savoir ce que cela fait d'être 'petit', 'vil', et 'une proie facile'. »

Il aurait aimé qu'il soit plus satisfaisant de répéter les paroles de Dekir qui ne lui avaient été jetés que trop souvent. Mais cela n'avait fait que laisser une petite pierre dans le creux de son estomac.

Si les regards de la compagnie étaient une indication, ils avaient tous compris la pertinence des paroles de Bilbon. Dwalin avait eu l'air prêt à étranger Dekir où il se tenait devant le trône, et Thorin avait à peine retenu sa rage. Même Balin avait eu l'air meurtrier, et Bilbon avait délibérément éviter de regard Ori, Fili, ou Kili. Il savait de quoi ils auraient eu l'air.

Mais maintenant, maintenant il était de retour dans leurs appartements, qui semblaient avoir de nouveaux meubles. Il aurait été plus amusé s'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé. Il retira sa veste royale et la lança sur la chaise la plus proche.

« La prochaine fois que ça arrivera, je n'irai pas, dit Bilbon. »

Il s'enfonça ensuite dans leur lit avec un grognement.

« C'est très fatigant.

\- Il n'y aura _jamais_ de prochaine fois, dit fermement Thorin. Jamais. Et tu es bien trop indulgent. Ils auraient dû être pendus pour leurs crimes. »

Bilbon répondit d'_un_ 'hmm' et se laissa s'enfoncer dans le lit. Oh comme les plumes d'oie étaient divines, après être resté si longtemps debout près du trône. Marcher de la Comté jusqu'à Erebor n'avait pas été aussi terrible pour ses pieds.

« Vivre avec, c'est pire, murmura-t-il. »

Vraiment, être banni était l'une des pires choses auxquelles il pouvait penser, à infliger à quelqu'un, les chasser loin de leur peuple.

Une main forte reposa à la base de son dos et remonta lentement. Bilbon poussa un gémissement d'appréciation, frissonnant quand une deuxième main rejoignit la première.

« Ne t'arrête pas, dit-il. »

Mais entre son visage enfoui dans le lit et ces merveilleuses mains talentueuses qui le changeaient en sirop, il n'était pas certain de savoir si ses mots étaient sortis ou pas du tout.

Le léger rire lui dit que Thorin avait dû le comprendre. Chaque doigt s'enfonça dans les muscles fatigués, relâchant la tension et relaxant chaque pouce de son corps. Les mains roulèrent vers le haut, de plus en plus jusqu'à doucement lui masser les épaules et le dos de sa nuque. Il caressa son omoplate gauche, et Bilbon grimaça.

Thorin s'arrêta.

« Non, non, ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plaît-

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit fermement Thorin. »

Ses mains restèrent cependant sur le dos de Bilbon. Un progrès.

« Tu as encore mal ?

\- C'est un bleu, la flèche n'a pas percé la peau, juste fait un bleu, je te le jure, s'il te plaît n'arrête pas. »

Au bout d'un moment, les mains de Thorin recommencèrent à bouger.

« Oh, merci Mahal, marmonna Bilbon. »

Thorin renifla d'amusement. Même si Bilbon appréciait le côté doux de son mari, ses muscles adoraient ses mains plus fortes, qui apaisaient aisément les douleurs.

Thorin n'avait été que doux avec lui dernièrement. Tout le monde l'avait fait, et si Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi, il aurait été très irrité contre eux tous. En l'état, il ne s'était énervé qu'une fois, quand Thorin avait proposé de le porter jusqu'à leur salle principale. Il était prêt à les laisser s'accrocher et être bien trop protecteurs : il en avait fait autant avec Thorin après que son mari ait perdu son audition. Il avait failli _mourir_, alors leur besoin de protéger était compris et globalement permis. Mais il espérait sincèreme_nt q_ue maintenant que le procès était fini, ils pouvaient tous revenir à la normale.

« Est-ce que je... t'ai déjà parlé de Frerin ? »

La voix discrète était assortie avec les mains douces qui bougeaient encore sur son dos. Mais ce furent les mots qui poussèrent Bilbon à se réveiller.

« Quoi ?

\- Mon frère. Je ne savais pas si je... l'avais déjà mentionné. »

Lentement Bilbon se redressa. Thorin semblait étrangement vulnérable, après avoir eu l'air si royal plus tôt dans la salle du trône. Il avait été sévère et impitoyable, comme s'il était fait de pierre.

Mais ici, il semblait presque cassable, comme si le souvenir de son frère allait le briser.

Bilbon tira son mari vers le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Dis l'a mentionné une ou deux fois, dit-il. Plutôt blond que brun, j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Un blond plus foncé que Fili, confirma Thorin. Beaucoup plus espiègle que chacun de mes neveux.

\- Et toi tu étais un gamin parfait, dit Bilbon d'une voix traînante. »

Thorin laissa échapper un rire surpris.

« En fait, c'était souvent Dis qui commençait avec un défi, auquel, bien sûr, elle ne prenait jamais part. Elle nous laissait toujours, Frerin et moi, quand il fallait s'attirer des ennuis. Ce qu'on faisait.

\- J'imagine que tu courais dans les couloirs d'Erebor comme un petit sauvage, un peu comme Kili.

\- Je faisais ça, oui, dit Thorin. »

Il souriait désormais, manifestement perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Bilbon s'appuya contre l'épaule de son mari et sentit le bras de Thorin l'entourer. Toujours là pour le protéger, pour le garder en sécurité, pour l'aimer et le chérir. Il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à parler de ça ? »

Thorin prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des ombres ici, à Erebor. Même s'il n'a pas péri ici, j'imagine quand même que je le vois dans divers couloirs. Je... voulais t'en parler, bien avant aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher.

\- Je ne t'ai pas raconté chacun de mes souvenirs non plus, cela dit, dit Bilbon. Je savais pour Frerin, et Dis m'a dit qu'il était mort en se battant à la Moria. J'ai pensé que tu me le dirais, quand tu serais prêt. Et j'avais raison. »

Thorin se retourna et souffla sur la tête de Bilbon, envoyant ses boucles partout.

« Nain obstiné, marmonna Bilbon en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en place.

\- Hobbit insupportable, renvoya Thorin. »

Puis il déposa un baiser sur la tête de Bilbon.

« Le seul que je puisse jamais appeler bien-aimé. »

Bilbon sourit.

« Je t'aime. »

C'était une phrase qui semblait si simple, mais c'était vrai, et il ne se lasserait jamais de le dire, de l'entendre en retour.

Et quand Thorin plaça sa main sur son cœur, lui fit faire un cercle, puis l'offrit à Bilbon avec sa paume ouverte, Bilbon alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de son mari. Son mari, qui pouvait encore entendre, qui était encore vivant et ici avec lui. Bilbon était vivant, Dernwyn, Legolas et Tauriel étaient en sécurité, et les responsables de la peur et de la douleur étaient partis à jamais. Erebor était encore debout, et ceux qui y vivaient étaient reconnaissants que Bilbon soit en vie et que Thorin soit encore roi.

Il glissa dans le sommeil, ratant complètement le moment où Thorin l'allongea sur le lit et s'installa à côté de lui, un bras enroulé autour de lui pour le protéger même dans les rêves.

**(-)**

**Bon, Thorin et Bilbon vont (plutôt) bien, et tant mieux, mais moi je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour Kili et Legolas... C'est quand même _leur_ flèche qui a été utilisée, après que Kili l'ait oubliée sur le terrain...**

**D'ailleurs petite précision : quand je dis 'sur le terrain', il ne faut pas entendre qu'elles sont juste par terre, hein. Kili est un archer, il prend soin de ses flèches, surtout celle-là. Sur les terrains de tir à l'arc il y a généralement des aménagements pour ranger le matériel, c'est là que Kili a laissé le sien. **


	13. Concentré sur vous

**Shiro.K : Je pensais pas que le fluffy pouvait tuer les lectrices... Est-ce qu'il faut que je mette un avertissement pour ça aussi ? Lol Bon ben si tu as un compte tu pourras m'envoyer un MP pour ta question^^**

**Noooo Aime : La 'petite précision' servait juste à rassurer une bonne fois pour toutes que Bilbon n'allait pas mourir^^ Je ne dirai rien quant à une MCD éventuelle dans la fic ou dans la saga en général. Ah, les décalages horaires avec le Canada, je connais bien ! D'ailleurs au début je me demandais si tu étais pas canadienne toi-même, vu l'heure où tu postais tes reviews !**

**Oui, oui, ce Nanowrimo-là, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il n'y en a qu'un^^ (rejoiiins-nouuuuus... tu le veeeeeeux... *tentative pourrie d'hypnose*) Plus sérieusement lance-toi ! Et des photos de bébé je pense qu'on en a toutes ! J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu aies été innocente un jour :p**

**J'ai posé la question à l'auteur, j'attends juste sa réponse maintenant^^ (d'ailleurs s'il y a d'autres lectrices qui ont des questions à lui poser...) **

**Pour les quatre jours d'angoisse, ça aurait pu être pire ! J'aurais pu être restée à un chapitre par semaine, après tout ! Lol Si tu crées un fan-club pour Dwalin je crois que tu vas avoir pas mal de membres !**

**Alors toi c'est le coup de viser la tête, moi c'est quand ils tirent sur une voiture (ou tout autre véhicule qui roule) que je demande « mais pourquoi vous tirez pas sur les roues, au lieu de la carrosserie, bande de nouilles ! » C'est vrai quoi, la carrosserie cabossée empêchera pas la voiture de rouler, par contre un pneu crevé...**

**Je savais bien que la scène en question allait te plaire ! Pas besoin de me poursuivre avec un seau d'eau ! En plus il fait déjà assez froid en ce moment !**

**Bien pressenti pour le coup de la flèche, les assassins n'allaient pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Mais dans un film je pense pas qu'on utilise du raisin plutôt de la peinture ou autre liquide teinté pour ressembler au sang...**

**Je sais pas si on peut dire 'à froid', je dirais plutôt que c'est une réaction de panique ! Et oui il y a aussi des adeptes de la théorie du complot chez les nains ! Nous c'est au choix la Shoah, le 11 septembre ou le 7 janvier... Eux c'est l'Anneau ! (petite pique aux négationnistes en tout genre^^)**

**Pas de Désir cette fois et heureusement sinon je me serais sûrement étouffée. Et j'avais beau savoir qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer aussi quand ils se sont dit 'je t'aime' en croyant que c'était la dernière fois !**

**Non, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de médicament qui s'appelle Drill, mais je peux me tromper ! Demande à un pharmacien XD Et oui pauvre Mekir, en plus non seulement il perd son fils mais c'est même pas de façon 'honorable' genre au combat : c'est parce que le fils en question est un salaud... ça doit faire doublement mal !**

**Il y a quelques (rares) fics qui mettent Frerin en scène (difficile, étant donné qu'on ne sait quasiment rien de lui à part qu'il est mort à Azalnubizar...) : le consensus chez les fans semble être qu'il était blond, plus jeune que Thorin et Dis, et effectivement pire que Fili et Kili.**

**Justelaura : Oui les nains ne sont pas très originaux pour les noms entre membres d'une même famille, il faut le reconnaître ! Je ne sais pas comment fait Bilbon, j'aurais déjà craqué moi aussi...**

**Je crois que Bilbon est trop intelligent au sens où il raisonne froidement à ce stade, sans laisser jouer les émotions. Son plan, à une autre époque et dans un autre fandom, n'aurait pas semblé déplacé dans la bouche de Sherlock... **

**Pour un chapitre 100% Kili/Legolas, ça vient ! Tu vas pouvoir comparer et me dire si le Thorin/Bilbon a une chance de les battre xD Contente que la Scène t'ait plu, j'ai hésité à monter le rating mais je me suis dit que puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'explicite ce n'était pas la peine.**

**Vous êtes deux à avoir repéré le plan avec la flèche de Legolas, félicitations^^ Cruel, comme tu dis, mais intelligent dans sa cruauté puisqu'il permettait de faire d'une pierre trois coups : tuer Bilbon, chasser Legolas et chasser Tauriel.**

**Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses en lisant cette traduction ! Ce n'est pas le but ! Est-ce que l'auteur est assez sadique pour que ça tourne mal ? Mystère ! Et effectivement Kili ferait un bon acteur... **

**La moitié des souvenirs gravés de Thorin sont liés à Bilbon et deux autres à ses neveux (la naissance de l'un puis de l'autre), je trouve ça tout aussi adorable ! Pour Dekir et Rutar, je pense qu'ils étaient trop désespérés pour vraiment s'étonner de voir Bilbon vivant, surtout sachant que Thorin était au courant du complot. **

**Je t'avoue j'ai été prise par surprise à ce moment-là en traduisant, j'avais oublié que ça tournait comme ça l'histoire ! Je pense en effet que authoressjean veut faire pleurer les lectrices^^ Et pour Dril, disons que Thorin est bien tombé, il a sauvé un type bien ! Pas seulement parce qu'il arrive à la rescousse en mode Drilus Ex Machina (pardon pour le jeu de mots) mais pour ce qu'il dit sur le fait que d'autres ont plus besoin d'un travail que lui...**

**Pour ce qui est de ce qui va arriver à nos elfes... Je ne dirai rien^^**

**Aliena wyvern : J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui te plaira aussi !**

**Je suis sûre qu'après le chapitre de dimanche, vous avez toutes hâte de savoir comment vont nos personnages après l'attentat contre Bilbon... Surtout avec la façon dont je vous ai titillées à la fin... Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre du jour !**

**Concentré sur vous (et on vient de se rencontrer)**

**Résumé : Préquelle de 'changer le cours de l'avenir'.**

**En se reposant chez Beorn, sur la route d'Erebor, Fili et Kili exigent que Bilbon leur apprenne à jouer à son jeu de fléchettes. Ce qui bien sûr ne mène à rien de bon, parce qu'ils font tous deux participer leur oncle, et Bilbon est à peu près certain que Thorin le tolère à peine, donc ça va être un désastre. Il serait plus facile d'avaler l'antipathie de Thorin si Bilbon n'avait pas surpris son cœur en train de se pencher vers le nain.**

**Et pourtant Thorin accepte de jouer.**

**Peut-être qu'il ne déteste pas tout à fait Bilbon, après tout.**

(-)

S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Bilbon était doué, c'était la cuisine, et il la faisait très bien. Non qu'il en ait eu besoin, puisque les animaux de Beorn s'en étaient chargé. De la nourriture délicieuse, en plus. Alors Bilbon n'avait pas pu montrer ses talents ainsi.

Il n'avait pas tellement pu montrer un seul de ses talents, en fait, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Comté. Il n'avait aucun don pour le combat à l'épée, aucune capacité à manier la hache. Juste un simple petit anneau magique qu'il avait ramassé par pur hasard, et son esprit, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour lui.

Et le courage qu'il avait rassemblé pour défendre Thorin avec la seule épée qu'il avait. D'une façon ou d'une autre ça avait suffi à les maintenir tous les deux en vie. Cela avait été suffisant pour gagner le respect de la Compagnie, gagner le respect de Thorin, ce qui avait laissé Bilbon un peu gêné d'être remercié si chaleureusement. Il avait à peine trouvé ses mots, qui trébuchaient les uns sur les autres, après avoir été enveloppé dans l'étreinte de Thorin. Pour quelqu'un qui avait été si froid envers lui, ses bras avaient été chauds et attirants.

« Eh bien, vous disiez que vous étiez bon à ça, disait Kili en agitant les sourcils. Voyons de quoi il s'agit ! »

Mais il y avait un talent qu'il possédait, et pouvait utiliser sur le moment, et c'était son talent aux fléchettes.

Se reposer ne convenait pas aux jeunes Durins, apparemment. Aussi bien Fili que Kili s'ennuyaient à mourir, et ils avaient sauté sur lui avec impatience pour exiger qu'il _fasse_ quelque chose, comme s'il était leur oncle au lieu de Thorin. Étant donné que Thorin se reposait sur un banc de bois à côté de la maison de Beorn, Bilbon avait décidé de les emmener tous les deux avant qu'ils ne puissent embêter Thorin ou empirer ses blessures. C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin : un Thorin grincheux avec des blessures pas encore guéries.

Cela dit il avait accepté l__'__aide de Bilbon d'assez bonne grâce. Il avait presque été surpris par la volonté de Bilbon de l'aider à marcher, l'avait demandé de sa voix bourrue que Bilbon commençait à comprendre comme étant sa voix timide. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui, ce qui ne ressemblait tellement _pas_ à Thorin que Bilbon ne s'était que plus dépêché de l'aider. Il avait fait confiance à Bilbon pour l'aider, avait accepté son aide et même été un peu hésitant à en demander davantage.

Il faisait confiance à Bilbon. Il avait enfin commencé à faire confiance à Bilbon. Et cela représentait plus p_our_ Bilbon qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Les fléchettes, insista Fili. »

Bilbon roula des yeux avec un soupir.

« Oui, les fléchettes. Le jeu est simple. L'un d'entre vous tient une noisette au bout d'un fil, comme je vous ai donné, puis je prends ma noix et mon fil et j'essaye de casser la vôtre. »

Kili cligna des yeux.

« C'est _tout_ ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. Il faut juste essayer de casser les noix des autres ?

\- Ça m'a l'air dangereux avec tous les nains très masculins dans le coin, commenta Dwalin avec ironie. »

Le visage entier de Kili devint rouge. Même le visage de Bilbon se réchauffa légèrement, _ta_ndis que Dwalin lui adressait un rapide clin d'œil, assis près d'un arbre Bilbon s'autorisa à profiter du spectacle que Dwalin lui avait fourni : celui des deux jeunes nains Durin balbutiant avec embarras. Depuis son banc, Thorin toussa, mais Bilbon aperçut des lèvres tournées vers le haut avant qu'il ne grimace et se frotte la poitrine.

Au moins ils étaient deux à être amusés.

Bilbon les prit enfin en pitié et s'avança avec sa noisette au bout d'un fil.

« Prêt ? Tenez-la bien il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge.

\- Je suis prêt, dit Kili en levant son fil. »

Il adressa un grand sourire à Fili, qui le lui rendit.

« Quand vous voudrez essayez, allez- »

Bilbon fit claquer son fil. Sa noisette atterrit avec une précision parfaite, et la noix au bout du fil de Kili éclata en morceaux, tombant sur l'herbe. Tout le monde fut réduit au silence. Kili le fixa, stupéfait.

« Comment avez-vous- ?

\- A moi, dit Fili en levant le sien. Allez-y. J'ai attaché la mienne plus serrée que celle de Kili, cela dit.

\- Ça ne fait pas la moindre différence, ou ça ne devrait pas, dit Balin. »

Il se déplaça vers eux, inspectant des yeux le fil de Fili. Bilbon réalisa bientôt qu'une petite foule se formait, l'observant avec les jeunes Durins.

« C'est la noisette elle-même qui doit être plus solide.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a des méthodes pour... _améliorer_ ses chances, dit Nori. »

Dori fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Au nom de la recherche, insista Nori.

\- Si vous voulez dire _tricher,_ alors oui, il y a des moyens de le faire, dit Bilbon.___Tremper _sa noisette dans du vinaigre, par exemple, ou toute autre substance qui permet de durcir la noix. Et _non,_ vous ne pouvez _p__as,_ dit-il f_ermement_. »

Kili, qui avait eu l'air enthousiasmé par l'idée, fit la moue et croisa les bras.

Dwalin s'avança, prenant un siège à côté d'Ori. Dori lui adressa u_n___regard rap_ide_ puis ne dit rien, mais Ori rosit légèrement. Bilbon ravala un sourire et se tourna vers Fili. Il était content qu'ils aient suivi son conseil et se soient finalement parlés. Comment personne d'autre n'avait compris qu'ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre, il l'ignorait.

Il fit tourner son propre fil une fois, deux fois, trois fois pour la chance, puis prépara sa noisette. Fili garda la sienne entre ses doigts, l'agrippant comme si c'était une hache et qu'il partait au combat.

Un autre coup de fouet en avant, et la noisette de Bilbon porta un coup dévastateur. Un énorme morceau de la noisette de Fili partit dans une direction tandis que le reste tombait au sol. Fili le fixa bouchée bée tandis qu'autour de Bilbon, les autres nains acclamaient.

« Vous visez bien, Maître Sacquet, dit Balin, impressionné.

\- Bilbon, s'il vous plaît, dit Bilbon. Je pense qu'après avoir survécu à plusieurs moments dangereux, nous sommes autorisés à nous appeler par nos prénoms. »

Bofur renifla. Balin inclina la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

« Acceptable, mon gars. Si j'avais su ce qu'étaient les fléchettes dans votre terre natale, je vous aurais donné l'arc et les flèches de Kili.

\- Hé !

\- Je pourrais encore le faire, dit Dwalin en haussant un sourcil dans la direction du jeune nain. »

Kili fit une grimace.

« Tu vas réessayer ?

\- Si Bilbon veut bien. Quelles sortes de noix sont plus dures à casser ?

\- Comme s'il allait te le dire, dit Ori avec incrédulité. Va trouver les tiennes ! »

Oin éclata de rire, et Bilbon n'aurait pas pu retenir son propre sourire s'il avait essayé. Après un si long voyage, il était enfin là, accepté, part de la Compagnie. Ça faisait du bien. _Rien_ ne pouvait battre cette impression.

« Mon Oncle ! Viens essayer ! J'ai une noisette pou_r toi ! »_

Bilbon se figea. Thorin était déjà debout, faisant courir son doigt sur le fil que Fili lui avait donné.

« Tiens, dit Kili en lui tendant une noisette. Mais je ne l'ai trempée dans rien, et Bilbon vise férocement bien.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu 'la trempes' dans quoi que ce soit, dit Thorin d'une voix basse et rauque. »

Cependant, il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers Bilbon, et Bilbon s'aperçut qu'il avait la bouche un peu sèche, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

D'accord, il savait pourquoi, bien _sûr_ qu'il savait pourquoi. Thorin était attirant, l'avait été à l'instant où Bilbon avait posé les yeux sur lui. Mais ensuite il avait ouvert la bouche et Bilbon avait été emporté par l'aventure et les chos_es s'é_taient détériorées à partir de là. Ils n'avaient pas été amis, à peine amicaux même en-dehors de quelques occasions à Fondcombe et quand Thorin lui avait sauvé la vie dans les montagnes. La plupart du temps, ç'avait été Thorin qui poussait Bilbon de côté, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas interagir avec lui. Comme s'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Bilbon.

Sauf que maintenant. Maintenant Bilbon l'observa tandis qu'il semblait presque approcher avec hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comment agir, de comment il serait accepté par Bilbon.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une question de faire confiance à Bilbon. Peut-être que c'était une question de Thorin se faisant confiance à lui-même, s'autorisant enfin à laisser entrer quelqu'un. Il se méfiait de tout le monde en-dehors de la Compagnie, des nains qu'il avait rencontrés et connus au fil des années. Il était certainement méfiant envers les elfes, même Gandalf. Il ne s'ouvrait pas facilement.

Pourtant il était là, tenant une noisette au bout d'un fil, offrant à Bilbon un rapide sourire.

« Voulez-vous frapper, Maître Sacquet ?

\- C'est Bilbon, dit Bilbon sans vraiment réfléchir. »

Thorin sembla un peu surpris, bien qu'il ait manifestement entendu la conversation avec Balin quelques instant plus tôt.

« Juste, juste Bilbon, c'est bien. »

Et où sa langue s'était-elle sauvée, le laissant là à bredouiller et balbutier ?

« Bilbon, alors, dit Thorin. »

Puis il leva son fil.

« A vous de jouer, je crois. »

Il avait presque horreur de faire ça. Mais la noisette que Kili lui avait donnée avait l'air petite et vide, facile à briser au moindre contact.

« D'accord, dit Bilbon. »

Il laissa traîner sa voix avec une réticence manifeste. Thorin attendit, haussant les sourcils.

Un rapide tour du poignet suffit à envoyer sa noisette voler pour claquer contre celle de Thorin. Sauf que la main de Thorin bougea au dernier moment, et la noisette de Bilbon fila au-delà de celle de Thorin et se retrouva enroulée autour de son fil. Thorin releva rapidement son fil, et en quelques secondes, cela laissa Bilbon fixer, stupéfait, sa noisette ligotée qui était toujours attachée autour de celle de Thorin.

« Tu l'as eu ! s'exclama Fili. Mon Oncle, tu l'as eu !

\- Vous avez triché, dit Bilbon, le visage brûlant. Vous avez triché ! De toutes les personnes, c'est vous qui avez _triché _!

\- Pas du tout, dit Thorin. »

Mais il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux. Donc il _avait_ bougé son fil, juste assez. Frustré, Bilbon tira sur_ son fi_l et le trouva fermement enroulé autour de la noisette de Thorin. Il _con_tinua de tirer et ne réussit qu'à soulever les deux noisettes, fils et tout, tirées entre eux comme un jeu de tir à la corde.

Les autres nains riaient avec hilarité tandis que Bilbon essayait furieusement de libérer sa noisette. Honnêtement, encourager leur futur roi à _tricher_ et aux _fléchettes,_ franchement-

Fili le prit en pitié, sembla-t-il, et tira sur le bras de Thorin.

« Là, mon Oncle, aide-l_e à l_a libére_r. »_

_Et l_es noisettes bondirent vers Thorin. Bilbon, sans avertissement, resserra sa prise sur son propre fil au lieu de lâcher, et se retrouva tiré droit vers Thorin. Instinctivement Thorin attrapa Bilbon pour l'empêcher de tomber, puis ils se retrouvèrent debout ensemble, poitrine contre poitrine, chacun fixant l'autre avec surprise.

Les autres nains riaient encore entre eux, sans même leur accorder la moindre attention. Étonnamment, ce fut _Thorin _dont le visage vira au rouge, mais il ne fit pas mine de reculer. Bien qu'ils soient dans une position très similaire à celle de quelques jours p_lus tô_t, quand Thorin avait pris Bilbon dans ses bras au sommet du Carrock, ça semblait différent. Très différent.

Bilbon sentit son propre visage chauffer à la sensation de la poitrine de Thorin pressée contre la sienne. Il pouvait sentir chaque respiration que prenait Thorin, le soulevant juste un peu. Il le sentait encore plus car Bilbon était certain de ne pas respirer du tout, il n'y avait que Thorin qui prenait des respirations profondes et régulières qui les faisaient tous les deux bouger. Bilbon découvrit que sa main libre avait attrapé le bas de Thorin, et sans l'armure habituelle du nain, ce fut de la peau nue qu'il trouva, ses doigts frôlant les bords de la manche de sa tunique. La main de Thorin était enroulée autour du coude de Bilbon pour le stabiliser, et elle était chaleureuse, une prise sûre et solide. Une promesse de le maintenir debout, de le protéger.

Oh, doux Eru, Bilbon avait soudain besoin d'être n'importe où sauf ici, parce que c'était une situation très dangereuse, et qui n'allait le mener nulle part. Qu'était-il pour un nain qui serait bientôt roi ? Surtout un qui venait juste de commencer à lui parler.

« Vous avez libéré vos noix ? demanda Dwalin avec un regard lubrique. »

Cela suffit à faire repartir les nains, leur rire devenant presque hystérique tant ils inspiraient peu d'air. Bilbon eut un mouvement de recul et s'écarta, puis se renfrogna sévèrement quand sa noix demeura enroulée dans le fil de Thorin. Il serait mieux, à ce stade, de simplement laisser Thorin avoir les deux, admettre sa défaite, et s'enfuir quelque part qui n'impliquait pas Thorin ou ses fichus bras ou ses longs cheveux ou _Thorin._ _Ça finira seulement en peine de cœur, et tu le sais_, songea-t-il pour lui-même.

Thorin s'occupait déjà des noisettes attachées, ses doigts éton_nammen_t agiles. _Le nœud fut défait en quelques instants, et bientôt Bilbon_ eut récupéré sa noisette et son fil.

« Merci, dit-il, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre.

\- Je t'avais dit que je t'en avais donné une bonne, interrompit Kili avant que Thorin ne puisse parler.

\- Ce n'était pas la noix, tête de noix. Oncle Thorin a bougé le fil.

\- Mais Bilbon aurait quand même pu craquer la noix si elle avait été mauvaise !

\- Ça n'a _rien_ à voir, Kee.

\- Tous les deux, suffit, dit Thorin. »

Il se retourna vers eux un instant, et Bilbon en profita pour disparaître silencieusement, ses émotions bouillonnant en lui. Tout le mo_nde riai_t encore joyeusement, la conversation ayant bien continué, et personne ne le vit partir.

À part deux yeux bleus qui le regardèrent disparaître dans le soleil couchant, cherchant où il allait.

(-)

Il y avait plusieurs mares sur la terre de Beorn, et l'une d'entre elles avait un joli petit rebord herbeux qui avait vue sur l'eau. Des poissons nageaient paresseusement, bien que Bilbon n'aperçoive qu'un éclair de leurs écailles ici et là. La lumière avait considérablement diminué, et l'air était un peu froid. Derrière lui, il y avait une lueur distante venant de la maison, mais pas distante au point qu'il ne puisse pas y courir si quelque chose sortait des bois pour l'attaquer. Il avait du mal à imaginer cela arriver. Pas ici, sur les terres de Beorn, où les changeurs de forme se promenaient librement.

Et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il était encore là dans la nuit froide quand il aurait pu être à l'intérieur avec les autres. Il avait probablement manqué une sorte de goûter, et connaissant Beorn, c'était probablement quelque chose de délicieux. Son estomac gargouilla de protestation, et Bilbon l'ignora promptement. Il était idiot et se cachait dehors, mais il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi _faire._

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'un roi nain qui avait à peine commencé à le tolérer. Comment c'était censé bien se terminer, il ne _le_ savait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il souhaitait : vivre aux côtés de Thorin pour le reste de sa vie, aussi heureux qu'on pouvait l'être ? Il renifla devant ses propres absurdités et recroquevilla un peu plus ses bras, les mains croisées et placées entre ses genoux pour un peu plus de chaleur. Il devait retourner à l'intérieur. Il n'était juste... pas certain de pouvoir faire face à Thorin si tôt sans faire quelque chose de stupide.

Quelque chose craqua près de lui, et Bilbon se figea, ses yeux essayant de distinguer des formes dans le noir. Seuls les poissons bougeaient, sans être perturbés par ce qui venait vers lui. Ça se rapprochait, et il n'avait pas d'arme, et ses oreilles se tendaient pour essayer de comprendre ce que c'était. Quoi que ce soit, c'était lent, marchant vers lui d'un pas lourd, et Bilbon se tendit, prêt à fuir. Pouvait-il courir assez vite pour fuir quelque chose comme un orque ou un warg ?

Puis ça passa dans l'herbe, mais ça continua seulement à marcher pesamment, avançant lentement, et Bilbon se leva d'un bond pour aider.

« C'est une longue marche depuis la maison, dit Bilbon d'un ton grondeur à Thorin. »

Il ignora son pouls tambourinant, qu'il allait mettre sur le compte de sa peur d'être attaqué. Pas parce que Thorin était là, sa lourde cape drapée sur ses épaules et ses mains tenant... quelque chose.

Thorin haussa les épaules, grimaça, et n'hésita pas à s'appuyer sur Bilbon quand il s'approcha de Thorin et passa un bras hésitant autour de sa taille.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes parti, dit Thorin. Personne ne vous a vu depuis des heures.

\- J'ai juste pensé que j'allais profiter de l'espace, dit rapidement Bilbon. Je doute que nous ayons tous l'occasion d'avoir une chance de courir librement avant d'avoir atteint Erebor. Et je suis certain que vous en avez tous assez de m'avoir dans les jambes. »

Ils se rassirent dans l'herbe, et Bilbon remarqua que Thorin avait une arme, accrochée à sa ceinture. Orcrist reflétait la lumière de la même façon que les écailles des poissons. De la même façon que les cheveux de Thorin.

« Aucun d'entre nous n'en a assez de vous, Maître Sacquet. En fait, vous manquiez à tout le monde, c'est pourquoi je suis venu vous chercher. Ainsi que pour vous amener ceci avant que mes neveux ne mangent tout. »

Il tendit ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et c'était un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier de cuisson. Désormais curieux, Bilbon prit soigneusement le paquet et le déballa, pour découvrir des rayons de miel doux et collants à l'intérieur.

Il cassa un morceau et le plaça sur sa langue, et il fallut toute sa volonté pour empêcher ses yeux de rouler en arrière de plaisir.

« Je vous remercie, dit-il quand il put de nouveau utiliser sa langue. Je vous remercie _beaucoup_. Ils sont délicieux. »

La voi_x de_ Thorin était certainement amusée.

« Beorn a ses propres abeilles, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Les rayons de miel sont le butin de son apiculture. »

Il fallut à Bilbon toute sa volonté pour ne pas dévorer chaque morceau devant lui d'un seul coup. Il en brisa un autre morceau et l'offrit à Thorin, qui secoua la tête.

« J'ai eu ma part, dans la maison. Ceci est le butin pour votre victoire de tout à l'heure. Vous visez vraiment bien. »

Bilbon avala le dernier morceau de rayon de miel un peu plus fort qu'il ne voulait.

« J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en colère contre moi, dit-il au bout d'un moment. »

Sans les poissons dans la mare, Bilbon aurait été tenté de voler quelques gorgées. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux choses pour le mordiller, étant donné leur taille.

« Pour avoir gagné, alors que j'avais triché ? Loin de là.

\- Vous _avez_ triché. »

Bilbon se sentit obligé de le signaler, fronçant les sourcils vers Thorin.

« Je n'arrivais pas à croire que vous _en _particulier oseriez tricher !

\- Et vous laisser complètement décimer ma noisette ?

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de jouer. Vous auriez pu dire non à Kili.

\- Et perdre une occasion de parler avec vous ? »

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« Vous pouvez me parler quand vous voulez, dit-il au bout d'un long moment passé à chercher les bons mots. Pourquoi, pourquoi voudriez-vous, euh. Je, je ne comprends pas bien. »

Thorin soupira, les yeux fixés sur la mare.

« Vous êtes parti avant que je puisse vous remercier. Vous m'aviez remercié, mais c'était moi qui vous devais de la gratitude.

\- Je vous ai battu, pourtant, dit Bilbon. Pourquoi voudriez-vous me _remercier_ pour ça ? »

Même dans la nuit, Bilbon pouvait voir le visage _de Thorin_, tordu par le regret et ce qu'il aurait presque appelé de la haine de soi.

« Parce que vous étiez prêt à partager un morceau de votre culture avec moi quand je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. Vous avez librement donné de votre personne de tant de façons, et je n'en ai mérité aucune. Pourtant vous continuez de le faire. Vous avez plus que mérité ma gratitude, Maître Sacquet.

\- Bilbon, dit automatiquement Bilbon. S'il vous plaît. C'est Bilbon. »

Il pensa à dire quelque chose de léger comme à Balin, qu'après quelques expériences à frôler la mort on devrait utiliser les prénoms, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver les mots. Il avait à peine trouvé son propre nom. Thorin souffla.

« Et encore une fois vous donnez librement de votre personne. Je n'ai pas gagné le droit de vous nommer si légèrement.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie-

\- Et vous avez sauvé la mienne en retour. J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui dans la compagnie aurait fait, si j'avais attendu un moment de plus. Vous avez fait ce qu'aucun des autres n'a fait.

\- Mais auraient pu faire, si j'avais attendu un moment de plus, argumenta Bilbon. Thorin, vous êtes leur _roi._

\- Je suis leur _chef-_

\- Ça suffit, maintenant, dit Bilbon d'un ton cassant, soudain e_n co_lère. Vous _êtes_ un roi, vous êtes plus qu'un simple 'ch_ef_'. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous sommes si loyaux ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous serions prêts à vous suivre, à donner nos vies pour vous ? Parce que vous êtes un _roi._ Vous êtes _notre _roi, et nous avons besoin de plus de gens comme vous sur un trône. Vous me___co_nnaissiez à peine, vous ne pouviez pas me supporter, et vous avez quand même jeté votre épée pour moi quand les trolls ont menacé de me mettre en pièces. Vous dites que_ nou_s sommes _loy_aux, mais vous êtes le plus loyal de nous tous. Bien sûr que nous vous suivons ! Vous êtes notre roi ! »

Thorin cligna des yeux, surpris par sa férocité. Bilbon n'était pas tout à fait certain de savoir d'où ça sortait, mais c'était vrai. Même si Thorin ne l'avait pas aimé, l'avait repoussé encore et encore, Thorin lui _avait_ sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Thorin avait risqué sa propre vie pour sauver celle de Bilbon.

« 'Notre' roi ? demanda doucement Thorin. »

Bilbon se figea. oh. _Oh._ Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser échapper cela, mais apparemmen_t_ sa langue et son cœur s'étaient ligués contre lui et l'avait complètement et entièrement trahi.

« Euh. Je. Eh bien. »

_Oh oui, brillant_, se dit-il avec sarcasme. __C___'est un merveilleux vocabulaire, Bilbon Sacquet. Tu parles tellement bien. Mère serait tellement fière._

Avant que Bilbon ne puisse trouver les mots, Thorin parla le___premier, et il ava_it presque l'air... hésitant.

« C'est u_n honneur, si vous me voyez réellement ainsi. C'est bien plus que je ne mérite._

_\- C'est le cas. Vraiment. Je veux dire, _je vous vois bel et bien ainsi, et vous l'avez mérité. »

Thorin se retourna vers lui alors, et même avec la douce lumière derrière eux, ses yeux étaient encore d'un bleu si vibrant que Bilbon n'aurait pas pu détourner le regard s'il avait essayé.

« J'ai été cruel, et je vous ai repoussé dans l'espoir que vous partiriez, dit Thorin, l'air peiné. Je... je ne fais plus facilement confiance. Il y a un dicton, chez mon peuple, qui dit que lorsque l'on approche sa main du feu, on se brûle. Si on continue d'y mettre la main, on ne peut en vouloir qu'à soi-même pour les brûlures qui suivront. Alors je suis resté loin des flammes, ayant été assez brûlé. Mais vous... »

Il déglutit péniblement, et Bilbon put sentir sa main écraser les rayons de miel, probablement au point de ne jamais pouvoir nettoyer les paumes de ses mains, mais il s'en moquait. S'il les lâchait, s'il respirait seulement, il craignait de rompre le sort de Thorin qui lui parlait, plus que le nain ne lui avait vraiment parlé depuis Fondcombe. Plus que le nain ne lui avait avoué depuis le Carrock.

« Vous n'êtes pas un feu, dit Thorin d'une voix basse et rauque. Je vous croyais une autre flamme comme toutes les autres, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes un ruisseau frais, doux et accueillant et qui pardonne toujours, peu importe à quel point je m'en prends à vous. Vous retournez toujours à votre flot tranquille. »

Il inspira profondément.

« C'est pour cette raison que je vous remercie. Bilbon, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

On aurait dit qu'il testait le mot pour s'assurer qu'il était correct. Bilbon lui adressa un sourire rapide, et les épaules de Thorin s'affaissèrent avec quelque chose que Bilbon aurait juré être du soulagement.

« Vous avez été plus loyal que je n'aurais pu le demander, plus loyal que je ne le mérite. Vous êtes... vous êtes un cadeau, dit-il enfin. »

Mais sa voix suggérait que ce n'était pas les mots qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire. Comme s'il avait trébuché sur ceux-là et les avait offerts rapidement, cachant derrière eux les mots désirés.

« Et si je suis un jour sur le trône d'Erebor, je serais reconnaissant de vous appeler un allié. »

La tête de Bilbon donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se détacher de son cou et tourner comme un toupie. De toutes les choses auxquelles il s'était attendu quand Thorin était venu le trouver en trébuchant, ça n'avait jamais été cette _gentillesse,_ ces excuses, cette offre de...

« J'ai toujours préféré le terme 'ami' à 'allié', dit Bilbon avec hésitation. Ce n'est plus juste de la confiance par nécessité, mais de la confiance dans un sens affectueux. Il y a de l_a confia_nce parce qu'il y a de l'affection. »

Et sa bouche recommençait à s'enfuir avec son cœur qui était resté logé dans sa gorge.

Thorin ne dit rien pour un long moment, et Bilbon fut terrifié d'avoir mal parlé, de ne pas avoir gagné la confiance qu'il avait cru, que Thorin ait simplement essayé de montrer de la gratitude. Puis Thorin commença à sourire, un vrai sourire, comme celui qu'il avait offert à Bilbon sur le Carrock.

« Je préférerais 'ami', moi aussi, dit-il à mi-voix. Beaucoup.

\- Bien, dit Bilbon avec un hochement de tête décisif. »

Il tendit à Thorin une main à serrer, se sentant ridicule pour ça, mais Thorin la prit sans hésiter. Puis ils se figèrent tous les deux.

Le rayon de miel dans la main de Bilbon était maintenant fermement collé entre eux, comme leurs fléchettes l'avaient été quelques petites heures plus tôt. Essayer de retirer la main serait difficile, la seule idée lui faisait mal à la main, et ne serait pas aisé sans du savon ou de l'eau.

« Oh, doux Eru, marmonna Bilbon. »

Il souhaita pouvoir enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

« Thorin, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Un bruit de toux fit relever la tête à Bilbon, et il trouva Thorin en train de _rire_. Cela ne fit que souligner son grand sourire, et c'était un bruit contagieux. Bilbon commença à glousser et essaya d'écarter leurs mains, sans effet. Thorin jeta _la tête _en arrière et rit de plus belle, et Bilbon ne put contenir son hilarité une minute de plus.

Ils restèrent assis là, à rire ensemble, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer et être forcés d'essuyer des larmes de leurs yeux – Thorin avec sa main libre, Bilbon avec le dos de son autre main pleine de miel.

« Je crois que nous avons besoin d'aide, dit Thorin quand il put parler.

\- De beaucoup d'aide. Avec un peu de chance, de quelqu'un qui ne va pas nous taquiner jour et nuit. »

Ce qui laissait... Oin. Ou Dori. Peut-être Balin. Mais le vieux nain avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son frère. Alors peut-être pas Balin. Ori serait bien, aussi.

« Bonne idée. »

Thorin commença à se lever, grimaçant un peu en faisant cela, et Bilbon s'empressa immédiatement de se lever pour aider. Soudain il se retrouva tiré en avant et tomba directement contre la poitrine de Thorin, une parfaite répétition de plus tôt dans la journée. Sauf que maintenant, maintenant il n'y avait pas d'autres nains autour, et il n'y avait que Thorin et Bilbon dans le silence de la nuit. Cela rendait plus facile d'entendre le tambourinement de son cœur, c'était certain.

« Mes excuses, dit Thorin. »

Sa voix résonna à travers sa poitrine et celle de Bilbon.

« J'ai oublié un instant que nous étions connectés et ramené ma main vers moi. »

Oublié ? Bilbon voulut dénoncer ce qui était manifestement un mensonge, puis se figea. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Bilbon n'avait pas cette chance, ne l'avait jamais eue, pas dans toute sa vie.

Il déglutit et resta où il était.

« Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, dit-il au bout d'une longue pause. Je suis reconnaissant que vous m'ayez attrapé.

\- Tout comme moi. Il ne faudrait pas vous faire tomber par terre. »

Thorin s'attarda. Bilbon ne bougea pas.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

Dwalin. Bilbon fit un pas en arrière, imité par Thorin. Aucun ne s'empressa de se séparer, et est-ce que les yeux de Bilbon lui jouaient un tour, ou est-ce que Thorin avait l'air _réticent_ ?

« Oui, appela Thorin. »

Puis Dwalin apparut, surmontant la mare. C'était presque comme s'il les avait attendus, mais c'était ridicule, parce que pourquoi Dwalin les aurait-il attendus ?

« Nous avons peut-être un petit problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit immédiatement Dwalin, attentif. »

Le visage de Bilbon chauffa un peu avec embarras, mais _il l'aura_it découvert de toute façon.

« Les, um, les rayons de miel. Nous sommes un peu collés. »

Dwalin s'avança lentement vers eux, haussant les sourcils. Bilbon crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme 'bien pratique', mais fut incapable de comprendre pourquoi.

« Vous arrêtez pas de vous emmêler, aujourd'hui, dit-il à voix haute avant de leur adresser un grand sourire.

\- De l'aide serait appréciée, dit sèchement Thorin en fusillant Dwalin du regard. »

Dwalin l'ignora et déclara :

« Retournez à la maison, tous les deux. Beorn a du savon plus dur pour les animaux, je parie. Ça devrait vous nettoyer correctement tous les deux. »

Lentement ils commencèrent à retourner vers la maison, le bras de Bilbon tendu de façon maladroite sur sa poitrine à cause de leurs mains jointes. Sans les rayons de miel, ç'aurait été... plaisant. De tenir la main de Thorin. Un rêve réalisé, en quelque sorte. Sauf que Thorin ne lui tiendrait pas la main volontairement, pas comme ça.

Mais il avait inventé une horrible excuse quand il avait tiré Bilbon vers lui, et oui, Bilbon avait été tiré. Il connaissait la différence entre un accident et un geste délibéré, merci _beaucoup._ Et c'était un geste délibéré de tirer sur son bras, faisant atterrir Bilbon juste contre Thorin pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ce qui voulait dire...

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait penser. Plus qu'il ne pouvait envisager en une nuit. Le fait que Thorin pourrait non s_eulem_ent tolérer sa présence, mais l'apprécier, la _vouloir._ Cela lui faisait presque tourner la tête.

« Par la porte de côté, dit Dwalin. Moins d'yeux comme ça. Tous les autres sont autour du foyer principal. »

C'était plus que ce à quoi Bilbon s'était attendu.

« Merci, dit-il sincèrement. »

Dwalinlui fit un clin d'œil avant de les laisser. La porte de côté menait à une pièce plus petite pièce avec une pompe à eau et plusieurs réserves. L'un des moutons leur bêla dessus, puis se retourna et partit. Ils trouvèrent le savon sans problème et entreprirent de décoller leurs mains l'une de l'autre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que vous vous soyez retrouvé collé avec moi, dit Bilbon quand leurs mains furent libérées. Ce n'est pas exactement une chose gentille à faire de la part d'un ami. »

Puis il attendit.

Les lèvres de Thorin se tournèrent vers le haut, et ses yeux se remplirent de quelque chose qui semblait similaire à de l'ébahissement et de l'émerveillement. Ça ne dura qu'un moment, puis il regarda Bilbon avec un gentil sourire.

« C'est quelque chose qu'un ami peut supporter, dit-il. Au moins ce n'était pas de la colle c'était plus facile que de simplement arracher la main. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« De la colle ? »

Thorin lui adressa un regard entendu.

« Kili ou Fili, dit Bilbon – parce que ça ne pouvait être aucune autre nain.

\- Vous vous êtes seulement trompé sur le 'ou', dit Thorin. Et oui, ils ont fait ça. Et non, il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui j'étais collé. Seulement moi-même. »

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son sourire, mais il ne s'en sortait pas très bien.

« Combien de temps ça a pris ?

\- Au bout de quatre heures, j'ai simplement commencé à écarter les mains. »

Thorin grimaça à ce souvenir.

« Ma sœur a pu glisser la soude entre la peau à ce moment-là, et j'ai enfin libéré mes mains. »

Une sœur aussi. Plus d'informations personnelles que Bilbon n'était pas certain de mériter, mais apparemment quand Thorin Écu-de-Chêne accordait sa confiance, il la donnait fortement.

« Ma mère avait l'habitude de fabriquer de la soude et de menacer de l'utiliser sur mes cheveux si je me roulais dans la boue, avoua Bilbon. Je revenais d'une expédition en quête de fées ou d'elfes ou de nains et c'était un désastre complet. »

C'était douloureux, parfois, à quel point elle lui manquait.

« Vous alliez chercher des nains ? demanda Thorin en haussant un sourcil. En avez-vous trouvé ? »

Faites-lui confiance pour ignorer la partie sur les elfes.

« Jamais. Il se trouve que je n'en avais pas besoin ils sont venus à ma porte, finalement. Et je suis content qu'ils l'aient fait. »

Et son cœur recommençait, à se liguer avec sa voix en essayant de donner des mots que Bilbon était terrifié de donner. Mais cela ne fit que relever le coin des lèvres de Thorin. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et le poids ressemblait à une promesse. Protégé, estimé.

Et il se laissa rêver d'offrir enfin son cœur au roi nain qui l'avait mérité.

_**(-)**_

_**On ne tape pas la traductrice pour vous avoir joué un tour. La publication du prochain chapitre dépend de son bon vouloir, après tout... O:)**_


	14. Réconfort de la tempête

_**Noooo Aime : Tant mieux si je te donne envie de te lancer ! Tu verras, une fois commencé on ne s'arrête plus. On a tout le temps des nouvelles idées qui nous passent par la tête ! Je ne connaissais pas la pub Drill, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus la télé il faut dire...**_

_**J'ai du mal à imaginer Frerin en père de Bilbon, il est mort vachement jeune pour un nain après tout... Et ta remarque sur les films s'applique aussi au fait de viser la tête ! :p**_

_**Contente que la préquelle ait plu j'étais certaine que vous alliez toutes me courir après avec des haches... Oui, je crois que Thorin commence enfin à se rendre compte que notre Hobbit a de bonnes qualités !**_

_**Je pense qu'on aimerait toutes un câlin de Thorin, pour être honnête ! Et j'étais sûre que certaines phrases de ce chapitre allaient faire ta journée. Et oui, moi aussi j'étais morte de rire, mais surtout au passage de 'la tremper' en fait^^ **_

_**C'est amusant que le chapitre que tu trouves le plus érotique, soit un des rares à avoir eu un rating K au lieu de T en version originale... Quand je te dis que tu as l'esprit mal placé ! Lol**_

_**Il y aura d'autres préquelles, oui. Une, en tout cas, mais dans la partie 2 seulement^^ Tu fais une fixation sur Frodon, toi ! Je ne te dirai rien à ce sujet ! Lol**_

_**Par contre j'ai la réponse de l'auteur, au sujet de Ori : tu voulais savoir comment exactement il avait su que Dekir et Rutar s'en prenaient à Bilbon... Réponse : il les a surpris en train de le malmener, les a fait déguerpir, et a obtenu toute l'histoire de Bilbon. Qui lui a fait jurer de garder ça pour lui. Tout simplement !**_

_**Justelaura : Bilbon a l'avantage d'avoir voyagé plusieurs mois avec la Compagnie, et de vivre chez les nains, ça aide à retenir les noms de tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis fière de mon coup. D'autant plus qu'en le faisant je n'avais même pas fait attention que ça tomberait le 1er avril... Je n'aurais pas pu le faire au chapitre précédent, puisque c'était le troisième d'une même histoire. Je suis l'ordre chronologique de la saga, moi^^ Tu veux ton chapitre avec Lego/Kili ? Le voici^^ Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas me remercier... **_

_**Je dirais que Dwalin a l'esprit aussi mal placé que Noooo Aime (qui va encore râler que je dise ça) c'est le roi des sous-entendus ! Et puis Fili et Kili l'ont bien cherché, pour une fois ! L'arc de Kili serait certainement trop grand pour Bilbon, mais je le vois bien apprendre à se servir d'un arc fait à sa taille, pour être honnête ! **_

_**En même temps Nori **___**est**___** un voleur, c'est dans l'histoire de base ! Certes il est admis qu'après la quête il devient l'espion de Thorin, mais c'est avant tout un voleur ! Du coup c'est pas un grand pas de l'imaginer aussi tricheur...**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à y avoir vu un sous-entendu. Je pense que c'était involontaire de la part de l'auteur, étant donné le rating de la V.O, mais c'était bien là... Ou alors ils n'ont pas une expression pareille en anglais, c'est possible...**_

_**Si tu testes la technique de la noisette, tiens-moi au courant, je suis curieuse de savoir si ça marche ! XD 'un Thorin sauvage apparaît' je reconnais une joueuse de Pokémon à ce genre de phrase ! Le miel, c'est le bien, on est d'accord. C'est la panacée de la nourriture, surtout avec du chocolat ! Contente que la pause t'ait fait plaisir, voici la suite !**_

_**Aliena wyvern : N'est-ce pas ? Merci pour ta review !**_

_**WARNING Bon, j'espère que vous avez bien profité du fluff de mercredi, que ça vous a reposées des trois chapitres de angst. Parce que là on va replonger dedans, tête la première. Et hum... C'est pas pour vous faire peur, mais vous aurez de l'angst jusqu'au dernier chapitre, maintenant. Qui arrivera dans deux semaines (eh oui, déjà la fin de la partie 1 de LFM) et sera donc suivi de la prochaine grande fic, 'Le sort de beaucoup'. Qui a environ 30 000 mots de moins que Changer le cours de l'avenir.**_

_**Réconfort de la tempête**_

**Résumé : La sentence est prononcée, les coupables punis. Mais Legolas ressent encore le jugement de sa culpabilité, et Kili ressent encore la rage de l'impuissant.**

**(-)**

On aurait pensé que Legolas se sentirait plus reposé. Dekir et Rutar avaient été condamnés par Bilbon et escortés hors d'Erebor, pour ne jamais revenir l'assassin avait été attrapé et conduit aux cellules d'exécution Bilbon était vivant, tout comme Dernwyn, Tauriel, et le petit Holdred. Kili, aussi, était vivant. C'étaient là des raisons de se réjouir, sinon de se calmer et de prendre une grande inspiration.

Pourtant Legolas n'arrivait pas à se reposer. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu, et ses nerfs étaient perturbés. Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas vrai, il avait quand même l'impression que chaque œil dans la montagne était fixé sur lui et le jugeait. Il était un elfe dans une montagne de nains, après tout : il était presque impossible de ne pas penser à de telles choses. Mais il était là depuis trois ans maintenant, et ils l'avaient accepté comme l'un des leurs, ce n'était donc pas sa race qui les poussait à le fixer, l'observer, le juger. Ils ne faisaient probablement rien de tel, et Legolas se montrait juste idiot. C'était juste lui qui ressentait cela.

Qui ressentait la _culpabilité_ qui pesait sur lui.

Il s'arrêta de marcher dans le couloir et s'appuya contre un pilier à proximité, forçant sa respiration à se stabiliser. Il se sentait complètement perdu, malade et misérable et craintif, tellement craintif, de rien et de tout à la fois.

Il aurait dû l'arrêter. Il aurait dû ig_norer_ Kili et rejoindre Bilbon. Même si Bilbon était vivant et l'avait remercié – _remercié_ – il n'en tirait aucun réconfort. Il aurait dû le faire.

C'était sa flèche, après tout.

Legolas frissonna. Il s'en souvenait clairement, du jour où il l'avait offerte à Kili. Il avait observé la joie dans les yeux de son époux tandis qu'il prenait son gage. Il se souvenait de la révérence avec laquell_e____Kili avait___tenu la flèche, et de la façon dont elle était toujours dans son carquois, mais rarement pour être utilisée. C'était un trésor, leur trésor. Et c'était sa flèche qui avait frappé Bilbon.

Il sentit son estomac se retourner dans son ventre, et jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avant. Il avait ressenti de la colère, une colère profonde, une colère juste à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait ressenti compassion et gentillesse, son cœur se brisant pour ceux qu'il connaissait comme pour ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait ressenti de la joie, tellement de joie, et généralement ses meilleurs souvenirs impliquaient son mari, sa lumière et son espoir, son Kili. Il avait connu la peur, aussi. Il se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait ressentie pour Kili de nombreuses fois, également.

Mais maintenant, maintenant il ressentait tant de culpabilité et de maladie qu'il se sentait perdu, comme s'il allait se mettre à tourner à la façon d'un jouet d'enfant s'il lâchait seulement le pilier. Il savait que c'était ridicule : il se tiendrait aussi droit qu'il le faisait toujours. Pourtant la sensation demeurait. Tout ça à cause de...

« Legolas ? Allez-vous bien ? »

Jamais il n'avait été aussi reconnaissant de voir son ami auparavant.

« Ça viendra, promit-il à Gimli – qui le regardait maintenant avec une inquiétude ouverte. Mais... pas maintenant.

\- J'ai vu Kili il y a juste un instant-

\- Non, j'ai juste... besoin d'être là un moment. J'irai bien. »

Quitter le pilier n'était pas une option, et l'idée que Kili le trouve comme ça lui tordait l'estomac.

Gimli pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, il vint se placer devant Legolas et s'appuya contre le mur à côté du pilier de façon à être en face de Legolas.

« Vous devriez vous appuyer contre un mur de pierre – ça vous remettra d'aplomb. Rien d'tel que la pierre ! Enfin, pas pour un elfe, peut-être. Est-ce qu'on peut faire un mur de feuilles ? »

Malgré sa peur et sa culpabilité, Legolas trouva un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Normalement, non, mais il y a des arbres contre lesquels s'appuyer dans la forêt. »

Gimli hocha sagement la tête, et les lèvres de Legolas se retournèrent encore plus.

« Vous croyez que vous pourriez atteindre la forêt ? Est-ce que ça aiderait ? »

Legolas commença à répondre, puis s'interrompit, laissant vraiment l'idée s'imprégner. Oui, c'était _exactement_ ce qui aiderait.

« Je crois que oui, Gimli. Voulez-vous le dire aux au_t_res pour moi ?

\- Ouais, mais attendez-moi à la porte, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

Legolas cligna des yeux.

« Gimli, vous n'êtes pas-

\- Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser disparaître dans une forêt sombre, eh bien, je vais devoir vous décevoir. Kili et Tauriel m'arracheraient la tête, pour commencer. »

Gimli marqua une pause.

« Et ce n'est pas ce que font les amis, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix moins bruyante que d'habitude. Surtout quand leur ami va mal. »

Le nœud dans son estomac se resserra davantage, assez pour qu'il laisse échapper un léger halètement

« Je... »

Gimli lui adressa un regard. Legolas déglutit.

« Merci, dit-il à la place. »

Le nain hocha brusquement la tête.

« Je vous retrouverai à la porte avec les chevaux. Vous allez devoir me laisser chevaucher avec vous, mon poney ne suivra pas. »

Legolas était certain que Gimli aurait couru à côté du cheval de Legolas si cela avait permis de le suivre.

« Je vous laisserai de la place, dit-il. »

Peut-être avait-il bel et bien besoin de l'air frais, d'une brise fraîche du murmure des arbres pour l'apaiser. Il avait respiré dehors juste la veille, la fenêtre de leurs appartements grande ouverte. Pourtant il avait encore mal et se sentait si éberlué et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Il savait pourquoi. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet. Bien qu'il n'ait pas placé la flèche dans l'arc, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas tirée avec le sien, elle avait failli tuer Bilbon quand même. Elle était souillée maintenant.

Et il ne l'avait pas encore vue dans le carquois de Kili depuis ce jour funeste. C'était peut-être _ça_ le pire de tout.

Il s'éloigna du pilier et se força à se diriger vers les portes, ignorant les gens autour de lui. Il se demanda, s'il tournait la tête, s'il trouverait des nains__en train de le fixer avec dégoût, de murmurer au sujet de l'elfe dont la flèche avait failli tuer le mari du roi.

Il avait besoin de la forêt.

(-)

On aurait pensé que Kili se sentirait plus calme. Il avait son neveu avec qui jouer, un royaume en paix dans lequel vivre, deux oncles qui étaient, Mahal soit loué, vivants et en bonne santé, et un mari qu'il adorait de chaque fibre de son être. Mais non, calme n'était pas exactement un mot avec lequel il pouvait s'associer pour le moment.

Pas quand il se sentait si _furieux_.

« Tu comptes respirer bientôt ? Ou tu vas encore fusiller le mur du regard toute la journée ? ... Encore ? »

Kili refusait de grogner sur Fili. Ce n'était pas la faute de son frère s'il avait l'impression que des fourmis rampaient sous sa peau. Non, il n'allait pas s'énerver sur lui. Il ne le ferait pas.

« Je crois que regarder Holdred baver est plus amusa_nt que _de te regarder toi. »

Sauf quand il disait des choses comme ça.

« Alors va regarder ton fils, s'énerva Kili. »

Il refusa d'éloigner son regard du mur. La chaleur de la forge à côté d'eux ne fit qu'encourager sa mauvaise humeur et sa fureur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie.

\- Si, tu en as besoin, rétorqua Fili. Tu t'es écouté dernièrement ? Tu t'es vu ? Tu es comme un ours, Kili. Tu es en colère et tu t'énerves contre chaque petite chose, _quand_ tu parles ! »

Le front de Kili se creusa encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque douloureux de fixer le mur. Fili souffla mais continua.

« Aucun de nous ne voulait te laisser tout seul. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai jamais vu aussi en colère auparavant.

\- Quoi, tu me suis pour m'éviter de _tirer_ accidentellement_ su_r quelqu'un ? demanda Kili d'un ton mordant. »

Il souhaita que la zone autour de la forge ait des meubles à briser. Quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, pour se débarrasser de la colère sous sa peau.

Ou de la peur qui nourrissait sa rage.

Fili soupira.

« Tu sais que ce n'_e_st pas pour ça que je suis là. Tu _sais_ ça. Et c'est exactement de ça que je parle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a_rrive ? »_

_E_n-dehors du fait qu'il avait presque vu mourir son oncle, avait porté Bilbon comme un poids mort ? En-dehors du fait qu'il avait vu le visage de son au_tre _oncle comme si tout son monde avait péri, quand il lui avait amené Bilbon ? En-dehors du fait qu'il avait failli les perdre tous les deux ce jour-là ?

En-dehors du fait que son mari disait à peine un mot, avait l'air si misérable et que Kili ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet ?

« Kee ? »

Il sentit ses épaules se courber pour se cacher, sa colère retombant pour la première _fois dep_uis ce qui semblait des siècles mais n'avait été que quelques jours. Ses muscles devinrent douloureux devant la perte de tension, et il enroula misérablement ses bras autour de lui-même. Il détestait se sentir comme ça, mais il se sentait piégé dans un cercle sans fin, incapable de sortir de la colère et de la peur.

Fili vint se tenir devant lui, ses doigts éloignant des cheveux noirs du visage de Kili comme il l'avait fait un million de fois auparavant.

« Kee, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili prit une respiration tremblante.

« Je veux arrêter d'échouer. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que son frère attendait, à en juger par la surprise sur le visage de Fili. Elle se changea immédiatement en compréhension, trop de compréhension, et Kili sentit ses joues brûler d'humiliation.

« Kee-

\- J'aurais dû être plus rapide, j'aurais pu, j'aurais pu sauver Oncle Bilbon.

\- Il n'est pas _mort,_ Kili. Tu l'as sauvé.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Thorin, l'expression sur son visage quand je lui ai amené Bilbon. Et j'aurais pu, j'aura_is d_û, j'aurais pu... »

Sa voix s'éteignit et il se mordit la lèvre.

« Et Legolas a l'air tellement perdu, et il n'a jamais eu l'air perdu, et je ne peux rien y faire. »

Fili l'attira doucement vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que le front de Kili s_oit _appuyé contre le sien.

« Bilbon et Thorin vont bien, répéta Fili à mi-voix. Tu as réfléchi vite, et je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça, mais ça les a sauvé tous les deux. »

La petite plaisanterie ne fit rien pour améliorer l'humeur de Kili, et Fili soupira.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. Rien de tout cela ne l'était. Ni la tienne ni celle de Legolas, et je crois que mon frère elfe pourrait supporter d'entendre ça un peu plus. Aucun de vous deux ne va bien depuis la condamnation. »

Et il n'y avait rien que Kili ait pu faire pour réparer ça, pas de mots de réconfort qu'il puisse offrir à Legolas quand il n'avait ressenti que la même culpabilité et la même peur lui tordre le ventre. La colère avait été plus facile. Il s'était caché des autres, ne voulant pas qu'ils doivent faire face à sa fureur impuissante, et n'était revenu que pour s'écrouler dans son lit et s'accrocher à son mari toutes les nuits, l'épuisement le plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ en bas, de toute façon ? »

Cela aurait été une raison suffisante pour sourire, s'il avait eu assez d'énergie pour le faire.

« Je fais faire une nouvelle pointe de flèche, dit Kili. Pour la flèche de Legolas. »

Il ava_it _fallu un moment à l'artisan pour dupliquer la pointe de flèche et encore plus pour y graver leurs noms. Plus jamais la flèche ne servirait d'arme contre eux. Pas avec leurs deux noms dessus. Il espérait la donner à Legolas ce soir-là. Il espérait que cela ferait revenir une étincelle de vie dans les yeux de son mari.

Parce que faire face à Legolas, après que Kili ait échoué à arrêter l'attaque et laissé la flèche derrière lui où elle avait été ramassée par l'assassin, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Comme si ses paroles avaient été la touche finale, un nain de la forge sortit.

« Je l'ai rattachée, dit-il aimablement, tendant la flèche avec une révérence. Est-ce que cela vous convient, mon seigneur ? »

La flèche elle-même était encore en excellent condition, et la pointe brillait comme une gemme. En Khuzdul et en Sindarin se trouvaient leurs noms, gravés dans des lettres et des runes si petites qu'elles rentraient le long des bords de la pointe. Kili fit courir son doigt dessus et les sentit sous sa peau.

« Très bien, dit-il. »

Les premiers fils d'espoir emplirent sa poitrine. Peut-être, _peut-être,_ que ça suffirait à les faire repartir du bon pied.

« Je vous dois toute ma gratitude. Merci infiniment. »

Le nain rougit et leur adressa à tous deux une révérence for_melle_, avant de retourner à sa forge.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Fili à mi-voix. »

Kili baissa les yeux vers la flèche.

« Je l'espère, dit-il doucement. »

Mahal, il l'espérait vraiment.

« Excusez-moi, mon seigneur ?

Kili comme Fili se retournèrent vers le nain à leur droite. L'un des gardes aux ordres de Dwalin, pensa Kili, mais toute autre idée s'évanouit dans le néant quand le nain continua :

« Mon seigneur, votre époux a quitté la montagne avec Gimli, fils de Gloin. Ils se dirigent vers la forêt. Tauriel vous attend aux portes. »

Kili sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Ça ne faisait que trois jours depuis la condamnation, cinq jours depuis que tout avait mal tourné, depuis que Kili avait tout gâché-

« Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, dit fermement Fili. »

Il tira sur les cheveux de Kili pour attirer son attention. Le garde était parti.

« Je connais cette expression sur ton visage. Où irait un elfe s'il était bouleversé ?

\- Il ne devrait pas _être_ bouleversé, argumenta Kili d'une voix étranglée par la peur. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose-

\- Quelqu'un qui est malade ne devrait_ p_as s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre qui est souffrant, fit remarquer Fili. »

Il ressemblait et parlait tellement comme Oncle Thorin que l'espace d'un instant, Kili fut certain que ce dernier les avait rejoint. Puis l'image disparut, et il ne restait que Fee devant lui, lui tordant le nez. Kili chassa sa main d'une tape et se frotta le bout du nez avec un regard noir.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider, Kee. Mais maintenant je crois que tu peux. Vas-y : je dirai à Oncle Thorin où tu es allé. »

A travers le malaise dans son ventre, à travers la colère qui se changeait en peur et l'urgence de _trouver Legolas le trouver maintenant_, il y eut encore un_ élan d'amour pour le seu_l ami sur lequel Kili avait toujours pu compter. Il donna un câlin rapide à son frère et Fili le serra fort dans ses bras. Puis ils se précipitaient à travers les couloirs, Fili vers Thorin, Kili droit vers les portes. Thorin comprendrait. Il avait pris la journée après la condamnation pour lui-même, et personne n'avait vu le roi ou Bilbon de la journée. Ils avaient guéri.

Kili devait juste trouver Legolas pour qu'ils puissent en faire autant.

Tauriel l'attendait en effet, déjà juchée sur son cheval. Le cheval de Kili se tenait à côté du sien.

« Il vous faut quelque chose avant de partir ? demanda le palefrenier.

\- Mon mari, dit Kili en serrant les dents. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux partis, descendant les plaines et se dirigeant vers la Forêt Noire.

(-)

Les bois étaient silencieux, ici, si près des restes de la cité Elfique. Legolas avait pensé à entrer, avait envisagé d'arpenter les chemins sur lesquels il avait grandi, mais il y avait un souvenir de peine et de perte ici, et il n'avait besoin ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Il avait besoin de paix et d'un sanctuaire.

Aussi avait-il tiré son cheval plus au sud, empruntant un chemin caché dans la forêt. Gimli et lui avait chevauché un certain temps avant que la végétation ne devienne trop importante pour le cheval. Alors seulement il était descendu, aidant Gimli à en faire autant.

« Bel endroit pour se détendre, pour astiquer une lame, dit Gimli. Peut-être l'affûter un peu. Ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

L'option de s'asseoir avec de la compagnie ou dans la solitude était évidente. Legolas sourit chaleureusement.

« Pas du tout, non. Je ne serai qu'un peu plus loin moi-même. »

Gimli était déjà assis sur une branche épaisse près du cheval.

« Allez-y, acquiesça Gimli. »

Legolas se retourna et partit.

Les forêts étaient loin d'être aussi sombres qu'elles l'avaient été, quelques années plus tôt. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier que Tauriel, Gimli, Kili et lui, étaient passés à travers la forêt, tuant des araignées et un orque de temps en temps. C'était quelques heures plus tôt, semblait-il, qu'il avait pris la main de Kili dans la sienne et l'avait épousé dans la lumière du soleil. Lui avait présenté un gage.

Legolas se laissa errer à travers les arbres sans véritable but, tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le temps passait différemment maintenant, en vivant avec des êtres dont l'espérance de vie était plus courte que la sienne. Chaque jour qui autrefois passait comme un seul instant était désormais vécu pleinement du lever au coucher du soleil, et chaque minute était comptée. Il se surprenait à se souvenir de plus de choses tandis qu'elles arrivaient, se gravant pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Cela incluait aussi les tragédies, cependant. Y compris la tragédie avec sa flèche.

Il réalisa à peine qu'il avait trouvé son bosquet jusqu'à ce qu'il y entre. Il n'y avait presque pas de soleil maintenant : les cieux gris semblaient promettre une pluie plus tard, peut-être. La brise n'en parlait pas, mais le ruisseau babillait déjà sur l'eau qu'il porterait bientôt. Le ruisseau n'avait jamais été capable de garder un secret. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du courant sur une pierre couverte de mousse. Alors seulement il laissa échapper un profond soupir venant droit de son âme.

Il laissa le monde l'entourer. Il voyait des cieux nuageux au-dessus de lui à travers l'espace entre les arbres, observa le doux balancement des branches et des feuilles, entendit le ruisseau qui murmurait et gloussait à côté de lui, sentit la chaleur de la mousse sous lui. Il s'allongea sur la longue pierre et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts caressèrent l'herbe qu'il pouvait atteindre sans bouger. C'était familier, réconfortant. C'était comme être chez lui.

Et il se permit seulement d'avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas plus en paix après que la brise ait soufflé, confirmant enfin la tempête à venir.

Il resserra ses yeux déjà fermés, essayant de se concentrer sur le monde autour de lui. Mais bien que les arbres, le ruisseau, la brise et le ciel soient ses amis, aucun ne pouvait lui offrir de consolation pour la culpabilité qui le tordait de l'intérieur. Il ressentit presque une panique, tant il était anxieux d'en avoir juste _fini_ avec ce terrible sentiment en lui, et la panique venait de la réalisa_tion_ possible qu'il n'en serait jamais libre. Il ressentirait toujours cela, à jamais.

Bien que son esprit ait entendu les pas, il ne les avait pas vraiment enregistrés comme appartenant à un autre être jusqu'à ce que des doigts hésitants entourent le côté de son visage. Son anxiété s'apaisa, et la respiration qu'il laissa échapper ensuite sembla le débarrasser des sentiments empoisonnés. La main était chaleureuse, plus encore quand l'hésitation disparut et qu'elle appuya plus fermement contre sa peau. Avant même qu'il ne sente les cals, avant même que le pouce ne caresse son oreille d'une manière familière, il sut exactement qui c'était. Il sut exactement qui était venu à lui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Kili était là devant lui, à genoux dans l'herbe à côté de la pierre.

« Salut, murmura Kili.

\- Salut, répondit Legolas sur le même ton. »

Pendant un long moment après cela, aucun ne parla.

« Tu es parti, dit enfin Kili. »

Et il n'y avait aucune condamnation ou même blessure. Il y avait simplement une peine qu'il semblait désespéré d'empêcher de sortir, et Legolas sentit une touche de culpabilité à ce sujet. Kili la retenait pour empêcher Legolas d'en deviner la source, mais Legolas savait.

« J'étais obligé. Je ne pouvais pas... supporter de te faire face, perdu comme j'étais.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça, insista Kili, les mots volant l'un par-dessus l'autre. Je suis perdu, aussi, et je le suis depuis des jours, et c'est ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, dit fermement Legolas en s'asseyant enfin. »

Kili semblait aussi misérable que Legolas s'était senti plus tôt, mais quand l'elfe leva la main pour éloigner des cheveux du visage de son mari, une mesure de cette misère fut perdue. C'était bon à voir.

« On était tous les deux désespérés. Je ne pouvais simplement pas... rester. Dans les couloirs. »

Là où sa flèche avait failli prendre la vie de Bilbon.

« Je sais, et je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne voudrais pas rester, non plus. Mais tu vas... revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Je te promets de ne pas te faire défaut cette fois. Je serai là-

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rester parti plus de quelques heures, Kili, dit Legolas. »

Kili redevint silencieux mais continua d'être agité, ses doigts tressautant anxieusement à ses côtés. Legolas fronça les sourcils.

« Kili, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- J'aurais dû arrêter ça, dit Kili. »

Une fois que les mots commencèrent à se déverser, il devint impossible de les arrêter.

« J'aurais dû courir dehors, j'aurais dû trouver de meilleurs mots à dire, j'aurais dû prendre ta flèche avec moi. Et j'ai tout gâché, et ensuite tu es parti. »

Oh, comme il souhaitait que ces derniers jours, ils aient _parlé _l'un ave_c l'autre.____Malgré___l'élan de culpabilité qui menaça de l'envahir quand il réalisa que Kili s'était senti abandonné, avec lui vint une immense sensation d'espoir.

« Je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi, dit Legolas. _Et je _ne le ferai jamais. Je suis parti parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être là, à l'endroit où _j'ai_ échoué. Où ma flèche a été utilisée pour tuer Bilbon. Ce qui n'était également pas ta faute, dit-il rapidement pour surmonter la protestation de Kili. Tu as laissé des flèches auparavant e_n___toute sécurité. C'était un accident, Kili. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. On l'a fait tous les deux. »

Le recul valait mieux que la prévoyance, son père avait l'habitude de dire. Legolas pouvait comprendre la sagesse de ces mots, maintenant on ne pouvait pas avancer avant d'avoir compris le passé pour s'améliorer. Il attira Kili vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« J'avais... craint que tu sois en colère contre moi, admit-il à mi-voix. Quand je n'ai pas revu la flèche dans ton carquois. »

Kili tendit la main vers le carquois dont Legolas venait de parler et en tira la flèche en question.

« J'y ai fait mettre une nouvelle tête, dit-il. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Nos noms, ensemble jamais elle ne pourra être prise ou mal utilisée à nouveau. »

Il tendit la flèche à Legolas, et ses yeux aperçurent immédiatement leurs noms écrits le long de la pointe. Il avait sûrement fallu des jours à un artisan pour créer une si belle chose.

Une main se posa sur sa jambe.

« Je me sens mieux maintenant, dit Kili, l'air presque surpris. Je me suis senti tellement terrifié et malade et maintenant... »

Maintenant il avait l'impression que le monde s'était enfin redressé.

« Moi aussi, murmura Legolas. »

Il rendit la flèche à Kili, et elle fut soigneusement replacée dans son carquois. Exactement à sa place.

« Je suis venu essayer de trouver du réconfort, de me donner un équilibre. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

Le visage de Kili s'illumina d'espoir.

« Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, dit Legolas. »

Kili l'attira dans une longue étreinte, et ce fut comme si le reste de la maladie et de la culpabilité que Legolas avait dans son âme disparaissaient. Ce serait toujours de là qu'il tirerait du réconfort. Ce serait _toujours_ ici chez lui : dans les bras de Kili.

« Je sui_s- »_

_Les_ paroles de Kili se changèrent immédiatement en cri tandis que la pluie tombait soudain. Non loin de là, Legolas entendit le cri de surprise venant de Gimli et le doux souffle agacé de Tauriel. Il laissa échapper un rire qui résonna librement dans l'air. Le ruisseau semblait babiller sans interruption tandis qu'il coulait rapidement avec de l'eau neuve.

« Viens ! cria Kili. »

Il tira Legolas jusque sous le sanctuaire des arbres à proximité. Les branches et feuilles épaisses formaient un endroit sec et confortable, et Legolas serra son mari dans ses bras tandis que la pluie descendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? demanda Legolas quand Kili appuya ses cheveux mouillés contre lui. »

Kili eut un grand sourire, et c'était le premier vrai sourire qu'il voyait chez son mari depuis des jours. C'était comme si le soleil venait enfin de revenir après une semaine de tempêtes, et c'était comme une bénédiction et une promesse.

« J'allais dire, 'je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir épousé'. »

Malgré l'air froid et les gouttes de pluie encore plus froides qui tombaient, Legolas se sentit chaud.

« Et moi, toi, murmura-t-il. »

Ils retourneraient à Erebor plus tard, quand la pluie aurait cessé. Ce serait une brève tempête, promit la brise. À leur retour Legolas conduirait Kili aux cuisines pour un petit festin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et après avoir trouvé un petit coin loin de tout le monde, il prendrait le temps de simplement parler et écouter. Il allait juste _être_ avec Kili. Ils avaient été aussi blessés par les nains traîtres que Bilbon et Thorin, dans une certaine mesure, et ils avaient tous les deux besoi_n _de guérir. Ils avaient essayé de le faire séparément, et ils avaient échoué.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et ils prendraient le temps d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Mais pour l'instant, Legolas se contenta de passer le temps sous la pluie avec son mari, son réconfort, son espoir, et d'écouter les gouttes de pluie tomber au-dessus d'eux.

(-)

**Allez, petit jeu ! Le prochain chapitre introduit le deuxième enfant de Fili et Dernwyn (encore un bond dans le temps, je précise, on sera 7 ou 8 ans après la destruction de l'Anneau) donc à vous de deviner : garçon ou fille ? Celles qui auront vu juste gagneront au choix une question gratuite ou un extrait du chapitre 16.**


	15. Je tends la main vers toi - Partie 1

**Noooo Aime et justelaura gagnent donc au choix, une question gratuite ou un extrait du chapitre 16. Merci de préciser en review votre choix (et la question si vous choisissez de l'utiliser maintenant) et je répondrai en MP !**

**Noooo Aime : Hihi yep tu es un amour de penser à moi^^ Tu 'menais' lire plus tôt ? Va falloir m'expliquer le choix de verbe là... Effectivement vu les horaires de ta sieste tu as dû avoir du mal hier matin ! Pour les chapitres qui sont des tortures psychologiques, celui d'aujourd'hui se classe probablement juste derrière celui du mariage. Je dis ça... 0:)**

**Ah l'esprit mal placé des membres de la famille, je connais bien ! Ma mère est comme ça aussi... Et de rien pour l'auteur, c'est pas pour le temps que ça prend de laisser un message sur la fic ou le chapitre correspondant !**

**Tu veux du fluff, tu vas en avoir dans ce chapitre. Mais ça tourne vite au cauchemar, de quoi donner un torticolis ! Et oui je crois que tu t'entendrais bien avec Dwalin... qui aurait adoré ton double-sens ! Tu as le don pour les remarquer là où ils échappent même à moi xD**

**Entre frères et sœurs, rien de tel qu'une bonne pique pour remonter le moral. Ça marche dans ma famille en tout cas ! Et oui Gimli qui n'est pas bête a comploté avec Tauriel ! Le Complot des Rouquins !**

**Décidément tu vois des allusions à chaque fois qu'il est question d'une arme toi ! Le pire c'est qu'en voyant 'astiquer' je me suis dit que tu allais pas oser faire un jeu de mots en plein milieu du angst. J'aurais dû me douter que si :p**

**Thranduil était loin d'être parfait, mais il avait raison de dire que c'est en apprenant du passé qu'on peut construire son futur ! Pour ce qui est de Frodon, tu n'as qu'à choisir la question gratuite et tu pourras l'utiliser pour ça, vu que ça t'inquiète tellement ! XD**

**Pas de chocolats pour moi, l'inconvénient d'habiter loin de la famille ! Je me suis offert une boîte de Kinder Surprise à la place. Il y a encore des boîtes avec 1 surprise 'traditionnelle' (celles qu'ils ont lancées l'été dernier) dans mon supermarché et j'essaye de trouver les crocodiles ! (Aucun succès pour l'instant) Et toi, bien gâtée ?**

**Justelaura : Et oui, le retour du angst. Voir le warning en-dessous pour plus d'infos ! (Et je ne te parle même pas de la prochaine fic...) Legolas n'est pas coupable, mais il se _sent_ coupable quand même. Et oui Gimli était adorable avec son mur de feuilles, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras à la traduction ! (Rien que d'en parler j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin lol)**

**A la limite vaut mieux que les nains fixent des objets plutôt que des gens, moins de risque d'offenser quelqu'un ! XD Si Kili ne se contenait pas ça pourrait donner une scène comme celle où il s'oppose à Ecthelion dans la première fic...**

**Et oui la pique de Fili était destinée à faire réagir son frère. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et oui Kili s'est probablement imaginé que Legolas partait pour de bon ! Surtout dans son état d'esprit... Pour les choses stupides, quelqu'un en fait une belle dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Sauras-tu la repérer ? Lol Le couple reste ton préféré, on verra pour combien de temps !**

**Sabrinabella : Je lis plus tellement en français ces derniers temps, mais j'essaierai de venir jeter un œil à l'occasion ! Et comme tu dis Kili et Legolas ont de quoi être marqués !**

**(-)**

**WARNING : ANGST. Disparition d'un enfant. Et je précise tout de suite : disparition au sens littéral, 'on sait pas où elle est' du terme. Pas disparition au sens euphémisme, 'elle est morte' du terme. Pas de mort d'enfant dans cette saga.**

**Cette histoire est en 4 chapitres, c'est donc la dernière pour cette partie 1. La prochaine fic, 'Le sort de beaucoup', sera mise en ligne à partir du 22 avril.**

**(-)**

**Je tends la main vers toi alors que tu disparais**

**(-)**

**Résumé : Une journée de jeux tourne à l'effroi quand la fille de Fili et Dernwyn, Hildili, disparaît des Appartements Royaux ****d'Erebor. Et va de mal en pis quand Bilbon part la chercher et disparaît aussi. Tandis que Thorin et les autres commencent des recherches désespérées, et que Bilbon lutte pour maintenir Hildili et lui-même en vie assez longtemps pour être secourus, aucun d'eux ne s'attend à découvrir le danger qui rôde au sein d'Erebor elle-même. **

**(-)**

**Chapitre 1 : La Chute**

**Résumé : Hildili disparaît. Bilbon part la chercher avec de terribles conséquences.**

**(-)**

« Jouer.

\- Non, j'suis occupé.

\- _Jouer_.

\- Lili, non. »

Oh, ça allait finir avec des larmes, Dernwyn le savait. Déjà le visage de sa fille se plissait pour éclater en sanglots. Et si ça ne finissait pas avec les larmes de Hildili, ça finirait avec celles de Holdred quand sa sœur le frapperait sur la tête avec ce qu'elle pourrait atteindre. Probablement le petit jouet qu'elle traînait partout.

Fili disait que Hildili tenait son obstination de Dernwyn. Dernwyn et tous les autres savaient ce qu'il en était.

« Ma petite, vient jouer avec Maman, offrit Dernwyn. »

Hildili regarda vers sa mère depuis sa position sur le grand tapis, puis regarda de nouveau Holdred. Dernwyn voyait presque les pensées qui passaient par la tête de sa fille, les calculs entre lequel lui offrirait le plus d'amusement. Malheureusement, Holdred avait l'air de gagner.

« J'ai des biscuits, ajouta Dernwyn pour faire penser la balance. »

Cela attira leur attention à tous les deux.

« Biscuits ? demanda Holdred d'un ton plein d'espoir. »

Il mit de côté ses papiers et ses morceaux de cire colorés. Ils avaient été un cadeau pour son sixième anniversaire quelques _m_ois plus tôt, de la part de Bilbon qui avait insisté que c'était le jouet préféré d'un enfant hobbit. Il avait appelé ça des 'cayons' ou quelque chose comme ça, Dernwyn ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais les couleurs étaient en effet le jouet préféré de Holdred, plus précieux que tout ce qu'il possédait d'autre.

C'est pourquoi, dès que Hildili avait demandé à jouer, Holdred avait su exactement ce qu'elle demandait vraiment.

« Lili, non, dit fermement Dernwyn quand sa fille tendit la main vers les couleurs. »

Hildili fit la moue mais tendit de nouveau une main, avec hésitation, vers la couleur rouge. Holdred s'empressa de toutes les ramasser et de les serrer contre sa poitrine. Et on en revenait à Hildili qui allait soit pleurer, soit frapper Holdred, probablement avec le dragon en peluche auquel elle s'accrochait. Bofur, avec l'aide d'Ori, avait soigneusement réalisé le jouet. Apparemment il ressemblait tellement au vieux dragon Smaug que Thorin s'était renfrogné dès qu'il l'avait vu et que Bilbon avait cligné des yeux avec surprise.

C'était, malheureusement pour eux deux, le jouet préféré de Hildili. En particulier la gueule ouverte et les dents sur lesquelles elle aimait passer les doigts quand elle jouait. Dernwyn n'était pas exactement sûre de ce que ça voulait dire.

« Lili, va jouer avec ton dragon, dit fermement Holdred. »

Enfin, aussi fermement que le pouvait un enfant de six ans. Hildili s'agrippa à son dragon et étrécit les yeux. Quelqu'un allait se faire frapper sur la tête, c'était sûr.

« Je veux colorier.

\- Jouer ! insista Hildili. Peuplaît ? »

ç'aurait été beaucoup plus crédible, songea Dernwyn avec amusement, si elle n'avait pas brandi son dragon comme une arme, renfrognée tout en offrant un mot poli. Holdred ne sembla pas impressionné.

« Je jouerai plus tard, dit-il enfin. »

Dernwyn lui adressa un grand sourire.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Holdred. Hildili, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

\- Peuplaît, dit-elle plus fort. »

On aurait dit que cela permettrait de changer l'emploi du temps. Elle regarda vers sa mère quand la réponse ne fit pas changer Holdred d'avis.

« Peuplaît ? demanda-t-elle, pour vérifier. »

Dernwyn n'eut pas la chance de répondre avant que Fili n'arrive brusquement, se penchant en avant pour soulever Hildili dans ses bras. Il la retourna de façon à ce qu'elle ait la tête en bas, la faisant couiner de délice. Holdred lâcha immédiatement ses couleurs et se précipita aux côtés de son père, se faisant attrapé par le bras que Fili libéra.

« Je vois qu'une grande bataille a lieu ! dit Fili. »

Il jeta un regard à Dernwyn Dernwyn se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

« Je l'ai manquée ?

\- Le premier coup n'a pas encore eu lieu, mais la Grande Dragonne était sur le point de fondre sur le Prince des Couleurs avec un cri puissant, dit Dernwyn avec amusement. »

Fili eut un grand sourire et, levant ses deux bras loin de ses flancs, se pencha pour échanger un baiser avec Dernwyn. Elle saisit l'avant de sa tunique et le garda en place un moment de plus, et ne le relâcha que lorsque les enfants commencèrent à rire et couiner parce qu'on ne les reposait pas. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et d'une façon étrange ça ne manquait jamais de lui donner envie de l'embrasser à nouveau et, en même temps, de se renfrogner et de lui donner un coup de poing dans le bras.

« J'ai dessinu une épée, dit fièrement Holdred. »

Il tendit fièrement le dessin pour le montrer à son père. Hildili choisit ce moment pour tendre la main vers les couleurs, et sans regarder Fili la fit passer de l'autre côté. Selon les standards des hommes, Lili aurait dû marcher et faire des phrases complètes, mais selon les standards des nains, elle pourrait encore marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à six ans. Elle trébuchait en marchant, désormais, mais préférait nettement marcher à quatre pattes, ne la plaçant qu'un ou deux ans derrière les enfants des hommes que Dernwyn avait connus. C'était un mélange comparable du sang nain de Fili et de l'héritage humain de Dernwyn.

Hildili gloussa et, heureusement, partit dans l'autre sens.

« C'est très bien fait, complimenta Fili. »

Et Holdred sembla se redresser à ces mots. Dernwyn se contenta de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, observant avec fierté son époux, son fort et beau Fili, jouer le rôle de père. Il le faisait bien, et ne rechignait jamais devant l'occasion de passer du temps avec ses enfants ou Dernwyn.

Elle se sentait bénie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un moment pareil lui appartiendrait, et pourtant, elle était assise là à regarder Fili, Holdred, et Hildili devant elle.

… Enfin, juste Fili et Holdred. Dernwyn fronça les sourcils, se redressa et chercha sa cadette des yeux. Hildili n'était nulle part en vue.

« Lili ? appela-t-elle. »

Elle crut entendre un gloussement. Elle roula des yeux et se leva de son fauteuil.

« Où est Lili ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle éleva la voix pour jouer, et un autre gloussement résonna autour d'elle.

Résonna ?

« Hildili ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle ne jouait plus, mais cherchait activement. Rien ne lui répondit.

« Hildili ?

\- Elle était là il y a juste un moment, dit Fili. »

Il cherchait déjà derrière les différents meubles de la pièce. Holdred courait vers la chambre que les deux partageaient, et Dernwyn sut qu'il ne la trouverait pas là-bas. Elle savait à quoi leurs voix ressemblaient dans chaque coin de leurs appartements, dans chaque pièce de leur espace de vie, et ce rire ne venait d'aucune d'entre elles.

« Hildili ? appela-t-elle à nouveau, presque désespérément. »

Elle saisit sa jupe dans ses mains et commença à courir à travers la pièce, ses yeux fouillant partout. Pas le fauteuil ou le foyer heureusement éteint ou-

La porte qui était légèrement entrouverte. Fili ne devait pas l'avoir fermée complètement quand il était entré, et si elle préférait aller à quatre pattes, Lili _savait_ marcher et tirer sur des choses, comme les portes.

« Dernwyn ! cria Fili. »

Mais elle dévalait déjà les couloirs, espérant au-delà de l'espoir que quelqu'un était là, quelqu'un qui avait vu sa fille.

« Dernwyn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Dernwyn se retourna au son de la voix de Balin et le trouva en train de froncer les sourcils.

« Hildili, dit-elle d'un ton essoufflé. Balin, avez-vous vu Hildili ? El_le es_t sortie des appartements. »

Balin secoua immédiatement la tête.

« Elle n'a pas pu aller loin, et les portes qui mènent dehors sont toutes verrouillées, lui assura-t-il. Elle est entrée dans les quartiers de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout. Je crois que Legolas est par ici, je vais voir s'il peut aider. »

Dernwyn hocha la tête et appela à nouveau.

« Lili ! »

Pas même un gloussement pour lui répondre. Elle ravala sa peur et se força à réfléchir. Si Hildili pensait qu'elles jouaient à un jeu, rien n'allait faire sortir sa fille...

Excepté une chose.

« Lili, j'ai des biscuits, dit-elle. »

Sa voix résonna dans le couloir. Hildili était venue par ici, elle en était certaine.

« Biscuit ? »

Dernwyn suivit la voix vers la pièce principale, sentant un soulagement si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« Oui, des biscuits, promit-elle. Tu peux manger autant que tu veux et je dirai à ton Onca Bilbon de ne pas te gronder pour avoir gâché le souper... »

Elle s'arrêta dans la pièce, regardant fixement.

Hildili n'était pas là.

« Hildili ? dit-elle, posant ses yeux partout. »

Mais il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher dans la salle principale qu'ils partageaient, et ses yeux terrifiés volèrent vers le foyer, qui rugissait joyeusement. La porte dorée étant devant, cependant, et Lili n'en recevrait rien de plus que des doigts chauds, sinon moins : il y avait une raison pour laquelle Thorin avait commandé une porte en or pur et froid.

« Hildili ? appela-t-elle à nouveau, frénétiquement. »

Elle crut entendre un doux écho de la voix de sa fille, mais rien ne vint. Alors même qu'elle luttait pour entendre, les portes derrière elle vinrent cogner contre le mur.

« Où est-elle ? »

Dernwyn se retourna lentement pour trouver Fili, Kili, Thorin, Bilbon, Balin, Legolas, et Holdred debout là, de l'espoir sur leurs visages. Quand ils virent la peur sur le sien, cependant, ils se figèrent tous. Elle déglutit pour essayer de trouver les mots.

« Je... ne sais pas, réussit-elle à dire. »

Elle regarda autour de la pièce, fixant avec désespoir le vide qu'elle trouva.

« Je ne sais pas. »

(-)

« On la trouvera. »

La promesse de Bofur à Dernwyn sembla être prononcée pour la millième fois. Dernwyn hocha la tête, berçant la tasse de thé chaud entre ses mains. Il était probablement froid maintenant, supposa Bilbon. Elle la tenait depuis des heures.

Oh, ils étaient un désastre, chacun d'entre eux. Fili était assis à côté de Dernwyn, faisant courir ses doigts sans but à travers les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc de Holdred. Holdred était assis par terre devant ses parents, agrippant le petit jouet Smaug que Hildili portait toujours avec elle. Il l'avait trouvé, derrière une chaise près du foyer, ce qui confirmait que Hildili _avait_ atteint la pièce principale, avant de simplement... disparaître.

Bofur faisait de son mieux pour consoler sa 'nièce', mais il semblait presque au bout du rouleau également. Dwalin avait rassemblé les gardes et leur avait intimé le sec_ret_. Si la rumeur se répandait que Hildili avait disparu, eh bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que le royaume panique. Dis, Balin et Legolas menaient leurs propres recherches, courant à travers chambre sur chambre dans l'espoir que Hildili ait rampé dans une pièce familière et se soit endormie blottie derrière un oreiller ou quelque chose. Au fil des heures qui défilaient, cependant, ça devenait moins probable.

« Assieds-toi, dit Thorin à mi-voix quand Bilbon passa de nouveau devant lui. Tu vas juste te faire du mal à faire les cent pas comme ça.

\- Toi, assieds-toi, marmonna Bilbon en réponse. »

Kili ne cessait de tripoter le médaillon en pointe de flèche qui pendait autour de son cou. Bilbon surprit ses propres doigts en train de monter vers sa tresse de mariage, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était anxieux, mais comment aurait-il pu ne _pas_ être anxieux ? La petite Lili n'avait que _quatre_ ans, et que ce soit un âge nain, un âge humain, ou un âge hobbit, c'était bien trop jeune pour avoir disparu.

Où avait-elle pu _aller_ ?

« Je suis assis, répondit raisonnablement Thorin. »

Quand Bilbon se retourna pour lui adresser un regard noir, peut-être même s'énerver sur lui pour être si calme dans un moment pareil, il vit les lignes tendues autour des yeux de Thorin, les lèvres serrées qui trahissaient toutes les peurs qu'il essayait de cacher. Bilbon se dégonfla mais ne cessa pas de jouer avec sa tresse.

« Je ne peux pas, répondit simplement Bilbon. Si je m'assois je serai encore pire. Il vaut_ mie_ux que je fasse les cent pas. »

Thorin hocha finalement la tête, mais au bout d'un moment Bilbon soupira et s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc près du f_oyer_.

« J'ai vécu bien des choses terribles, murmura Bilbon. Mais ça, c'est probablement la pire. »

Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre avec la disparition d'un enfant. Personne.

« On a perdu Kili pendant une journée entière, une fois, dit Thorin à mi-voix. »

Il tendit la main vers celle de Bilbon et la prit doucement dans la sienne.

« On a fini par le retrouver, recroquevillé dehors au milieu des arbres, endormi. Il s'était perdu et n'avait pas réussi à trouver le chemin pour rentrer. Mais on l'a retrouvé. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas comme ça que cette histoire allait finir, mais Bilbon espérait avec ferveur que si.

« Alors on la retrouvera, dit-il. N'est-ce pas ? »

Thorin ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur la main de Bilbon. Dernwyn semblait prête au combat, mais les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux trahissaient son chagrin. Fili semblait tellement perdu que Bilbon mourait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et le pauvre Holdred se retrouvait avec seulement un unique objet de sa sœur auquel s'agripper. Bilbon ferma les yeux.

« Je n'arrête pas d'espérer que je vais entendre sa voix, murmura-t-il. Je n'arrête pas d'espérer que si j'appelle, 'Lili', alors je vais l'entendre répondre.

\- Onca ?

\- Comme ça, dit-il. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Comme quoi ?

\- Comme... »

Bilbon se figea. Avec hésitation, juste assez fort pour que Kili et Thorin l'entendent, il appela à nouveau :

« Lili ?

\- Onca ?

\- Oh Mahal, dit Kili. »

Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde. Bilbon sauta du banc, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Ç'avait eu l'air si distant, mais quand même assez fort pour être entendu. Où donc était-elle ?

Fili les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa voix était rauque de larmes non versées.

« Je l'ai entendue, dit Bilbon. »

Il se déplaça autour du foyer, appelant à nouveau.

« Lili ? Où es-tu, mon cœur ?

\- Onca ?

\- Hildili ! cria Dernwyn en bondissant de son siège. »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, comme les autres. Bilbon ne leur en voulait pas : sa voix était à la fois partout et nulle part, résonnant tout autour d'eux. Non, il devait y avoir un endroit précis, l'enfant n'était pas un farfadet. Elle était là, et à en juger par sa petite voix effrayée, elle était probablement coincée quelque part. Elle avait dû tomber quelque part où elle ne voulait pas aller, et elle n'arrivait pas à sortir.

Bilbon suivit le dernier endroit connu où s'était trouvée Hildili, juste derrière le fauteuil près du foyer.

« Lili, dis-moi où tu es, demanda-t-il. »

Le reste de la pièce était silencieux, l'observant avec appréhension et espoir.

« F'oid, dit-elle – et Dernwyn ferma les yeux. Ai faim. Biscuit ? »

Cela tira un rire surpris à Fili, au moins, et même les lèvres de Dernwyn se relevèrent.

« Je vous jure, votre fille est en partie hobbit, dit Bilbon en secouant la tête. »

Si elle allait assez bien pour demander des biscuits, cependant, alors elle s'en sortirait.

Mais... froid ? Où diable y avait-il un endroit dans cette pièce qui soit froid ? Bilbon tourna sur lui-même près du fauteuil. Elle ne serait pas allée loin sans son petit Smaug. Non, autre chose avait dû attirer son attention, quelque chose avait dû suffisamment saisir son regard pour qu'elle abandonne Smaug juste un petit moment. Quelque chose comme... la tapisserie suspendue à côté du foyer. Elle pendait plus haut, d'habitude, mais la barre de fer qui la maintenant en place semblait s'être un peu affaiblie, et elle frôlait presque le sol. Les glands le long du bas scintillaient d'or tressé, et c'était _juste_ le genre de chose pour attirer l'œil d'un enfant.

« Lili, dis à Onca, quel âge as-tu ? dit-il. »

Il fallait qu'elle continue de parler. Il se dirigea vers la tapisserie et la souleva à la recherche de nouveaux indices.

« Qua' ans ! répondit-elle fièrement et d'une voix forte. »

Du moins, cela résonna bien fort depuis le petit trou dans le_ mur_.

« Oh Doux Eru, murmura Bilbon. »

Tout le monde s'empressa de le rejoindre tandis qu'il écartait la tapisserie pour révéler le petit trou dans le mur. Juste assez grand pour qu'une petite princesse baladeuse vienne y ramper.

Dernwyn tomba à genoux à côté du trou.

« Hildili ? appela-t-elle. Hildili, Mère est là.

\- Maman ! »

Si près, pourtant si loin, et les doigts de Dernwyn semblèrent trembler tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas tendre futilement les bras à l'intérieur vers sa fille.

« Comment on la fait sortir ? demanda Kili.

\- On fait tomber le mur, dit Thorin. Bofur, ta pioche.

\- Attends, dit Fili – et Bofur s'arrêta en plein geste. Et si elle commence à sortir pendant qu'on est en train d'abattre le mur ? »

L'idée que l'un d'entre eux la frappe accidentellement les rendit tous malades. Bilbon poussa la pierre au-dessus du trou et la trouva étonnamment lâche.

« Là, dit-il. »

Thorin lui prêta immédiatement sa main. À eux deux, la première pierre ne tarda pas à venir.

« C'était... facile, dit Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je découvrirai pourquoi plus tard, dit Thorin en secouant la tête. Ma première inquiétude, c'est ma petite-nièce.

\- Onkin ! »

Thorin laissa échapper un rire soulagé et s'agenouilla devant le trou.

« Ton Onkin serait beaucoup plus content si tu sortais, petite, dit-il.

\- Oh, dit-elle en réponse. Hé oh ! »

Fili enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Pour une fois qu'elle décide de répondre avec plus d'un mot, bien _sûr_ il faut que ce soit maintenant, marmonna-t-il. »

Quand la pierre suivante fut retirée, cependant, il était là, y mettant immédiatement toutes ses forces.

Entre Bofur, Kili, Thorin, Fili, et Bilbon, ils réussirent à faire un plus grand trou. Mais la pierre suivante refusa de venir facilement, et ils ne tardèrent pas à réaliser un autr__e ___prob_lème : cette partie de la pièce avait été taillée dans la montagne directement.

« Un trou d'air naturel, dit Thorin en serrant les poings. Je ne sais pas où il va, ni à quel point il est long.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'un trou d'air ?

\- Pour les mineurs, dit Balin. »

Dis, Legolas et lui venaient de revenir dans la pièce.

« Des tuyaux d'air. Certaines parties de la montagne sont tombées facilement, des poches qui se sont effondrées quand ils ont miné dedans. Ils tournent tout autour de la montagne, dans les niveaux supérieurs comme celui-là. Ils finissent dans divers endroits.

\- Alors c'est le bout de l'un d'entre eux, dit Dernwyn. »

Balin hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

« Vous voulez dire que ma fille en a trouvé un, et elle est en _bas_ d'un trou, en ce moment.

\- Peut-être pas en bas, dit Bofur. Elle pourrait être sur le côté et juste coincée dans une sorte de labyrinthe. »

Et avec la taille du trou, personne n'allait _p_ouvoir l'aider avant un moment.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire descendre une lumière là-dedans et la guider vers la sortie ? suggéra Kili. »

Il venait à peine de finir de parler que Holdred se précipitait vers le trou. Fili s'empressa de l'attraper et de le tirer en arrière.

« Holdred, non-

\- Je rentrerai, dit Holdred avec toute l'obstination de sa mère. Laisse-moi y aller !

\- Absolument _pas_, dit fermement Dernwyn. J'ai déjà perdu l'un de mes enfants aujourd'hui, je ne vais _pas_ perdre le deuxième. »

Holdred fixa le trou d'un air misérable.

« Mais Lili, _dit_-il. »

Bilbon serra les poings avec impuissance. Pas pour la première fois, _il _était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir eu de frère ou de sœur pour qui s'inquiéter, à adorer, avec qui être tellement connecté, comme Fili et Kili ou Holdred et Hildili l'étaient. Tous les nains qu'il connaissait semblaient avoir un frère ou une sœur, et les perdre serait dévastateur. C'était une idée terrible, mais Bilbon était quand même reconnaissant que cette douleur en particulier lui soit épargnée.

« Non, dit Fili à son fils. Kee, tu crois que... ?

\- Peut-être Ori, dit Kili. Ori pourrait rentrer. Il pourrait quand même être trop gros, cela dit. Je ne crois pas qu'il rentrera.

\- Je peux aller chercher Dril et Dwalin, dit Bofur. Ils seraient peut-être capable de juste exploser le trou. »

Non, ils resteraient coincés. Holdred était assez petit pour se faufiler à travers, mais tandis que Bilbon regardait le trou et évaluait sa taille, il en arriva à la même réalisation que Thorin, quelques secondes avant son époux. Ce fut assez longtemps pour se précipiter vers l'avant et se mettre à genoux avant que le roi ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Oui, c'était juste assez gros. Ce serait un peu étroit, mais en supposant que le tunnel ne rétrécisse pas, il rentrerait.

« Non, dit fermement Thorin. »

Il se précipita et attrapa Bilbon par le coude pour l'arrêter.

« Bilbon, _non_.

\- Je ne laisserai pas Holdred y aller, lui dit Bilbon, tout aussi déterminé. Et _quelqu'un_ doit entrer là-dedans.

\- Onca ? appela de nouveau Hildili. »

Sa voix était beaucoup plus forte et l'écho semblait partout autour de lui. Et tout ce qu'il av_ai_t fait, c'était passer sa tête dans le tunnel.

« Onca !

\- J'arrive, mon cœur, promit rapi_dem_ent Bilbon. »

Thorin sembla furieux, mais maintenant que les mots étaient sortis et que la promesse avait été faite, il était difficile pour Thorin de revenir dessus. Bilbon le prit en pitié et dit :

« Je te promets de continuer à parler tou_t le lo_ng du chemin, d'accord ? Mais si je peux la retrouver et la faire sortir, je le ferai. »

Thorin ne dit pas un mot, ses doigts tellement serrés contre ses côtes que Bilbon pensa qu'ils allaient éclater. Bilbon connaissait bien son mari maintenant : huit ans à ses côtés, et Bilbon pouvait lire en Thorin Écu-de-Chêne mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait l'air imposant et terriblement en colère là où il se tenait, les narines écartées et la mâchoire serrée. Mais Bilbon savait pourquoi il avait l'air tellement en colère.

Par peur. Thorin avait peur pour lui.

« Je vais ressortir, dit Bilbon à mi-voix. Et je vais la ramener avec moi.

\- Si nous utilisons une corde, nous pouvons t'aider à retrouver ton chemin, dit Legolas. »

Balin tapa dans ses mains.

« Bien pensé, mon gars. Il y a une corde quelque part... »

En quelques minutes, la plus longue corde que Bilbon ait jamais vue fut trouvée.

« Elle va te durer un moment, dit Kili. »

Il essayait de plaisanter, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de se porter vers le trou, où Fili et Dernwyn étaient encore, fixant le tunnel et s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. C'était leur meilleure chance de trouver Hildili avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose d'horrible, que ce soit à cause d'une blessure ou de la faim.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Bilbon attrapa la boîte de biscuits sur la table et la rangea dans l'une de ses poches. Mieux valait qu'elle ait quelque chose à manger quand il la ramènerait, et il lui _avait_ promis des biscuits. Quel genre de grand-oncle serait-il s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse ?

Bofur s'avança avec la corde, mais Thorin la lui prit silencieusement des mains. Bilbon resta immobile tandis que la corde était attachée autour de sa taille avec des mains agiles_ et_ sûres. Ce fut seulement lorsque Thorin eut fini de la nouer qu'il osa croiser le regard de Bilbon. Déjà il avait l'air de regretter son explosion de colère. Bilbon secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire ironique.

« Un de ces jours, tu vas me faire confiance, dit-il. »

Il prit soin de prendre une voix assez basse pour que seul son mari l'entende.

« Je te _fais_ confiance, dit doucement Thorin. C'est la peur dans mon cœur que je ne peux pas faire taire.

\- Je reviendrai, promit Bilbon. Et si je ne le fais pas, tu es libre de démolir toute la montagne pour me retrouver.

\- Ne me tente pas, avertit Thorin. »

Il le ferait, d'ailleurs, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Erebor ne signifierait rien pour Thorin si Bilbon n'était pas là, et après toutes ces années, Bilbon pouvait enfin le croire. Il sourit et pressa un baiser rapide contre les lèvres de son mari.

Puis, après avoir pris la lanterne que lui offrait Balin, il s'agenouilla rapidement et commença à descendre dans le tunnel.

Il était sombre et sentait le renfermé. Mais plus il descendait, plus le tunnel se faisait large, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus contraint de ramper mais puisse arquer le dos s'il en avait eu besoin. Il tournait plusieurs fois, et une légère pente vers le bas rendit le chemin intéressant. Deux chemins émergèrent devant lui, s'écartant en un Y naturel dans la pierre, et Bilbon marqua une pause.

« Lili ? appela-t-il. Lili, c'est Onca, où es-tu ?

\- Onca ! »

Par là. Il partit à gauche et descendit une nouvelle courte pente. La lanterne, il réussit à la tenir dans une main, reconnaissant que Balin ait eu la bonne idée de trouver l'une des plus petites. Une large lanterne de fer aurait été terrible à hisser avec lui. Rien que le poids aurait rendu difficile d'emprunter si vite les chemins. La pierre était lisse par ici, au moins, mais pas lisse au point d'avoir été taillée à la main. C'était très naturellement lisse, et Bilbon en fut reconnaissant pour le bien de ses mains et de celles de Hildili.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas la chute jusqu'à ce que sa main ne touche rien. Il poussa un cri de terreur quand il commença à tomber, mais la corde autour de sa taille se resserra au point d'en être douloureuse. Elle servit son rôle, cependant, et il revint sur le chemin solide moins d'un instant plus tard.

« Bilbon ! cria Thorin, sa voix résonnant tout autour de lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Maintenant ça va, merci, dit Bilbon quand son cœur commença à ralentir. Bien rattrapé.

\- Rattrapé ?

\- Il y a une large chute, dit-il. »

Il osa brandir la lanterne et trouva le trou, mince mais quand même assez gros pour tomber facilement. Et il descendait, si loin que Bilbon ne pouvait pas voir le fond.

« Il faut que je fasse le tour.

\- Onca ? »

Oh non. Oh Mahal, Eru, _non_.

« Lili ? appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante. »

Il tourna la tête vers le trou.

« Lili, est-ce que tu es là ?

\- Oh ! appela-t-elle depuis le fond, où qu'il soit. Hé oh !

\- Coucou ! répondit Kili. »

Bilbon secoua la tête.

« Elle ne dit pas 'coucou', Kili. C'est ce qu'elle essayait de nous dire : c'est _très haut_, trop haut pour qu'elle puisse sortir. »

La voix de Dernwyn était plus terrifiée que Bilbon ne l'avait jamais entendue.

« Elle est _en bas de la chute ?_

\- Maman, dit Hildili d_'u_n ton un peu plus joyeux. Maman ! »

Dernwyn ne répondit pas, mais Bilbon put facilement l'imaginer dans les bras de Fili, terrifiée pour son enfant.

« Faites-moi descendre, ordonna Bilbon.

\- On a déjà presque atteint le bout de la corde, cria Bofur en réponse. »

La corde le tira de nouveau en arrière, just_e un peu___.__

« J'ai ma main près__du trou lui-même ! Il ne reste presque plus de corde, on ne peut pas vous f_aire____descendr_e. »

Trouver une autre corde plus longue prendrait du temps, et Bilbon doutait fortement qu'il soit possible d'en trouver une. Il jeta un regard vers la longue chute noire et n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

La corde fut détachée en quelques secondes.

« Bilbon ? appela Thorin devant le soudain mou de la corde. Bilbon !

\- Je suis désolé, Thorin, murmura-t-il. »

Plus fort, il lança :

« Tu nous retrouveras. Tu me retrouves toujours.

\- Bilbon, _non_ ! »

Puis il se mit à tomber, de plus en plus bas à une vitesse étourdissante avec aucun moyen de savoir où était la fin. Il faisait sombre, la lanterne dans sa main offrant un bref éclair qui passa derrière lui. Il faisait froid et sombre et sa tête tournait, sa tête tournait tellement et il sentait son cœur battre la chamade tandis qu'il continuait de tomber.

Un bref éclair de dou_le_ur fut tout ce qu'il ressentit un moment plus tard, puis il ne connut plus rien.

(-)

**Je vous JURE que c'est pas ma faute si le chapitre finit comme ça. POSEZ ces armes, vous allez vous faire mal.**

**Je vous avais prévenu que y aurait de l'angst jusqu'à la fin, maintenant...**

**Bon, sinon je sais pas si comme moi, quand vous étiez jeunes on vous a fait regarder la Petite Maison dans la Prairie chaque fois que ça passait à la télévision. Mais si c'est le cas, vous devez vous souvenir d'un épisode dans les premières saisons, quand les trois filles sont encore des enfants... La plus jeune chasse les papillons, et elle tombe dans une mine... Cet épisode est super angoissant et m'a traumatisée quand je l'ai vu la première fois, et le chapitre du jour me fait _vachement_ penser à ça...**

**Sauf la dernière phrase de Bilbon. Ça, ça me fait penser à la catchphrase de Snow et Charming dans Once Upon a Time^^**

**Petites notes sur la façon de parler de Hildili : 1) le 'please' anglophone est plus facile à prononcer que notre 's'il te plaît' français, j'avais besoin que Hildili ne prononce pas les T en plus des R, et 'peuplaît' c'est que disait mon petit frère quand il était trop petit pour bien prononcer 's'il te plaît'. Et c'était trop mignon à entendre, et j'ai toujours eu envie de l'utiliser.**

**2) Hé oh – Très haut : la version originale donne 'Hi. Two hi !' pour 'High. Too high !' le jeu de mots étant intraduisible tel quel, je me suis creusé la tête un certain temps pour trouver quoi faire. Il fallait à la fois que les deux phrases se ressemblent au niveau sonorité, et que la première ressemble à des mots. Finalement c'est une prof d'anglais de ma connaissance qui m'a aidée à trouver, juste avant la mise en ligne du dernier chapitre (j'étais prête à vous demander de l'aide, d'ailleurs). Après, si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée qui remplisse les critères, vous pouvez toujours suggérer ! Si l'idée me plaît, je remplacerai^^**

**Dans un autre registre, je passe un examen demain (je rentrerai pas dans les détails, disons juste que c'est un concours) donc pensez à moi ce jeudi !**


	16. Je tends la main vers toi - Partie 2

**Katniss Holmes : Félicitations pour avoir survécu à cette terrible épreuve. Bilbon va retrouver Lili, certes, mais qui va retrouver Bilbon ?**

**Noooo Aime : Effectivement, une réponse en 'oui' ou 'non' lol. En même temps si tu avais demandé un extrait je t'aurais donné le moins révélateur possible :p**

**Je connais pas bien Natacha Romanov (je suis pas trop Marvel) mais le reste du Complot des Rouquins m'a bien fait rire ! Merci pour le petit trivia sur le chocolat qu'on achète^^**

**J'ai bien expliqué mon warning pour être sûre que vous vous inquiéteriez pas trop pour Lili ! Lol effectivement faut jamais laisser Bilbon tout seul en fait. Bien sûr que le coup des biscuits ça marche. Tu as déjà vu une petite fille de son âge refuser des gâteaux ? **

**Pour une petite sœur il n'y a _rien _ de plus intéressant que les affaires de l'aîné. La mienne passait son temps à entrer dans ma chambre pour mettre le bazar dans mes livres et mes magazines... (Y avait que ça et mes fringues dans la chambre lol)**

**XD la résonance a fait flipper beaucoup de monde ! Heureusement que l'histoire est pas tombée pour Halloween ! Un harnais et une laisse aux enfants... si on serre pas trop pourquoi pas ! On le fait bien aux chats et aux chiens, notamment !**

**Je crois que tu es la seule par contre à avoir fait le rapprochement entre 'petit Kili perdu dans les arbres' et le couple Kili/Legolas ! Mais pour Lili en partie Hobbit, c'était juste une blague en fait^^**

**Mais non la montagne va pas s'écouler pour trois pierres qui s'enlèvent facilement. Ah nan pas citer Blanche Neige ! Je déteste cette imbécile ! Thorin a déjà envie de démolir la montagne, mais sans la permission de son mari il le fera pas !**

**Toi qui aime le HP, je vais te conseiller le site suivant : www . hogwartsishere **

**Je pense qu'il devrait te plaire 0:) Merci pour les encouragements ! J'en ai un autre mercredi – ce qui veut dire que le chapitre arrivera dans la soirée.**

**Justelaura : J'espère que l'extrait t'aura satisfaite^^ Oui c'est Bilbon qui fait l'idiot. Il aurait suffi d'attendre pour attacher une corde au bout de la première, mais non... Moi aussi j'adore la série Sherlock^^ Vivement la fin de l'année pour la saison 4 !**

**Pour Hildili, fais comme l'auteur et moi, contente-toi d'utiliser le surnom 'Lili' ! Et je n'ai encore jamais rencontré d'enfant de 4 ans qui ne soit pas accro aux biscuits. Contente de ne pas être la seule à avoir trouvé le 'peuplaît' adorable^^ **

**Lol je te promets que Dernwyn et Bilbon n'ont pas trompé leurs maris respectifs, ni ensemble ni avec quelqu'un d'autre. Thorin est tout à fait capable de démolir Erebor si Bilbon disparaît trop longtemps dedans. Lili est arrivée en bas parce qu'elle n'est pas consciente du danger, et le dernier trou a dû la prendre par surprise.**

**Désolée pour la fin, je jure que je fais pas exprès de provoquer des crises cardiaques ! Et personnellement la dernière phrase me fait plus penser à la série OUAT.**

**ARnoFool : Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers ton cœur. Par contre je garantis rien pour l'auteur.**

**Sabrinabella : Les trous d'air sont naturels, pas creusés par des nains. Je ne peux pas en dire autant du tunnel où ils atterrissent... Et je ne peux donner aucune garantie quant aux intentions de ses créateurs 0:)**

**La Gazouilleuse : Les enfants et les chats ont beaucoup de similarités, de toute façon ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu !**

**Une fois de plus, warning angst.**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 2 : L'obscurité**

**Résumé : Chercher des trésors, même en forme de Bilbon et de Hildili, doit toujours commencer avec des cartes. **

**Bilbon et Hildili, pendant ce temps, vont devoir se diriger dans l'obscurité sans en avoir une.**

**(-)**

Bofur n'était pas sûr de qui était le plus dangereux à cet instant, Fili ou Thorin. Fili était comme un baril de poudre, faisant les cent pas avec impatience maintenant que Dernwyn était partie avec Dis. Il allait dans un sens puis dans l'autre, et ses doigts étaient tellement serrés derrière lui qu'ils étaient presque blancs. Même Kili ne pouvait pas atteindre son frère, et était contraint de se contenter de le regarder traverser la pièce.

Thorin, de son côté, avait rugi dès que la corde avait reçu du mou et que la voix de Bilbon avait répondu exactement ce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu entendre. Ils avaient eu beau appeler et supplier, aucun réponse n'était venue de Hildili ou de Bilbon, et Thorin s'était immédiatement retourné pour lancer la chaise la plus proche contre le mur. Puis il était resté debout, tremblant, jusqu'à ce que Dis pose une main sur son épaule. Il était devenu si étonnamment mou que Bofur avait eu peur qu'il s'évanouisse. Mais il était resté debout, affaissé comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Dis avait réussi à le conduire vers une autre chaise, mais même maintenant, deux heures plus tard, il n'avait pas du tout bougé.

Bofur ne voulait être nulle part près d'eux à cet instant. Mais aller rejoindre Dernwyn et Dis, pour le moment, n'aiderait pas non plus. Même s'il voulait être là pour celle qui était pratiquement sa nièce d'adoption, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir garder le sourire. Pas quand la fille de cette dernière avait disparu.

Pas quand sa petite Hildili était on ne savait où.

Legolas avait entrepris de lentement remonter la corde du trou où il avait été décidé qu'elle n'aiderait plus. Bofur se souvenait de s'y être accroché quand il était arrivé au bout, déterminé et prêt à se jeter lui-même dans un trou d'où il ne sortirait jamais si ça permettait d'aider Hildili et Bilbon, mais il n'était allé nulle part. Et au final, Bilbon avait été obstiné, comme d'habitude, et sauté. C'était l'une des choses que Bofur aimait le plus chez son ami : sa ténacité.

« Je me souviens de quand elle est née. »

La voix douce de Kili attira l'attention de tout le monde, bien que Fili lance un regard noir à son frère avant de se remettre à faire les cent pas.

« Dernwyn était une épave, toute en sueur et en larmes et en sang, et tu lui as dit qu'elle était magnifique. »

Bofur eut un léger rire.

« Ouais. Et ensuite elle l'a frappé. »

Elle avait eu un sacré crochet pour quelqu'un de si faible et fatigué. Ça et Fili avait été trop près pour reculer à temps.

Le sourire de Kili était une pâle comparaison de celui qu'il affichait d'habitude, mais il était néanmoins sincère.

« Tu l'as nommée après... la tante de Dernwyn, non ? »

Fili jeta à son frère un regard absolument pas impressionné, ayant déjà deviné le jeu de Kili. Cependant, il répondit :

« Sa _mère._ »

Et sembla déterminé à ignorer le regard triomphant dans les yeux de Kili.

« Puis Dernwyn a insisté qu'elle reçoive aussi une partie de ton côté de la famille, ajouta doucement Legolas. Le 'ili' à la fin. Ça lui va bien.

\- Lili avait une voix forte, dit Bofur d'un ton songeur. »

Il se renfonça dans son siège. Il n'avait ja_mais e_ntendu des poumons aussi puissants chez un si petit bébé auparavant. Mais ses cheveux brillants, presque blancs avaient été impossibles à confondre, et dès qu'elle avait été placée dans les bras de Fili...

« C'était comme de la magie, continua Kili. Quand elle a arrêté de pleurer. Oin l'a placée dans tes bras, Fee, et elle s'est juste blottie là et elle t'a regardé. »

Fili cessa de faire les cent pas. Bofur leva les yeux et trouva le jeune nain figé sur place, fixant le sol. Ses yeux étaient humides, et ses mains tremblaient, comme voulant désespérément tenir quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un : quelqu'un de très petit. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Kili qui lui offrait un petit sourire. Quelque chose dans le visage de Fili dut lui donner un signal, car Kili fut devant son frère moins d'une seconde plus tard, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Avec Fili calmé, Bofur osa enfin approcher Thorin.

Thorin ne leva même pas la tête quand Bofur s'assit à côté de lui, à droite de Thorin. C'était généralement Fili qui se tenait à droite de Thorin, mais Bilbon s'asseyait toujours à gauche. C'était sa place, et le siège vide à côté de Thorin était déprimant.

« Ils sont toujours dans la montagne, remarqua Bofur à mi-voix.

\- Ils pourraient être morts, pour ce qu'on en sait, marmonna Thorin dans sa barbe. Aucun des deux n'a répondu depuis... »

Bofur n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

« Si Lili a pu dégringoler dans ce trou et être encore capable de parler et de demander des biscuits, vous savez que Bilbon va parfaitement bien. »

Il l'espérait, en tout cas.

« Peut-être qu'il y a eu un éboulement derrière lui, qui l'empêche de répondre. »

Thorin ne répondit pas, mais il semblait écouter intensément, peut-être même s'accrocher aux paroles de Bofur. Pas de pression, bien sûr.

« Ou peut-être qu'il est déjà en train d'explorer pour essayer de trouver une sortie. »

La porte s'ouvrit vers les salles principales, et Ori fit irruption, haletant lourdement.

« Parchemins, souffla-t-il. »

Fili et Kili l'empêchèrent de tomber.

« Trouvé des parchemins... des cartes. Vieux tunnels de mineurs. »

Bien sûr : si c'était un trou d'air naturel, alors un mineur l'aurait trouvé depuis des années.

« Certains des tunnels ne sont même pas accessibles, après ce qu'a fait Smaug, dit Thorin. »

L'espoir brûlait enfin dans ses yeux, cependant, entièrement rallumé. Bofur n'eut aucun mal à sourire cette fois quand il se leva et tendit une main à Thorin.

« Nous sommes des mineurs, Votre Très Excellente Majesté. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à aller là nous en avons besoin. »

Pas quand les vies de Bilbon et Lili étaient en jeu.

(-)

« Bi'cuit. »

Bilbon soupira et se frotta la tête.

« Le dernier, dit-il enfin à la grande joie de Hildili. »

Son visage était positivement sale à la lumière de la lanterne, mais au moins Bilbon pouvait le voir. Elle prit la douceur avec enthousiasme et commença à grignoter. Elle était contente, au moins. L'un d'entre eux devait l'être.

Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé le trou. Il avait crié et appelé, mais à la minute où il avait vu les rochers bloquant le trou d'air, il avait su que c'était inutile. Il avait dû cogner une partie du mur avec sa tête lors de sa chute et fait tomber les rochers après lui. Il avait de la chance que Hildili ne se soit pas trouvée près du fond du trou quand il avait atterri. Non qu'il ait été conscient à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'à son réveil, sa main était chaude à un point insupportable, sa tête lui faisait mal, et Hildili dormait sur sa poitrine, blottie sur son coin favori quand ils faisaient la sieste ensemble. Ç'aurait été beaucoup plus agréable s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans un large carré de terre douce qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à de la boue.

Il plia la main et grimaça. C'était une jolie brûlure, c'était certain, et il n'avait rien pour l'apaiser. Il s'était accroché à la lanterne, au moins. Assez pour qu'elle brûle contre sa peau. La boue froide dans laquelle il avait atterri soulageait un peu la chaleur dans sa main.

Toucher de nouveau la lanterne n'était pas sur sa liste de choses à faire, mais ils devaient sortir de... quel que soit cet endroit.

« Eh bien, ma chère Lili, dit-il. Tu es prête à explorer avec ton Onca ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans cesser de mâchonner son biscuit. Au moins elle n'avait pas tendance à baver autant que Holdred. Bilbon aurait facilement pu recouvrir Dale toute entière avec la montagne de bave que le garçon avait produite durant les deux premières années de sa vie. Les dents de Hildili, en revanche, étaient sorties assez tôt, et elle les montra fièrement quand elle prit une autre bouchée de son biscuit.

La lanterne allait juste devoir venir avec eux, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Bilbon sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'enroula autour de sa main de son mieux. Une fois attaché, il leva la lanterne avec hésitation. La chaleur était tolérable, tant qu'il ne la tenait pas trop longtemps, et surtout s'il ne l'agrippait pas. Avec son autre bras il saisit Hildili qui suivit sans protester, mangeant toujours joyeusement son biscuit.

« D'accord, dit-il avant de partir. »

Ils étaient tombés dans une grotte, et une large. La chute dans le tunnel avait été amortie principalement par la boue en bas. Il en était reconnaissant, car cela lui avait sauvé la vie et celle de Hildili. Il contourna diverses flaques avec une grimace. Un ruisseau souterrain quelconque, supposa-t-il. Cela le poussa à se demander à quel point il était tombé loin.

Oh, mais Thorin devait être furieux à cet instant. Bilbon connaissait son mari et le connaissait bien. Si Thorin le laissait hors de sa vue dans les vingt prochaines années, Bilbon serait surpris. C'était devenu une blague, après la tentative d'assassinat : Fili avait suggéré une clochette, et Thorin avait été un poil _trop_ enthousiaste à cette idée. Ils l'avaient tous été, en fait, et tuer l'idée avait pris beaucoup trop d'efforts. Mais il semblait que chaque fois qu'il disparaissait de la vue de Thorin, c'était là que les choses terribles arrivaient. Le Mordor, Dekir et l'assassin, et maintenant tomber dans un tunnel d'air vers une grotte vide.

… Peut-être qu'il serait mieux si Thorin _gardait_ un œil sur lui. Mais il plaçait la limite à la clochette.

« Miam, dit Hildili en avalant la dernière bouchée. »

Sa petite voix résonna tout autour d'elle. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens avec émerveillement, puis laissa échapper une cascade de g_lou_ssements qui résonna partout. Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son délice enfantin. Cela rendait la grotte sombre un peu moins sombre. Les murs de la grotte étaient principalement faits de rochers, ici et là, en-dehors de quelques poches de terre et de boue venant du ruisseau souterrain. Une boîte d'outils était posée contre un mur, quelques outils étalés autour. Au-delà de ça, c'était une large grotte ronde avec absolument aucune entrée ou sortie.

Bilbon éleva la lanterne vers les murs, espérant trouver une lueur de mithril ou d'or ou d'argent ou de _quelque chose_. C'était un truc qu'il avait appris dans les mines les plus basses : si vous aviez jamais besoin d'une façon d'éclairer un espace, éclairez simplement un mur. La pièce_ entière _brillerait avec les veines qui n'avaient pas encore été exploitées.

Mais la lanterne n'illumina rien d'autre que de la pierre. Fronçant les sourcils, Bilbon continua le long du mur, espérant une lueur de quoi que ce soit. La pierre resta ordinaire. Ce qui voulait dire que si l'endroit avait été une mine de joyaux et métaux précieux, il l'avait été longtemps auparavant. Cette grotte était vidée. Cela signifiait que les outils étaient vieux et probablement facilement cassés, si Bilbon avait essayé de les utiliser.

« Rien de récent ou d'utile, marmonna Bilbon. Merveilleux. »

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas une sortie, cependant. Il éleva la lanterne et découvrit que les flaques reflétaient un peu la lumière. L'eau était immobile, complètement. _Pas d'air ou de vent_, lui avait dit Thorin lorsqu'il avait montré à Bilbon un autre étang souterrain, loin sous Erebor. _L'eau ne bougera pas à__moins qu'on la touche._

Ç'avait été magnifique, à l'époque. Maintenant cela ne servait qu'à inquiéter Bilbon. La grotte entière était-elle écroulée ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait été séparée du reste ? Et s'il y _avait des corps ?_

Le cœur de Bilbon bondit dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de trouver d_es corps, pas maintenant. Et pas si la p_etite Hildili les trouvait. Elle n'avait que _quatre ans_, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir des corps gonflés ou des squelettes ! La seule idée lui retournait l'estomac.

L'estomac de Hildili ne semblait pas avoir de problème d'appétit, cependant.

« Bi'cuit, demanda-t-elle avec un regard implorant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'ét_ait _le dernier, dit-il. »

Ce n'était pas le dernier, il en restait encore trois dans la boîte, mais c'était la seule nourriture qu'il avait pour Hildili. S'ils se retrouvaient coincés pendant une journée ou plus, il devait pouvoir la nourrir. L'idée d'être dans cet endroit sombre et humide pendant si longtemps lui fit réprimer un frisson. Il observa la flamme dans la lanterne avec méfiance. Si elle s'éteignait, il n'avait rien pour la rallumer. Absolument rien. Pas une seule allumette.

Non. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution : ils devaient sortir.

« B'ille, dit Hildili. »

Elle sauta dans ses bras, et il trébucha en essayant de garder sa prise sur elle.

« B'ille ! »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard. Là, dans le coin, la lumière reflétait une lueur de quelque chose.

« Bons yeux, ma fille, la complimenta-t-il. Oh, ma magnifique, brillante nièce. »

Il doutait de l'avoir aperçue sans elle. Il se dirigea vers la lueur, gardant Hildili sur sa hanche, et découvrit rapidement que c'était de l'or. Apparemment tout n'avait pas été miné.

… Sauf qu'une veine d'or ne se présentait généralement pas déjà fondue et coupée en pièces. Il fixa les objets, complètement éberlué. Hildili commença à se pencher en avant pour en attraper une entre ses doigts, mais Bilbon la recula doucement.

« B'ille, insista-t-elle. Jouer.

\- Pas encore, dit Bilbon d'un ton absent. »

Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure que diable faisait une pile de pièces d'or ici, dans cette caverne sombre et morne ? Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il fit volte-face et regarda la salle la plus large, perplexe.

Où _était-il_ ?

Quelque chose le frappa sur la tête et atterrit plus bas sur la pile de pièces d'or, cliquetant doucement. Bilbon leva la tête et aperçut une légère lueur venant de davantage d'or. Il éleva la lanterne et se dressa sur la pointe des pi_eds_, Hildili toujours dans ses bras. C'était de l'or, quoi que ce soit, et ça semblait enfoncé dans le plafond, bien au-delà de sa portée. Quelque chose d'autre tomba lentement, et Bilbon le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il atterrissait sur la pile d'or.

Une autre pièce d'or.

Les morceaux s'assemblèrent lentement. Le tunnel de mineur ne s'était pas arrêté juste parce qu'il était stérile : creusez suffisamment dans la montagne et vous obteniez toujours des bénéfices. Non, les mineurs étaient partis parce qu'ils avaient atterri dans une plus grande source d'or, mais une source qu'ils n'étaient pas censés approcher.

La Salle du Trésor. Ils avaient accidentellement creusé vers la_ Salle du Trésor_.

« Hildili, je vais te soulever, dit Bilbon en posant la lanterne. »

Il saisit Hildili par les jambes et la souleva lentement pour qu'elle s_e tienne_ sur ses épaules.

« Est-ce que tu peux atteindre ?

\- Non, dit-elle. »

Ce mot était son préféré depuis presque deux ans maintenant, hélas. Au moins cette fois elle l'utilisait correctement : elle était encore à plusieurs pieds du large morceau d'or.

Peut-être une statue, une plaque, un gros fauteuil, Bilbon ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ça bloquait le trou dans lequel les pièces glissaient lentement. La pile n'était pas large, peut-être la taille de Holdred recroquevillé, au mieux. Mais assez pour qu'elles tombent. Il faudrait mille ans pour que la Salle du Trésor se vide de cette façon. Assez lent pour que personne ne remarque.

Bilbon reposa enfin Hildili quand il fut évident qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Mais c'était leur voie de sortie, et il en était certain. C'était simplement une question de monter et de traverser le trou. Obtenir de l'aide de quelqu'un était évidemment la meilleure solution, mais personne n'allait remarquer un petit trou parmi tout l'or de la Salle du Trésor. Pas avant des années, sinon davantage.

Ils n'avaient pas des années. Ils n'avaient même pas des jours.

« Au secours ! appela-t-il en direction de l'or. Quelqu'un, au secours ! »

Personne ne répondit. Hildili applaudit juste avec excitation quand ses mots résonnèrent autour d'eux.

Bilbon soupira et s'assit sur le sol. Hildili s'appuya contre sa poitrine dans sa position favorite pour faire la sieste, mais ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement une pièce pour jouer avec. Elle n'avait pas l'air impressionnée par le fait qu'elle brille, mais plutôt par les lignes sur le bord de la pièce. Il ne put même pas se forcer à sourire pour elle, et il fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne le regarde pas.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. Il n'y avait pas de porte, de sortie, rien. S'il pensait qu'il avait une chance de déplacer les lourds rochers du tunnel d'air, il l'aurait fait, et il serait remonté en escaladant avec Hildili. C'était quand même une terrible option à laquelle il ne supportait pas de penser. Principalement parce que les chances qu'il déplace les pierres étaient proches du néant. Et il était impossible qu'il atteigne l'or pour sortir par là, et même s'il le faisait, qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de lourd à bouger par là ? Il pourrait y avoir un énorme poids d'or par-dessus ce trou, et il ne le déplacerait jamais tout seul.

_Où est ton intelligence maintenant, Bilbon Sacquet ?_ pensa-t-il amèrement. _Tu peux combattre des orques et affronter des assassins mais tu ne peux même pas bouger un rocher ou un morceau d'or._

_Il avait toujours tiré fierté de son intelligence_, de son esprit _rapide et de sa répartie. Mais maintenant, maintenant il était maudit avec les conséquences de ses actions rapides._

Si ne l'avait pas fait, cependant, Hildili serait encore seule ici, dans la faim, et le froid. Non, c'était mieux comme ça, et Bilbon ne regrettait pas ses actes. Il aurait juste voulu y avoir un peu plus réfléchi, au moins pour le bien de Hildili.

« Eau, dit Hildili. »

Et _ça,_ c'était l'une des réponses qu'il avait craintes.

« Je... je ne crois pas que tu puisses boire l'eau, ma chérie, murmura-t-il. »

S'ils devenaient désespérés, il en boirait d'abord. De l'eau stagnante avait probablement d'horribles choses qui y poussaient, cependant.

« Nage, dit-elle. »

Bilbon sec_oua _la tête.

« Non, pas de nage. On va rester loin de l'eau, d'accord ? »

Il y avait encore assez d'eau dans certaines de ces flaques pour noyer quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un de tout petit comme Lili. Il l'attira plus près dans ses bras et ignora ses gigotements tandis qu'elle essayait de se libérer.

« Piè' ! Nage ! »

Quoi ?

Curieux, Bilbon la lâcha et observa tandis qu'elle faisait immédiatement tomber une autre pièce dans le petit courant à côté d'eux. Le courant qui _bougeait_. Lentement, il se redressa, observant l'eau qui coula effectivement par-dessus un creux dans la pierre, un qu'elle avait probablement creusé avec le temps. S'il y avait de l'eau courante, ça voulait dire qu'elle devait venir d'une source et aller vers une source. Il n'y avait pas une provision d'eau illimitée dans la montagne.

« On se lève, dit-il. »

Il hissa rapidement Hildili sur ses pieds et saisit la lanterne de sa main bandée. Elle le suivit joyeusement, la pièce e_ncore _serrée dans son petit poing. Bilbon commença par remonter le courant, suivant le filet d'eau jusqu'à un mur de pierre. L'eau coulait lentement et doucement sur les rochers, mais la source était introuvable. Cela n'aidait pas. Pinçant les lèvres, Bilbon se retourna et se dirigea dans l'autre sens.

Le courant gagnait un peu de vitesse de l'autre côté de la grotte, le côté que Bilbon n'avait pas tout à fait exploré tout à l'heure. En suivant l'eau, il put voir le courant s'élargir par-dessus les pierres, glissant rapidement mais silencieusement. Le sol de la caverne formait une pente descendante et le courant demeura égal le long d'un banc plus grand. Loin de ce que Bilbon put atteindre, au bout d'un court moment, et il suivit du regard de son mieux avant qu'il ne finisse par tomber sur le mur. C'était trop haut pour qu'il voie, maintenant.

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, Bilbon hissa Hildili jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout sur ses épaules, gloussant joyeusement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu vois, Lili, dit-il.

\- Nage, dit-elle. »

De l'eau, alors.

« Où est-ce que l'eau nage ? Où va-t-elle ?

\- Noi', dit-elle. »

Cela n'aidait pas exactement, mais Bilbon persévéra.

« Est-ce qu'elle va dans la pierre ? Dans le mur ?

\- Noi', dit-elle à nouveau. »

La pierre n'était pas sombre au point d'être noire. Même avec la lanterne posée à côté d'eux, il devrait encore y avoir assez de lumière en haut pour qu'elle voie. Il parcourut mentalement ce qui pouvait donner l'impression que c'était de noir. De la terre, peut-être ?

Il leva soudain les yeux vers elle.

« Un trou ? demanda-t-il. Lili, est-ce qu'il y a un trou ?

\- Ou, acquiesça-t-elle joyeusement. 'unnel !

\- Est-ce que l'eau nage vite ou lentement ? demanda-t-il. »

L'espoir recommençait à monter en lui. Si elle nageait – hum, bougeait, plutôt – assez vite, alors peut-être...

« 'apide, 'apide ! dit-elle. »

Puis elle vacilla, ayant essayé de sauter de joie. Il la balança vers le bas, à sa grande joie. Elle courut vers l'endroit où le sol se séparait en deux, regardant l'eau joyeusement.

« 'apide, 'apide ! répéta-t-elle. »

Si l'eau bougeait vite, ça pourrait suffire à porter un message. De l'eau comme celle-là allait se déplacer dans la montagne et, il l'espérait, se terminer _quelque part_. Quelque part où le message serait découvert par un nain qui pourrait l'amener à Thorin, leur permettant d'être retrouvés. Avec un peu de chance, avant que son mari ne commence vraiment à démolir Erebor. Thorin le ferait, surtout maintenant qu'il avait perdu le contac_t avec Bilbon_.

Mais que pouvait-il envoyer comme message ? Il n'avait pas de parchemin sur lui, absolument rien qui lui permette même de gratter des mots. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était des pièces, Lili, la boîte de biscuits, et lui-même. S'il faisait flotter un biscuit, il risquait de se dissoudre dans l'eau, et ce serait un gâchis de nourriture qu'il pourrait utiliser pour maintenir Hildili en vie. Il ne pouvait pas faire flotter la boîte elle-même, elle n'irait nulle part, et était suffisamment large pour pouvoir se coincer quelque part. Il n'avait rien sur lui à part ses vêtements, et Hildili également. L'espoir commença à retomber.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la pièce d'or dans sa main. Était-ce assez... ?

Il attrapa une autre pièce sur la pile, la plus petite qu'il puisse trouver, et l'amena là où l'eau coulait plus vite. Il la plaça soigneusement dans le courant et constata que la puissance de l'eau suffisait à entraîner la pièce. Il la reprit et sentit un élan de triomphe. Maintenant, ajouter quelque chose à son message pour qu'il ne soit pas pris pour une pièce qui aurait atterri dans un évier ou une fontaine.

Il trouva sa réponse chez Lili.

« Lili, je peux emprunter un de tes rubans ? demanda-t-il. »

Il désigna le ruban doré attaché autour d'une petite partie de ses cheveux. Elle hocha la tête et il dénoua soigneusement le ruban des mèches sales. Il l'attacha rapidement autour de la pièce d'or jusqu'à ce que le nœud soit si serré qu'elle était sûre de ne pas bouger. Alors seulement il la replongea dans l'eau. Le ruban ne suffit pas à arrêter la pièce, et il la suivit à la lueur de la lanterne jusqu'à ce que l'or disparaisse dans le mur.

« Faites que ce soit assez, murmura-t-il. Faites qu'ils comprennent.

\- B'ille, dit Hildili. »

Bilbon eut un léger rire.

« Oui, c'est vrai que ça brillait. Allons nous asseoir avec les autres choses qui brillent, d'accord ? »


	17. Je tends la main vers toi - Partie 3

**Noooo Aime : Estime-toi heureuse que j'ai offert un choix alors^^ Parce que mon idée de base c'était simplement d'offrir un extrait à celles qui trouveraient :p Et j'aurais fait exprès de prendre un bout qui t'aurait frustrée à mort ! Lol Moi l'histoire du chocolat ne me gêne pas, je me dis que ça aide à lui donner du goût. Après tout on dit que le vin est meilleur si on le laisse longtemps en bouteille !**

**9 ans maximum d'écart dans la fratrie ? Petite joueuse, avec mon frère on a quasiment le double ! (plus proche de 17 en fait mais bref) Et moi je ne rechigne pas à passer du temps avec lui quand je vais là-bas en vacances, bien au contraire ! La dernière fois il voulait apprendre le tricot – il faut savoir que je tricote moi-même^^ parfois même avec du thé en mode vieille mémé, il manque plus qu'un chat sur les genoux – on verra s'il a encore envie ou si ça lui a passé... Bref, je vois aussi que je suis pas la seule à avoir une relation compliquée avec mon père on dirait^^ Merci pour les encouragements, je suis crevée mais contente du résultat.**

**Ils se seraient dirigés de la même façon que l'a fait Bilbon dans le chapitre : avec la lanterne, grosse maligne ! Bilbon ne finira pas veuf, voyons... Vu la différence d'espérance de vie, y a plus de chances que ce soit Thorin ! (Il en a bien conscience, d'ailleurs, et ça va bientôt devenir un problème *teaser prochaine fic*)**

**Parler de la naissance de Lili c'était quitte ou double, pour moi : soit ça le faisait sortir de son angoisse, au moins un peu, soit ça l'enfonçait complètement ! Effectivement ça pourrait être pire pour Bilbon... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... (HS : pour te dire à quel point je suis crevée : j'ai commencé par écrire 'tu n'images pas' avant d'effacer et de corriger...)**

**Connais-tu un seul enfant qui ne soit pas un estomac sur pattes ? Parce que moi non ! Et oui c'était avec moi que tu avais comparé Smaug avec Oncle Picsou. À mon grand facepalm mental d'ailleurs :p**

**Pas de chance pour toi j'ai grandi avec les films de Louis de Funès. Ta citation vient de 'La folie des grandeurs' :p Dans une montagne aussi grande que Erebor, quelques cours d'eau naturels ne risquent pas de l'éroser et de créer des éboulements avant très, très longtemps. Pense aux falaises en bord de mer, certaines sont là depuis des millénaires !**

**Pour le message, ma foi, tu verras bien !**

**Sabrinabella : LOL je pense qu'un dragon aurait été repéré quand même. Pour ce qui est de qui a creusé le tunnel et pourquoi... Mystère.**

**Justelaura : On devrait avoir un mini-épisode en décembre histoire de nous aider ! Et les meubles de la pièce ils en avaient besoin pour les cartes =D J'ai eu la même peur que toi avec la technique de Kili... Par contre je crois que c'est Ori que tu veux remercier pour les cartes :') Oin c'est le médecin...**

**Bilbon n'a rien de cassé, pour les blessures je ne garantis rien ! Et oui Lili est super chou^^ J'aime bien ton scénario mais ça n'arrivera pas comme ça^^ Oui Bilbon fait enfin marcher son cerveau pour changer... Ne t'inquiète pas pour la taille du commentaire, il reste trop grand pour le mail d'alerte ! Et le jour où Noooo Aime fera des reviews courtes il faudra s'inquiéter pour sa santé je crois^^**

**Julindy : Haha effectivement tu as échappé à quelques cliffhangers en loupant des chapitres, c'est l'avantage ! La technique de Kili aurait pu être à double tranchant, mais elle a fonctionné ! Contente que Lili te plaise, moi aussi je suis à fond sur la bouffe ! *déclare-t-elle en dévorant une barquette de fraises***

**L'idée de la clochette fait rire tout le monde... sauf Bilbon lui-même je crois^^ Moi je vois plutôt une petite clochette attachée dans sa tresse de mariage, pour sonner dès qu'il fait un geste !**

**Heureusement que Bilbon n'a pas fait une crise de panique, parce que là je pense que Lili aurait angoissé aussi. Pour un enfant ça doit être super inquiétant une scène comme ça !**

**Merci de tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire...**

**(-)**

**Chapitre 3 :** **Les recherches**

Résumé : Quand les cartes n'offrent aucune aide, l'indice de Bilbon arrive. Maintenant il s'agit simplement d'affronter la Salle du Trésor – quelque chose que Thorin n'a pas fait depuis qu'il a repris Erebor.

(-)

« Il n'existe pas.

\- Ori, tu vois bien qu'il existe, insista Fili en désignant le trou dans le mur. C'est un trou d'air ! »

Ori pinça les lèvres.

« Et moi je te dis, qu'il n'existe pas sur ces cartes ! »

Même si son ami ne voulait pas la réponse, la vérité était claire : le tunnel d'air n'existait pas quand les inspecteurs avaient effectué leur dernière inspection de la montagne quelques années plus tôt, et il n'existait dans aucune des archives datant de la fondation de la montagne.

En résumé, ce trou d'air n'aurait pas dû être là.

« Eh bien, il est là maintenant, dit Nori d'un ton apaisant. »

Ori n'arrivait presque pas à le croire : son frère essayait de ramener la paix là où Ori devenait énervé et frustré. Si ce n'était pas un signe que quelque chose allait très mal dans le pays, Ori ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Où est-ce qu'il irait s'il _était_ là ?

\- Justement, il pourrait aller n'importe où, dit Ori aussi patiemment que possible. »

Il avait l'impression qu'ils consultaient ces cartes depuis des heures, et aucune n'avait offert de réponse. C'était le sujet d'Ori, son domaine d'expertise, c'était ce qu'il était c_ens_é _connaître_ mieux que personne. Et pourtant la réponse lui échappait complètement.

Ça n'aurait pas été si mal si des vies n'étaient pas en jeu, mais elles l'étaient, et cela faisait d'Ori la personne la plus inutile de la pièce. Même Gimli était plus utile que_ lui _: il avait élu résidence devant le trou, criant pour voir s'il entendait une réponse. Il n'avait pas l'air découragé par le silence, au moins.

Ori ne réalisa pas qu'il tripotait les bords de la carte jusqu'à ce que la main lourde de Dwalin se pose sur la sienne.

« Du calme, murmura son mari. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Même ne pas savoir c'est un avantage, à sa façon. Ça veut dire qu'on doit chercher ailleurs qu'à ces endroits, pas vrai ? »

C'était... vrai. S'il n'était pas rattaché à l'un de ces endroits, alors il devait être ailleurs, entre les autres tunnels.

« Alors sois gentil avec mon mari, gronda Dwalin. »

Puis il déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue d'Ori, barbe frottant contre barbe. Ori réussit à afficher un rapide sourire de remerciements avant de reporter son attention sur la table, avec une détermination renouvelée.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre espace autour du bord de la table elle-même. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à court de chaises, et avaient donc choisi de les mettre de côté pour pouvoir tous se tenir debout et regarder. Legolas était à côté de Kili, sa main subrepticement enveloppée autour de celle de son mari. Dori était au bout avec Dernwyn et Dis, et tous trois examinaient un autre groupe de cartes. Dwalin continuait de se déplacer entre Ori et Balin, les deux experts de la pièce. Bofur, Bombur et Bifur étaient de l'autre côté de la table avec Gloin, et ils débattaient du type de mine qu'il faudrait pour un si gros trou d'air.

Au sommet de la table se trouvait Thorin, Fili à sa droite. Ils posaient des questions, de temps en temps, puis recommençaient à regarder les différentes cartes. Personne ne les dérangeait à moins d'avoir aussi une question, ou une autre carte à leur donner. Plus ils pouvaient impliquer ces deux-là, mieux ce serait.

Personne ne parlait des mains de Dernwyn et Fili jointes sur la table, légèrement étirées pour atteindre l'autre, et absolument personne ne parlait de l'anneau que Thorin ne cessait de tourner autour de son doigt.

Thorin repoussa violemment la pile de cartes loin de lui, et n'importe quel autre jour, Ori aurait pu protester le dommage possible aux papiers. Maintenant, ils pouvaient tous brûler, en ce qui le concernait. Si les cartes n'allaient pas les aider à trouver Bilbon et Hildili, ça lui était égal. Elles n'étaient que des bouts de papier inutiles qui ne pouvaient aider ni l'un de ses meilleurs amis ni Lili.

« N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune réponse dans celles-là ? demanda Thorin.

\- On pourrait les utiliser pour trouver où il _n'y a pas_ autre chose, dit Ori avec un hochement de tête vers Dwalin. Ça prendrait un peu plus de temps, cependant. »

Thorin commença à répondre, puis marqua une pause quand un coup lourd retentit à la porte.

« Entrez, lança-t-il. »

Ses yeux retournai_ent d_éjà vers les papiers. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Dril se tint là, les joues un peu rouges.

« Mon seigneur, haleta-t-il, vous devez voir quelque chose. »

Thorin lança un dernier regard noir aux cartes sur la table, puis secoua la tête.

« Montrez-moi, dit-il. »

Dril prit la tête, sa large silhouette parcourant les couloirs étonnamment vite. Ori ne prit même pas la peine de plier un seul des parchemins ou des rouleaux avant de suivre les autres. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce quelque chose, quel qu'il soit, les aiderait à trouver Bilbon et Hildili. Ori n'avait rien d'autre, sinon. Il n'avait pas d'autres documents pour les aider.

Dril les conduisit jusqu'au hall principal, où plusieurs nains étaient rassemblés autour de la fontaine. Creusée directement dans la roche elle-même, la fontaine se remplissait grâce à un cours d'eau naturel qui transportait de gros morceaux d'argent. Le jet était large et provenait d'une combinaison de plusieurs sources qui traversaient la montagne. Rien ne semblait déplacé, et les nains autour de la fontaine s'écartèrent rapidement pour laisser passer leur compagnie. Ori jeta un œil à côté de Kili pour regarder la fontaine, mais il n'y avait rien de différent.

Puis son regard tomba dessus.

« Là, dans la fontaine, dit-il. »

Quelque chose qui n'était décidément pas de l'argent brillait vers eux. Quelque chose de doré, avec quelque chose qui nageait presque dans l'eau autour.

« C'est tombé avec l'eau il n'y a pas longtemps, confirma Dril. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider pour... v'savez. »

La nouvelle des disparus était encore cachée au royaume, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Dwalin donna à Dril une tape dans le dos pour son bon travail, et l'autre nain eut un sourire content.

Thorin le sortit immédiatement de l'eau et l'examina dans sa main.

« Une pièce d'or ? demanda Gloin. Vous êtes sûr que quelqu'un ne l'a pas jetée ? »

Ori aurait posé une question aussi sans le cri de Dernwyn.

« Hildili, dit-elle en tendant une main vers la pièce. »

Elle la retira rapidement d'un long ruban mouillé qui y avait été attaché.

« C'est à Hildili. Je l'ai mis dans ses cheveux ce matin.

\- Tu as bien épousé quelqu'un d'intelligent, murmura Balin à Thorin. »

Thorin ne semblait pas aussi impressionné que Balin, fixant la pièce comme si c'était tout ce qu'il restait au monde.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, il nous a envoyé un mot, après tout.

\- Maintenant il faut seulement trouver une mine avec un ruisseau naturel, pas vrai ? demanda Kili. »

Oh, si seulement c'était si simple.

« Ce ruisseau sort un peu partout dans la montagne, dit Ori – et les épaules de Kili s'affaissèrent. Mais il viendrait du sol, tu as raison à ce sujet. Ça élimine les mines les plus hautes. »

Gloin tendit la main vers Dernwyn.

« Puis-je... ? »

Dernwyn lâcha la pièce dans sa main sans hésitation, s'accrochant toujours au ruban. D'un geste rapide de la main, Gloin jeta la pièce en l'air, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Quand elle atterrit enfin dans sa paume, il secoua lentement la tête.

« Vieille pièce, dit-il. Frappée avant la chute d'Erebor. »

Thorin inspira profondément, comme pour trouver de la patience.

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ça nous aide, réussit-il à dire. »

Sa voix était cependant basse et semblait dangereuse. Gloin n'eut pas l'air inquiet.

« Il n'y a qu'un endroit où sont ces pièces maintenant, dit-il. Salle du Trésor. »

Sans un mot Thorin pivota, Fili et Dernwyn sur ses talons. Ori leur courut rapidement après pour les rattraper, ignorant les murmures parcourant les nains à proximité. Cela rejoindrait les rumeurs en très peu de temps, et au final la vérité allait sortir. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient d'abord trouver Bilbon et la petite Hildili.

Ils descendirent de plus en plus bas dans les passages, croisant mineur sur travailleur sur rétameur. Habituellement, quand Ori descendait jusque là, ce qui n'était pas très souvent, il prenait le temps d'apprécier la vue. Le chemin principal vers la Salle du Trésor était très étroit, tournant lentement autour de la mine la plus profonde et la plus large de la montagne. Il était possible de baisser les yeux et de voir le grand vide qui scintillait à chaque reflet de la lumière. Ou il était possible de les lever et de découvrir la lumière passer à travers les colonnes.

Aujourd'hui, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes en tête, comme ne pas trébucher sur Kili et ne pas laisser Gimli le faire tomber sur le côté. Une main ferme le saisit par le bas, et Ori respira un peu plus facilement. S'il trébuchait, Dwalin le remettrait debout en quelques secondes.

Ils atteignirent enfin l'étage de la Salle du Trésor, et Thorin quitta le chemin avant de traverser le sol carrelé. Le hall devant la Salle du Trésor était vide et silencieux, le seul bruit provenant de leurs pas rapides. Les colonnes se resserrèrent jusqu'à encadrer la porte, et Thorin agrippa la poignée d'une main ferme.

Les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Thorin ne bougea pas. Les sourcils froncés, Ori regarda autour de Fili et Kili pour voir ce qui avait empêché Thorin d'ouvrir les portes.

Thorin était debout, aussi immobile qu'une statue, les mains tellement serrées sur les poignées des portes que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Sa respiration était forte, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Dis s'avança lentement et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il ne te prendra pas, dit-elle à mi-voix. Je te le promets.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis... depuis l'Arkenstone, admit Thorin d'une voix rocailleuse. Je ne suis pas entré. J'avais trop peur de le faire. L'or-

\- Il n'a aucun _po_uvoir sur toi, dit fermement Dis. Ce n'est que de l'or. Et tu _peux_ lui résister. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois quand tu n'avais aucune raison de le mettre de côté, en-dehors de ta propre volonté. Tu peux faire ça maintenant, mon frère.

\- Elle a raison, v'savez, dit Bofur. Je lui ferais confiance, si j'étais vous. Votre sœur est bien trop forte et futée pour avoir tort maintenant. »

Il lança un _g_rand sourire dans sa direction, et Dis secoua la tête mais lui rendit un sourire amusé.

« Si Bofur peut voir sa sagesse, ça montre à quel point il est évident qu'elle a raison, fit remarquer Nori. »

Dwalin renifla, et Bofur se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air bonhomme. Ce fut juste assez pour faire sortir la tension des épaules de Thorin.

« Pour Bilbon et Lili, dit doucement Fili. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Thorin, qui hocha la tête.

« Pour Bilbon et Lili, répéta-t-il. »

Puis il poussa les portes et les ouvrit.

La première chose à laquelle pensa Ori fut _brillant_. La lumière semblait se refléter partout sur l'or dans la Salle du Trésor, et le résultat était une lumière si brillante qu'Ori aurait pu jurer qu'il regardait le soleil. C'était surprenant et il s'abrita les yeux de son mieux. Il avait presque envie de mettre son début de barbe devant ses yeux, mais ses poils n'avaient qu'un pouvoir limité. Étant donné donné qu'ils étaient clairs et d'un roux doré, ils ne feraient que refléter la lumière et l'aveugler davantage. Les autres semblaient également fascinés par_ l_'or autour d'eux, et Ori se souvenait de ça, de leur premier voyage à Erebor. Il se souvenait d'être entré et d'avoir pensé à quel point c'était beau et brillant.

Maintenant la lumière n'était qu'une source d'agacement et il voulait qu'elle arrête de briller à ce point-là. Ce fut un soulagement de voir que les autres semblaient ressentir la même chose.

Thorin ne fit même pas tellement attention à l'or, se déplaçant plutôt à travers la Salle du Trésor avec détermination.

« Bilbon ! appela-t-il – et sa voix résonna dans le hall caverneux. Bilbon ! On est là !

\- Hildili ! cria Fili, imité par Dernwyn dans la direction opposée. Lili, c'est Papa !

\- On se sépare, ordonna Balin. Chacun prend un coin, dites-nous si vous entendez quelque chose. »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à couvrir toutes les direction, appelant les noms encore et encore. De temps en temps ils marquaient une pause, attendant une réponse, mais ils n'en entendaient aucune. Tandis qu'ils continuaient à traverser la Salle du Trésor, Ori sentait sa poitrine se resserrer.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Et s'ils n'étaient pas là, où chercher ensuite ?

Kili s'arrêta près d'Ori, l'air tout aussi découragé.

« Quelque chose ? demanda Kili. »

Mais il avait déjà l'air de connaître la réponse. Ori secoua la tête.

« Rien. »

L'or à côté de lui scintillait bien trop fort, et Ori le repoussa et fit tomber la pile dans un accès de colère. Il serra les poings, se sentant désespéré et perdu, et Kili semblait tout aussi chagriné que lui.

« Je suis désolé, dit Ori à mi-voix. »

Si Bilbon et Hildili n'étaient jamais retrouvés, ce ne serait même pas Kili et Ori qui souffriraient le plus. L'idée même de croiser le regard de Thorin ou de Fili à cet instant était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

Kili déglutit mais appela à nouveau.

« Bilbon ! Hildili ! »

Silence. Ori inspira profondément et essaya de rester optimiste.

« Essayons là-bas, dit-il en désignant l'un des derniers coins.

\- Kili ? »

Ori et Kili se figèrent au même moment.

« Tu as entendu ça ? murmura Ori. »

A peine un chuchotis, presque inaudible, mais il aurait juré avoir entendu...

« Mon Oncle ? demanda Kili. »

Cela attira l'attention de Thorin. Il le chassa d'un geste.

« Pas toi. Bilbon. Bilbon ?

\- Kili, c'est toi ? »

Oh, _Mahal_ merci.

« On les a trouvés ! cria Kili. »

Cela fit accourir tout le monde. Sauf qu'il y avait un petit problème, que Dwalin ne tarda pas à signaler.

« Alors où sont-ils ? »

Kili se mordit la lèvre.

« Mon Oncle, où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu as Hildili ?

\- Onkee ! »

C'était la petite voix de Hildili, mais elle semblait étouffée. Leurs deux voix semblaient faibles, comme s'ils étaient loin, mais il était indéniable qu'ils pouvaient être entendus et entendre en retour. Ori__eut l'impression qu'il allait tomber sous le coup du changement soudain d'émotions. Aller au combat à la Porte Noire n'avait pas été aussi stressant, sincèrement.

« Lili ! s'exclama Kili. »

Mais Dernwyn et Fili furent là presque immédiatement, écrasant Kili entre eux, leur joie presque hors de contrôle. Kili s'accrocha à eux, un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Lili, c'est Papa et Maman, on est là, appela Dernwyn. »

Elle riait à travers ce qui ressemblait à des larmes. Hildili babilla immédiatement un rire en retour, les appelant tous les deux avec excitation.

Thorin s'agenouilla à côté de l'or, et tout le monde fit silence.

« Bilbon, dit Thorin en déglutissant péniblement. Bilbon, où êtes-vous ?

\- Sous l'or, répondit Bilbon. C'est... je ne peux en voir qu'un petit peu. Les pièces n'arrêtent pas de tomber. On est tous les deux en sécurité, dit-il avant de marquer une pause. Tu es très en colère contre moi, pas vrai ?

\- Tu ne peux _pas_ savoir, répondit Thorin. »

Mais même si Bilbon ne pouvait pas voir le sourire, il était audible dans sa voix.

« Je ne vais plus jamais te laisser hors de ma vue. _Jamais._

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Bilbon avec un grand sourire dans sa propre voix. C'est... quelque chose de gros et plat au-dessus de nous. Un fauteuil ? Une boîte ? »

Sous l'or.___L_a pile qu'Ori avait faite tomber.

« On ne pouvait pas les entendre jusqu'à ce que je donne un coup de pied dans cette pile, dit-il en la montrant du doigt. _»_

_C'é_tait le seul encouragement dont les autres avaient besoin. Des mains plongèrent et commencèrent à creuser et pousser jusqu'à ce qu'une vallée commence à apparaître. Des objets précieux furent jetés de côté comme des détritus, tout cela pour libérer les deux piégés sous l'or.

Et enfin, sous un plateau de cérémonie, leur vrai trésor fut retrouvé.

Ori était à peu près certain que deux visages sales n'avaient jamais été si bien reçus auparavant. Kili hurla de joie et s'enveloppa autour de son mari, et Legolas à son tour pressa un baiser sur la tête de Kili, avec un sourire lumineux. Les autres nains étaient bruyants dans leur jubilation, mais tandis que Dwalin enroulait ses bras autour d'Ori, le scribe ne put s'empêcher de regarder la lignée de Durin. Fili et Dernwyn étaient à genoux près du petit trou pour enfin, _enfin_ voir leur fille après presque une journée de séparation. Thorin se tenait derrière eux, les yeux fixés sur son époux. Il n'y avait que du soulagement dans ses ye_ux, et _tant d'amour qu'Ori ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Enfin la clameur retomba, assez pour que Bilbon parle.

« Le trou n'est pas assez gros pour qu'on passe à travers, dit-il. Il va falloir l'élargir un peu. Je devrais pouvoir faire passer Hildili sans problème, cela dit.

\- Même ça, ce sera juste, dit Bofur.

\- Faim, dit Hildili. »

Et c'était si bon d'entendre la voix de la petite.

« Bi'cuit ? »

Dernwyn eut un grand sourire, un peu trop large, aux yeux d'Ori, mais personne ne comptait signaler son hystérie à la Vierge du Bouclier ou à la mère.

« Tu pourras avoir tous les biscuits que tu veux, si je reçois ta promesse que tu n'iras plus _jamais_ te promener sans moi.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen que je reçoive la même promesse de ta part ? demanda à Thorin. »

Il s'agenouilla enfin devant le trou. Ori se dirigea vers eux et jeta un œil dans le trou. Le visage de Bilbon avait l'air aussi penaud qu'il s'_y att_endait.

« Te priver de thé, peut-être ? »

Bilbon roula des yeux, puis grimaça. Ce fut rapide et immédiatement dissimulé par sa réponse, mais assez pour que Thorin se tende et étrécisse les yeux.

« Priver un hobbit de thé est une torture. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

\- Tu es blessé, dit Thorin. »

Bilbon pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

« A quel point ?

\- Je marche et je parle, pas vrai ? »

Pas la réponse que désirait Thorin, à en juger par la façon dont il serra les poings. Kili bondit immédiatement et demanda :

« Comment on les fait sortir ? Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ait emmené des outils avec lui.

\- On a juste besoin de quelques pioches, pour creuser un chemin. C'est déjà un trou bien préparé, ça rend plus facile de continuer. »

Ori marqua une pause aux paroles de Bofur.

« Préparé ? demanda Dwalin, parlant pour eux deux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est un tunnel de mineurs abandonné, expliqua Bilbon. J'ai trouvé des outils et tout ça. Mais il n'y a pas de veines d'or ou de mithril ici. Je crois qu'ils ont touché la Salle du Trésor et renoncé. »

Ori croisa lentement le regard de Balin, et le nain semblait aussi troublé que lui.

« Quoi ? demanda Bilbon quand le silence dura trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ce fut Thorin qui répondit, la voix sombre et inquiète.

« Il n'y a _aucun_ tunnel sous la Salle du Trésor.

\- Je me tiens dedans, pas vrai ? Je- »

Le brusque silence poussa tout le monde à se précipiter vers le trou.

« Bilbon ? appela Thorin. »

Il _av_ait beau pouvoir voir le hobbit, ce n'était pas encourageant. Bilbon regardait vers la gauche d'Ori, exposant le sang séché sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Ce fut la peur sur son visage, cependant, qui laissa Ori avec un cœur battant. Et quand Bilbon parla à voix basse, le cœur d'Ori s'arrêta complètement.

« Je crois... je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici. »

(-)

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait deux cliffhangers sur trois chapitres ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien !**

**D'ailleurs autant vous habituer aux cliff, parce qu'à partir de mercredi prochain ils risquent de s'enchaîner !**

**Plus sérieusement, petite annonce importante : je suis de mariage samedi (pas le mien, mais je suis témoin) et on va bien sûr veiller tard dans la soirée. Donc n'attendez pas de chapitre avant tard dans la journée de dimanche !**


	18. Je tends la main vers toi - Partie 4

**Noooo Aime : Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu crains le pire O:-) Un puzzle de 2k pièces ça demande moins de patience que le tricot, tu crois ? Je suis pas sûre lol**

**Je piquerais bien un chat à ma mère mais il mettrait le bordel dans mon petit appart... Et ma sœur me tuerait xD Moi j'aime beaucoup le fromage. Miam.**

**Oui j'aurais osé te faire ça, à toi comme à tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Lol Même s'il n'y a que pour cette fic que tu écris autant... Oui tu es dingue mais pas seulement à Noël...**

**En effet l'Arkenstone est rangée dans la Salle du Trésor. Tes histoires de montagne ayant mangé trop de flageolets, ça m'a tué. Je dirais pas que le silence booste Gimli, mais plutôt que ça le décourage pas.**

**Oui Dril est au courant à cause de son poste, il a bien fallu prévenir la Garde pour empêcher de répandre la rumeur ! Non mais un jour ton cerveau arrêtera de chercher des trucs tendancieux. Ce jour-là, ce sera la fin du monde.**

**En fait selon le raisonnement de Nori, l'avis de Bofur ne fait que souligner l'évidence. Non Ori n'a pas de barbe magique, mais le roux clair reflète la lumière... Privation de thé pour un hobbit, pauvre Bilbon tu veux le martyriser !**

**Sache que je ne bois jamais (vraiment. Je n'aime pas l'alcool :p) donc ce n'est pas moi qui ai abusé de l'apéro... Je n'en dirai pas autant de mon oncle, qui était tellement bourré qu'en rentrant hier soir, il est tombé et s'est fait une balafre du bas du menton jusqu'en haut de la bouche !**

**Justelaura : Oui tu as le droit de t'inquiéter, c'est même recommandé à ce stade ! L'or n'a plus d'attrait sur Thorin à ce stade, même s'il craignait le contraire. Ori a fait tomber la pile purement par hasard, sans vouloir insulter son intelligence ! Je crois que tu as raison en ce qui concerne un hobbit privé de nourriture... Tu me diras si le scénario avait correspondu à ce que tu imaginais !**

**Sabrinabella : J'aime bien ton idée, mais faudra que tu m'expliques comment le gars aurait survécu si longtemps après la chute... **

**(-)**

**Chapitre 4 : La vérité**

**Résumé : La vérité derrière la caverne est découverte, et la vie de Bilbon est mise en jeu. Mais les nains ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac, et ils ne lâcheront pas Bilbon sans se battre.**

**Warning : Suggestions de violence sexuelle. Rien n'arrive, mais des gens ont des bouches sales et de mauvaises intentions.**

**(-)**

Le petit grondement avait immédiatement attiré l'attention de Bilbon. Pendant un moment, il avait craint un éboulement, et il avait serré Hildili contre lui. Puis le bruit s'était arrêté, et il s'était autorisé à respirer à nouveau.

Le tremblement d'une lumière, à l'autre bout de la caverne, avait immédiatement attiré son attention. Le grondement avait repris, et il avait aperçu une pierre en train d'être poussée. Davantage de lumière était entrée, des torches ne rendant que plus évidente la silhouette du rocher repoussé.

Quand il avait échangé la nouvelle discrètement avec ceux du dessus, il y avait eu un silence. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de boucan juste après. Bofur, Dwalin et Ori s'étaient éloignés, avec un peu de chance pour aller chercher des outils afin d'élargir le trou. Il n'y avait pas de doute ils devaient sortir Bilbon et Hildili de là, _maintenant._

Lili.

« Prends-la, dit Bilbon. »

Il souleva Hildili et la hissa sur ses épaules. Elle ne gloussait plus maintenant, la peur évidente sur son petit visage. Elle était juste assez petite pour avoir une chance de passer dans le trou.

« Fili, _prends-la_ !

\- Qui va là ? appela une voix rauque dans l'ombre. »

Les torches commencèrent à se rapprocher, et le glissement du métal hors d'un fourreau était impossible à manquer.

Des mains saisirent enfin Hildili et commencèrent à la soulever. Elle laissait échapper de petits gémissements de peur, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance si elle commençait à pleurer, parce que la personne qui entrait savait que Bilbon et Hildili étaient là dans le tunnel sombre. Le tunnel qui n'avait pas sa place ici parce qu'il était creusé par des gens peu recommandables, que Bilbon voyait désormais à la lueur de la torche. Il y avai_t d_eux nains, tous les deux couverts de cicatrices et dangereux, et trois êtres plus grands. Des hommes. Un hobbit contre deux nains et trois hommes. Il déglutit péniblement.

Après une rapide manœuvre prudente, Hildili fut s_ortie et_ dans les bras de sa mère.

« Bilbon ! appela Thorin. »

Il tendit sa main à travers le trou. Son bras entier le comblait presque, cependant, et Bilbon savait que s'ils avaient failli ne pas pouvoir faire sortir Lili, ils n'y arriveraient certainement pas avec lui. Avec un dernier regard à son mari, essayant d'ignorer la peur sur le visage de Thorin, Bilbon fit un pas loin du trou.

« Tiens, tiens. Le petit favori du Roi, Bilbon Sacquet en personne, dit l'un des nains. »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Bilbon déglutit, luttant contre la panique. Il n'avait même pas Dard sur lui, juste la petite lanterne dans sa main.

« Je suis Bilbon Sacquet, acquiesça-t-il tandis qu'ils approchaient. »

Il lutta pour rester sur place.

« Je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur. Ce tunnel-

\- Est _notre_ tunnel, dit l'homme en tête du groupe. »

Sa voix était froide et cruelle, et quand il leva une torche vers son visage, elle illumina une cicatrice qui traversait du bord de sa bouche à ses cheveux. Son nez avait l'air tordu, comme s'il avait été cassé plusieurs fois, et quand il eut un sourire, ses dents rappelèrent bien trop celles d'un orque à Bilbon. L'homme fit courir sa langue sur la lame qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Bilbon le fixa, le cœur battant.

« Tu n'as aucun droit d'être dedans, Semi-Homme. On a notre or et nos devoirs. Tu n'as pas un lit à réchauffer ? »

Des voleurs. C'étaient des voleurs, qui essayaient de creuser un tunnel vers la Salle du Trésor elle-même. Ils avaient dû ouvrir le trou d'air par accident pendant qu'ils creusaient. Puis ils avai_ent_ trouvé la Salle du Trésor.

« Si c'est de l'or que vous voulez, je suis certain que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement- »

L'homme fit un pas menaçant vers lui, et Bilbon, instinctivement, trébucha vers l'arrière. La lanterne devenait chaude contre sa main bandée, il la tenait depuis trop longtemps. Il pensa brièvement à demander une arme à ceux du dessus, mais il n'y avait plus de bruit venant de la Salle du Trésor depuis un certain temps. Il jeta un regard vers le trou et n'aperçut ni Thorin, ni qui que ce soit. Quoi que son mari ait prévu, il espérait que ça arriverait le plus vite possible. L'intelligence de Bilbon marchait bien contre des trolls stupides et des orques qui ne voulaient qu'un repas frais. Pas des hommes et des nains qui feraient souffrir quelqu'un juste pour rire.

« On est venu pour l'or et un peu plus, dit sombrement l'homme. »

Et la façon dont il regarda Bilbon de haut en bas lui fit mal à l'estomac.

« Tu ferais un joli prix, toi aussi. Ça pourrait en énerver certains, remarque.

\- Juste un peu, acquiesça Bilbon. »

Si Thorin entendait ça, son nain devait être _furieux_. Ce fut le fait de savoir cela qui aida Bilbon à se tenir plus droit pour faire directement face à l'homme.

« Vous avez une dernière chance de faire demi-tour et de partir. Les négociations sont finies. »

L'homme jeta la tête en arrière et rit.

« Oh, mais tu me _plais,_ dit-il. Tu es plein de feu. Pas étonnant qu'il t'aime entre ses draps : pas besoin d'un feu de cheminée quand il a un feu follet comme toi pour le réchauffer. »

Il mata ouvertement Bilbon, et les hommes derrière lui gloussèrent.

« Tu vaux pas mal, je vois ça maintenant. Rien ne dit que je ne peux pas prendre un _petit _prix pour moi. »

Eru seul savait ce qu'ils auraient fait à Hildili si elle avait été là. Au m_oins el_le était partie et en sécurité.

« Je peux faire pas mal de bruit, aussi, avertit Bilbon. »

Son cœur tambourinait si fort qu'il le sentait contre sa cage thoracique, douloureux et dur. Est-ce que ses nains ne pouvaient pas lui envoyer une arme ? Quelque chose, n'importe q_uoi ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils _faisaient_ ?

« Pas vraiment prévu dans le plan, dit l'homme. »

Il fit une tête innocente et prit un air d'excuse tandis qu'il donnait sa torche.

« Mais je suppose que tu feras l'affaire. Maintenant, tu peux venir silencieusement, ou tu peux venir avec difficultés. »

Ses lèvres s'éc_artèr__e_nt sur un sourire plein de dents.

« J'espère presque que tu feras des difficultés. J'aime quand ils se débattent. »

Puis il marcha vers Bilbon.

Bilbon lança la lanterne sur lui avec désespoir, puis se sauva en courant dans les ténèbres. L'homme jura et cria, et les torches se rassemblèrent toutes autour de lui pendant un instant.

« Trouvez-le _! cria_ l'homme. »

Bilbon continua de courir, essayant de ne pas respirer fort et se trahir. S'il pouvait continuer de se cacher dans les ténèbres, juste assez longtemps pour se protéger, assez longtemps pour peut-être trouver de l'aide-

Un bruit de tonnerre secoua la caverne et fit trébucher Bilbon, l'envoyant s'écrouler au sol. La lumière se déversa, assez pour le trahir, mais il entendit ensuite des rugissements, des voix qu'il connaissait bien, et quand il se retourna, ses nains glissaient sur une dalle penchée et cassée du sol de la Salle du Trésor. Les cinq voleurs se débattirent, mais contre Dwalin et Dernwyn et Fili, il était impossible qu'ils gagnent.

Contre un Thorin Écu-de-Chêne absolument _enragé_, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Un homme et un nain tombèrent rapidement sous leurs coups. L'autre nain fut assommé par Fili, et Kili dut retenir le bras de son frère pour empêcher un coup plus grave. L'autre homme avait été mis à genoux par une flèche dans la cuisse de Legolas, et était sagement resté où il était. Deux flèches dirigées vers le visage par deux elfes furieux, et des lames sur la gorge par plus d'un nain en colère tendaient à encourager la sagesse comme ça, _songea _Bilbon.

Le dernier homme restant, celui qui avait menacé Bilbon, fut laissé à Thorin. Son mari jouait avec l'homme, c'était évident, tranchant et coupant pour laisser des blessures non-fatales. L'homme avait clairement été brûlé par la lanterne que Bilbon lui avait lancé, rendant plus facile de prendre le dessus sur lui, et en quelques instants, Bilbon observa l'homme tomber au sol en toussant.

Thorin glissa la pointe d'Orcrist sous le menton de l'homme mais ne dit pas un mot. L'homme commença à rire.

« J'ai insulté votre concubin préféré ? demanda-t-il en sifflant. »

Il ne semblait pas se soucier qu'il y ait une lame contre sa gorge.

« Il est si bon que ça ? J'ai jamais eu de Semi-Homme avant. J'aurais pu, peut-être, si vous n'étiez pas arrivé. J'parie qu'il est facile à briser.

\- Vous ne le toucherez _jamais,_ gronda Thorin. »

Ses yeux étaient comme des flammes, mais l'homme ne broncha même pas. Il savait qu'il était condamné, réalisa Bilbon. Il le savait, il le _voulait_. Bilbon se releva, vacillant un peu, et se dirigea vers son mari.

L'homme secoua la tête.

« C'est lui qui est tombé dans notre tunnel. Ça fait de lui notre propriété, pas la vôtre, vous croyez pas ? Bien sûr, je comprends si vous voulez pas partager. »

Bilbon put pratiquement _sentir_ le moment où le contrôle de Thorin se brisa, et il saisit le _bra_s de son mar_i av_ant qu'il ne puisse donner le coup fatal.

« Bilbon, lâche-moi, maintenant, dit Thorin d'une voix basse et dangereuse. »

Au lieu de lui répondre, _Bilbon_ se tourna vers l'homme, qui lui souriait toujours.

« Vous ne craignez pas la mort, dit-il. Je dirais que c'est un trait admirable, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'il y a toujours _quelque chose_ à craindre. Tout le monde craint quelque chose. Si vous ne craignez _pas _la mort, alors que craignez-vous ? Une absence d'or ? »

Il repensa à la façon dont il avait avancé vers Bilbon.

« Quelqu'un d'autre qu_i a_ le pouvoir ? »

Tandis qu'il parlait, le sourire de l'homme avait lentement disparu, mais ce fut la dernière proposition qui le fit broncher avec crainte. Et voilà.

« Vous craignez quelqu'un d'autre, dit Bilbon. Vous craignez tellement quelqu'un d'autre que la mort es_t une mei_lleure alternative. »

Bilbon avait presque atteint cette peur, autrefois, tandis qu'il portait l'Anneau. Mais il avait eu la pensée de Thorin et de sa mère pour le faire avancer. Il ne pensait pas que cet homme ait qui que ce soit de son côté. C'était terrifiant à voir, et Bilbon eut la chair de poule face aux souvenirs que cela invoquait.

Il aurait pu être comme cet homme, désespéré et implorant la mort.

Thorin sembla en guerre contre lui-même suite à cette nouvelle information. L'homme le regarda, ses yeux s'écarquillant avec encore plus de peur quand le nain retira enfin sa lame, bien qu'avec une grande réticence.

« Je crois qu'il y a assez de place pour lui et les autres dans la prison, dit Thorin, les dents serrées avec fureur. Dwalin, s'il te plaît.

\- Avec plaisir, gronda Dwalin. »

L'homme se jeta sur Bilbon, une lame à la main. Bilbon trébucha vers l'arrière et atterrit sur sa main brûlée, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri. La lame de Thorin s'élevait déjà, imitée par le marteau de Dwalin, mais aucun n'atteignit sa cible. L'homme retourna sa lame contre lui-même au lieu de Bilbon, et il continua de tomber. La réalisation arriva presque aussi soudainement tandis qu'il atterrissait sur sa propre arme, et le bruit sourd de son corps résonna dans la caverne. Dans la lumière qui se déversait de la pièce au-dessus, la petite mare de sang sous le corps n'était que trop visible. Bilbon recula ses jambes dans un mouvement de réflexe tandis que le sang se rapprochait de lui.

Des mains le hissèrent, le mirent sur pieds. En aidant Bilbon à se tenir debout, Fili murmura :

« Tout doux, mon Oncle. »

Bilbon hocha la tête d'un air absent, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps de l'homme. Mort de sa propre main. Non, pas vraiment sa propre main : la peur. La peur avait pris sa vie. La peur de quelqu'un d'autre. Quel genre de personne faisait assez peur aux autres pour qu'ils prennent leur propre vie ?

Il porta enfin son regard sur Thorin qui rengainait sa lame. Tous deux se fixèrent un long moment. Puis Bilbon courut vers l'avant, se jetant presque dans les bras de Thorin. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Thorin et s'accrocha aussi fort qu'il l'osait. Les mains de Thorin glissèrent le long de son dos, moitié pour l'apaiser, moitié pour vérifier que Bilbon était vraiment là.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la caverne, deux prisonniers à leur suite, Bilbon refusa de regarder les corps des morts. Il resta à côté de son mari à la place, sa main enroulée fermement autour de celle de Thorin.

Personne ne parla tandis qu'ils quittaient la Salle du Trésor.

(-)

« Bi'cuit.

\- Tiens, prends le mien, dit Holdred. »

Il tendit sa sucrerie à sa sœur. Hildili eut un sourire lumineux et enroula ses deux petites mains autour du biscuit. Il y avait des miettes partout sur la peluche de dragon sur ses genoux ainsi que sur les couleurs à ses pieds, mais ni Lili ni Holdred ne semblaient s'en soucier plus que ça.

Dernwyn était à peu près sûre que si Hildili éternuait des miettes de biscuit partout sur le visage de Holdred, son fils s'en moquerait. Dès que Hildili avait été amenée à Holdred, il avait été fou de joie, la suivant partout, tenant sa main. Même si le trou près du foyer avait été comblé, Holdred refusait de la laisser hors de sa vue.

Non que Dernwyn blâme son fils. Elle avait à peine été capable de se séparer de Hildili après l'avoir enfin eue dans ses bras, mais l'appel de la bataille, d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui pouvait prendre tout son chagrin et toute sa rage, avait été trop tentant. Elle avait tendu Hildili à Balin et couru vers la Salle du Trésor pour aider à se battre là où ils avaient fait exploser le sol.

Où Bofur avait-il trouvé la poudre explosive, elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Elle était juste reconnaissante que son oncle-nain l'ait trouvée.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'au final, il y avait eu trois corps, deux prisonniers, un large bazar, et un hobbit blessé. Et est-ce que _cela_ n'avait pas été bruyant : dès que Thorin avait vu non seulement le sang sur la tête de Bilbon à cause de la chute, mais aussi la main brûlée par la lanterne, ç'avait été la fin du silence.

Pas la fin du silence de Bilbon, cependant. Dernwyn jeta un œil de_puis_ son siège dans la salle principale vers l'endroit où Bilbon était assis silencieusement près du foyer. Ses chevilles étaient croisées et il était renfoncé dans son fauteuil, comme s'il était content, pas différent de n'importe quel autre jour. La façon dont le bout de ses doigts devenait blanc là où ils appuyaient contre la tasse de thé, cependant, racontait une autre histoire. Sa main était correctement bandée maintenant, et Oin avait enfin été convaincu de seulement étaler un baume de guérison sur la coupure sur la tête de Bilbon. Il l'avait seulement cognée contre un rocher en tombant, avait-il dit, lorsqu'il avait été pressé de répondre. Elle avait juste beaucoup saigné, c'était tout, avait-il insisté. Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait été silencieux et bien trop immobile, son esprit manifestement ailleurs. Il semblait inconscient des regards inquiets que Dernwyn, Kili, et les autres dans la pièce lui adressaient. Si Thorin était là, il aurait parlé à Bilbon jusqu'à ce que le hobbit réponde, mais il s'assurait que la Salle du Trésor soit fermée à tout le monde jusqu'à ce que le tunnel puisse être examiné davantage.

Sa décision prise, Dernwyn se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le foyer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ses enfants, mais Hildili jouait joyeusement avec Holdred, biscuit dans une main, son dragon dans l'autre. Elle sourit avant de se retourner vers Bilbon.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle s'assit face à lui qu'il sembla enfin se rassembler.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas ignorée longtemps, j'espère ?

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je viens de m'asseoir. »

Elle marqua une pause, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

« Tu t'inquiètes, toi aussi.

\- Et avec raison, contra-t-elle. »

Au moins il était prêt à en parler.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu si silencieux. Tu nous inquiètes tous, Thorin plus que les autres. »

Bilbon poussa un doux soupir.

« Je voulais dire au sujet de tes enfants, mais je sais, dit-il à mi-voix. Je sais. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, et soudain Dernwyn repensa au jour, bien des années plus tôt, quand elle avait été une jeune femme au Rohan et lui un hobbit qui voyageait avec un Anneau. Il avait ressemblé à ça à l'époque, quand il lui avait parlé de Thorin et de son mal de cœur. Son estomac se retourna de façon déplaisante.

« Ce n'est pas... Thorin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Ou l'un d'entre nous ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle fut surprise de voir la peur dans ses yeux.

« Et si cet homme était là parce que quelqu'un avait sa famille ? Ses enfants ? Que ferais-tu pour récupérer tes enfants ? »

Dernwyn jeta un œil à ses deux propres enfants, qui jouaient encore joyeusement ensemble sur le sol. _N'importe quoi_ était sa réponse et Bilbon le savait, mais les actions de l'homme n'étaient pas dans la même veine.

« Il y a une différence entre le désespoir et la malice, dit-elle fermement. Ce n'étaient pas les mots d'un homme d_ésespéré_, Bilbon. »

Non, ils avaient été durs et cruels et si terribles qu'ils lui avaient retourné l'estomac. Thorin avait à peine été retenu par Dwalin quand il les avait entendus. Il était seulement resté immobile à la requête de Bofur tandis qu'il employait les autres pour verser silencieusement la poudre explosive partout. C'était seulement quand ils avaient été certains que Bilbon était loin du trou que Bofur avait allumé l'allumette et fait s'écrouler le sol quasiment sur les voleurs.

Bilbon n'avait pas l'air plus soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe vraiment ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Parce que je pense que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a pas agi comme ça pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il avait agi comme ça parce qu'il le pouvait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Il fallut longtemps à Bilbon pour répondre, et quand il le fit, elle souhaita presque qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

« Quand je voyageais à travers le Mordor, j'étais seul. L'Anneau était si lourd et il faisait _mal_, et il n'y avait... il n'y avait que moi. J'ai pensé à laisser l'épuisement et la chaleur me prendre, mais je repoussais toujours l'idée. Parce que j'avais la pensée de ma mère et de Thorin. Rien que penser à eux, ça suffisait à me faire avancer. Même quand Sauron et l'Anneau ne ce_ssai_ent de me tirer vers le bas, de me tordre et de me percer comme un buisson d'épines, j'avais encore ma mère et Thorin. Ça me faisait avancer.

\- Tu nous avais nous, aujourd'hui, dit Dernwyn. On ne les aurait jamais laissés te tirer vers le bas.

\- Mais j'étais presque là, insista-t-il. Dernwyn, si j'étais resté plus longtemps en Mordor j'aurais atteint le même niveau de terreur que lui. »

Bilbon fit anxieusement courir ses doigts sur la tasse de thé jusqu'à finalement la poser sur la table proche.

« Je me suis vu en lui, j'ai vu cette, cette peur, ce désespoir. Il n'avait _personne_ à part lui. Personne pour se tenir avec lui, personne pour qui se battre. Si je n'avais eu personne, si j'avais réalisé à quel point j'étais vraiment seul, est-ce que j'aurais été-

\- Non. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les de_ux___au son de la voix de Thorin. Juste quelques heures plus tôt, il avait tenu une lame dans sa main, sa cape royale volant autour de lui comme une autre arme, sa barbe et ses cheveux scintillant avec le mithril et l'or de la royauté. Maintenant il ne portait qu'une simple tunique, ses cheveux libres et tombant autour de son visage tandis qu'il venait s'agenouiller devant son époux.

« Non, répéta-t-il doucement. Tu n'aurais pas été lui. Il n'y a pas une seule part de toi qui pourrait devenir aussi vile, aussi méchante.

\- J'aurais pu être aussi désespéré, murmura Bilbon. Aussi apeuré.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, répondit Thorin. »

Il saisit la main bandée de Bilbon entre les siennes, la tenant aussi doucement que si c'était un nouveau-né.

« Tu n'étais pas seul à l'époque, et tu n'es pas seul, maintenant. Et tu ne seras jamais seul. »

C'était une promesse que Thorin ne pourrait jamais tenir. La mort venait pour tout le monde, à la fin. Dernwyn le savait. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que pour leur bien, la mort resterait loin jusqu'à ce que l'âge ne demande le contraire. Elle espérait qu'elle-même vivrait pour voir ses enfants grandir. Plus que sa mère et son père ne l'avaient fait. Plus que Thengel ne l'avait fait. Elle laissa l'air brûler à l'intérieur de ses poumons, refusant de respirer juste un long moment. À la place, elle se détourna de la vue devant elle, de Bilbon s'accrochant à la folle promesse dont il avait si désespérément besoin de la part de Thorin, pour regarder ses enfants.

Puis elle laissa immédiatement échapper un rire, attirant l'attention des autres.

Hildili faisait de son mieux pour casser le biscuit, tandis que Holdred grimaçait en anticipant les miettes qui voleraient partout. Quand il se cassa, cependant, il se cassa presque parfaitement au milieu. Hildili eut un grand sourire et en tendit la moitié à Holdred, qui la prit avec son propre sourire.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Fili était entré jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accroupisse à côté d'elle, sa main trouvant facilement la sienne.

« On dirait qu'ils grandissent, après tout, dit-il, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. »

Holdred tendit une autre couleur à Hildili, et elle entreprit immédiatement de dessiner sur son bras. Holdred ne sembla pas dérangé, se contenta de mâchonner son biscuit et la laissa faire comme elle voulait. Thorin renifla.

« Pas entièrement.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir vu Kili te faire la même chose la semaine dernière, dit Bilbon à Fili. »

Ses yeux étaient rouges mais secs, et il avait l'air plus en paix qu'avant. Fili souffla et laissa son oncle envoyer sa pique.

« C'était différent. C'était parce que j'avais perdu un pari, et c'était ça ou le laisser me jeter un légume. »

Il y avait des jours où Dernwyn était reconnaissante que ses enfants tiennent de leur père fort et loyal. Et il y avait des jours où elle espérait vraiment qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'était le pari lui-même, marmonna-t-elle. »

Fili commença à répondre, et elle leva la main.

« Non, j'ai eu assez de stress pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux même pas savoir. Si tu me le dis, c'est _moi_ qui te jetterai un légume. »

Fili roula des yeux, puis, après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe, rejoignit ses enfants. Hildili commença à discuter joyeusement, montrant fièrement ses dessins sur Holdred. Holdred aj_outai_t ce qu'il pouvait, mais semblait content de laisser sa sœur babiller.

Ce fut suffisant pour la faire respirer plus normalement. Dernwyn ne fut pas du tout surprise quand Bilbon et Thorin partirent quelques minutes plus tard et leur souhaitèrent simplement bonne nuit. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient vraiment chercher du repos et du sommeil, mais savait que non. Non, ils allaient quelque part pour continuer de parler. Elle espérait que cela apaiserait le regard hanté dans les yeux de Bilbon.

Le matin leur dirait tout, supposa-t-elle. Pour l'instant, cependant, elle était contente de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil près du foyer et de regarder sa famille jouer ensemble. Ensemble, pas dans un horrible tunnel ou perdus hors d'atteinte. Ils étaient là, ils étaient vivants, et elle pouvait de nouveau respirer. Ils étaient en sécurité.

Et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment demander.

Quand Fili croisa son regard de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle eut un sourire sincère, bien que fatigué, et se le vit rendu. Maintenant ils pouvaient tous les deux se reposer.

Qu'on lui donne une épée et un combat n'importe quand. C'était bien moins épuisant que d'être un parent inquiet.

(-)

Tout ce que Thorin voulait, c'était s'enrouler sous les fourrures chaudes et les édredons de son lit et enrouler ses bras autour de son mari qui était vivant et respirait. Mais il y avait encore tellement de choses dont il devait parler à Bilbon, des choses que Bilbon avait besoin d'entendre. Comme le fait que les voleurs étaient enfermés loin en-dessous d'eux, pour ne plus jamais menacer son mari.

Perdre Bilbon dans le trou d'air, incapable d'entendre une réponse pendant des heures, lui avait donné la même sensation que lors du long voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu. Sans savoir où était Bilbon, s'il était même encore vivant. Sans parler du fait que sa petite-nièce avait disparu aussi, et le seul souvenir de sa petite Hildili ne répondant plus faisait battre son cœur plus fort. C'était une peur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis un certain temps.

Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui ait aussi réveillé une vieille peur chez Bilbon. Une peur que Thorin aurait tout fait pour lui épargner.

Bilbon enleva sa robe de chambre et la jeta de côté sans souci, un signe certain qu'il était épuisé et pas lui-même. Lors d'une nuit normale, la robe aurait été suspendue à son endroit habituel avec soin. Thorin la ramassa au sol et le fit à la place de son mari, sans quitter des yeux Bilbon, qui se dirigeait vers le lit.

« Bilbon, appela doucement Thorin. »

Son hobbit secoua la tête.

« Non, non, je ne peux _rien_ faire de plus ce soir, dit-il avec lassitude. Je ne peux absolument pas. Est-ce qu'on peut juste... aller se coucher ? S'il te plaît ? »

Si la supplique dans sa voix n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, Thorin aurait simplement ignoré la requête et insisté. Mais face à son mari blessé, qui avait assez vécu la peur et l'agression aujourd'hui, il était dur de dire non. Et vra_ime_nt, c'était tout ce que Thorin voulait, pour le moment.

En guise de réponse, Thorin alla s'installer sur le lit. Le soulagement sur le visage de Bilbon était presque palpable, et il glissa à travers le lit jusqu'à être pratiquement drapé sur Thorin. Il fallut toutes ses forces à Thorin pour ne pas s'agripper à son époux, et il se força à simplement l'attirer dans son étreinte, ses mains caressant doucement les boucles de son hobbit. Bilbon poussa un soupir et se rapprocha encore.

C'était presque injuste, ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Mais Thorin sentait encore la tension parcourir son mari, et peu importe à quel point Bilbon était fatigué, il savait qu'il ne dormirait jamais avec son esprit tournant comme ça.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé te toucher, jura Thorin à mi-voix. Jamais. Et je ne laisserai jamais personne poser la main sur toi.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, murmura Bilbon. C'est une promesse impossible, Thorin. Tu ne peux pas être là à chaque moment, tu ne peux pas prévoir chaque éventualité. Tu ne peux pas arrêter le destin. »

Thorin sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de Bilbon, comme si son étreinte seule pouvait éloigner le monde. Il jeta un regard vers le plafond, prêt à défier le sort en un instant. _On parie_, songea-t-il. À voix haute, il promit :

« Non, mais je te défendrai et te protégerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Cela, tu peux en être sûr. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son mari et murmura :

« Et si tu ne devais plus jamais dormir à côté de moi, je ne serais pas triste. Tant que j'ai ton cœur, mon_ amour, je_ peux m'estimer un nain heureux. »

Les paroles de l'homme avaient secoué, avaient tranché à travers Thorin, lui avaient donné envie de déchirer l'homme de ses propres mains. L'idée que Bilbon n'avait pas d'autre but dans la vie de Thorin sinon _réchauffer son lit_ avait entretenu sa rage jusqu'à ce que seul le contact de Bilbon le retienne. Son mari brillant, aimant, indulgent, son hobbit qui était tombé dans un trou d'air parce qu'il avait refusé de laisser Hildili seule. Celui qui avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver la Terre du Milieu et des milliers de personnes qui ne sauraient jamais, ou se moqueraient, de ce qu'il avait fa_it. Il_ était tellement plus qu'une peau douce et des lèvres embrassables. Il était Bilbon Sacquet, le Bien-Aimé de Thorin, la raison pour laquelle Thorin souriait et vivait.

La tension glissa hors de son mari avec une respiration silencieuse.

« Heureusement pour nous deux, _j'aime_ dormir à côté de toi, dit Bilbon au bout d'un moment. »

Sa voix était lourde et ensommeillée, et Thorin eut un rire pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« En effet. Dors je suis là. »

Et il ne partirait plus jamais. Le destin pourrait essayer de les séparer, mais il échouerait.

« Je t_'a_vais dit que tu nous retrouverais, murmura Bilbon. »

Puis il s'endormit, son souffle chaud contre la joue de Thorin.

Il fallut plus longtemps à Thorin pour s'endormir, son propre esprit tourbillonnant comme un ouragan. Quand le sommeil arriva, cependant, il fut paisible, avec Bilbon enroulé autour de lui et lui enroulé autour de son bien-aimé.

**(-)**

**Voilà ! Vous avez trois jours de répit, mercredi on replonge tout de suite dans l'angst et les cliffhangers... Petit teaser : ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est fortement question du destin dans ce dernier morceau... Ni que la partie 1 du Futur Modifié se termine ici...**

**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous mercredi pour « Le sort de beaucoup » !**


End file.
